Enséñame a ser feliz
by Bella Lestrange Black
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en su último año de universidad. Él un aplicado estudiante de Harvard, ella una estudiante con honores de Yale que cargaba con un triste pasado. Podrá ese atractivo chico de ojos esmeralda ayudarla a superar el pasado y enseñarla a vivir su presente?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Isabella y Alice estudiaban en la universidad de Yale. Se conocieron en el jardín de infantes y ese día se hicieron mejores amiga. Compartían sus secretos, las alegrías y las tristezas. Es por eso que al momento de elegir donde estudiar a nadie le sorprendió que decidieran ir a la misma universidad. Compartían un bonito departamento a dos calles del campus.

Alice se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy extrovertida, alegre, extremadamente interactiva y que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Su especialidad era la moda, su adicción las compras, es por eso que el diseño se convirtió en su vocación.

Bella en cambio era tímida, callada, tierna, introvertida y muy testaruda. Su infancia estuvo marcada por desafortunados sucesos y en busca de justicia y verdad ella eligió seguir la carrera de derecho.

Estas dos amigas, tan diferentes a los ojos de los demás, se amaban como hermanas y siempre lo hacían todo juntas. No se podía lastimar a Bella sin lastimar a Alice, ni tampoco a Alice sin hacérselo a Bella.


	2. Amigas no, hermanas

Apresúrate Bella! –grito Alice en dirección a la habitación de su amiga.

Ya voy Al. –se escucho una débil respuesta.

No puedo creer que te quedaras dormida el primer día!

Todos los, desde primer grado, me pasa lo mismo. Que es lo que te sorprende? –inquirió la chica castaña de penetrantes ojos color chocolate.

Bella este es nuestro último año, no podrías hacer una excepción? –pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero lastimero, algo muy común en ella y a lo que su amiga ya era inmune.

Es como una cábala Al, quien sabe qué pasaría si justo en nuestro último año de universidad madrugara. –le desordeno el corto y puntiagudo pelo negro.

Muy graciosa! –la chica de tan solo un metro cincuenta de estatura uso todo su sarcasmo.

Vámonos antes de que te de un ataque y tenga que cargar con eso en mi conciencia el resto de mis días. –el gesto teatral de la castaña hizo reír a Alice.  
Caminaron los cien metros que las separaban del campus hablando de todo lo que esperaban que sucediera ese año, bueno al menos Alice hablaba de lo que ella deseaba y Bella la escuchaba mientras en su interior rogaba que todos los sueños de su amiga se hicieran realidad.  
Se separaron para ir a sus correspondientes edificios.  
Bella entro a su clase, dos días antes había ido a buscar sus nuevos horarios, saludo a su amiga Ángela y a su novio Ben, compartían casi todas las clases desde el primer semestre. Saludo a un par de compañeros más de los que solo conocía sus nombres y siguió su camino hasta el fondo de la clase, el lugar en que se sentaba desde el primer día.  
Alice por su parte entro a su salón de clases dando saltitos, saludando a todos los que pasaban a su lado, se sentó en la primera hilera de bancos y espero ansiosa la llegada del profesor mientras hablaba con su amiga Kate.  
Esa mañana todos hablaron de los dos chicos nuevos que se unían a la carrera de medicina, todas las chicas los describían como sexys y era obvio que eso no hacía gracia a la población masculina del campus. Alice no podía esperar a la hora del almuerzo para verlos, a Bella los rumores la tenían si cuidado, solo eran tres alumnos que se unían a los miles de chicos del lugar.  
La cuarta hora de clases llego a su fin, eso quería decir que las dos amigas podrían por fin encontrarse a almorzar y hablar de cómo iba su día hasta el momento.

Bella! ya escuchaste los rumores? –pregunto una emocionada Alice saltando alrededor de su amiga.

Cuales rumores Al? –pregunto su amiga mientras hacia la fila de la cafetería.

Por favor Bells! Hay dos chicos nuevos, todas dicen que son muy sexys, tienes que haber escuchado algo.

Si, es de lo único que hablan las mujeres de este lugar.

Y a ti no te interesa. –aventuro su amiga.

Porque debería de interesarme, hay más de mil hombres en esta universidad, al menos para una chica cada uno de ellos es sexy, en cambio a mi ninguno me llama la atención, estos dos chicos nuevos deben ser más de lo mismo, no veo porque tendría que emocionarme. –la lógica de Bella era algo molesto para la mayoría de la gente, para Alice era simplemente parte de su personalidad.

Qué te parece si comemos en los jardines hoy, aquí está muy concurrido este día? –propuso la castaña al verse frente al abarrotado comedor, todos estaban ahí para poder ver a los nuevos alumnos.

Claro amiga. –cualquiera creería que Alice preferiría quedarse para poder hacer lo mismo que los demás, pero un extraño presentimiento le decía que la idea de Bella sería mejor.  
Se sentaron bajo uno de los arboles del campus, estaban algo alejada del bullicio de gente, eso le agrado mucho a Bella. Alice no tardo en comenzar a parlotear de cómo fue su primer día. Le hablo sobre el que sería su proyecto del año, tenía que diseñar un vertido de noche, uno de coctel, un traje de oficina y uno de día. Bella le conto también sobre su proyecto, ayudarían a un abogado ya recibido con un juicio, empezarían todo el proceso desde cero y asistirían a las audiencias. Las dos estaban felices por lo que les deparaba el año académico.

Ayer hable con mis padres. –comento Alice luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Siguen de viaje?

Si, están en Egipto, planean regresar dentro de una semana y tal vez hagas escala aquí para visitarnos. –los Sres. Brandon se vieron obligados a pasar ese verano lejos de su hija por cuestiones de negocio.

Eso es fantástico, este verano los viste tan poco tiempo.

Vienen a visitarnos a ambas. –a Bella le costaba aceptar que los padres de Alice la veían cono a una segunda hija, ella no tenía mucha experiencia con el cariño paternal.

Eso es obvio Al, vivimos juntas.

Bella, sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Lo sé Al, y créeme. Tus padres han hecho tanto por mí, pagan nuestro apartamento, nuestros gastos, si tan solo me dejaran trabajar medio tiempo.

Bella hemos discutido esto por tres años ya, en serio quieres seguir? –en su primer semestre Bella quiso buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo por las tardes para pagar sus propios gastos, Mary y Yosef (los Sres. Brandon) lograron convencerla, con la ayuda de su hija, de que solo se preocupara por sus estudios, era la única forma que tendría de conservar su beca.

Solo espero poder pagárselos algún día.

Cuando seas una abogada reconocida mundialmente podrás pagar eso y más, aunque no creo que mis padres lo acepten. –lo ultimo lo dijo bajita y aunque su amiga lo escucho prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Disculpen señoritas. –las interrumpió una suave voz completamente desconocida. Las dos buscaron al propietario de esa voz y se encontraron con un chico alto, con pelo color miel y ojos celestes. El chico se veía imponente con su postura erguida y mirada penetrante, vestía un pantalón de jean oscuro y una remera azul marino, una ropa sencilla pero prolija y evidentemente costosa.

Hola. –fue todo lo que pudo decir Alice antes de sentirse como una tonta.

Hola, mi nombre es Jasper Hele y el es mi amigo Emmett –señalo a un chico que está parado a unos metros de distancia estudiando el plano de la universidad, sus músculos eran casi intimidante, eso fue lo primero que las chicas distinguieras, luego al observarlo mejor vieron que su pelo era negro, mucho más corto que el de Jasper, ojos marrón oscuro, tenía unos encantadores hoyuelos en su rostro infantil. Vestía de forma sencilla, al igual que su amigo, y también con ropas de marca-. Emmett, no seas bruto y ven a saludar! –Jasper sabía que eso de pedir indicaciones no era del agrado de su amigo, fue por eso que prefirió quedarse a cierta distancia, pero al haberlo llamado de esa forma no le quedo de otra que responder.

Buenas tardes señoritas, soy Emmett Cullen. –a pesar de la forma seria en que intento presentase su sonrisa lo hacía ver como alguien gracioso.

Hola yo soy Alice Brandon y ella es mi amiga Isabella Swan. –Bella solo les dedico un asentimiento de cabeza.

Estamos buscando una librería para comprar el material del curso, pero en el mapa no aparece ningún lugar con esas características. –confeso Jasper avergonzado.

Hay muchas librerías en los alrededores de la universidad, si salen a la calle solo tienes que doblar a la derecha, caminar treinta metros y se encontraran con una. –les sugirió Alice.

Si no temen perderse pueden ir a otra que es más económica, salen por la entrada principal van hacia la derecha dos calles, doblan a la izquierda, caminan unas cinco cuadras mas y la encontraran. –les sugirió Bella, a pesar de saber que en ese lugar nadie necesitaba caminar siete calles más solo por ahorrar unos dólares, ella conocía al dueño de la librería y era consciente de que un par de clientes extra no le vendrían nada mal.

Muchas gracias, pero creo que mejor vamos a la que está aquí al frente. –a Emmett no le hacía ninguna gracia caminar, así en la otra librería estuvieran regalando lo que el necesitaba.

Gracias de nuevo y disculpen la interrupción. –dijo Jasper a modo de despedida, las chicas dijeron un simple adiós y observaron como los chicos se alejaban.  
Durante la tarde los rumores no cesaron entre clases, los alumnos estaban muy decepcionados por que los nuevos alumnos nunca llegaron al comedor, Alice se sintió feliz por haber ido a los jardines con su amiga, gracias a eso los pudo ver y conocer al hermoso muchacho de ojos color cielo.  
Las clases de Bella terminaron una hora antes de que su amiga, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a su casa. Llevaba una semana aplazando la llamada a su padre, así que le pareció buena idea hacerlo en ese momento.  
Marco el numero de la casa y pidió en su interior que nadie atendiera.

Hola. –respondió la voz de una mujer. Era Sue, la actual pareja de Charlie Swan, viuda de uno de sus mejores amigos. Eso le parecía un poco extraño a Bella, pero se dijo que no era asunto de ella.

Hola Sue, habla Bella. –la relación entre las dos mujeres era cordial, aunque solo por compromiso. La castaña sufrió la ausencia de una madre durante toda su niñez y a su padre recién ahora se le ocurría buscar novia.

Hola Bella, como estas? Como te fue en tu primer día de clases? –no le sorprendió que lo supiera, Seth, hijo de Sue, comenzaba hoy su primer año de universidad.

Muy bien, gracias. Charlie se encuentra? –fue directo al punto ya que sabía que sus temas de conversación acababan ahí.

Lo siento cariño, aun no llega de trabajar. Si quieres puedo pedirle que te llame en cuanto llegue.

Deja, no es necesario, yo lo llamo cuando tena otro momento libre.

Claro, como prefieras. Adiós. –la castaña respondió de la misma forma y corto la llamada.  
Se había salvado de una incómoda "charla" con su padre, llena de incómodos silencios y palabras sin sentido. Bella amaba a Charlie y le agradecía todo lo que hizo para poder sacarla adelante solo, el problema es que le costaba perdonar el que su padre se haya encerrado en su dolor y no le diera a su hija el cariño y afecto que una niña de tan solo seis años necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando Mary, madre de Alice, se convirtió en su segunda madre, cuidándola cuando estaba enferma, encargándose del almuerzo para llevar a la escuela, reuniones con los profesores y a medida que fue creciente la aconsejo, consoló y escucho. Eran cosas sencillas pero que Charlie simplemente no hacía, él salía a trabajar a primera hora de la mañana y no volvía hasta ya entrada la noche. Bella lo necesitaba, necesitaba un padre, alguien más cercano a ella que la cuide pero su padre nunca estuvo para eso. No supo de sus calificaciones, a pesar de que ella se esforzaba para sorprenderlo, no supo de los actos escolares, en los que ella participaba para que la viera, no supo de su amistad con Alice hasta que la vio quedarse en su casa casi por un mes, no supo de sus problemas en el instituto, las niñas que se burlaban de ella por o tener madre, no supo de su primer beso, ni su primer decepción, ni de todas las universidades que estaban dispuestas a acoger a su hija, no sabía el porqué de la carrera que eligió, ni que durante estos tres años fue la primera de su clase y que si seguía así se graduaría con honores. Eran muchas cosas que ignoraba, cosas que lastimaron a su hija, llenándola de cicatrices que tal vez nunca sanarían.  
Alice llega unas dos horas después, se encontró con Bella encerrada en su cuarto escuchando música clásica, eso significaba que su amiga estaba deprimida.

Que sucede Bellas? –pregunto con voz tranquila tratando de infundirle esa tranquilidad.

Llame a Charlie esta tarde. –Alice conocía de sobra toda la historia, incluyendo la decepción y necesidades de su amiga.

Oh, y que te dijo?

No estaba, hable con Sue.

No estés triste, él te quiere.

Pues lo ha disimulado muy bien durante más de veinte años. –le recordó amargamente.

Sh, tranquila –Alice abrazo a su amiga para consolarla-, yo estoy aquí y te quiero más que nadie.

Yo también te quiero Ally, eres la mejor hermana que alguien puede tener. –después de estar abrazadas unos minutos se separaron más tranquilas y con mejor humor por parte de Bella.


	3. Nuevos amigos

Luego de que el chismorreo sobre los nuevos estudiantes seso los alumnos de Yale volvieron a su tranquila rutina. Jasper y Emmett no estaban particularmente interesados en hacer amigo y eso no molesto a nadie cuando se esparció el rumor de que venían de Harvard, la rivalidad entre universidades era más fuerte que el atractivo de los jóvenes. Aunque eso a ellos no les molestaba.

El segundo día de clases culmino dando paso a la primer semana y con ello llego el 13 de setiembre. A la castaña nunca le gusto festejar su cumpleaños, pero ese año, con la visita de los padres de Alice, no pudo salvarse. "Al menos fue solo una cena y no te obligaron a salir a bailar", se decía constantemente para no arruinar el día a Mary y Yosef que rebosaban de alegría por poder estar con "su segunda hija" ese día, y más si se tenía en cuenta que su verdadero padre, o más bien su progenitor no fue capaz ni de llamarla, esos eran los detalles que no pasaban inadvertidos para la pobre chica.

Esa noche cenaron en uno de los restaurantes más costosos de la ciudad, los cuatro vestían formales y Bella trato por un momento de pensar que esos realmente eran sus padres y la pequeña chica a su lado su verdadera hermana. Luego de una comida de tres platillos trajeron un pastel demasiado grande como para todos los que se encontraban en el restaurante, ni hablar que solo para cuatro personas era una exageración, le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y la alentaron a pedir un deseo. "Deseo tener a mis propios hijos para poder darles todo ese amor que me fue negado", rogo en su interior. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero después de inhalar y exhalar unas cuantas veces puso aguantarlas hasta que el momento de llorar llegara, es decir hasta que se encontrara sola en su habitación.

Luego de ese 13 de setiembre todo continuo con normalidad, Bella desaguo sus problemas en los estudios, como lo había hecho siempre, mientras Alice salía con amigas y se dedicaba a diseñar nuevos vestidos.

Las amigas eran muy distintas, pero gran parte de sus diferencias se debían a sus infancias. Alice fue siempre la princesa de la familia Brandon, sus padres eran hijos únicos lo que le garantizo el amor y tolerancia de cuatro abuelos por demás cariñosos, sin hablar de sus padres que luego no pudieron volver a embarazarse. Bella, en cambio, solo fue realmente feliz hasta sus seis años, sin abuelos ni tíos sus padres era todo lo que tenían y cuando Renee ya no estuvo Charlie se alejo de ella como si su hija lo repeliera.

Bella tienes que distraerte un poco, tu cerebro entrara en coma en cualquier momento. –Alice entro a la habitación de su amiga. Estaban a días de comenzar los primeros parciales y Bella solo iba de la universidad a la biblioteca y luego seguía estudiando en casa.

Tengo que mantener la beca Al, ya es el último año, es muy importante.

Sabes más que los profesores, es innecesario lo que estás haciendo.

Y que si me preguntan algo del capítulo que aun me falta repasar?

Que te falta repasar hoy –puntualizo su amiga-. Lo repasaras unas cien veces antes de que llegue el día del parcial.

Y que es lo que sugieres? –a decir verdad no tenía ganas de salir, pero si tenía hambre.

Esa es mi chica! –Alice comenzó a dar los saltitos de la victoria- Recuerdas la dieta a base de verduras que llevo haciendo por un mes?

Pues claro, me he tenido que esconder para poder comer algo con carne. –en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió.

Te has estado escondiendo de mí?

Bueno, yo no quería hacer dieta, y tú…

Sh! Ya hablaremos de eso luego, me vas a escuchar jovencita –uso ese tono de abuelita enojada que tanta gracia le hacía a Bella, así la castaña supo que en realidad no estaba enojada-. Bueno he bajado cuatro quilos, lo puedes creer? En solo un mes!

Eso está muy bien Al. –en realidad ella pensaba que su amiga no necesitaba una dieta y que obsesionarse con las modelos de pasarela no era bueno, pero ya lo habían discutido tantas veces que prefirió mejor dejarlo pasar.

Para festejarlo iremos a McDonald's! –esa era otra de las razones por las que no discutía, lo que bajaba en un mes tardaba menos de dos semanas en recuperarlo.

Me parece fantástico, muero de hambre.  
Mientras Alice se cambiaba para salir, Bella se quito las pantuflas y se coloco unas zapatillas deportivas, tomo el bolso y fue a esperar a su amiga pacientemente. Veinte minutos después subieron al coche de Alice.

A cual quieres ir?

Al que a ti mas te guste, es a ti a quien agasajamos. –se decidieron por uno que quedaba un poco apartado del centro y también de la universidad, era el que frecuentaban menos alumnos.  
Llegaron al local de comida rápida entre risas, Alice estaba describiendo la cara de su profesora de diseño contemporáneo cuando la cuestiono sobre si al vestirse de forma anticuada se sentía original o glamorosa. Después Bella le conto sobre Jessica, una chica de su salón que se sentía el centro del universo porque sus padres pagaban todos sus exámenes y cirugías plásticas, la semana anterior en clase de legislación civil el profesor pregunto que opinaban sobre la vida de la población africana y la rubia, de bote, había contestado que los safaris eran muy bonitos.  
Pidieron sus hamburguesas y se sentaron en una de las mesas al lado del ventanal.

Como es qué prefieres esta mesa? Cualquiera nos podría ver ingiriendo grasa con forma de comida. –Alice siempre se quejaba de lo mismo, pero a Bella le gustaba ver el parque que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Es solo para que todos sepan que no necesitas ser casi anoréxica para verte hermosa. –el alago fue suficiente para robarle una sonrisa y que olvidara el tema.  
Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras comían sus alimentos, así estuvieron hasta que unas voces vagamente familiares llegaron hasta donde estaban.

Emmett tendrías que estar estudiando, Esme me matara si sabe que estamos aquí. –el chico de cabello color miel que habían conocido el primer día de clases apareció en su campo visual con una bandeja en sus manos, detrás venia su amigo también con una bandeja pero que contenía comida para unas cinco personas.

No seas aburrido Jasper, ya te pareces a Edward. –la cara de fastidio del chico con aspecto de oso hizo reír a Bella.

Ahora entiendo a tu hermano.

Vamos Jazzy, prometo portarme bien. –era como escuchar a un niño de cinco años que hacia puchero, eso a Jasper lo exasperaba se sentía como una niñera.

Déjate de…

Oye que hacen ellas aquí? Se supone que veníamos aquí para escapar de los alumnos cotillas. –Emmett se refería a las dos chicas que estaban al pendiente de su conversación y escucharon su comentario.

Cállate tonto, pueden oírte. –Jasper hablo en un tono más bajo pero aun así Alice y Bella lo escucharon, eso fastidio a Alice que se puso de pie y los enfrento.

Nosotras también venimos aquí porque está lejos del campus, aparentemente tendremos que ir a uno aun mas lejos. –Bella, al igual que los chicos, se sorprendió de las palabras de su amiga, ella se caracterizaba por ser la sociable.

Alice! –le dijo reprobatoriamente.

Lo siento Bells, quieres terminar de comer en el auto? –los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

No, estoy cómoda aquí.

Yo también –se giro nuevamente a los dos chicos-. Váyanse al otro lado. –les ordeno.

Alice! –Bella se sentía completamente avergonzada- Pueden sentarse con nosotras si quieren, les prometo que Alice se comportara. –Alice le envió una mirada asesina a su amiga y eso hizo que Emmett se decidiera, obviamente molestar a esa chaparrita sería divertido.

Gracias, me encanta la ventana. –Jasper no se lo podía creer, pero no se animaba a rechazarlas por la mirada asesina de la morena.

Esto… y cuando llega el ejército? –pregunto Bella que no sabía que decir.

Cual ejercito? –pregunto Jasper sin entender de que hablaba la extraña chica.

Es que toda esa comida no es por lo menos para unas diez personas? –se refería a la bandeja de Emmett, el oso no demoro en soltar una carcajada.

En realidad eso es solo para él y aun le falta el postre. –Jasper sonaba casi avergonzado.

Y a ti te daba vergüenza de que nos vieran aquí. –dijo Bella a su amiga algo preocupada por la cantidad de grasa que consumiría el chico. Alice pensaba igual pero no se guardo la curiosidad.

Tengo entendido que estudian medicina, no es malo para tus arterias comer tanta chatarra?

Claro que lo es, pero lo quema con cuatro horas diarias de gimnasio. –Jasper respondió porque su amigo ya estaba embuchado de comida.

Y tú que estudias Isabel? –pregunto Emmett, no recordaba muy bien el nombre de la castaña.

Isabella. Estudio derecho.

Pero te llaman Bella.

Sí, mi nombre es algo largo. Bella suena mejor.

Es cierto. Tú que estudias chaparra? –Alice frunció el ceño de inmediato.

Mi nombre es Alice. Estudio diseño de moda.

Tranquila Al, no te das cuenta que este oso solo quiere molestarte?

Oso? –pregunto Jasper sorprendido por en que la chica enfrentaba a su amigo.

Si, a eso se parece. Es grande y hasta podría infundir miedo, si su sonrisa de niño no lo delatara.

Oye no tengo sonrisa de niño!

Si la tienes, incluso se te forman hoyuelos como a los pequeños.

Tú eres enana.

Mido uno sesenta, me encuentro en la media de altura femenina.

Ya entiendo porque elegiste derecho.

A sí, porque? –era obvio que nadie podía saber eso con solo ver a Bella, incluso Alice era la única que lo sabía a excepción de los señores Brandon.

Siempre tienes algo que decir, algo que responder a todo.

En realidad ese habito lo adquirí en clases.

Es cierto, ella siempre ha sido muy callada y tímida. –agrego Alice.

Se conocen hace mucho tiempo? –Jasper parecía realmente intrigado con las dos chicas, en especial por todo lo que decía la pequeña de cabellos negros.

Desde el kínder. –ambas se sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar ese primer día, a Bella le tomaban el pelo por no hablar y Alice salió a defenderla sin siquiera conocerla. Tiempo después se estero que en ese momento hacia tan solo un par de meses de la muerte de Renee.

A mí no me pareces tímida. –observo Emmett regresando a la conversación anterior. Jasper en cambio se preguntaba el porqué de esa sonrisa.

A decir verdad ustedes me transmiten cierta confianza.

En la universidad creen que es una especie de persona antisocial con problemas de relacionamiento. –les confeso Alice riéndose abiertamente de los comentarios tontos del alumnado.

En qué año están? –Jasper quería saberlo todo de ese ángel.

Cuarto, ya casi acaba nuestra residencia aquí. –le respondió Alice alegremente, cada vez se sentía mas cómoda. Algo en su interior le decía que llegarían a ser buenos amigos.

Nosotros también estamos en cuarto, no veo la hora de terminar con los estudios. –Emmett odiaba tener que leer todos esos libros, los parciales, los eximentes y los semestrales eran su karma desde primer año.

Pero estudias medicina, aun tienes que hacer un año de residencia. –Bella se sentía como si le dijera a un niño que papa Noel no existe.

Sí, pero ahí tendré que aplicar mis conocimientos, ya no mas estudio.

Es cierto que vienen de Harvard? –Alice cambio de tema por uno más interesante, quería verificar los rumores que recorrían el campus.

Si.

Porque se cambiaron en el último año? Y ni más ni menos que a Yale.

A Emmett lo expulsaron y no quería venir solo.

Te expulsaron? Pero cómo? Porque? –esa información llamo la atención de la misma Bella que siempre se mantenía por fuera del chismorreo.

El día de los inocentes hice una pequeña broma al decano, nunca imagine que pudiera ser tan aburrido.

La "pequeña broma" consistió en tapar el caño de escape de su auto con una pelota de tenis, al encenderlo el aparcamiento se lleno de un extraño humo negro y el auto quedo inservible. –explico Jasper.

Lo peor es que cuando me expulsaron le pedí a mi hermano que se transfiera conmigo y el traidor me abandono. Mi madre convenció a Jasper para que hiciera de niñera este ultimo año y el acepto encantado con tal de escapar de María. –solo escuchar el nombre femenino molesto a Alice profundamente.

Porque querías escapar de tu novia? –la última palabra sonó como un insulto.

Yo la llamaría más bien acosadora. Desde el primer día de clases me perseguía invitándome a salir, un día le dije que si con la esperanza de que luego me dejara entrar, después de una pésima cena y una tonta película aseguro que me amaba y se convirtió en mi sombra. –Bella y Emmett se rieron de la historia, Emmett la conocía de primera mano pero nunca se aburriría de ver a Jasper enfadado.

Y porque tu chica no te siguió? –pregunto Alice aun algo celosa, aunque ella jamás reconocería ese sentimiento.

No creas que no lo intento –respondió Emmett por su amigo-. Tuvo a favor que todos sus hermanos y el padre habían asistido a Harvard, cambiarse a Yale era como traicionar ese legado.

Bueno a decir verdad ustedes no son muy aceptados por provenir de esa universidad. –les confeso Bella.

Ya lo sabemos pero no nos importa lo que piense un grupo de idiotas.

Emmett! Pueden ser sus amigos.

En ese caso tienes amigos estúpidos.

A mí no me importa de qué universidad, colegio o lo que sea provengan. –confeso Bella de forma indiferente, y realmente no le importaba.

Cuántos años tienes Bella? –a Jasper le parecía muy madura la joven.

Cumplí 22 hace un mes.

Y no nos invitaste a la fiesta? –pregunto Emmett de lo mas ofendido.

Esto… no hubo fiesta. –la acusación la hizo sonrojar.

Porque?

No me gustan los cumpleaños, así que no lo festejo. –cada vez se sonrojaba mas.

Como pueden no gustarte los cumpleaños? Es un día que todos te regalan cosas solo a ti.

Tampoco me gustan los regalos, ni las sorpresas. –Emmett no se lo podía creer, como a una persona podía no gustarle los regalos o las fiestas.

Y los pasteles?

Amo el chocolate. –confeso muy sonriente y con cara algo aniñada.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos. –intervino Jasper luego de verificar que ya casi eran las diez de la noche.

Me prometiste que comeríamos helado. –le reclamo Emmett.

A mí no me apetece, cómprate uno para ti y te lo comes en el auto. –el pequeño niño encerrado en cuerpo de adulto se puso de pie rápidamente y fue casi corriendo a buscar su helado. Jasper y las chicas recogieron las bandejas y se pusieron sus abrigos.  
Una vez Emmett tuvo en sus manos el helado más grande que pudo comprar salieron los cuatro del local de comida.

Nos vemos en el campus. –dijo Bella a modo de despedida mientras se encaminaban al coche.

Nos vemos Bellita, adiós duende. –dijo Emmett agitando su brazo enérgicamente por encima de su cabeza.

Buenas noches. –se despidió Jasper.  
Alice y Bella se sintieron alegres de poder haber conocido mejor a los dos chicos, obviamente eran muy buenas personas además de divertidos y agradables.


	4. Lazos

Lazos

A qué hora sales hoy? –pregunto Alice a Bella. estaban llegando a la universidad, faltaban quince minutos para el comienzo de clases, era lunes y todos se tenían cara de sueño.

Quedo libre a las dos, luego pasare por la biblioteca a estudiar un poco.

Yo tengo practica hasta las cinco, si quieres puedo pasar por ti así nos vamos juntas. –Alice era miembro del equipo de natación desde primer año.

Sería fantástico, podríamos pasar por el súper para llenar un poco la despensa.

Claro. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. –Alice salió casi corriendo luego de comprobar la hora.  
Bella comenzaba el miércoles de esa semana su trabajo de asesoría en una causa familiar, según le dijo su profesor se trataba de una caso clásico de maltrato infantil. La joven castaña no se sentía particularmente cómoda con el tipo de denuncia que le asignaron pero era consciente que dentro de poco ese sería su trabajo. La consolaba saber que al menos estaría del lado de los niños y la madre que levanto la denuncia contra su esposo alcohólico.  
Esa mañana se puso de acuerdo con el profesor para asistir el miércoles al juzgado, sería su primer encuentro con el abogado a cargo del juicio, lo único que sabía de este era su nombre, Sam Ulley, y que era un hombre justo e incorruptible, o al menos así lo describió su profesor.  
Cuando se reencontró con Alice en el comedor le pidió sentarse en una mesa apartada, quería contarle sobre la charla con su profesor pero no le apetecía tener que hablar delante de las amigas de Alice, esas chicas la aburrían con sus charlas de pasarela y centros comerciales.

Estas segura que no correrás peligro? –Alice escucho atentamente a su amiga, en su interior agradecía que no le haya tocado un juicio penal, Bella era una chica decidida y obstinada pero su imagen frágil le podría jugar en contra en esos lugares.

Estaré perfectamente Al, además el Dr. Ulley estará ahí.

No sabes lo que me tranquiliza saber que un completo desconocido estará contigo. –dijo usando todo su sarcasmo.  
La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un par de enormes brazos rodearon a Bella levantándola de la silla y tomando completamente desprevenida a ambas chica.

Bellita! –la voz de Emmett resonó en todo el comedor y las miradas de los que estaban ahí presentes se giraron en su dirección- Verdad que nos dejan sentarnos con ustedes? –medio pregunto medio rogo con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

No… res… pi… ro… -dijo Bella como pudo expulsando el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Pueden sentarse, pero por favor bájala que se está poniendo violeta. –Alice miraba preocupada a su amiga.

Ups! Lo siento. –Bella casi se cae cuando Emmett la dejo nuevamente sobre sus pies, fue Jasper que reacciono rápidamente, conocedor de los efectos del abrazo de eso de su amigo.

Estas bien? –le pregunto a la castaña.

Si, gracias Jasper –se ruborizo por la situación-. Por cierto, hola.

Hola Bella –le respondió con una media sonrisa, se giro para quedar frente a Alice, no sin antes asegurarse que Bella no corría riesgo-. Señorita. –saludo a la morocha hablando con acento sureño y voz algo melosa, eso sorprendió a Bella y Emmett que los miraron casi incrédulos.

Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo. –respondió Alice, sorprendiendo aun mas a los dos chicos que estaban como espectadores.

Lo siento señorita. –le respondió Jasper bajando la cabeza, aun usaba ese extraño acento sureño.  
Alice tendió su mano a Jasper, este la tomo sin dudarlo, se miraron a los ojos durante casi un minuto con enormes sonrisas adornando su rostro y luego se dieron un pequeño besito en los labios.

Alguien me quiere explicar que sucede aquí? –pregunto Emmett completamente confundido.

Creo que Jasper y Alice acaban de comenzar una extraña relación. –observo Bella no muy segura.

Hoy de noche, luego de la película me pedirá formalmente que sea su novia. –explico Alice completamente convencida de sus palabras.

Película? –pregunto Emmett pensando en que momento habían hablado de alguna película, acaso era eso lo que significaba todo el teatrito.

Iremos al cine esta noche, cierto Jas?

Por supuesto. –le aseguro él incapaz de negarle nada.

Dime por favor que tú entendiste algo. –rogo Emmett a Bella, la castaña no pudo hacer más que reírse. Se volvió a sentar en su silla y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Alice cree tener una especie de poder psíquico, ella asegura que todo lo que "predice" se cumple, y aparentemente acaba de predecir todo eso de la salida. –no había forma de explicarlo y que sonara lógico, así que lo mejor era hacerlo de la forma más sencilla.

Harán buena pareja. –fue todo lo que dijo el enorme chico.

Tu también? –pregunto esta vez Bella incrédula.

Los dos son igual de raros. –respondió como si nada.

Que los trajo a almorzar en el comedor hay? –pregunto Alice cambiando de tema a uno más seguro para ella y Jasper. Sus manos estaban unidas debajo de la mesa.

Las vimos solas, por lo general están acompañadas de unas chicas que parecen hablar demasiado. –respondió Emmett. Alice se dijo que más tarde tendría que agradecer a su amiga por querer separarse del grupo.

En realidad la que hablas con esas chicas eres tú, Bellita parece estar a años luz de distancia. –continuo Emmett riéndose entre dientes de lo graciosa que se veía la castaña rodeada de esas chicas que la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

Son compañeras de Alice. –explico Bella algo avergonzada.

Entonces porque te sientas con ellas?

A Alice no le gusta que me quede sola en el salón o en la biblioteca durante la hora del almuerzo. –confeso muy a su pesar.

Y como les fue el fin de semana? –Jasper cambio de tema apiadándose de la pobre muchacha.

Bien, hicimos la colada, estudiamos y Alice me hizo salir el sábado por la noche –Alice después de horas de esfuerzo logro convencer a su amiga de ir al menos una hora a un pub cercano, con la excusa de distraerse y cambiar de aire-. Ustedes?

Fuimos a visitar a los padres de Emmett y a mi hermana. –respondió el chico rubio.

Siempre se van los fines de semana? Qué edad tiene mi cuñada? –pregunto Alice ansiosa por saber más.

Sí, siempre viajamos a Boston los viernes por la tarde y regresamos los domingos por la noche. Rosalie tiene 22 años, está en el último año de carrera de periodismo.

Y Rosie solo me pertenece a mí. –le aclaro Emmett.

Eres novio de la hermana de tu amigo? –pregunto Bella sorprendida, ella pensaba que los hombres eran celosos de sus hermanas.

Lamentablemente mi hermana no ha desarrollado muy bien el sentido del gusto. –Jasper se lamento teatralmente. Al principio no le gusto mucho esa relación, pero al tiempo entendió que Emmett era justo lo que su hermana necesitaba, un hombre inmaduro que la ayudaba a vivir la vida y dejar de lado su personalidad madura.

Cuantos años tienen ustedes? –les pregunto Bella.

23, comenzamos un año tarde la universidad para poder esperar a nuestros hermanos. –explico Jas.

A sus madres no les molesto? –pregunto esta vez Alice.

Esme, la madre de Emmett, sabía que no tenia caso discutir con su hijo y a mis padres les pareció bien que esperara a mi hermana, así podría cuidarla, ellos se la pasan de viaje por el trabajo y no querían dejarla sola.

Entonces porque no se traslado con ustedes?

Mi madre prefiere que se quede cerca de Esme, ella es una buena figura de autoridad y no le llamaba mucho la atención el que se mudara con Emmett antes de graduarse, y mucho menos cuando se entero el porqué lo expulsaron.

Son puras tonterías, tu madre sabe que soy un buen chico, ella me llama pequeño grandulón.

A partir de hoy te llamare Emmy –dijo Bella después de pensárselo unos segundos-. Te queda mejor. –Emmett le sonrió encantado, había algo en esa chica que activaba su instinto protector, que lo hacía quererla como si fuera una hermanita pequeña.

Tienes hermanos? –no, respondió la chica tristemente. Ella siempre deseo poder tener un hermano mayor que la cuidara de todos los tontos que la molestaban en el instituto.

A partir de hoy seré tu hermano y tú mi Bellita. –los dos chicos se abrazaron cariñosamente, sellando así su pacto. Alice miraba a su amiga con ternura, Bella se merecía ser feliz, y aunque Emmett no podría ser su pareja, de todas formas seria otra persona que le brindara cariño.

Creo que será mejor que vayamos a clases antes de que se lleguen a confiar sus números de cuenta corriente –dijo Jasper medio en broma pero algo preocupado por llegar tarde-. No confíes mucho en este oso Bella.

Oye no te metas con mi hermano! Emmy no me haría nada malo –aseguro la chica tan segura de sí misma que hasta ella se sorprendió-. Además yo no tengo cuenta bancaria, soy becada. –les explico.

Eres becada en Yale? –pregunto incrédulo el rubio, ella solo asintió tímidamente, los alumnos de la universidad tendían a tratarla como si fuera inferior por el solo hecho de no pagar una fortuna al mes- Vaya, debes ser muy inteligente.

Ni que lo digas, así de tímida y calladita como se ve está a unos meses de graduarse con honores. Ha sido la primera de la clase desde kínder. –Alice se sentía realmente orgullosa de su amiga.

Estoy destinado a tener hermanos sabelotodo, esto es realmente agobiante. –Emmett hacia teatrales mímicas mientras hablaba. Edward también fue el primero de la clase desde siempre, pero no se aplicaba tanto como para llegar a graduarse con honores.

Creo que aquí tienes a alguien que va a poder bajar a tu hermano de su pedestal. –comento Jasper con malicia, molestar a Edward era el pasatiempo favorito de ambos.

Creo que realmente debemos irnos, no me gusta llegar con retraso. –dijo Bella algo preocupada al ver que el comedor ya casi quedaba vacio.  
Los cuatro amigos se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus mochilas y se encaminaron de regreso a clases.

Hasta que hora tienen clases? –pregunto Emmett mientras caminaban.

A mí me queda solo una hora, luego voy a estudiar un poco en la biblioteca.

Yo tengo práctica de natación hasta las cinco, luego paso a buscar a Bells para ir a casa y tú me pasas a buscar a las ocho. –lo último se lo dijo a Jasper, la reciente pareja caminaba tomada de la mano.

Claro, solo dime la dirección. –era obvio que se llevarían bien mas allá de las locuras de Alice, Jasper tenía la paciencia y tranquilidad suficientes para lograr tranquilizarla.

Aquí tienes. –Alice le entrego un papelito con los datos escritos, incluyendo el número de su celular y el del apartamento.

Nos vemos luego, tal vez te haga algo de compañía en la biblioteca Bellita. –dijo Emmett mientras él y Jasper se separaban del grupo para ir a su facultad.

Tú y yo hablaremos luego. –esa fue la forma en que Bella se despidió de Alice antes de seguir su camino.  
Bella llego a clase solo dos minutos antes que el profesor. Todos los alumnos la miraban, eso de por si era extraño ya que por lo general se dedicaban a ignorarla como si fuese parte del mobiliario de clase. Querían saber que tenían que ver ella y su amiga con los chicos nuevos, pero nadie se animo a preguntar.  
A las dos en punto la campana sonó y Bella, fiel a sus costumbres, fue directo a la biblioteca. Esa tarde tenía planeado estudiar casos conocido de violencia infantil. No quería parecer una tonta el miércoles delante de ese abogado tan impresionante que su profesor le había descrito.  
Tres y veintiocho minutos Emmett entro a la biblioteca, pidió un par de libros de anatomía y busco a Bella entre los alumnos del lugar. La encontró en una mesa de las más alejada, estaba al lado de una ventana y se encontraba sola. Verla ahí, tan sola, le genero un sentimiento de tristeza, la chica era tan dulce, agradable y tierna pero a pesar de eso siempre estaba sola y en sus ojos siempre se veía dolor. Esa era una de las principales razones que lo hacían querer estar cerca de la chica, no entendía como una persona tan bueno podía sufrir tanto y sabia que preguntar el porqué no serviría de nada.

Hola Bellita, me extrañabas? –pregunto animadamente el chico ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa.

Hola Emmy, lo cierto es que soy algo antisocial cuando estudio.

Que es lo que lees?

Derecho de familia, tu?

Anatomía.

Que especialización sigues?

Cirujano.

No te imagino en un quirófano. Bueno a decir verdad si te imagino pero haciendo reír a todos.

Mi padre me mataría, sería como manchar el legado de la familia Cullen.

O sea que elegiste la carrera por él?

Influencio un poco al principio, pero luego en mi año sin estudiar lo ayude en su trabajo y descubrí que también quería llegar a ayudar a la gene.

Eso es fantástico. Por cierto donde está Jasper?

Tiene una cita que preparar, ya sabes.

Si que todo eso fue extraño, ni siquiera sabía que se atraían.

Yo tampoco, bien escondido se lo tenían.

Creo que él será bueno para Alice, si existe persona capaz de controlar sus locuras estoy convencida que ese es Jasper.

A él tampoco le hará mal algo de diversión, así dejara de vigilarme tanto.

Eres un aprovechado Emmett Cullen. –los dos soltaron la risa y la bibliotecóloga no demoro en mandarlos callar.  
Siguieron leyendo en silencio hasta que apenas pasadas las cinco Alice apareció a buscar a Bella.  
Emmett y Bella intercambiaron números antes de despedirse, el chico insistió en que lo hicieran y casi la obligo a prometer que lo llamaría si necesitaba cualquier cosa.  
Las chicas salieron apresuradas. Alice se disculpo por no poder ir al supermercado, pero tenía solo dos horas para arreglarse. Al llegar las dos fueron a bañarse.  
Bella luego de una ducha rápida se puso ropa de andar en casa fu a la habitación de Alice a esperar que saliera de la ducha.  
Alice también se ducho, solo que a diferencia de su amiga tallo su cuerpo con jabón exfoliante, se lavo el pelo con su acondicionador preferido y luego se aplico baño de crema. Una vez seca salió del cuarto de baño solo llevando una bata.

Ya sabes que te vas a poner? –le preguntó Bella desde la cama.

Lo he estad pensando durante la práctica, pero aun estoy algo indecisa.

Muéstrame las opciones, no tengo buen gusto pero puedo darte una opinión externa.

No seas tonta, tu opinión siempre en importante para mí. –Alice tomo cinco vestidos de su armario.

Pensé que estarías entre dos –Bella conocía a su amiga, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas-. Qué tal si primero eliges los zapatos y te quedas con el vestido que mejor les vaya? –Alice de acuerdo con la idea de su amiga tomo un par de sandalias platearas, unos semi cerrados rojos y por ultimo un par de botines negros, todos con taco de por lo menos diez centímetros.

Yo me quedaría con los botines, estamos a principio de semana así que las sandalias serian demasiado escandalosas, los zapatos rojos quedaran arruinados con la lluvia, además de que solo van al cine, en cambio los botines son cómodos, un poco mas abrigado y también combinaran con el tapado que tu madre te trajo la última vez.

En estos momentos es cuando veo que años de enseñanza rindieron fruto, no imaginas lo orgullosa que me siento. –Alice observaba a su amiga con una sonrisa boba. En ese momento no le importo que llevara un simple jean usado, una remera lisa y un par de pantuflas, sabía que llegado el momento Bella podría vestirse bien sin su ayuda.  
Alice se decidió por un vestido color verde botella que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, con langas tres cuatros y una cinta negra en la cintura, aliso su pelo de forma tan que no quedara apuntando en todas direcciones y se aplico un maquillaje suave.  
Ocho en punto el timbre de la calle sonó, Bella fue a abrir mientras su amiga terminaba de ultimar detalles.  
Jasper se veía realmente nervioso. Estaba vestido con un jean oscuro y una camisa casi del mismo color que el vestido de la chica, Bella se pregunto se Alice le aviso para que estuvieran combinado, pero lo cierto es que fue pura casualidad.  
La cita de Alice y Jasper fue perfecta, fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida española y luego al cine, vieron una comedia romántica que realmente les gusto a ambos, y al final de la velada de una forma realmente tierna Jasper confesó haber quedado inmotivado con ella desde el primer momento que vio sus ojos y le pidió que por favor sea su novia. Alice se le tiro encima y grito un "claro que si" que se debe haber escuchado en todo el estado.


	5. Los Cullen

Los Cullen

Faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la tarde, Bella llevaba ya diez minutos esperando al Dr. Ulley en la puerta del juzgado, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Se había vestido con un traje formal que la hacía lucir mayo y llevaba un maletín con la información del juicio, ya se lo sabía todo de memoria.

Señorita Swan? –pregunto una voz a su espalda. La voz de Sam Ulley era profunda e infundía respeto por sí sola.

Sí, soy yo. Supongo que Ud. es el Dr. Ulley, mucho gusto. –mientras hablaba se frotaba las manos nerviosamente, eso no paso desapercibido a Sam.

Puedes llamarme Sam, eso de doctor o usted me hace sentir viejo. –el abogado de solo veintinueve años le ofreció una amable sonrisa.

En ese caso llámeme Bella, nunca me ha gustado mi apellido ni mi nombre.

Muy bien Bella, veo que estas un poco nerviosa. No tienes de que preocuparte, hoy solo llenaremos un par de formas y te inscribiremos en el expediente para que puedas tener libre acceso al caso.

La verdad es que es la primera vez que entro a un juzgado. –confeso tímidamente.

Veras que no tiene nada que ver con lo que muestran en la tele.  
Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y mucho más tranquila Bella siguió a Sam al interior del recinto. Sam completo las formas para que Bella pueda acceder al expediente del caso sin que él deba estar presente.  
La castaña no imaginaba que la mayoría de los funcionarios serian mujeres, y mucho menos tan agradable. Se presentaron con ella y la felicitaron por participar en su primer caso, quedaron a la orden para lo que necesitara y le aseguraron que Sam era un buen abogado, amable y trabajador.  
Después de media hora salieron del juzgado y fueron directo a la oficina de Sam. Discutieron sobre el caso, lo que Sam esperaba que ella hiciera, las condiciones en que vivía los clientes, la familia afectada, le dio más material para leer y quedaron de encontrarse el lunes a la una en punto para la primer audiencia. Se despidieron y Bella regreso al apartamento.  
Alice estaba a punto de ser consumida por la ansiedad. Estaba en su apartamento con Emmett y Jasper, todos querían saber qué tal le fue a Bella.  
La pequeña no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala, Jasper trato de tranquilizarla pero se dio por vencido luego del decimo intento. Emmett por su parte se acomodo delante del televisor con un paquete de galletas que encontró en la alacena y un vaso de sumo.  
Los tres amigos escucharon el sonido de la llave en la puerta y se giraron expectantes por ver a Bella. La castaña entro a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de los zapatos, luego observo a su audiencia y les dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos.

Eso quiere decir que le fue bien. –aventuro Emmett.

Así es, Sam es un gran abogado y aparentemente también buena persona. Me ayudo a tranquilizarme antes de entrar al juzgado y luego se tomo un tiempo para explicarme algunos detalles que no están en los informes el lunes tenemos la primer audiencia y podre conocer a la señora que levanto la denuncia. –la chica se veía realmente contenta, estaba muy feliz por haber podido afrontar esta tarea sin problemas y poco a poco sus miedos se iban disipando.

Me alegro mucho por ti Bella. –le dijo Jasper mientras le daba un cariñoso apretón en la mano. A Bella le resultaba extraño, a la vez que fantástico, lo rápido que se había hecho amiga de los chicos, se sentía como se los conociera de toda la vida.

Yo digo que hay que salir a festejarlo. –intervino Alice de lo más contenta dando saltitos.

McDonald's! –grito Emmett igual de feliz que Alice.

No se supone que soy yo la que elige? –pregunto la castaña para molestar un poco a su amigo oso.

Por favor Bellita, no seas mala conmigo! –el puchero del chico hubiese sido capaz de derretir un iceberg.

Está bien, pero solo si prometes llevarme a una heladería después.

Por supuesto hermanita, y prometo comprarte todo el helado de chocolate que tengan. –el hecho que recordara que a la castaña le gustaba el chocolate, siendo que ella solo lo menciono una vez y casi de pasada, no fue algo que pasara por alto.

Cuál es tu gusto favorito Emmy?

Fresas, las amo.  
Los cuatro jóvenes salieron en dirección al restaurante de comida rápida, fueron todos en el auto de Jasper, escuchando música y riendo por las bromas de Emmett.  
Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, Alice pasaba mucho tiempo con Jasper, por lo que Emmett y Bella compartían más tiempo para darle privacidad a la pareja y no aburrirse.  
Bella tuvo su primera audiencia el lunes. Llego al juzgado asustada y algo preocupada, pero rápidamente se relajo. Ahí conoció a Jane, la demandante, que acusaba a su esposo James por violencia física y psicológica a sus hijo, Tom y Marie, e intento de violación a Marie. El hombre tenía las de perder ya que muchos vecinos habían sido testigos de cómo los golpeaba, además de que el parte médico corroboraba lo declarado por Jane. James por su parte era altanero, mal educado y arrogante, desde el momento en que entro a la sala tuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no se borro en ningún momento. Era obvio que su familia le temía y que él disfrutaba eso.  
Una vez finalizada la audiencia de conciliación se fijo el juicio para dentro de dos semanas, el sábado a las ocho de la mañana. Sam le explico a Bella que la culpabilidad del hombre era tan evidente que el juez tenía planeado terminar con es el mismo sábado.  
cuando regreso con sus amigos y les conto todo estos no lo podían creer, Emmett y Jasper se preguntaban cómo podían existir hombres tan desagradables y que además se les permita tener familia. En determinado momento Emmett pregunto: "Como pueden estar seguros de que no haya abusado de otra persona en el pasado y que esta no pudo denunciarlo, podría haberla matado incluso?". Esas palabras removieron las entrañas de Bella, un hombre como James, o incluso él mismo, podría ser quien ataco a Renee hacia ya tantos años.  
El miércoles de esa semana llegaron a la universidad las dos amigas, como cualquier día. En la puerta las esperaba Jasper, eso les llamo un poco la atención ya que por lo general se encontraban donde el camino de dividía para ingresar a las facultades.

Hola Bella –saludo Jasper a la castaña luego de haber depositado un beso en los labios de Alice-. Lamento abordarlas aquí pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes. El domingo es cumpleaños de Emmett y harán una parrillada en su casa, él ha hablado tanto de ustedes con Esme que ella me pidió que las invitara para sorprenderlo. –las amigas intercambiaron una mirada, Bella no estaba del todo segura pero la suplica de los ojitos de Alice la termino de convencer.

Claro, solo dinos como llegar y a qué hora nos encontramos –le respondió la castaña-. Por cierto, donde viven los padres de Emmett?

Viven a las afueras de Boston, son casi tres horas de viaje en auto. Pero podríamos encontrarlos frente a Harvard, yo las espero ahí diez treinta y las guio en mi auto el resto del camino.

Por mi esta perfecto, domingo diez y media frente a la universidad.

Excelente, nos vemos luego, si demoro Emmett sospechara.

Claro, hasta pronto. –Jasper se fue rápidamente donde Emmett lo esperaba. Alice observo unos segundos a Bella algo insegura.

Bells estás segura de que quieres ir?

No creo que la madre de Emmett nos invite para torturarnos y luego escondernos en el sótano, tranquila Al todo irá bien. –la castaña le dedico su mejor sonrisa a su amiga y se fue a clases.  
Lo cierto es que Bella estaba segura , que los Cullen eran la típica familia feliz de películas, que desprendían amor y se veían perfectos siempre, a ella nunca le gusto convivir con esas familias s sentía completamente excluida y un poco envidiosa por ver lo que nunca tuvo. Lo único que la convenció de aceptar fue Alice y una vocecita en su cabeza que le prohibía abandonar a Emmett en un día tan importante para él, ya que el grandulón adoraba los cumpleaños.  
Los días continuaron transcurriendo vertiginosamente rápido. El viernes por la noche Emmett y Jasper partieron a Boston. Alice y Bella aprovecharon para tener una noche solo de chicas así que alquilaron algunas películas románticas y compraron muchos dulces.  
El sábado por la mañana hicieron la colada entre las dos y por la tarde fueron al centro comercial por un regalo para Emmett. Cuando pudieron regresar al apartamento ya era casi de noche. Tuvieron que hacer dos viajes desde el estacionamiento para subir todas las bolsas que Alice había comprado. Luego solo les quedo cenar y acostarse a dormir, al día siguiente les tocaría madrugar y Alice no quería conocer a su cuñada con ojeras.  
La mañana del domingo Alice se levanto a las seis, para ducharse y arreglarse, y Bella a las siete, la castaña se vistió con un jean oscuro, buzo de canguro y zapatillas, a Alice casi le da un ataque al verla, ella en cambio llevaba un pantalón entubado, zapatos de tacón y una remera que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Discutieron durante unos minutos ya que Alice quería obligar a Bella a cambiarse de ropa, pero la castaña no cedió. Desayunaron rápido y cuando faltaban quince para las ocho salieron rumbo a Harvard.  
El viaje fue largo, Alice conducía y Bella no demoro en quedar dormida, despertó cuando ya solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar al encuentro con Jasper. Alice iba cantando, acompañando al radio, y ansiosa por llegar al lado de su hermoso novio.  
Cuando Alice estaciono frente al imponente edificio el único auto que se veía en la calle era un volvo plateado.

Llegamos muy temprano? –pregunto Bella al no encontrar el auto de Jasper por ningún lado.

Son diez y veinticinco. –respondió la marocha. Justo en ese momento las puertas del otro auto se abrieron y de el salió Jasper y un chico de pelo cobrizo. Alice se bajo prácticamente corriendo mientras Bella la seguía a su ritmo.

Jazzy! –grito antes de tirarse a los brazos de su novio, había que reconocerle al chico por sus reflejos- Yo sabía que no nos dejarías plantadas pero la ingrata de Bella pensaba que no vendrías.

Oye yo no dije eso, solo pensé que lo podía haber retrasado el trafico. –se defendió la castaña rápidamente.

Excusas, excusas! Jas me cree más a mí de todas formas, cierto? –miro directamente a su novio haciendo el mejor de sus pucheros.

Claro que si cariño –le aseguro el chico, pero luego guiño un ojo a Bella-. Como estas Bella? Pudieron llegar sin problemas?

Bien y tu Jasper? En realidad no sé cómo llegamos hasta aquí, me la pase durmiendo. –confeso la chica.

Lamento haberlas hecho madrugar tanto. Ahora déjeme les presento a una persona –le hizo señas a su compañero para que se acercara, el chico a la distancia en encontraba analizando a las dos jóvenes, era obvio cual era la famosa Alice, de la cual su amigo no paraba de hablar, así que por descarte la otra seria Bella la nueva "hermanita" de Emmett-. Chicas les presento a Edward Cullen, hermano de Emmett. Edward ellas son Bella Swan y mi novia Alice Brandon. –Alice amaba que la presentara como su novia.  
Al acercarse a las chicas Edward reparo en lo distinto de sus vestimentas, Alice vestía como todas las chicas, con ropa a la mora y zapatos de tacón, la tal Bella en cambio llevaba ropa sencilla, buzo y zapatillas deportivas acompañadas de un jean algo gastado, aunque debía reconocer que se veía cómoda, y que no le quedaba nada mal, esa era la ropa que una chica normal usaría solo entre casa.

Mucho gusto, Emmett nos ha hablado mucho de ti. –la primera en responder al saludo fue Bella, que se sentía algo intimidada por como la miraba el chico de pelo cobrizo. Ella no escaneo un poco más rápido, pelo cobrizo, ojos verde agua, hermosos, alto, con buena musculatura, vestía jean oscuro, camisa negra a cuadros y playera gris debajo, labios finos y nariz perfecta, en otras palabras todo un Adonis.

Lo que Emmett les dijo probablemente sea mentira –aseguro consiente de las constantes bromas de su hermano-. Y es un gusto también. –a Bella le pareció que el chico era algo frio y tal vez hasta un poco presumido.

Hola yo soy Alice, también escuche mucho de ti, pero no me importa si es mentira. –dijo con mucha alegría.

Hola Alice, yo también escuche mucho de ti. Que les parece si nos ponemos en marcha de una vez.

Claro, ya es algo tarde. –convino Jasper.

Jazzy vienes con nosotras? Por fis! –le pidió su novia con su puchero comprador acompañado de un jueguito de pestañas. El chico miro a su amigo, la propuesta era tentadora, pero no podía dejar solo a Edward que lo había acompañado tan amablemente. Bella entendió la encrucijada y trato de ayudar a su amigo.

Si quieres podemos cambiar lugares como copilotos? Claro si a Edward no le importa. –se apresuro a agregar antes de sonrojarse como un tomate. Jasper miro a su amigo suplicante y a este no le quedo de otra que ceder.

Por mi no hay problema.

Bien! –grito Alice feliz por su victoria- Nos vemos en un rato Bellis! –y sin más arrastro a Jasper hasta en auto. Bella siguió a Edward hasta el suyo y se sorprendió cuando el chico le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Gracias. –fue todo lo que pudo decir en un tímido murmullo. Edward quedo hipnotizado con el sonrojo de la chica, sus manos picaban por el deseo de sentir el esa piel, que se veía tan suave, bajo la yema de sus dedos, o bajo sus labios. Freno el pensamiento de forma estrepitosa, algo le debía estar pasando, Bella no era su estilo para nada, no podía desear besarla.

Te molesta si pongo algo de música? –pregunto la muchacha tímidamente, el auto ya estaba en marcha y el silencio era realmente tenso.

Sabes usar el radio? –su auto era su bebe, no podía arriesgarse.

Supongo que es como todos los radios del universo. –respondió algo molesta, quien podía no saber usar un radio. El sarcasmo de su voz le resulto de lo más gracioso al chico.

Como digas. –respondió tratando de aguantar la risa. Bella prendió el radio y el cd que estaba en este comenzó a sonar, al principio pensó en poner una frecuencia pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo reconoció los dulces acordes.

Puedes poner lo que tú quieras. –la aseguro Edward sorprendido de que no haya cambiado ya.

En un momento si quieres –dijo Bella que disfrutaba una de sus composiciones favoritas-. Adoro Claro de Luna. –agrego para explicarle. Se giro para verlo y noto que Edward la miraba de soslayo.

También es una de mis favoritas. –confeso después de un minuto.  
Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la melodía acabo, Bella no cambio la música luego, solo la bajo un poco para entablar algo de conversación. El chico que iba a su lado le resultaba de lo más interesante.

Emmett me dijo que tu también estudias medicina –Edward solo asintió-. puedo preguntar qué especialización seguirás?

Ya lo has preguntado.

Quieres responderme? –insistió la chica.

Cardiólogo. Esa será mi especialización. –Bella se mantuvo en silencio algo cohibida, tal vez sus preguntas molestaban a Edward y ella no quería quedar como una cotilla-. Tú que estudias? –le pregunto él después de un minuto. Quería seguir escuchando su voz y saber más de ella. eso definitivamente estaba mal.

Soy estudiante de derecho. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Porque elegiste Yale? –Edward había decidido ir a Harvard en primer año de instituto luego de que su clase hiciera una visita a la universidad, para él era el mejor colegio.

Fue la mejor de las que me aceptaron, además a Alice iría ahí.

No enviaste solicitud a Harvard?

Harvard es una gran universidad, pero no tiene un buen programa de becas, así que a decir verdad ni lo intente.

Eres becada? –eso realmente lo sorprendió.

Si.

Es difícil entrar becada en una universidad como Yale, debes ser realmente inteligente.

Creo que he sido más aplicada que inteligente. Sabía lo que quería y me esforcé para conseguirlo.

De donde eres?

De Forks, un pueblo de Washington. Tú, siempre has vivido en Boston?

No, nací en chicago, mis padres, al igual que los de Jasper y Rosalie, se trasladaron a Boston cuando comenzamos la universidad, no querían estar lejos de nosotros.

Eso no afecto sus trabajos?

No, Carlisle, mi padre, solo se traslado de hospital, Esme, mi madre, es diseñadora de interiores y los Sres. Hele son los dueños de su empresa, y es una multinacional.

Eso fue muy amable por parte de ellos. –la voz de bella fue una mescla de tristeza y sorpresa que no paso desapercibido para Edward, no se atrevió a preguntar porque.  
El resto del camino permanecieron en silencio concentrándose en la música y tratando a la persona que estaba a su lado. El viaje duro poco más de media hora. Cada vez se alejaban más de la ciudad, las casas estaban muy separadas y en realidad eran mansiones. Edward entro por un camino de tierra rodeado por árboles frutales y pequeños arbustos, a unos doscientos metros se divisaba una gran casa blanca de tres pisos, era hermosa, con grandes ventanales, flores de colores, césped perfectamente podado y el rio se escuchaba cerca. Era como un lugar de cuentos de hadas, una casa de ensueño para Bella.

Este lugar es hermoso. –dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Es el orgullo de mi madre. –le confesó Edward sonriendo casi de forma involuntaria.  
Detrás de Emmett se estaciono Jasper, que conducía el auto de Alice. Los cuatro bajaron de los autos al mismo tiempo, Edward se molesto un poco porque Bella no permitió que abriera su puerta, pero se aseguro de no demostrarlo. Se oían voces desde el fondo de la casa, en realidad se oía la voz de Emmett desde ese lugar. Alice tomo la bolsa con el regalo y se encaminaron al interior de la casa.  
Por dentro era aun más hermosa que en el exterior, decorada con colores blancos y crema, no habían paredes para separar estancias, se veían las vigas en los lugares que habían sido removidas, el mobiliario de colores claros era básico y cómodo, parte de las paredes exteriores fue remplazado por grandes ventanales de vidrio, lo que más llamaba la atención era un hermoso piano de cola negro, resaltaba en la decoración por su color, pero más aun por su belleza.

Quieren conocer el resto de la casa ahora o prefieren ir con los demás? –pregunto Edward trayendo a las chicas de vuelta a la realidad.

Mejor vamos con los demás. –se apresuro a responder Bella, moría de ganas por conocer el resto de la casa pero prefería pedirle luego a Emmett que se la mostrara.  
Caminaron en dirección a uno de los ventanales, que resulto ser una puerta corrediza. Del otro lado se encontraban cuatro personas, Emmett que abrazaba a una chica rubia, de ojos celestes, con cuerpo de modelo y ropa de diseñador, una mujer castaña, de la altura de Bella, con cara en forma de corazón, ojos color miel, nariz redondeada y labios finos y por ultimo un hombre rubio, alto, con cara ovalada, de ojos verdes y sonrisa amable. Los señores Cullen vestían de blanco, con ropas cómodas pero elegantes.

Ya regresamos. –aviso Edward como si nada mientras se unía a su familia. Emmett se giro en dirección a su hermano y no se pudo creer ver a sus amigas ahí.

Alice! Bellita! –grito antes de correr a su lado y darles uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso.

Hola Emmett, nosotras también te extrañamos, pero nos gustaría respirar. –dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

Vengan tengo que presentarles a mi Rosie y a mis padres. –ignoro por completa el comentario de las chicas y las arrastro de una mano donde los demás. Rosalie veía la proximidad de su novio con esas dos extrañas con el seño fruncida.

Rosie, amor! Ellas son Alice y Bella, son unas amigas de la universidad, y ella es la chica que trae babeando a tu hermano –lo ultimo lo dijo con sonrisa socarrona mientras señalaba a Alice-. Chicas les presento a mi diosa, Rosalie Hele. –los ojos de Emmett brillaron al hablar de su novia, la escultural rubia suavizo su seño y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Mucho gusto. –comento tímidamente Bella, se sentía algo inferior al estar rodeada de tanta belleza.

Igualmente. –la voz de Rosalie era algo altanera. Esa era su forma de comportarse ante lo desconocida.

Rose, Alice es mi novia, recuerdas que te hable de ella? –intervino Jasper parándose al lado de la muchacha y pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Si, lo recuerdo. Un gusto Alice.

Gracias, igualmente. No sabes las ganas que tenia de conocer a la familia de mi Jazzy, me han hablado mucho de ti.

También he escuchado de ti. –su hermano no había exagerado al describirla como hermosa e hiperactiva, pensó Rosalie.

Ahora del presentare a mis padres –dijo Emmett otra vez tirando de las dos chicas-. Mama, papa ellas son Alice y Bella, mis amigas de la universidad. Chicas ellos son mis padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen. –Carlisle se acerco a las chicas sonriendo.

Mucho gusto señoritas, sean bienvenidas y siéntanse como en su casa.

Gracias Sr, Cullen. –respondió una muy apenada Bella.

Por favor nada de señores querida, nos harás sentir viejos. –intervino Esme parándose junto a su esposo.

Muchas gracias Esme y Carlisle. –contesto Alice de lo más natural y evidentemente feliz.

Dime hijo cuál de estas encantadoras niñas es mi hija postiza? –pregunto Esme a Emmett. La sonrisa maternal y dulce de la mujer tenía a Bella embobada, la joven no podía despegar los ojos de su anfitriona.

Es ella mama, mi hermanita Bellita. -la voz de Emmett transmitía cariño.

Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti Bella, aunque por un momento parecía hablar de una niña pequeña. –Bella no pudo hacer más que reír del comentario de la mujer. Así deben reír los ángeles, pensó Edward.

Creo que en mi está manifestando su deseo frustrado de una hermana pequeña a quien cuidar, bromear y vigilar.

Porque tendría que cuidarte o vigilarte? –pregunto Rose otra vez algo celosa.

Los idiotas de Yale parecen tener problemas con que Bella sea becada, además de mucho más inteligente que ellos. –respondió el mismo Emmett. La rubia guardo silencio, en Harvard habían solo un par de becados y se trataba de verdaderos genios, a los que también se les trataba como si fueran inferiores por eso.

Becada en Yale, realmente debes ser una chica brillante. –observo gratamente sorprendido Carlisle.

Es la primera de su clase y se graduara con honores. –Alice siempre que hablaba de Bella parecía más una madre orgullosa que una amiga. Edward quedo realmente sorprendido por esa información, y ella solo se había descrito como aplicada.

Eso es fantástico, tenemos que estar ahí en la graduación. –pidió Esme a su marido.

Señora no es necesario que se sienta en obligación, en serio. –intervino Bella roja como un tomate.

Nada de obligación mi niña, y ya te dijimos que nada de señora.

Perdón. –ahora se sentía como una niñita regañada. Esto es fantástico, pensó con sarcasmo.

Tengo hambre, porque mejor no seguimos con la comida y hablamos luego. –la castaña agradeció al agujero negro que se encontraba en el estomago de Emmett. Todos volvieron a lo que hacían antes de su llegada, Alice y Jasper se unieron a la conversación de Emmett y Rosalie, ella solo dejo vagar sus ojos por el enorme fondo, a lo lejos podía ver arboles y el sonido del rio la llamaba a cada momento.

Puedo recorrer el parque? –pregunto a Esme tímidamente indicándole en dirección a los arboles.

Claro cariño, pero no demores mucho, en una hora estaremos comiendo. –Bella chequeo su reloj.

Estaré de vuelta antes. –le aseguro.

Quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunto Alice cuando paso por su lado.

No, gracias. –sabia el sacrificio que esa propuesta denotaba para su amiga.  
Bella comenzó a caminar en dirección a los arboles. Una vez entre ellos se sintió en casa, esa seguridad que solo los arboles de Forks le podían brindar. Camino hasta encontrar el rio y se sentó a la orilla de este y observo su entorno. Todo lo que la rodeaba era vida, el agua, los arboles, incluso el sonido de las aves, no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacia un alma sin vida como la suya en este lugar. Que tenía que ver ella con esa familia, con los Cullen? Como podía encajar en el plan de domingo en familia, si ella ni siquiera tenía una familia? Como podía disimular lo que sentía al ver todo ese amor maternal que le demostraba Esme? O el orgullo irracional de Carlisle? El instinto protector de Emmett o Jasper? Incluso los celos de Rosalie. Como podía hacerse la que todo era normal cuando en realidad todo era nuevo y desconocido? Porque acepto la invitación? Podía haber fingido una gripe sorpresiva, nada lo suficientemente grave para arruinar los planes de Alice. Porque demonios no invento una excusa? Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin permiso, que hacia ahí? Esa pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en su interior.  
Edward espero a que todos estuvieran distraídos y salió detrás de la chica castaña, un extraño presentimiento le decía que no todo estaba bien. La vio caminar entre los árboles y siguió sus pasos. La encontró sentada a la orilla del rio, no podía ver su cara, pero la forma en que estaba sentada la hacía ver indefensa y temerosa. Quería saber cuál era la raíz del dolor que inundaba sus ojos. Deseaba poder quitar ese dolor y llenar esos hermosos posos de chocolate con luz. Pero que le importaba a él esa desconocida? Y porque? Los sentimientos que le despertaba eran ilógicos además de desconocidas para él. Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, aunque eso implique perjudicarse a sí mismo. Quería ser quien la hiciera sonreír, el dueño de sus suspiros, el guardián de sus sueños, su protector, quien secara sus lagrimas, pero porque quería eso? Quien era ella? Nadie. Una extraña que no se parecía en nada a él, que podían tener en común aparte del gusto por la música clásica. El cuerpo de bella comenzó a temblar y Edward se asusto, había dado un paso en su dirección cuando los sollozos de la castaña taparon el sonido del rio. Se quedo estático, sin saber qué hacer, una parte de él le decía que se acercara, le preguntara que sucedía y diera su vida si era necesario en solucionarlo, otra parte lo instaba a desaparecer de ese lugar, tal vez con algo de suerte no volviera a verla nunca más. A pesar de que el deseo por consolarla era más fuerte, hizo caso a su parte egoísta y salió corriendo del lugar.  
Edward regreso a la casa, la comida ya estaba prácticamente lista.

De casualidad has visto a Bella? –le pregunto Esme a su hijo cuando lo vio llegar.

No, porque tendría que haberla visto. –su madre no paso por alto su reacción, parecía a la defensiva.  
Diez minutos después Bella regreso, sus ojos estaban algo rojos pero los únicos en notarlo fueron quienes la conocían, Alice, Jasper y Emmett, además de Edward que ya la había visto en el rio.

Bella por fin llegas, me tenías preocupada. –la castaña se obligo a no salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Lo lamento, me entretuve un poco. –mintió la castaña.

No importa mi niña. Pasemos a la mesa, la comida esta lista.  
Todos hicieron caso a la señora de la casa. Esme y Carlisle ocuparon las cabeceras de la mesa, de un lado se sentaron Rosalie, Emmett y Edward y del otro Alice, Jasper y Bella. todos charlaban animadamente incluso Edward se unió a las conversaciones, otra vez Bella reprimió el deseo de salir corriendo de ese lugar.  
La comida estaba deliciosa, a carne en su punto y las ensaladas exquisitamente condimentadas. Solo faltaba un camarógrafo y esa sería la portada perfecta para una revista de decoración u hogar.  
Brindaron por Emmett, le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y de postre trajeron un enorme pastel con su nombre y 24 velas. Definitivamente me encuentro en una película, pensó Bella.  
Repartieron los obsequios, una camisa y un perfume por parte de Edward, un fin de semana en México obsequio de Rosalie, una radio nueva para su jeep cortesía de Jasper, dos boletos de avión, en primera clase, de sus padre, obviamente estaban de acuerdo con su nuera, y por ultimo una chaqueta Dior y una bolsa gigante de M&M por parte de sus amigas.  
El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila, Alice no tuvo muchas ocasiones para preguntarle a su amiga que le había sucedido, aunque de todas formas decidió no hacerlo, sabía que en ciertas circunstancias no era de mucha ayuda y no quería convertirse en una molestia. Les mostraron el resto de la casa a las chicas, a las dos les fascino.  
Alrededor de las cinco se despidieron, no sin antes ser invitadas para el próximo domingo, Alice acepto gustosa y Bella por cortesía, esta última no tenía planes de regresar a ese casa. El viaje de vuelta fue en silencio, Bella se hizo la dormida y aunque su amiga no creyó el embuste no dijo nada. En cuanto llegaron a la casa Bella se retiro a su habitación y no dio señas de vida hasta la mañana del lunes.  
La semana escolar la distrajo por completo de ese fatídico domingo, se preocupo por estudiar para los parciales ya estaban a solo tres semanas de comenzar, también estudio información del caso que Sam le enviaba casi a diario y tuvo que ir tres veces al juzgado en esa semana.  
El fin de semana llego de forma estrepitosa. El sábado por la mañana era el día destinado a hacer la colada. Por la tarde Bella tomo su viejo ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas y se fue al parque, había sol y a pesar de estar a días de comenzar el invierno la temperatura no era tan gélida. Alice por su parte salió de compras con sus compañeras de carrera. Tuvieron noche de películas las dos solas y luego de despidieron hasta el otro día.

No iras a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, verdad? –pregunto Alice a su amiga el domingo por la mañana. Alice estaba vestida y maquillada mientras Bella comía su cereal en pijama.

No iré Alice y tu puchero no sirve conmigo. –le advirtió antes de que su amiga lo pusiera en práctica.

No me gusta dejarte sola un domingo.

Desde que tengo diez años he estado sola los domingos, recuerdas? –Charlie salía de pesca los sábados y domingos.

Eso no quiere decir que esté bien.

Ve y diviértete Al, yo estaré bien. Me la pasare estudiando y tal vez mire alguna película.

Entonces volveré temprano.

No necesito canguro Alice, además es mejor que regreses con los chicos así no vas sola en la carretera.

Pero eso es muy tarde, para cuando llegue ya estarás durmiendo.

Si, y el lunes al despertar me contaras como te fue y que hiciste.

Me voy solo si me prometes llamarme por cualquier cosa.

Está bien Alice, te lo prometo.

Por lo que sea Bella.

Si Alice, lo que sea. –las dos sabían que Bella no molestaría el domingo de su amiga así se cortara una pierna.  
Bella se dedico a estudiar en la mañana, alrededor de las once busco una rica receta en internet, fue al mercado por todo lo necesario, cocino lo suficiente para que Alice pudiera comer al llegar. Por la tarde otra vez estaba soleado así que volvió a tomar su libro, se abrigo y partió rumbo al parque.  
Alice llego a lasa de los Cullen cerca de las once, Jasper salió a recibirla seguido de los demás jóvenes.

Hola cariño, como estas? –le pregunto a su novia luego de besarla.

Más o menos, te he extrañado mucho.

Oigan tortolitos, donde esta Bellita? –los interrumpió Emmett buscando a su hermanita por todos lados.

Esto… veras ella no pudo venir, tenía mucho que estudiar además de que quería leer las declaraciones para el juicio, es el sábado y bueno ya sebes. –por suerte Alice era buena para mentir, además de haber tenido tres horas para pensarse una excusa.

Como que no vino? Se quedo sola un domingo? –pregunto algo incrédulo y triste. Edward no se creyó nada de lo que dijo Alice, luego de lo que vio el domingo pasado no le sorprendía que la chica no regresara, aunque si era sincero moría de ganas por volverla a ver, toda la semana mantuvo la esperanza de estar equivocado y que ella si regresara, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de hacer una visita a s hermano y amigo para poder verla.

A Bella no le molesta quedarse sola los domingos. –Alice se sintió un poco mal al usar prácticamente las mismas palabras que su amiga.

Pero los domingos son para estar en familia. –el enorme chico no se cansaba de insistir.

Ella no es nuestra familia Emmett! –sentencio Edward un poco harto.

No será tuya, pero yo así la considero! –Emmett entro a su casa dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

Realmente está bien? –pregunto Jasper a su novia sin dar importancia a que aun no estaban solos. Notaba a Alice triste y un poco culpable.

Ella prefiere estar sola, se acostumbro desde pequeña a estarlo. –ese nuevo dato no paso desapercibido para ninguno. Jasper llevaba un mes tratando a Bella, la consideraba una buena amiga pero lo único que había escuchado de su infancia eran cosas del instituto, que en realidad era Alice quien relataba. Nunca mencionaba a sus padres, su casa, ni nada antes de entrar a la universidad. Edward y Rosalie no entendían la situación, pero a ninguno le pareció normal que una niña pueda estar acostumbrada a estar sola.  
Esme y Carlisle también extrañaron la presencia de Bella, solo que al ver las caras de los cinco jóvenes prefirieron no decir nada. Pasaron un domingo tranquilo, al igual que el anterior, y muy en familia.


	6. Que es esto que siento?

Que es esto que siento?

Bellita te extrañamos ayer! –Emmett le dio un gran abrazo de oso a la chica en cuanto la vio atravesar el portón de la universidad.

Lo siento Emmy, tenía mucho que estudiar. –respondió Bella cuando sus pies volvieron a estar sobre el pavimento.

Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, no puedes dejar a tu hermano botado así como así. –Bella no respondió a eso, no le apetecía volver a mentir.

Oye a mi no me saludas? –demando Alice en un intento de ayudar a su amiga.

Lo siento duendecillo mi hermanita es primero –se alejo de Bella y camino distraídamente acercándose a Alice, con un abrazo asfixiante la separo del piso-. Ahora si es tu turno pequeña celosa.  
Los cuatro amigos siguieron riendo y gastando bromas. Luego fueron a clases y continuaron con sus rutinas, se reunieron para comer y luego a la hora de regresar a casa.  
La semana fue pasando sin inconvenientes. El miércoles Bella se retiro antes de clases para ir al juzgado, ese día debían devolver el expediente judicial para que el juez pueda leerlo antes del juicio, después iría al despacho de Sam, esa era su última reunión antes de la audiencia y ultimarían todos los detalles y formularían las preguntas a hacer.  
Ese mismo miércoles Alice se fue al apartamento de Jasper y Emmett luego de clases, sabía que Bella llegaría tarde y no le apetecía estar sola. Prepararon unas palomitas mientras Emmett elegía una película. Terminaron viendo iroman 2, los tres la habían visto antes así que no le prestaron mucha atención.

Hola Eddy, a que debo el milagro? –Emmett contesto una llamada de su hermano.

Estoy cerca de tu casa y me apetece pasar a saludar, están ahí?

Cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho, yo no fui.

No seas tonto Emmett, solo voy a pasarme porque estoy cerca. –en realidad Edward ya estaba estacionado frente al departamento de su hermano. Se salteo su ultima materia del día y condujo dos horas por algo que para él era una tontería.

Estamos aquí, ven cuando quieras. –Emmett aun estaba nervioso, Edward no es de los que hacían visitas sociales y menos en mitad de semana. Edward por su parte sintió esperanza al escuchar a su hermano hablar en plural.

Estaré ahí en cinco minutos. –dijo antes de colgar. Tienes que disimular, se recordó a sí mismo.  
Pasados cinco minutos exactos, lo sabía porque no dejo de mirar su reloj en ese tiempo, bajo del auto y toco el timbre, demoraron unos dos minutos en contestarle.

Quien? –pregunto una voz femenina que reconoció como la de Alice.

Soy Edward. –escuchar a Alice lo convenció de que la castaña estaría ahí.

Sube. –de inmediato sonó la traba de la puerta al abrirse y subió al piso de su hermano. Llamo a la puerta y esta vez quien le abrió fue Jasper.

Hola amigo, como estas. Es un milagro tenerte por aquí, no venias desde la mudanza.

Hola Jas, como estas?

Muy bien a decir verdad –los ojos del rubio volaron a donde se encontraba sentada Alice-. Estamos mirando el final de iroman, te nos unes?

Otra vez esa película? –siguió a su amigo al living, ahí solo estaban Alice y Emmett, tal vez ella estaba en el baño.

Le tocaba escoger a Emmett. –respondió Jasper.

Hola Edward, como estas? –lo saludo una animada Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola hermano, que te trae por aquí? –pregunto Emmett.

Hola, muy bien gracias. No puedo visitarlos cuando estoy en la ciudad?

Claro que puedes, solo nos pareció un poco extraño viniendo de ti. Además podías haber traído a Rosie contigo.

Es obvio cuanto aprecias que tu hermano te visite, no se para que me molesto.

No te hagas el sensible, es normal que quiera ver a mi novia, esto de vernos dos días a la semana esta matándome.

Quien te mando a hacer bromas tontas?

Condujiste dos horas para venir a regañarme?

No, pero contigo es imposible no hacerlo. Por cierto, donde esta Bella? –lo mejor era ir directo al grano, si estuviera en el baño ya tendría que haber salido.

Ella no está aquí, a caso la necesitas para algo?

Yo? No, para que podría necesitarla. –el nerviosismo con que respondió no paso desapercibido a Alice.

Bellita esta con el abogado. –respondió Emmett como si nada.

Abogado? Esta en problemas? –Edward adopto de inmediato una postura erguida.

Estudia derecho, recuerdas? –a Jasper tampoco le paso inadvertida la actitud de su amigo.

Está ayudando a un abogado con un juicio. –Emmett como siempre se mantuvo ajeno a todo.

Eso está bien, es una abogada conocida? –la sonrisa maliciosa que se extendió en el rostro de Alice hizo que Jasper sudara frio.

ÉL Dr. Ulley es muy bueno, para su joven edad es bastante conocido. Bella está feliz por haberlo conocido, estoy segura que el vínculo que se creó entre ellos seguirá fuerte por mucho tiempo. –Edward cuadro la mandíbula invadido por una rabia irracional. Quería romper todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y luego ir por el maldito y romperle la cara. El sonido de un teléfono lo distrajo por un momento. Se trataba del celular de Alice, aparentemente había recibido un mensaje.

Bueno chicos, los dejo. Bellita me espera para cenar. –informo sonriente, mas por la reacción de Edward que por el mensaje de su amiga.

Te llevo. –dijo Jasper mientras tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves.

Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo, de todas formas ya es algo tarde, debo volver.

Si, voy con Edward. Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió de Emmett con un beso en la mejilla y de Jasper con uno en los labios y un abrazo.

Luego te cuento. –le susurro cerca del oído.  
Los dos chicos salieron a la calle y subieron al volvo plateado.

Debes indicarme dónde vives. –le dijo Edward al prender el auto. Alice le indico el camino más largo sin que llegara a levantar sospechas.

Puedo hablar libremente contigo Edward? –pregunto de repente.

Supongo que sí. –respondió algo inseguro el chico.

Lo que te trajo hasta aquí una tarde de miércoles, de casualidad se llama Isabela?

Así es su nombre completo? –pregunto algo fascinado por lo hermoso que sonaba.

Si, así es, pero a ella le gusta que la llamen Bella. Veo que no lo niegas. –Edward se dio cuenta en cuanto conoció a Alice que mentirle era algo inútil, la chica era realmente intuitiva, manipuladora y algo entrometida, una combinación que no era bueno tirarse encima.

Tiene algún sentido hacerlo?

No lo cierto es que no –se sorprendió de lo rápido que cedió el chico-. Tienes alguna intención con ella? –ahí comenzaba el ron amiga sobre protectora.

No entiendo a que te refieres?

Porque manejaste dos horas y media para verla?

Es algo difícil de explicar. Quiero saber como esta, pero no me basa con preguntar a Emmett, necesitaba verla y sacar mis propias conclusiones. Sé que algo le pasa, el dolor de sus ojos me lastima. Quiero protegerla, estar ahí para ella. Eliminar eso que la hace sufrir, ser el responsable de que sus ojos brillen. –Alice casi derrama una lágrima al oírlo. Como podía no decir lo que sentía, era tan puro, si eso no era amor, que mas podía ser?

Conozco a Bella desde el kínder y sus ojos siempre se han visto igual, no digo que no sea a raíz de un gran dolor, solo que no es algo que simplemente se olvide.

Que es lo que le pasa?

Lo siento pero a mí no me corresponde decírtelo, y te sugiero que tampoco lo preguntes. Si ella llega a confiar en ti te lo dirá cando se sienta preparada.

Cual fue la verdadera razón para que no fuera a casa el domingo?

Bella no se siente cómoda en reuniones como esa. –no podía decir más sin traicionar la confianza de su amiga.

Por eso es que se retiro a llorar?

Tú la seguiste ese día.

Quería saber que hacía, porque se apartaba de los demás.

Edward te puedo pedir algo? –su tono de voz no lo convencía mucho.

Qué cosa?

No trates de acercarte a ella hasta no estar seguro de cuáles son los sentimientos que te impulsan y sobre todo no la lastimes.

Sentimientos?

Piénsalo con la cabeza fría y lo entenderás –se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos-. Aquí es. –dijo Alice señalando un edificio de unos ocho pisos.

Alice –la llamo antes de que bajara, la chica solo lo miro para que continuara-. Ella sale con ese abogado que mencionaste hoy?

No, ni siquiera son amigos. Trabajan juntos por un trabajo escolar.

Entonces porque mencionaste lo de su vinculo. –en el rostro de la chica se expandió una enorme sonrisa.

Solo quería ver tu ataque de celos. –bajo del auto sonriendo sin dar tiempo a que Edward reaccionara.  
Celos? Se pregunto a sí mismo. No podía ser, porque si él celara a Bella, eso querría decir que siente algo por ella, algo más que una amistad, algo como el amor.

Pero yo no la amo. –dijo en voz alta. Aun, le corrigió una pequeña vocecita en su interior.  
No puede ser, que tiene ella para que yo la ame? Sus hermosos ojos, esa voz de ángel, su tierna sonrisa, espíritu frágil, esos labios que llaman a besarlos a cada momento, esa piel que lise más suave que el terciopelo y frágil como una burbuja de cristal, su forma sencilla de vestir, su modestia, su personalidad soñadora o su forma de apreciar las cosas de cada día. Por dios, como habiéndola visto solo un par de horas pudo notar todo eso? La respuesta fue sencilla, no le quito los ojos de encima durante esas horas.  
Debía reconocerlo, esa chica lo obsesionaba, lo consumía. Solo había una conclusión lógica, contaba con dos opciones, alejarse de ella y intentar, inútilmente, por todos los medios olvidarla o acercarse a ella y rogar porque, a pesar de no merecerlo, ella sienta lo mismo.  
Haría lo que Alice le pidió, no se acercaría a ella hasta saber cuál sería su forma de proceder, de todas formas no sería difícil evitarla, o al menos eso creía.


	7. Una extraña visita al hospital

Una extraña visita al hospital.

Bella se encontraba en el juzgado, la audiencia había comenzado. A pedido del abogado de james Marie y Tom se encontraban ahí, el juez por alguna razón, desconocida para el resto, lo había permitido.

Tres vecinos se ofrecieron para brindar declaración, dijeron lo que habían visto y también haber escuchado gritos de los niños cuando Jane se encontraba fuera, también hablaron de escuchar gritos de Jane por las noches y haberlo visto infinidad de veces borra en los cuatro años que llevaban en el vecindario.

Cuando fue el turno de Jane de confesar las cosas se complicaron un poco, la mujer hablaba entre sollozos, James se enojaba cada vez más al verse acorralado y comenzaba a salir a la luz su verdadera personalidad. Amenazo a su esposa de forma violenta, no hizo caso al juez cuando lo mando a callar, incluso tuvieron que pedir intervención policial.

Después de casi cinco horas de audiencia sin descanso el Sr. Juez condeno al acusado, James, a diecisiete años de prisión por violencia domestica, maltrato infantil e intento de violación. Cuando el hombre escucho la condena se desquicio, se giro en dirección a sus hijos con la clara intención de hacerles daño. La primera en reaccionar fue Bella, se interpuso en el camino del maldito pero eso no sería suficiente, James quería descargar su ira y si no podía hacerlo contra sus hijos lo haría con una de las responsables por arruinar su vida. Con el puño cerrado golpeo el rostro de la joven, antes de que los policías llegaran a detenerlo atino otro golpe, este último provoco que Bella perdiera por completo el equilibrio y callera hacia el costado, su cabeza choco con uno de los banquillos y al instante todo se volvió negro.

Sam no podía creer lo que veía, la cabeza de la joven estudiante sangraba demasiado, un charco comenzó a formarse aterrando aun más al abogado.

Una ambulancia! Que alguien llame una ambulancia! –grito aterrado.  
Muchos policías y el mismo juez rodearon a la chica pero nadie se animo a tocarla por miedo a perjudicarla. La ambulancia no demoro más de cinco minutos, en los cuales Sam no pudo casi respirar. Su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando escucho decir que los signos vitales de la muchacha, aunque débiles, eran estables.  
Sam acompaño a Bella al hospital, ayudo en lo que pudo con la ficha de ingreso y espero hasta que la chica despertara.

Bella intento abrir sus ojos, los parpados le pesaban, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y un pitido constante comenzaba a fastidiarla. Cuando por fin sus parpados cedieron la luz blanca cegadora la hizo cerrarlos nuevamente. Todo era muy claro, el sonido constante era como una máquina de signos vitales, el olor a alcohol inundaba sus fosas nasales y la cama era demasiado dura, eso solo podía ser un hospital. Volvió a abrir sus ojos con mayor cuidado y vio a Sam a su lado.

Sam? –su voz era ronca por lo que tuvo que aclararse la garganta. El aludido al notarlo se apresuro por un vaso con agua.

Toma esto, le hará bien a tu garganta seca. –la joven hizo caso.

Que hago en un hospital? Porque tú estás conmigo? –pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente.

James te golpeo y al caer tu cabeza impacto con un banco y yo me quede contigo porque no sabía a quién llamar. –parecía avergonzado por lo último.

Muchas gracias Sam, aunque no estabas obligado a hacerlo.

Sé que no lo estaba Bella, pero no podía dejarte sola en esta situación.

Otra vez gracias. Esto… cuando me puedo ir?

Te hiciste un corte muy profundo en la cabeza, perdiste demasiada sangre y te dieron casi veinte puncos, tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.

Pero yo estoy perfectamente, puedo ir a casa.

Lo siento Bella, pero el médico no lo permitirá, y a decir verdad estoy de acuerdo con él. Tendrías que llamar a un familiar o alguien que pueda cuidarte, no quiero ser descortés pero yo no podre quedarme mucho tiempo más. –el hombre se sonrojo furiosamente, le avergonzaba tener que dejar a la chica en esas circunstancias.

No hay problema, puedes ir tranquilo yo llamare a mi amiga Alice.

No me iré hasta estar seguro de que alguien vendrá a hacerte compañía Bella.

Está bien, pásame mi bolso, ahí tengo el móvil. –hizo lo que ella le pidió. Bella marco al teléfono de Alice pero lo tenía apagado, marco a su departamento pero nadie atendió, donde se podía haber metido su amiga? El único lugar que se le ocurrió fue la casa Cullen, si no estaba ahí al menos Jasper podría localizarla. Marco el numero de Emmett, sonó cinco veces cuando estaba a punto de colgar su amigo atendió.

Bellita! A que debo el honor? –contesto el alegre chico.

Hola Emmett. Intento contactar a Alice pero no puedo localizarla, de casualidad esta en tu casa o contigo? –la voz de la chica aun era algo ronca.

Alice está en una salida romántica con Jasper, no te dijo nada porque Romeo le dio la sorpresa esta mañana. Bella estas bien, pasa algo? –si Emmett había aprendido algo en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Bella es que la chica no molestaba a nadie solo porque si.

Tú podrías contactar a Jasper, realmente necesito hablar con Alice.

Bella dime de una vez que te sucede, me estas preocupando! –demando el chico cuyo tono sorprendió a Edward y Rosalie que estaban a su alrededor.

Estoy en el hospital Emmett. –confeso por fin casi en un susurro.

En el hospital? –Edward se paro como si la silla tuviera un resorte- Que paso? En cual estas? Salgo para ahí ahora mismo.

En qué hospital estamos? –pregunto Bella a Sam.

San Rafael. –respondió en un murmullo.

Estoy en el San Rafael, pero Emmett…

Con quien estas? –mientras hablaba Emmett tomo las llaves de su auto, pero Edward se había adelantado y lo esperaba con el volvo ya encendido, Rosalie subió al asiento trasero y Emmett fue de copiloto. San Rafael, gesticulo con los labios para que solo su hermano le escuchara.

Estoy con Sam, el Dr. Ulley.

El te hizo algo? Le partiré la cara.

No seas absurdo Emmett, él me acompaño en la ambulancia porque estaba conmigo en ese momento, te lo explicare luego.

Estamos yendo para ahí. –él chico colgó antes de que su amiga pudiera rebatir nada.

Que paso Emmett? –demando saber Rosalie.

No sé, está en el hospital, hablo de una ambulancia pero me dijo que me explicaba después.

A quien hay que partirle la cara? –Edward apretaba con tal fuerza el volante que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Creo que están exagerando un poco. –dijo la rubia.

Es que no lo entiendes? Ella no tiene a nadie, a nadie! Su único ser cercano es Alice y está desaparecida con Jasper. –grito Edward que cada vez iba mas exasperado.

Que tan grave podría ser? Tal vez solo resbalo o tropezó, tú dijiste que es patosa? –se dirigió a Emmett porque estaba demasiado enojada con su cuñado y amigo.

Por un tropiezo no te trasladan en ambulancia, además Bella no es de las que llama a pedir ayuda.

Ya lo veremos –la rubia estaba algo harta de ese papel de víctima que todos encontraban en esa castaña aburrida-. Y tú baja la velocidad porque yo no quiero entrar de paciente en ese hospital. –Edward iba casi a doscientos, pero no hizo caso a Rosalie.  
Fue así que un viaje de tres horas les llevo solo una hora cuarenta. Estacionaron al frente del hospital y bajaron casi corriendo.

Habitación de Isabela Swan? –pregunto Edward a la chica de informes asustándola un poco.

Habitación 204. –dijo la chica algo intimidada por la mirada de ambos chicos.

Fueron al ascensor, marcaron el segundo piso y se detuvieron los tres frente a la puerta, cuestionándose de forma silenciosa, si debían entrar todos, solo uno, cuál de los dos chicos, si golpear o simplemente entrar por si está durmiendo.  
Al final entraron los tres, Edward abrió lentamente sin golpear. Se sintió a morir cuando la vio ahí, acostada en esa cama, pero lo que realmente lo mato fue ver su estado. Todo el lado izquierdo del rostro de Bella estaba amoratado, una venda blanca envolvía su cabeza, el brazo izquierdo extendido con la intravenosa y todas las demás maquinas pitando a su alrededor. Los hermanos Cullen miraron de forma significativa a Rosalie, la chica se veía realmente avergonzada. Justo en ese momento Bella abrió los ojos.  
Para sorpresa de todos el primero en acercarse fue Edward.

Hola. –le dijo en un tono bajo de voz. Cuando llego a su lado tomo la mano derecha de la muchacha entre las suyas.

Hola. –respondió Bella completamente sonrojada por la cercanía, además de confundida por la corriente eléctrica que invadió su brazo y las mariposas que se adueñaron de su estomago.

Como estas?

Solo ciento que un tractor pasó sobre mi cabeza. –confeso sonrojándose aun mas.

Que fue lo que paso Bella? –pregunto Emmett dando un paso adelante para acercarse a su hermanita.

James, el acusado del juicio, trato de golpear a su hija pero yo me interpuse, así que me golpeo a mí, perdí el equilibrio y me golpee la cabeza al caer. Según me dijo Sam quieren que pase la noche aquí porque perdí mucha sangre.

Te dieron puntos? –pregunto Edward en tono algo profesional.

Si, aparentemente unos cuantos. –la mueca de la chica robo una pequeña sonrisa a Edward.

Iré a hablar con el médico. –dijo Emmett sintiéndose algo intruso en la escena.

Convéncelo para que me deje ir. –rogo Bella con su mejor sonrisa de niña buena.

De eso nada señorita, usted seguirá todas las indicaciones con esa hermosa boca cerradita. –contesto Edward que por primer vez desde que la conoció estaba diciendo lo que sentía en lugar de lo que debería decir. Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra más, pero temiendo por la salud mental de su hermano y cuñado.

Esto… Edward te sientes bien? –le pregunto Bella completamente sorprendida.

Sí, bueno en realidad no. Me pone mal verte en esta situación.

Y todo este cariño es solo porque quieres ayudarme a estar mejor. –se aventuro a concluir la chica.

Yo diría más bien que mi corazón por primera vez ha logrado dominar al cerebro. –porque le era tan fácil hablar de estas cosas con ella, se pregunto a sí mismo.

Tu corazón? –Bella disimuladamente se pellizco el brazo izquierdo, eso solo podía suceder en sus sueños.

Sé que los sentimientos no provienen del corazón, solo es una forma de expresarme. –se pellizco aun más fuerte, pero esta vez no paso desapercibido para Edward.

Sentimientos?

Bella desde el primer momento en que te vi despertaste algo en mi, algo que nunca había sentido. En un principio me aterre, no sabía que me pasaba, que significaban esas ganas irracionales de verte, de estar a tu lado, de acariciar tus mejillas, incluso de besarte. Pensé que si pasaba más tiempo contigo encontraría que no tenemos nada en común y así esos impulsos irracionales se acabarían. Por cierto, no estás soñando. –la voz de Edward era pura ternura, más dulce que la miel, pero no por eso menos disparatado.

Pero tú no me conoces, nosotros no tenemos nada en común.

Todo un día observándote más lo que Emmett y Jasper me cuentan me han ayudado a hacerme una idea.

Háblame de esa idea. –un hombre como Edward nunca se fijaría en una mujer como ella, era obvio que debía de tener una idea equivocada. Él era el hombre de los sueños de Bella, ella no podía permitirse tener ni la más mínima esperanza porque solo podría terminar con el corazón roto.

Eres tímida, sencilla, luchadora, obstinada, inteligente, comprensiva, leal, humilde, te guardas las cosas malas, siempre ofreces una sonrisa a los demás, estas ahí para los que te necesitan, no te gusta que nos preocupemos por ti, odias ser el centro de atención, tratas de mantener un perfil bajo y nunca harías nada que pudiera perjudicar a otra persona. –Bella quedo con la boca abierta por un momento.

Lo reconozco, sabes alguna que otra cosa.

Y eso que ni he hablado de tu hermosura y perfección.

Si claro.

No te vez a ti misma con claridad Bella. Eres el ser más perfecto que existe en el mundo pero te niegas a notarlo. –nuevamente se sonrojo de forma furiosa.

Dios! Estoy grabe! –esa reacción sorprendió a Edward.

Sientes algo? Quieres que llame a un medico?

Es peor que eso estoy alucinando! Dios mantengo una conversación con una alucinación! –Edward se rio a carcajadas por la conclusión a la cual llego la chica.

Bella no soy una alucinación.

Eso es justo lo que mi alucinación diría, solo así podrías estar diciéndome estas cosas sin que fuera una broma, o es que te burlas de mí?

Que hay mal en mi para que te tomes a broma mis sentimientos? –eso lastimo su inflado ego.

Mal en ti? Estas tomándome el pelo? Tú eres perfecto, con tus hermosos ojos, tu pelo espectacular, tu sonrisa que me hace hiperventilar, tus notas perfectas, tu perfecta familia, es que no es justo que a algunos os toque todo y a otros nada.

Te parezco perfecto y te hago hiperventilar? –a la ultima parte sencillamente no le dio importancia.

Vez ahí va de nuevo. –el pitido de la maquila se disparo cuando la sonrisa torcida de Edward hizo su aparición.

Pero que es lo que hice? –él no entendía nada.

Tu sonrisa! Hace que mi corazón se salte un par de latidos y luego se enloquezca. –que mas daba confesar todas estas humillaciones si estaba hablando con una alucinación creada por su propia mente.

Así que mi sonrisa te enloquece? –Edward estaba encantado con la situación.

Y todavía lo preguntas? Probablemente a todas tus compañeras de clase les pare lo mismo –lo visualizo en un aula rodeado de mujeres y un extraño impulso destructor se apodero de ella-. mejor ni te imagino con otras mujeres.

Yo también sentí celos cuando pensé que salías con el tal Sam, es un sentimiento extraño no crees?

Celos?

Tampoco lo entendí al comienzo, bueno en realidad no quería admitirlo, pero luego lo pensé y todo quedo claro. Alice dijo que si mis intenciones contigo no eran serias debía alejarme, pero ahora entiendo que nunca podría estar lejos de ti. Cuando Emmett dijo que estabas en un hospital lo único que pensaba era que debía estar a tu lado, que debía cuidarte, salí corriendo a mi coche pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía a dónde ir, me toco esperar por mi hermano y me encargue de ser yo quien condujera para llegar a tu lado lo antes posible. Por un momento cuando te vi desee morir a cambio de que tú te pusieras bien, pero luego entendí que mi verdadero papel en esta vida es acompañarte, cuidarte y quererte cada día más.

Eres muy tierno Edward del subconsciente, me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo para siempre.

Edward del subconsciente? Aun crees que soy una alucinación. Tal vez debí esperar a que te dieran el alta para hablarte de mis sentimientos.

Nadie nunca me ha querido tanto, ni me ha dicho palabras tan bonitas, y sé que nunca las escuchare de una persona e carne y huesa. –una pequeña lágrima se fugo de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla hasta encontrarse con el pulgar de Edward.

Dame la oportunidad de amarte Bella, de cuidarte y enseñarte a ser amada.

La persona que mas me amo y a la que más quiero me la arrebataron cuando tenía seis años, ahora solo me queda Alice, pero sé que ella me dejara pronto, formara su familia y tendrá sus propios hijo, si no lo hace con Jasper ya llegara alguien más.

Yo estaré siempre, dispuesto a ocupar el lugar que tú me quieras dar, nunca te dejare, pase lo que pase prometo estar ahí para ti.

Como desearía que esto fuera cierto, que realmente quieras estar conmigo.

Por favor Bella, créeme.

Como hacerlo sin ilusionarme?

Te demostrare que no alucinas, te diré algo que solo yo sé –Edward se quedo pensando un momento, de forma inconsciente ella se abrió a él, era su turno de hacer lo mismo-. Cuando tenía siete años me encantaba ir a la casa de mi abuela, ella era buena conmigo, siempre me hacia mis comidas preferidas y me daba los gustos en todo. Una noche de invierno estábamos mirando mi película preferida, que en esa época era el libro de la selva, nos encontrábamos en la granja de la familia, los caballos comenzaron a hacer ruidos raros y mi abuela fue a ver, me dijo que me quedara pero yo no hice caso y la seguí sin que se diera cuenta. Una serpiente había entrado al establo y asustado a los caballos, cuando nona quiso tranquilizarlos los animales enloquecieron y la envistieron para escapar, mi abuela quedo muy lastimada y sufrió un infarto, murió entre mis brazos y yo me quede toda la noche a su lado hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Esme y Carlisle fueron por mí. Desde entonces no puedo ni acercarme a un caballo. Además de que fue ese suceso lo que me motivo a elegir medicina y especializarme en cardiología. –Bella lloraba en silencio por la triste historia que acababa de escuchar, eso no podía ser su imaginación, pero las palabras de Edward no podían ser ciertas, como él podría quererla a ella? y que si es cierto? Le pregunto una voz. Si es cierto ella debería confesarse a sí misma que sentía algo por él, que se sintió atraída desde que lo vio bajar de su auto el primer día, que realmente lo celaba y que aunque fuera irracional desde todos los puntos de vista ella lo quería tanto como él decía quererla. En ese caso porque no darse una oportunidad? Porque sufrirás, se respondió a sí misma. Es que a caso ya no sufría a diario.  
Edward solo la observo esperando una reacción de su parte.

Me he comportado como una tonta, no es cierto?

No, te has comportado como una persona siendo hostigada por un idiota luego de una fuerte lesión en la cabeza. –contesto algo triste, esperaba otras palabras de la chica.

Tú no eres idiota,  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, los dos pensando que decir ahora. Bella decidió que Edward ya había dado unos cien pasos así que ahora era su turno.

Me gustan mucho los pastelillos –dijo tomándolo completamente por sorpresa-. Se dé un lugar en donde venden unos deliciosos, exquisitos para comer con un café. –Edward entendió donde quería llegar la chica, su chica, y sonrió encantado.

A mí también me gustan mucho, podrías enseñarme ese lugar cuando te den de alta.

Me encantaría ir contigo. –se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con dulces sonrisas adornando sus rostros. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento sus ojos hablaban por si solos.  
Un tímido golpe en la puerta los distrajo, pero la sonrisa tonta seguía en sus caras.

Adelante. –la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que Emmett asomara su cabeza.

Ya podemos pasar? –Bella lo miro con la interrogante escrita en su rostro- Bellita yo puedo ser algo tonto, pero ustedes son muy obvios. –Bella se sonrojo y trato de ocultarse en su almohada, Edward rio por su actitud y acaricio cariñosamente su sonrojada mejilla. Era aun más suave de lo que imaginaba.

Que te dijo el médico? Pregunto el cobrizo tratando de distraer a su hermano. Bella lo agradeció con un cariñoso apretón en la mano.

A la señorita le dieron nada más ni menos que diez y nueve puntos, esta noche se quedara en observación, eso está fuera de discusión –advirtió cuando la castaña iba a protestar- y mañana, si pasas bien la noche, te darán de alta.

Donde está Rosalie? –pregunto la chica.

Recién logro contactar a Jasper, en este momento está hablando con Alice.

Dile que siga con sus planes, que no arruine su fin de semana por mi culpa.

En serio crees que Alice se quedaría tranquila sabiendo que estás sola en la habitación de un hospital?

Sola nunca. –intervino Edward mirándola de forma posesiva.  
Rosalie entro a la habitación, se sentía alegre por Edward, obviamente sus sentimientos eran correspondido, también se sentía culpable por haber juzgado tan mal a la castaña, cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de sí misma esa culpabilidad crecía aun mas, solo ver el rostro lleno de moretones la hacía sentir vergüenza por pensar mal de ella. Una persona que se dejaba pegar por un psicópata en lugar de una niña, que ni siquiera era su familia, no podía ser mala.

Donde esta? –grito la voz de Alice incluso antes de abrir la puerta, o sería mejor decir casi tirarla, y entrar como si se tratara de un ciclón. Jasper venía detrás tratando de seguirle el paso- Oh Bella!

Tranquila Alice, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. –la pequeña se precipito para llegar al lado de su amiga.

Te has visto en un espejo? Por Dios, juro que matare a ese bastardo.

No me vi y prefiero no hacerlo, debo estar horrible. Con respecto a James ya esta tras las rejas y pasara mucho entes de que pueda volver a golpear a nadie.

No te vez horrible, estas hermosa como siempre. –le dijo Edward bajito pero todos lo escucharon. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett no reconocían al chico que tenían delante. Alice vio el brillo en los ojos de los dos chicos y se sintió feliz por ellos.

No crees que deberíamos llamar a Charlie? –pregunto Alice tímidamente volviendo a concentrarse en el accidente.

Como si a él le interesara. –el resentimiento y dolor en la voz de Bella llamo la atención de cuatro de los presentes.

Bella…

Alice no es el momento para discutir este tema. –dijo cortante.

Bella, Alice se está preocupando por ti, no tienes porque tratarla de esa forma. –Bella encaro a Edward con la clara intención de mandarlo al diablo, pero cuando vio directamente a sus ojos se dio cuenta que no podía enojarse con él. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, en una especie de discusión silenciosa, Edward entendía que por algo ella reacciono así, pero aun así Alice no se merecía que le gritara por preocuparse.

Lo siento Alice, sabes que a Charlie no le importo. –cedió la castaña.

Quien es Charlie? –pregunto Emmett con su característica falta de tacto. Todos lo miraron de forma asesina. Para sorpresa de todos Bella tomo la palabra.

Charlie Swan, es mi padre.

Entonces porque dices que no le importas?

Emmett! –Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca a su novio.

Charlie no es como Carlisle Emmett. Me culpa por algo desde que tengo seis años y nunca me ha perdonado, a pesar de que yo no tuve la culpa. –Bella miro a Alice, la única de los presentes que sabía lo que le costaba contar su historia.

De que te…

Emmett! –esta vez fue Alice quien lo interrumpió. Su voz era tan autoritaria que los sorprendió a todos, menos a Bella. Su amiga, su eterna protectora. Pero las cosas no podían seguir así, si quería compartir algo con esas personas debía permitirles saber quién era ella realmente.

Me culpa de la muerte de mi madre. –los cuatro chicos que escuchaban esto por primer vez a observaron con ojos abiertos como platos. Bella se soltó del agarre de Edward para abrazarse a Alice y dejarse consolar por su mejor amiga.

Sh, tranquila pequeña. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y lo sabes. Yo siempre estaré contigo. –todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que los sollozos de Bella cesaron. Cuando Alice la acomodo en la cama se dieron cuenta que la castaña había quedado dormida.

Yo… -comenzó a decir Emmett con intención de disculparse.

Hablemos afuera, no quiero que se despierte. –dijo la chica nuevamente seria.  
Edward observo el rostro de Bella, además de los moretones ahora también se encontraba cubierto de lagrimas secas, lagrimas que él no seco, por una pena que no sabía consolar. Acaricio la mejilla de la castaña antes de dejar un tímido beso en esta.  
Alice espero a estar los cinco fuera de la habitación antes de hablar.

No quería hacerle daño. –Emmett estaba realmente arrepentido y no sabía cómo solucionar su error.

Eso ya no importa Emmett. Lo mejor será que vayan a su casa, Bella en cualquier momento despertara y no es bueno que los vea aquí.

Como sabes que despertara pronto? –acaba de arruinarlo con sus preguntas y vuelve a curiosear, pensó Alice algo irritada.

No quiero dejarla, no así. –intervino Edward.

No sé lo que paso entre ustedes, ni cuando, pero este no es momento Edward. A Bella no le gusta que la vean así, se siente indefensa ante los demás.

Pero necesito estar con ella, quiero protegerla.

No, lo que necesitas es descansar, asimilar lo que acabas de escuchar y dejar que Bella asimile que se abrió con ustedes. Esto que acaban de escuchar solo nos lo ha dicho a mis padres y a mí. Bella no habla de su familia, al menos no de su madre y tampoco permite que los demás hablen de ella, Charlie la crio con la idea de que ese es un tema prohibido. Tampoco habla abiertamente de su padre, Charlie Swan es un hombre frio que nunca demostró cariño a su hija, se refugió en su trabajo luego de enviudar y se olvido por completo de Bella.

Entiendo que no puedo estar en la habitación, pero esperare aquí, por cualquier cosa. –insistió Edward que no soportaba dejar a Bella cuando sabia que lo necesitaba.

Bella despertara gritando a causa de sus pesadillas en cualquier momento, aguantaras oírla desde aquí sin hacer nada? –Alice conocía de sobra a su amiga, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, hablar de su madre despertaba todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos que intentaba enterrar.

No. –confeso Edward.

No te preocupes por Bella, yo cuidare de ella. Pediré a las enfermeras que le administren algo que le permita dormir y mañana por la mañana en cuanto la visite el doctor te avisare, si todo está bien por la tarde pasas a visitarla al departamento.

Podrías llamarme si algo pasa, lo que sea? –ya estaba resignado y daba esa pelea por perdida.

Claro, solo dame tu número. –intercambiaron números y se marcharon.  
Al salir del hospital Edward pidió a Emmett y Jasper quedarse en su departamento esa noche. Por la hora decidieron quedarse los cuatro. Llamaron a Esme y le explicaron en un breve resumen lo que había sucedido, le dijeron que no irían a casa esa noche y la mujer accedió sin problema.  
En cuanto llegaron se retiraron a las habitaciones, Edward armo un sillón cama y también se acostó, aunque no pudo pegar ojo hasta la madrugada.  
Alice por su parte llevo a cabo la idea de pedir que sedaran a Bella, lo que más necesitaba su amiga era una buena noche de descanso. La morocha por su parte no durmió ni un solo minuto, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, incluso llamo a sus padres para explicarles lo sucedido. Marie y Yosef quisieron ir de inmediato pero su hija los convenció de no hacerlo, les prometió que los tendría al tanto de todo, también les conto el incidente con sus amigos, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo que Bella necesitaba descargar su pena para algún día llegar a superarla, Alice entendía su punto, pero no podía dejar de sentir tristeza por su amiga, ella no imaginaba lo que Bella sentía y esperaba nunca pasar por algo similar, pero lo que lastimaba a Bella la lastimaba a ella y viceversa, era una conexión que siempre habían tenido.


	8. Primer beso

Bella despertó algo temprano al otro día, con el cuerpo completamente agarrotado por la incómoda posición y el duro colchón. Tardo solo un minuto en recordar donde estaba, como había llegado ahí, las palabras de Edward y las preguntas de Emmett. Busco a Alice con la mirada y la encontró en la ventana.

Dime por favor que recién despierto y que todo ha sido un sueño. –le pidió a su amiga con voz ronca. Alice se acerco a ella en cuanto la escucho, la morena se veía muy agotada, con pronunciadas ojeras y ojos decaídos.

Fue real Bells. –Alice tomo asiento al lado de la cama.

Deben estar pensando cualquier cosa de mí.

No creo. Ayer Emmett quería disculparse pero los mande a casa, no deje que te despertaran. Edward me rogo para quedarse a pasar la noche aquí, pero le dije que si tú querías verlo ya podría pasarse luego por el apartamento.

Me siento tan apenada con él.

Creo que alguien me ha estado ocultando algo, percibo a cierta amiga ingrata. –Bella sonrió tímidamente.

Juro que no te oculte nada. Edward llego ayer, igual que tu, me tomo de las manos, se preocupo por mí y me dijo palabras hermosas, hablo de sentimientos, emociones e ideas. Yo me comporte como una tonta, incluso lo acuse de ser una alucinación y dije un montón de cosas pensando que hablaba con mi subconsciente, luego Edward me conto un momento muy doloroso de su infancia para convencerme de que todo era real. La verdad es que todo fue muy extraño y vergonzoso, pero creo que fue sincero al decir que sentía algo por mí.

Ese chico te adora Bella y tu a él, se ve en sus ojos cundo se miran o simplemente cuando se hace mención del otro, incluso ahora tus ojos brillan al hablar de él.

Tú crees que lo arruine Alice?

No amiga, yo creo que hiciste lo correcto, Edward te quiere y tiene derecho a conocerte, además acabas de decir que él se abrió a ti contándote algo que le pasó, era lo justo que tú también lo hicieras. Si realmente quieres llegar a tener algo con Edward tienes que aprender a ser totalmente honesta y dejar que él te ayude así como tú lo querrás ayudar. Eso son las relaciones Bella, dos personas que se unen para ser uno mejor a las individualidades. –en ese momento Alice le pareció tan madura y sabia, Bella supo que tenía razón, a pesar de no haber hecho las cosas de la mejor manera todo estaría bien ahora con Edward porque los dos conocían lo que escondía el alma del otro. Pensar en él hizo que un extraño dolor se apoderara de su pecho. Debía aprender a definir estos nuevos sentimientos, aunque este era bastante obvio.

Lo extraño. –Alice sonrió encantada con esta nueva faceta sentimental de su amiga, solo rogaba que Edward no lo arruinara.

En ese caso deberías llamarlo. –le sugirió Alice tendiéndole el teléfono.

No se me ocurrió pedirle el número.

Pero a mi si y estoy segura que no se molestara si te lo paso.

Pero es muy temprano.

A que le temes Bella?

A arruinarlo, si es que ya no lo hice.

Seré sincera contigo, iré al punto y hablare sin anestesia. Aquí solo pueden suceder dos cosas, que unos de los dos lo arruine, lo que los haría sufrir a ambos, o que se trate del hombre que te haga feliz por siempre. Esto es una balanza Bella y cada plato tiene el mismo peso, solo tú sabes por cual apostaros. –la castaña se quedo mirando a su amiga sorprendida. Era verdad, el éxito dependía de Edward y ella, y estaba en los dos hacer las cosas bien o mal. Tendía que prepararse para saber que en una relación no todo es siempre luz u oscuridad, hay atardeceres que siempre dan lugar a un hermoso amanecer, y ella lucharía por ver cada uno de esos amaneceres y llevar luz a cada noche oscura.

Me das el número? –Alice sonrió triunfante y dicto el número a su amiga. Bella lo guardo en la memoria del aparato antes de llamar. Después del tercer tono un adormilado Edward atendió.

Hola, quien es? –a la castaña le dio pena despertarlo, apenas eran las ocho y era domingo.

Hola, soy la chica del golpe en la cabeza. –cuando escucho la voz de la castaña Edward se despabilo.

Bella? eres tú? Como te sientes? Estas mejor? Ya te dieron de alta?

Tranquilo. Sí, soy yo, la cabeza casi no me duele y aun no viene el médico.

Lo siento, he estado muy preocupado. –confeso avergonzado por atropellarla con tanta pregunta.

Créeme que lo noto –le aseguro soltando una pequeña risita que fue música para Edward-. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero tienes que saber que no soy tan frágil.

No es por frágil que seas, verte mal.

Gracias Ed, eres muy tierno, a pesar de que me comporte como una desquiciada que alucina. –Edward soltó una carcajada al recordar esa parte de la conversación del día anterior.

Entonces puedo ir a verte chica desquiciada? –Bella también rio.

Prefiero que no estés mientras soborno al doctor, dentro de poco serán colegas y no me gustaría que te sientas culpable. Qué te parece si duermas otra hora y luego nos vemos en el departamento? –Edward sabia que volverse a dormir seria por demás imposible, pero respetaba su intimidad, y aunque pagaría cualquier suma por verla sobornar a un médico, tendría que aguantarse.

Paso por ustedes al hospital, Alice esta sin su auto, y por favor pídele a Alice que te filme con el médico.

Edward Cullen! Ya verás cuando vengas a recogernos!

Claro que si hermosa, nos vemos en unas horas. Cuídate.

Tu también, nos vemos. –los dos terminaron la llamada sonriendo como verdaderos tontos.

Así que piensas sobornar al médico? –pregunto Alice mientras acercaba la bandeja con desayuno que entregaron mientras Bella hablaba.

No voy a quedarme ms tiempo aquí, estoy perfectamente. Además algo me dice que tendré a tres médicos casi graduados cuidándome en casa. –Alice rio a carcajadas.

Es verdad, se me olvidaba que serás su conejillo de indias. –bella casi escupe su café con leche.

No, no, no! De eso nada! Que esperen a comenzar la residencia para torturar gente.  
Alice pidió algo de comer a la cafetería e hizo compañía a Bella. Estuvieron hablando sobre el juicio y como se habían dado las cosas, incluyendo la sentencia. Apenas pasadas las nueve el médico llamo a la puerta.

Bonos días señorita Swan, como se encuentra hoy? –le pregunto el Dr. Gerandy.

Muy bien doctor, en condiciones de ir a casa.

Ayer acordamos que eso lo decidiría yo Isabela. Cuéntame cómo te sientes.

La cabeza ya casi no duelo, solo me molestan un poco los puntos, nada de mareo, apetito común y cero visión borrosa. –el médico la quedo mirando con una ceja alzada.

Es algo patosa, los golpes en la cabeza son algo bastante común, y ya se aprendió de memoria las preguntas de rutina. –le explico Alice intentando no reír de la cara del hombre.

En ese caso, y teniendo en cuenta sus síntomas, no veo motivo para que se quede internada. Solo haga reposo por hoy y trate de no levantar cosas pesadas o pararse de golpe.

Muchas gracias doctor, yo me encargare de que siga las indicaciones. –le aseguro Alice.

Nos vemos en dos semanas para sacar esos puntos Srta. Swan. –dijo el hombre a modo de despedida.

Adiós Dr.

Llama a Edward y vístete mientras yo me encargo del alta. –pidió Alice antes de retirarse de la habitación, en parte para dejarla hablar tranquila. En esa ocasión Edward no demoro nada en atender.

Hola princesa, ya te vio el médico?

Sí, estoy libre bajo palabra.

Cuanto te costo esa libertad?

Ni un solo centavo. Soy buena cuando de médicos se trata?

Si? También con cardiólogos? –el tono pícaro que Edward usaba en cualquier otro momento habría disparado una alarma en su cabeza, ahora solo la invitaba a seguir el juego.

Especialmente con cardiólogos. –la forma tan desinhibida en la que hablaba sería una sorpresa para cualquier persona que la conociera, incluso lo era para Edward, aunque él solo estaba disfrutando de la confianza que poco a poco Bella le depositaba.

Tendría que darme celos que hables en plural?

Soy una chica indefensa botada en un hospital rodeada de decenas de médicos que se preocupan por mí. Qué crees?

Salgo para ahí ahora mismo. –Bella se rio con ganas mientras terminaba la llamada. Edward por su parte se había dejado invadir por los celos y salió casi corriendo en dirección al hospital.  
Cuando Alice regreso a la habitación se encontró con Bella riendo a carcajadas. La castaña, que en ese momento se estaba cambiando, le conto sobre los celos de Edward y las dos comenzaron a reír.  
Edward llego unos veinte minutos después y fue directo a la habitación donde Alice y Bella lo esperaban, llamo enérgicamente a la puerta y fue Alice quien le abrió.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? Celoso Cullen. –las dos amigas volvieron a reír.

Si, si. Muy graciosas. Juro que a partir de hoy solo te atiendes con mi padre. –le dijo a Bella antes de llegar a su lado, provocando que las chicas rieran aun con más ganas.

Hola para ti también. –respondió la castaña entre sonriente y sarcástica.

Hola hermosa, me alegro mucho de que estés mejor, pero eso no hará que se me olvide lo otro.

No seas gruñón Edward, ha sido solo una bromita con el único fin de que llegaras más rápido. –Bella puso su mejor cara de buena niña, pero para mentir era pésima.

Es una excusa encantadora pequeña, pero no te lo has creído ni tú. Así que está decidido, de ahora en adelante solo te atenderá mi padre.

Edward! No pienso hacerte caso y lo sabes, tu padre no tiene culpa de tener un hijo celoso y posesivo. Así que serás tu el que se aguante. –la castaña se cruzo de brazos indignada.

Ya veremos quién tiene razón.

Habrá que esperar una semana entonces. Así que por ahora mejor nos vamos.

Una semana? –pregunto Edward mientras salían de la habitación camino al estacionamiento.

Es lo que tarda Bella, en promedio, en volver a darse un golpe duro. –Edward la miro incrédulo.

Esto –señalo las vendas en la cabeza de Bella- sucede cada una semana?

Claro que no –respondió indignada ella misma-. Hace casi dos años que no me daban puntos. –agrego como si nada. Edward quedo de piedra.

Esto es increíble, de entre todas tus virtudes tenias que ser patosa. –Bella, ofendida por el comentario de Edward, se adelanto para irse solo pero cuando llego al estacionamiento lo primero que vio fue el volvo plateado y recordó que era Edward quien la llevaría a casa.

Bella! No te enojes por favor. –al alcanzarla Edward la rodeo con sus brazos, no le gustaba sentirla lejos y mucho menos verla enojada. Con ese abrazo ella no solo olvido el porqué se había enfadado, sino que casi olvida hasta su propio nombre.

Te has enojado conmigo por algo que no es mi culpa, yo no controlo a mi destreza. No me gusta que te enojes conmigo. Te he extrañado tanto. –comenzó a hablar atropelladamente tomando por sorpresa a Edward.

Tranquila pequeña, yo nunca podría enojarme contigo y te extraño cada segundo que te encuentras a mas de tres metros de mi.

Pero…

Shh, pero nada. No me moleste, como yo lo veo el que seas torpe es una excusa más que suficiente para mantenerme muy cerca de ti.

Oh Edward! –Bella dio rienda suelta a su corazón, pero ninguno de los dos estaban listos para lo que este haría. La chica se separo un poco del apuesto hombre y como si se tratara de lo más natural en el mundo, sus labios buscaron los de él. Fue solo un rose, pero no por eso dejo de estar cargado de sentimientos muy intensos.  
Edward fue tomado por sorpresa así que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que una avergonzada Bella comenzó a apartar su cara, pero él no estaba dispuesto a conformarse solo con eso, tomo su rostro entre las manos y lo volvió a acercar a sus labios, la castaña no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, luego solo se dedico a seguir los enloquecedores movimientos.  
Alice, que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de distancia, no sabía si irse por las suyas para darles intimidad o esperar a que los dos chicos recordaran que estaban en un lugar público o se quedaran sin aire, lo que pasara primero.  
Bella se sentía una extraña en su cuerpo, su corazón amenazaba con salirse en cualquier momento, sus manos, que se encontraban en la nuca de Edward, temblaban ligeramente, sus piernas eran gelatina, de no ser porque él la sostenía por la cintura habría caído. En ese momento Edward pidió permiso para profundizar ese ya perfecto primer beso, ella lo dudo, temía arruinarlo por falta de experiencia, pero diciéndose que de todas formas algún día tendría que aprenderlo entreabrió sus labios, la explosión de sensaciones que la invadió era fantástica, como flotar entre las nubes. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear no les quedo otra que separar sus labios, sin llegar a separar sus frentes.

Creo que me has hecho adicto a tus besos. –le confesó él aun sin haber recuperado el aliento.

Esto… lo he hecho bien? –no entendió a lo que se refería con esa pregunta.

Como que si… fue tu primer beso? –no salía de su asombro, como podía nunca haber besado con 22 años.

Pues veras, si.

Oh Bella, como no me lo dijiste? Esto tenía que haber sucedido después de una cena romántica y antes de despedirme de ti en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía que haber sido perfecto.

Para mi fu perfecto. –Edward la miro directamente a los ojos, no encontró ni rastro de mentira en estos.

Gracias pequeñas –la abrazo con fuerza-. Gracias por concederme este honor.

Edward estas exagerando.

De eso nada, y no tienes de que avergonzarte.  
Alice decidió que era tiempo de intervenir si quería llegar a casa antes del medio día.

Ha sido todo muy romántico chicos, pero ya me gustaría ir a casa. –la parejita había olvidado por completo donde estaban y a su acompañante.

Lo siento mucho Alice, en verdad. Ya mismo vamos al apartamento, te prometo prepararte tu platillo favorito.

Tranquila Bella, no te cobrare multa por andar de besucona.

Alice! –la regaño la castaña muy avergonzada, haciendo que Edward y Alice rieran por su actitud.  
Edward abrió la puerta a las dos chicas, luego subió él y se puso en marcha. Fueron directo al departamento, antes de llegar a bajar Alice lo invito a comer y luego explico que se puso en contacto con Jasper para que el resto de los chicos almorzara con ellos. Obviamente todos aceptaron encantados, en especial Emmett que estaba deseoso por disculparse.


	9. Conociendote

En cuanto entraron al departamento las chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones para ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia. Edward aprovecho ese tiempo para inspeccionar un poco el lugar. La decoración claramente había sido escogida por Alice, pero había pequeños detalles que tenían el nombre de Bella grabado. Como por ejemplo el sillón verde y naranja que no combinaba con el resto, los cuadros con tribales de colores y la extensa biblioteca. También observo las fotos que ahí se encontraban, en la mayoría estaban solo bella y Alice, también había un hermoso porta retrato de plata con la fotografía de una pareja de sonrisa amable, el hombre tenía los rasgos de Alice por lo que concluyo que serian sus padres, en el resto de las fotografías estaban Bella y Alice con los padres de esta última. No había nada que recordara a la familia de Bella.

Veo que eres algo chismoso. –se dio vuelta de inmediato al escuchar la divertida voz. Ahí estaba Bella con el pelo aun mojado y su característico jean, acompañado por una playera y un par de pantuflas con forma de elefante rosa.

Lo siento, yo no quería.

Tranquilo, tú querías saber y eso me parece bien, a mí también me gustaría saber más de ti. –Edward le sonrió en respuesta.

Puedes preguntar lo que tú quieras saber.

Prefiero descubrirlo por mí misma, los misterios me gustan. –Edward se sintió muy feliz y no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla, Bella lo correspondió.

Por cierto, tienes unas pantuflas muy lindas.

Gracias, se las regale yo. –respondió Alice a su espalda. La pareja se separo para dar la bienvenida a su amiga.

Pues están muy bonitas Alice.

A Bella le han gustado las pantuflas de animales desde pequeña y yo siempre le he regalado un par en su cumpleaños.

Puedo preguntar como comenzó esta costumbre?

Comenzó en mi cumpleaños número siete, cuando desperté esa mañana mi padre ya se había ido, como de costumbre, la vecina me llevaba a la escuela. Alice y yo nos conocíamos hacia ya un año. –Bella empezó el relato.

Ese día Bella estaba muy triste, pero no me decía porque. Recién a última hora pude conseguir que me confesara que ese día cumplía siete años, yo no entendía como alguien podía estar triste en su cumpleaños. –siguió Alice.

Esa noche mi padre llego con pizza, como todas las noches, pero en ningún momento recordó mi cumpleaños, eso era lo que me entristecía. Cuando estaba a punto de acostarme llamaron a la puerta, mi padre me aviso que me estaban buscando. Ahí parada estaba Alice con un regalo en sus manos, me dio un beso y se fue con sus padres. –fue turno de Bella.

Le regale un par de pantuflas con forma de perrito y desde ese año se convirtió en costumbre. –termino Alice.

Es una historia muy triste, pero es, en parte, gracias a ello que ustedes se han hecho tan amigas. –opino Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella por la espalda con intención de contenerla.

Es cierto, fueron ese tipo de detalles los que día a día fueron haciendo nuestro lazo más fuerte. –convino Bella.

Hasta convertirnos en amigas inseparables. –Alice fue más enérgica y hasta dio un par de saltitos.  
Continuaron hablando mientras Bella buscaba en la cocina que preparar para el almuerza. Después de media hora de discusión, en la que Alice demandaba comer estofado y Bella lasaña, terminaron decidiéndose por pasta. Edward estaba maravillado con la forma de ser de ambas chica, en especial de Bella, era completamente distinta a lo que cualquiera imaginara y a él le encantaba.  
Eran casi la una, aun no comenzaban a preparar nada, cuando llamaron al timbre.

Llego mi Jazzy! –grito Alice antes de salir disparada a la puerta.

Y otros dos amigos. –le recordó Bella antes de perderla de vista.

Son muy divertidas, las dos.

Si esto te pareció divertido pásate un día mientras Alice se prepara para una cita.

Que me pareciera divertido no me convierte en un tonto masoquista. –los dos rieron mientras se abrazaban.  
Emmett subió al ascensor del edificio de sus amigas algo nervioso, quería disculparse con Bella pero Jasper y Rosalie le insistieron que no sería buena idea, fue por eso que llevaba una ofrenda de paz en sus manos que estaba seguro robaría al menos una sonrisa a su hermanita. Más allá de la metida de pata de la tarde anterior los tres repasaron en sus mentes la información que obtuvieron, debió ser muy triste la infancia de Bella, ya que no solo había perdido a su madre si no que también a su padre. Rosalie se sentía muy triste por haberla juzgado tan mal, pero se propuso solucionarlo ganándose la confianza, y de ser posible, amistad de Bella. Los tres chicos llegaron a la puerta donde una enérgica Alice con ojeras los esperaba, Jasper fue directo a ella para darle un cariñoso abrazo y un pequeño beso, la pareja había decidido dejar las muestras de afecto para la intimidad.

Bueno basta de miel o me dará diabetes. –los interrumpió Emmett como de costumbre.

Si esto te da diabetes prepárate para ver lo que hay adentro.

Compraron un perrito? –pregunto con ojos brillosos.

Cada día me sorprendes mas –Emmett siempre llegaba a las conclusiones más disparatadas-. Porque mejor no vas a la cocina y te fijas.  
Emmett entro al departamento atropelladamente y fue directo a la cocina, creyó estar soñando cuando vio a Bella y Edward abrazados y mirándose a los ojos con cara de tontos. Jasper y Rosalie que seguían a unos pasos tampoco podían creer lo que veían, ese era el Edward que conocían?

Qué demonios pasa aquí? –la pareja se giro para mirar a los recién llegados.

Hola Emmett, también me alegra verte –bromeo Bella desconcertando aun mas a los dos chicos-. Vaya trajeron comida, no lo puedo creer.

Te sientes bien Bellita, tal vez el golpe afecto alguna parte importante. Ya te hicieron una resonancia?

De que hablas? Estoy perfectamente, ya ni me duele la cabeza. –Edward no pudo evitar reírse por su inocencia, ello lo miro de forma interrogante.

Emmett te pregunto si estas mal porque estas muy cerca de mí. –le explico.

Oh. –la pobre chica se ruborizo hasta más no poder, Edward miro a su hermano con intención de asesinarlo.

Mira lo que te traje Bellita –Emmett alzo las bolsas que la chica ya había visto-. Para festejar que estas en casa.

McDonald! –dijo Bella dando un par de saltitos estilo Alice, todos rieron por su reacción.

Por fin comeremos algo que nos gusta a las dos. –dijo Alice aun algo resentida.

Otra vez discutieron por la comida? –pregunto un incrédulo Jasper.

Lo hacen seguido?

Hay hermanito, tienes mucho que aprender –por la voz de Emmett era obvio que disfrutaba del momento-. Estas dos tiernas chicas, con sus rostros de ángel, nunca están de acuerdo en nada. Tienen suerte de almorzar en la universidad, pero a la hora de preparar la cena siempre es lo mismo.

Porque no cocinan un día cada una y cada cual prepara lo que le gusta en su día? –la solución era obvia a los ojos de Edward.

Porque Alice no es capaz de calentar agua sin provocar un incendio. –le respondió Bella divertida.

Oye! Lo del incendio fue solo una vez y tenía quince! –todos rieron a carcajadas menos Bella que ya se sabía la historia de primera mano.

Por favor Al, yo a los 15 hacia tiempo ya que cocinaba.

Claro, ya te habías empachado de pizza.

Buen punto. –admitió Bella, sintiéndose feliz por poder hablar libremente y no reprimir recuerdos o anécdotas estando con sus amigos.

Que les parece si comemos antes de que se enfrié. –propuso Rosalie tratando de integrarse a la conversación.

Es una excelente idea, nos ayudas a preparar la mesa? –Bella se sintió un poco culpable por la evidente incomodidad de la chica.  
Las tres chicas tomaron todo lo necesario para preparar la mesa y dejaron a los chicos solos en la cocina. Emmett comenzó a mirar a su hermano de forma picara.

Así que no pierdes el tiempo, he? –sabia que picar a Edward podía ser peligroso, pero nada le divertía más que ver a su hermanito menor enojado.

No pierdo el tiempo con que Emmett? –Edward ya estaba fastidiado, solo de escuchar el tono burlón de su hermano.

Con mi hermanita, por ejemplo.

Emmett. –le advirtió Jasper.

Me darás el discurso de hermano celoso? Eso sería muy cómico. –los dos hermanos ignoraron por completo la advertencia.

No es necesario ningún discurso, sabes que soy capaz de romperte un par de huesos, te considero por demás avisado. –a pesar de la sonrisa era más que obvio que la advertencia iba en serio.

Esto es muy interesante –dijo la voz de Bella desde el umbral, los dos Cullen se giraron con pánico-. Para su información no soy ninguna damisela en apuros, puedo defenderme solita. Si bien no se romper huesos, siempre puedo romperles algo en la cabeza. Así que ya basta de tanta feromona, y las demostraciones de hombría las dejan para cuando ya no estén en mi casa. –la chica se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y salió de la cocina.

Se los dije. –Jasper siguió los pasos de su amiga. Rosalie y Alice, que habían llegado a escuchar el pequeño discurso, intentaban contener la risa.

No te enojes Bells. Son hombres, esas tonterías están en su naturaleza.

Lo sé Al, es solo que me enloquece que me vean como a algo que cuidar, es que a caso no se dan cuenta que me las puedo arreglar muy bien solita, llevo 22 años haciéndolo perfectamente.

Comamos de una vez, después ya podrás torturar a esos dos todo lo que te dé la gana.  
Emmett y Edward salieron de la cocina con cara de niño recen regañado. Comieron casi en silencio, teniendo en cuenta que Emmett se encontraba ahí. Luego de almorzar tomaron un café y se dispersaron un poco, Emmett y Rosalie salieron, el chico iba a mostrarle el campus a su novia, Jasper y Alice se retiraron para que esta última descansara un poco y Edward y Bella se quedaron en la sala.

Escuche lo que le dijiste a Alice antes del almuerzo, y me gustaría decirte una cosa –Edward la miraba a los ojos de forma significativa, apenas podía respirar así que le indico que siguiera con un leve asentimiento de cabeza-. Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, eres una mujer fuerte y eso se nota a simple vista, solo que me gustaría que estar ahí, a tu lado, hacerte compañía para que ya no estés sola. Me gustaría poder ser un soporte para ti, alguien en quien puedas confiar. –la castaña lo analizo por un momento, a los dos les costaba mucho expresar sus emociones y sentimientos.

Tal vez no lo hayas notado, sé que puedo ser un poco torpe para exteriorizar estas cosas, yo confió en ti Edward, se que estas a mi lado y que puedo contar contigo –llevo sus finas y suaves manos a su rostro, acaricio en contorno de esos hermosos ojos verdes, siguió la forma de su nariz con las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegas a delinear esos tentadores y finos labios. Él se sentía en el cielo con cada rose-. Me cuesta cambiar esas viejas costumbres, han sido muchos años. Crees que podrías darme algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme a estos cambios?

Solo con una condición. –beso la yema de sus dedos con cariño.

Cual?

Déjame al menos abrirte la puerta del auto, me frustro mucho cuando no me dejas comportarme como el caballero que soy. –Bella rio bajito, nunca se imagino que pudiera tratarse de algo tan anticuado.

Te lo prometo, las puertas serán tu trabajo. –Edward acompaño las risas de la chica que segundo a segundo se hacia un lugar cada vez más grande en su corazón.

Gracias. –se quedaron unos segundos abrazados, disfrutando de la improvisada reconciliación.

Estoy algo cansada, me acompañas a recostarme?

Claro. Te sientes bien? Te duele algo? –la preocupación lo invadió con esas simples palabras.

Tranquilo, no es nada. La incómoda cama del hospital me dejo un poco contracturada. –fueron tomados de la mano al cuarto de ella.  
Una vez en la habitación Bella tomo una frazada de su guardarropa y se recostó en la cama. Edward por su parte se quedo inspeccionando un poco el lugar. La habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, con paredes blancas, a excepción de una que tenia cuadrados verdes, violetas y salmón pintados, la colcha en la cama de plaza y media era violeta, las cortinas de color salmos, una alfombra verde, un escritorio de madera bajo la ventana, donde había una portátil, un lapicero y algunos cuadernos, una biblioteca del piso hasta el techo repleta de libros, un par de mesitas de noche a juego con la cómoda, encima de una había una lámpara y en la otra dos fotografías, una de Bella y Alice y otra de un bebe y una mujer y en el resto de las paredes habían cuadros abstractos con colores vivos.

Me has dicho que quieres saber más de mí. –Bella interrumpió sus cavilaciones regresándolo a la realidad, de forma algo tímido se recostó a su lado.

Quiero saberlo todo. –la chica se abrazo al cuerpo que estaba a su lado, fue algo inconsciente.

Pregúntame lo que quieras. –había tanto que preguntar que no sabía por dónde empezar.

He comprobado que jamás habías besado a alguien, has tenido novio alguna vez?

No, nunca he tenido uno.

Porque? Eres hermosa.

Gracias. Lo cierto es que acostumbran verme como a un vicho raro. En el pueblo donde me crie se burlaban de mi por no tener madre y porque, como te abras dado cuenta, mi padre no fue un hombre atento. Nunca se daba cuenta si la ropa comenzaba a quedarme chica, si el pelo estaba muy largo, si las zapatillas se habían gastado y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Realmente ciento mucho lo que has pasado.

En realidad después de cierta edad no fue tan duro. Yo me encargaba de hacer mis compras y de cocinar cosas comestibles. Creo que lo que más me duele es que ahora se comporte como un padre con los hijos de su actual pareja, algo que nunca hizo por mí ahora lo hace por los hijos de otro, son celos y están mal, lo sé.

Creo que es bastante lógico, como todo niño siempre has necesitado cariño.

Sé que algún día tendré mis propios hijos y podre quererlos y amarlos como realmente se lo merece un niño.

Serás una estupenda madre cariño. –en ese momento deseo poder ser el padre de esos niños cuando llegara el momento.

Dejemos este momento depresivo y dispara la siguiente pregunta.

En ese caso vayamos por las sencillas –Bella solo asintió contra su pecho para que prosiga-. Cuál es tu color favorito?

El verde topacio. –se sonrojo furiosamente al reconocerlo en voz alta.

Porque te avergüenzas? –Edward no podía ver su cara, pero si sentir el intenso calor que esta emanaba.

Hasta hace un par de semanas era el violeta.

Porque cambiaste? –era tan obvia la respuesta.

Tus ojos, es el color de tus ojos. –se lo quedo pensando un par de segundos, la abrazo aun mas fuerte a modo de agradecimiento.

Cuál es tu flor favorita?

Las violetas.

Comida favorita?

Lasaña.  
Así siguieron cerca de una hora, él preguntaba y ella respondía. Al principio todas eran sencillas, gustos y preferencias. Luego comenzó a preguntar sobre lugares, obviamente ella no había visitado mucho pero soñaba con conocer demasiados, personas que fueron relevantes en su vida, le hablo de porque quería estudiar derecho y anécdotas compartidas con Mary y Yosef.

Quienes son las personas de esa foto? –señalo en portarretratos que estaba encima de la mesita, el de la mujer con un bebe en brazos.

Somos mi madre y yo, esa es la única foto que pude rescatar antes de que mi padre quemara el resto.

Fue una bonita mujer.

Si, hermosa.  
Se quedaron en silencio, Edward procesaba toda esa nueva información y Bella simplemente disfrutando la compañía.


	10. Capitulo 9

Edward y Bella se levantaron cuando a esta ultima le dio hambre, mientras preparaban merienda para todos se levantaron Jasper y Alice de su siesta, Jasper los ayudo mientras Alice ponía algo de música y observaba.

Ahora cuéntanos cómo fue que incendio la cocina. –le pidió Jasper a su amiga, le había preguntado a Alice pero no obtuvo nada.

Fue la primera vez que me quede a dormir en casa de Alice, a la mañana de siguiente era domingo por lo que la señora que la cuidaba no estaba, ella quiso hacer el desayuno para todos, me pareció buena idea. Le deje por cinco minutos mientras iba al baña, solo tenía que calentar el chocolate, cuando regrese todos los trapos de cocina estaban incendiados encima de la hornalla. Yosef se despertó por nuestros gritos y se hizo cargo. Mary casi me mata por haberla dejado entrar a la cocina. –Bella lo contaba abatida y hasta algo temeroso al recordar lo sucedido, Jasper y Edward reían.

Bella! Cómo pudiste contárselos? –Alice ya estaba haciendo su clásico puchero.

Me siento en la obligación de prevenirlos, en especial a Jasper.

Claro, todos búrlense de la pobre e indefensa Alice. De mí que siempre estoy ahí para todos y que siempre los asesoro a la hora de vestirse.

En serio espera que te agradezca el discutir todos las mañanas al menos media hora?

Como si algún día me hicieras caso. –las dos se fulminaron con la mirada mientras los chicos se partían de risa.  
Emmett y Rosalie regresaron al departamento de las chicas luego de disfrutar de un par de horas a solas. Cuando entraron se encontraron a sus cuatro amigos riendo en la sala.

Que nos perdimos? –pregunto Emmett mientras tomaba una galleta de la mesa.

Anécdotas de Alice y Bella.

No me digas que me perdí la historia del incendio. –los dos chicos asintieron y Alice lo fulmino con la mirada.

Por favor Bellita cuéntame después, cuando no esté la bruja. –la última parte lo dijo sin bajar la voz pero cubriéndose la boca. Bella solo asintió sonriente.  
Siguieron conversando e intercambiando anécdotas. Luego miraron una película. Hasta que se hicieron las siete y era tiempo de partir para Rosalie y Edward, los dos comenzaron a despedirse de sus respectivas parejas.

Veámonos en la semana? –casi rogo el chico de ojos verdes.

No podemos, los parciales comienzan la próxima semana.

Solo una hora.

Tendrás cuatro de viaje. No quiero ser una distracción.

Cariño estas en mi mente las horas del día.

Tu también estas en la mía. –Edward la abrazo, discutir era inútil.

Entonces el sábado, nuestra primera cita. Prometo traer mis libros y estudiar toda la noche en casa de Emmett. –Bella rio.

El sábado entonces. Oh Dios ya me siento nerviosa. –fue el turno de Edward para reír.

Juro tratarte como a la reina que eres –se dieron un corto beso en los labios-. Prométeme que te cuidaras.

Claro que sí. Tú prométeme avisar cuando llegues, es un viaje largo para hacer en la noche.

Es tan extraño que te preocupes por mí, pero me encanta.

A mí me haces sentir segura.

Lo estas hermosa, no dejare que nada te pase.

Lo sé. Llámame o escríbeme en la semana por favor. Te extrañare mucho.

Como yo a ti, es por eso que tengo planeado llamarte todos los días. –se sonrieron por última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta tomados de la mano.  
Rosalie y Emmett ya los esperaban al lado de Jasper, los chicos bajarían con ellos y se irían a sus casas para dejar descansar a las muchachas.  
Alice y Bella se despidieron de todos, de algunos con un simple hasta mañana y de otros por algo más de tiempo.

Cuídate y nos vemos el sábado. –se dieron un último beso y luego ella lo observo subir al ascensor acompañado de los demás de los demás.  
En cuanto se quedaron solas se pusieron al corriente de toso lo que había sucedido y como se sentían al respecto. Bella estaba muy feliz y miraba su teléfono cada dos segundos como toda una adolescente, Alice se burlaba de ella, solo para molestarla un poco, estaba feliz de su cambio, se veía tan llena de vida.  
Prepararon un par de sándwiches para la cena y comieron delante de la televisión viendo uno de los programas de moda de Alice. luego se despidieron y fueron cada una a su habitación.  
La mañana del lunes las dos amigas se despertaron, como de costumbre Alice muy temprano y Bella muy tarde, pero también como de costumbre llegaron temprano al campus. Ahí ya las esperaban Emmett y Jasper, estuvieron hablando un par de tonterías, la mayoría del tiempo Emmett se burlaba de los jugadores de futbol y Alice de sus porristas, o como ella las llamaba, perritas falderas.  
Como todos los días se separaron cinco minutos antes de las ocho para ir cada uno a su clase. Bella se convirtió en el centro de atención en cuanto entro al salón de clases, los moretones de su cara se encontraban de un color violeta poco discreto. De inmediato sus compañeras comenzaron a cotillear y formular hipótesis, a ella no le importo no que pudieran decir, así que continúo caminando con la frente en alto.  
El profesor al entrar también le dedico una mirada, solo que, a diferencia de los alumnos, este sabia del incidente ya que Sam lo llamo al salir del hospital el sábado. La clase fue dictada con normalidad se hablo del próximo parcial, temas fundamentales y características de la prueba. Al sonar la campana todos abandonaron el salón en estampida, como de costumbre, Bella se quedo unos minutos más a pedido del profesor.

Gracias por aguardar un momento Srta. Swan. –el hombre de unos cincuenta años siempre era muy respetuoso con ella.

No hay de que profesor. En que lo puedo ayudar?

El Dr. Ulley me llamo el sábado por la tarde para comunicarme lo sucedido, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra y disculparme. –se veía verdaderamente apenado.

Estoy perfectamente, no se apene, y no veo porque deba disculparse, usted no tuvo nada que ver y ese hombre ya no hará daño a nadie.

Yo le asigne el caso.

Insisto, no es su culpa. Además mi cabeza es muy dura. –el profesor sonrió en agradecimiento.

El resto de mis colegas sabe de lo sucedido, si se siente mal puede ir a la enfermería o retirarse a su casa.

Muchas gracias, pero no quiero perder esta última semana antes de las pruebas. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme o llegare tarde. –así dieron fin a la conversación.  
El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Los cuatro amigos volvieron a juntarse para el almuerzo en la mesa que usaban normalmente.

Oye Bellita escuche por ahí que tienes un novio que te golpea. –comento Emmett cuando las dos chicas tomaron asiento.

Yo escuche que estas metida en drogas y te peleaste con tu distribuidor. –comento Jasper.

A mí me llego el rumor de que te gusta el sadomasoquismo y que esos moretones te los hizo tu pareja mientras tenían sexo –dijo Alice como si nada-. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las tímidas. –Emmett y Jasper se partían de risa mientras Bella rezaba porque la tierra se abriera debajo de ella.

Así que mi hermanito se ha llevado el premio gordo.

Emmett! –lo regaño cada vez mas avergonzada.

En solo un fin de semana mi hermano te contagio todo su mal humor. –se quejo con un puchero.

No creo que se haya contagiado de él, si le llegas a hacer esos comentarios a Edward no vivirás para contarlo. –intervino Jasper.  
El teléfono de Bella vibro en su bolsillo, justo se trataba de un mensaje de Edward así que se desentendió por completo de la conversación.  
_"Como amaneció la mujer más hermosa del mundo? Sigue bien esa cabecita."_  
Sonrió como una tonta al leerlo.  
_"Yo estoy muy bien, al igual que mi cabeza, la mujer hermosa no lo sé. Como estas tu y como ha estado tu mañana?"  
_Se concentro en la manzana que tenía entre sus manos mientras esperaba la respuesta, sus amigos seguían hablando pero ella no tenía ni idea sobre qué. Poco después de transcurrido un minuto su teléfono volvió a vibrar.  
"Muy chistosa. Sabes que para mí no hay mujer que se compare a ti en belleza. Yo estoy bien, extrañándote como un demente. Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de una cosa, soy un orgulloso estudiante de Harvard que sale con una orgullosa estudiante de Yale, eso se considera traición?"  
"Yo también te extraño, me siento como si no te viera hace un mes. Respecto a la traición, no lo sé. Siempre puedes trasladarte en el segundo semestre para aquí, así tu hermano y Jasper dejarían de ser los más odiados del lugar. Hablando de tu hermano no ha parado de gastarme bromas en todo el almuerzo, resulta que el cuerpo de alumnos no es muy imaginativo por aquí e inventan cualquier historia tonta para explicar los moretones de mi cara."  
"Es tan extraño, llevamos tan poco tiempo de conocernos y tu ya ejerces en mi mas atracción que la gravedad, no me mal interpretes, me encanta, pero como nunca antes me había pasado me resulta extraño. Dile a los idiotas de por ahí que solo yo puedo mirarte, podrían dejar de cotillear y tratar de tener una vida propia."  
"Ya se aburrirán para mañana, no te preocupes. Como ya sabes jamás he tenido novio, así que todos estos sentimientos son nuevo para mí. Siempre pensé que las relaciones eran algo sobrevalorado."  
"Jajaja, eres hermosa. Te llamare por la tarde, debo regresar a clases."  
"En ese caso espero tu llamada. Te mando un beso."  
Cuando regreso a la realidad sus amigos se estaban alistando para regresar a clases también.

Ya regresaste de Eddylandia? –pregunto Emmett burlándose.

También te quiero. –dijo con sarcasmo.  
Continuaron las clases de la tarde y luego, a medida que iban terminando, se reunieron a estudiar en la biblioteca. Los parciales estaban muy cerca así que una gran cantidad de alumnos se había quedado después de hora. Lo único bueno, al menos para la mayoría, era que luego de esas dos semanas de prueba comenzaba el receso para por navidad, o sea dos semanas de vacaciones.  
A las cinco salieron los cuatro en camino al supermercado, Bella prepararía la cena para todos en el departamento de las chicas. Esme ya le había agradecido el gesto a través de Jasper un par de veces, de no ser por ella su hijo solo comería chatarra. Compraron lo necesario para hacer lasaña, uno de los platillos favoritos de Bella y Emmett.  
Al llegar a casa las chicas se cambiaron de ropa mientras Emmett y Jasper se encargaban de poner algo de música. Cocinaron todos juntos, hablando y bromeando, cenaron temprano y luego los chicos se fueron a su departamento a estudiar.

La semana siguió avanzando, cada día más estresante que el anterior, a medida que se acercaban al fin de semana los alumnos enloquecían por la cantidad de material aun sin estudiar. Bella se encontraba nerviosa, como de costumbre, pero ya tenía todo más que estudiado, Alice estaba confiada, al igual que Emmett y Jasper.  
El viernes Emmett partió directo a casa, al encuentro con su novia. Jasper y Alice tendrían una cita esa noche así que él se iría en la mañana del sábado. Alice por su parte tenía planeado un sábado de tortura para Bella, se aseguraría de dejarla perfecta para su primera cita. Edward le había dicho que pasaría por ella a las seis así que la morocha comenzaría los preparativos desde temprano.

Despierta! –grito Alice desde la puerta de la habitación de Bella- Es tardísimo y tenemos muchísimo que hacer. –la castaña abrió un ojo, su amiga ya estaba vestida y arreglada.

Media hora más Al, es sábado.

Nada de eso Isabela. Hoy es tu cita con Edward y debes estar perfecta. –una parte de su cerebro le dijo que debía sentirse nerviosa por la cita pero las ganas de seguir durmiendo eran más fuertes en ese momento.

Diez minutos.

Tienes lo que demoro en ir a buscar un vaso con agua para arrojarte encima. –abrió los ojos de golpe, solo una vez había usado esa amenaza y la cumplió.

Está bien, me levantare. Conste que te odiare el resto del día.

Cuando termine contigo me amaras.

Lo dudo. –se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la ducha, el agua que corría por su cuerpo termino de despertarla, el olor a fresas inundo el baño, se quedo unos minutos más de lo normal bajo el agua. Una vez seca se vistió de forma cómoda y fue al encuentro de Alice que se encontraba esperando en la cocina.

Desayunaste? –le pregunto cuando la vio sentada en el desayunador.

Estaba esperándote. –Bella se encargo de prepararlo sin dar importancia al parloteo de Alice.  
Llevo todo a la esa y se sentó al lado de su amiga, se sirvió café y trato de poner algo de atención al discurso.

Pienso que deberías usar ese bonito vestido negro que te regale para el día del amigo, con unos tacones rojos quedaría de infarto. –el vestido era realmente botito con cuello palabra de honor, ceñido hasta la cintura, para dar paso a una falda de tela de encaje.

No quiero usar taco alto, no me gustaría terminar mi primera cita en una sala de urgencias.

Por favor Bella, los tacones te estilizan las piernas y levantan tu cola. –eso fue suficiente para que se sonrojara como tomate.

Estoy conforme con mi cola Alice. los tacos no serán de más de cinco centímetros.

Cinco centímetros?! Parecerás una pitufa al lado de Edward! –Alice se sentía indignada, como podría dejarla perfecta si no cooperaba.

Es mi última palabra Al.  
El resto de la mañana Alice se la paso defendiendo a sus zapatos de tacón alto y Bella tratando de ignorarla. Así estuvieron mientras se encargaban del aseo semanal y luego de las compras.  
Almorzaron fuera, daba pereza seguir trabajando luego de todo lo que habían hecho.  
Regresaron a la casa y Alice se puso manos a la obra con la sesión de belleza. Lo primero fue un baño de burbujas con sales naturales y pétalos de rosas blancas, algo exagerado a criterio de Bella, de todas formas no la contradijo. Siguió con una serie de productos para el cabello, después fue el turno de las cremas para el rostro, mientras estas hacían su trabajo le practico una perfecta manicure y pedicure.  
De regreso en la habitación y vistiendo solo una bata, fue el turno del peinado. Alice aliso el pelo de su amiga, de esa forma le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Luego comenzó a aplicarle el maquillaje, eligió una sombra en tonos bronce que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos chocolate, un deliñado grueso y un labial rojo que resaltaba sus labios haciéndolos ver carnosos.  
Cuando solo faltaban quince minutos para las seis, hora en la que Edward pasaría por ella, se vistió con el hermoso vestido y un par de zapatos de taco, no muy altos, color rojo.

Te vez hermosa. –Alice estaba que daba brincos de la felicidad. Bella pensó que así se comportaría una madre antes del baile de graduación de su hija.

Gracias Al, es todo gracias a ti. –se miro al espejo nuevamente, casi no se reconocía ella misma.

De eso nada, tenía una estupenda materia prima. Edward va a caer de espalda cuando te vea.

En realidad crees que le guste? –se sintió una tonta al preguntarlo en voz alta.

Así vistieras con bolsas de basura él te vería hermosa. –en ese momento sonó el timbre dando la conversación por terminada.

Yo voy! Así el impacto será aun más fuerte. –Alice salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Bella aun más nerviosa, lo que la hizo sentir todo una tonta.

Bella! Llego Edward! –grito Alice desde la sala fingiendo sorpresa. La castaña tomo el abrigo y bolso y se encamino a lo desconocido.  
Edward veía a Alice parlotear sobre lo hermosa que estaba Bella, pero para él siempre se veía hermosa. No presto mucha atención mientras esperaba que su chica apareciera.  
Entonces, como si de un ángel se tratara, la vio caminar hacia él por el pasillo. Realmente estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, si es que tanta belleza se podía definir con esa palabra. Su vestido negro de ajustaba a sus perfectos senos, haciéndolos ver tentadores, la suave tela se adhería a su estrecha cintura y la visión de la suave piel de sus piernas era una constante tentación para su auto control, esa noche sería difícil sin duda.  
Bella también estudio su apariencia. Vestía con un jean recto de color oscuro, una remera blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo casi como una segunda piel y un saco negro, se veía tentador y sus labios pedían a gritos sus besos.

Te vez bellísima. –él fue quien rompió el silencios cuando la vio detenerse a unos pasos de distancia.

Tú no estás nada mal. –le parecieron muy graciosa la situación. Por lo general las mujeres lo describían casi como un modelo, Bella en cambio lo veía tal cual era.

No soy nada si se me compara contigo –acorto la distancia que los separaba, tomo su mano izquierda y la hizo girar para él. Si que soy masoquista, pensó-. No hay palabra que describa tanta belleza. –Bella se ruborizo.

Mejor nos vamos, o se nos hará tarde. –fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió para salir de ahí, los halagos de Edward eran más llevaderos en privado.

Como ordene mi princesa. –le pidió el abrigo que colgaba de su brazo derecho y lo deslizo por sus brazos en un gesto muy de caballeros, luego le ofreció su brazo y una vez se despidieron de Alice salieron del departamento.  
En el ascensor ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Ella estaba algo incomoda y el podía notarlo. Salieron a la calle y un par de jóvenes que pasaban se fijaron en ella, esa noche tendría que estar muy atento para que ningún idiota intente acercarse a su mujer.  
Le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a subir, se apresuro en llegar al otro lado para estar cerca de ella nuevamente. La volvió a estudiar con la mirada, hermosa.

Creo que aun no nos saludamos como corresponde. –tomo su suave rostro entre sus manos, la acerco lentamente a él y devoro sus labios con una necesidad increíble. Los dos se dejaron llevar acercándose al cuerpo del otro cuanto les fue posible.

Hola. –dijo ella con voz débil por causa de la falta de aire cuando se separaron.

Hola hermosa –esa sonrisa de tonto, estaba seguro, no se le borraría jamás-. Ahora si estamos listos para nuestra primera cita.

Les dejo los links para que puedan ver lo que uno Bella en su primera cita, sé que no soy muy buena para describir ropa.

.

/files/2011/12/Zapato%20mujer%20rojo%20tacon%


	11. Primera cita

Ahora si estamos listos para nuestra primera cita. –con esas palabras puso en marcha el motor del lujoso auto.  
Miraba las calles, ya casi obscuras, de la ciudad mientras Edward conducía a gran velocidad. Se giro en su dirección y lo observo, su bello rostro iluminado por las luces de la acera y el salpicadero, eso labios finos y definidos, su perfecta nariz, las gruesas cejas y esos ojos que llamaban a perderse en ellos. Todo él la atraía. En un acto impulsivo, al menos para ella, lo tomo de la mono que llevaba sobre la palanca de cambio.  
Sentía como ella lo observaba hacia unos minutos, pero no se animo a devolver esa mirada ya que iba al volante y, lo más importante, de él dependía su seguridad. El tacto cálido de su mano fue como un sueño después de una semana necesitándola. Aun no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo esa hermosa castaña se había apoderado de su corazón sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.  
La miro de reojo, seguía observándolo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

En qué piensas? –esa pregunta se repetía insistentemente en su interior cada vez que veía esos profundos ojos, es un alivio poder formularla por fin en voz alta.

En lo hermoso que eres y todo lo que has tenido que conducir para venir a recogerme. Podíamos habernos encontrado en mitad de camino para que no perdieras tanto tiempo al volante. –no pudo evitar reírse de ella, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

Así que soy hermoso? –Bella se sonrojo a más no poder.

Al menos para mí lo eres –dijo tímidamente agradecida de que él tuviese los ojos fijos en el camino-. Pero no escuches solo lo que quieres pequeño engreído. –volvió a carcajearse.

Qué clase de caballero seria si no paso por ti para nuestra cita? Además llegue al departamento de Emmett y Jasper ayer por la noche.

Ayer?! –grito ofendida tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

Si, sucede algo?

Que si sucede algo?! Estas a solo unas calles de distancia desde ayer y recién ahora se te ocurre comentarlo!

No entiendo que sucede Bella. –vio con preocupación como ella respiraba profundo un par de veces, prefirió orillarse para poder escucharla con mayor atención. Se giro en su dirección y trato de tomar sus manos, pero Bella aparto las suyas.

Que te extraño tonto y tú llegas antes de lo previsto y no eres capaz de decirme. –no pudo evitar el impulso de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla con ternura y necesidad. Es tan perfecta, toda ella.

No te enojes conmigo princesa hermosa. Llegue ayer por la noche para asegurarme que la cita de hoy sea perfecta, quiero lo mejor para ti y no podía hacerlo en tan solo unas horas. –ella lo mira con intriga por unos eternos segundos.

Pero yo te extrañaba. –se sentía como una niña tonta, pero justo en ese momento poco le importaba.

Te juro que yo también. Nunca antes había necesitado tanto la compañía de alguien como me sucede contigo, es extraño, me asusta. –sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero ella no podía arruinar el maquillaje de Alice. Se lanzo a sus brazos y lo atrajo a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Perdóname Edward, soy una tonta. –la retiro de su escondite, a un costado de su cuello, ese hermoso rostro no debía estar oculto nunca. Acaricio sus mejillas con cariño y devoción.

No tienes porque disculparte princesa. No estuvo bien por mi parte ocultarte donde me encontraba, solo espero que la sorpresa valga la pena.

No me dirás a donde vamos?

Si te lo digo dejaría de ser una sorpresa –la hermosa castaña comenzó a hacer uno de sus tiernos pucheros-. Nada de pucheros o tendré que hacer que te alejes de Alice por un tiempo. –su melodiosa sonrisa inundo la pequeña cabina, amaba escucharla sonreír. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

No me gustan las sorpresas. –le comento como quien no quiere la cosa con la esperanza de que le revelara la incógnita.

En ese caso tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque planeo sorprenderte siempre que pueda.

Ya lo has hecho. Créeme. –se sonrojo furiosamente. Edward prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento.  
Se incorporo al tráfico y retomo el viaje incrementando un poco la velocidad para que no se les hiciera tarde.  
Bella siguió observándolo el resto del camino. Estudiando sus expresiones y gestos. Lo que más le gustaba era cuando fruncía el seño, quería estirarse y suavizarlo con sus propias manos, pero sabía que no sería prudente hacerlo mientras iba al volante.  
Se apartaron bastante de la ciudad. Cuando ya llevaban unos cuarenta minutos de viaje Edward abandono la autopista para tomar un camino de tierra. Bella estaba intrigada y maravilladla. En ese lugar, sin nada de luz artificial, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el cielo, junto con una resplandeciente luna. Era sin lugar a dudas un sitio mágico.  
A unos cien metros se podía distinguir un granero no muy grande. Era todo lo que había en quilómetros a la redonda, al menos todo lo que ella llegaba a ver.  
Edward estudiaba con el rabillo del ojo sus reacciones, no le había costado nada hacer que Jasper le prestara esta propiedad para su cita. Era un antiguo campo permaneciente a los señores Hele.  
Estaciono frente a una de las paredes del viejo granero, vio como ella se sorprendía al ver la enorme tela gris adherida a la pared delante de ellos, mantuvo una distancia de unos cuarenta metros para tener una visual optima y apago el motor de su coche.

Dónde estamos? –hablo en un murmullo para no distorsionar la paz que ese hermoso lugar ofrecía.

La semana pasada vi algunos de tus libros, ya sabes en la habitación. Y se me ocurrió que tal vez podría gustarte esta sorpresa. –se sentía estúpidamente nervioso. Para ella era la cosa más tierna que jamás haya visto.

Sh, tranquilo. Estoy segura de que me encantara. –tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos para calmarlo y de paso sentir su suave piel.

Gracias. –apoyo su cara en el cálido tacto.  
Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, transmitiendo todo aquello que aun no eran capaces de decir en palabras.

Creo que será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra. Tu solo espérame aquí. –le dio un casto beso y salió del auto, fue hasta la parte de atrás, abrió la cajuela, saco una canasta de picnic, volvió a cerrar y se fue a ultimar los últimos detalles, fuera de la vista de Bella.  
Ella miraba en todas las direcciones, pero la intensidad de la noche, que ya había caído sobre ellos, no la dejaba ver nada más allá de un par de metros. No encontraba a Edward y la ansiedad la consumía, lo quería a su lado, se sentía vacía, incompleta, sin él.  
De repente la tela gris se ilumino. Resulto ser de un blanco brillante.  
Edward regreso al auto, coloco la cesta en el asiento trasero y tomo su lugar junto a Bella. Ese siempre seria su lugar.

Volviste! –dijo ella contenta- Ya puedo saber cuál es la sorpresa?

Solo tienes que esperar un minuto más cariño. –su corazón se derritió al escuchar el dulce diminutivo.  
Edward encendió el radio, pero no se escucho música. Solo aparecieron unas letras de color rojo en la pequeña pantalla. Le dedico una traviesa sonrisa a Bella, se giro en su asiento, abrió la canasta y de esta saco dos paquetes de palomitas como las del cine y un par de refrescos, le entrego uno de cada a ella. escribió un mensaje en su teléfono y la pantalla volvió a oscurecerse.

No creí que ninguna de las películas en cartelera fuera tu estilo. –cada detalle que revelaba sola la intrigaba mas.  
Entonces un hermoso cantar de aves comenzaron a sonar en las bocinas del auto y Keira Knightley apareció en la pared del granero caminando al amanecer con un libro entre sus manos. La tela blanca y brillosa resulto ser una pantalla, como un autocine, solo para ellos.

Orgullo y prejuicio –dijo Bella en un susurro en el momento justo en que las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla-. Es mi favorita. –le aseguro girándose para mirarlo a la cara.

Es un gran alivio saberlo. –le aseguro un emocionado y complacido Edward.  
Se quito sus zapatos de tapo y se acomodo de forma que sus descalzos pies quedaran sobre el asiento y su cabeza recostada al hombro de su chico perfecto. Él paso el brazo por sobre sus hombros.  
Esto tiene que ser un sueño, –se dijo Edward- solo espero no despertar nunca.  
Miraron la película en silencio, robándose miradas cuando creían que el otro no los veía y dándose palomitas el uno al otro. Fueron las dos horas más especiales de sus vidas.

Amo esta película, al igual que el libro. Lizzy y el Sr. Darcy parecen tan incompatibles, pero resultan ser el uno para el otro. A pesar de los prejuicios de la época y las diferencias sociales pudieron descubrir sus sentimientos y lograr que fluyan. –los ojos color chocolate brillaban, todo eso que hasta hace una semana creía pura ficción, ahora descubrió que realmente existe y que le pasa ni más ni menos que a ella.

Debo confesar que nunca había visto esta película, si leí el libro un par de veces y también es uno de mis favoritos. –la pación con la que ella le hablaba lo tenía maravillado.

En serio? –pregunto incrédula, sus caras estaban muy cerca porque aun seguía recostada sobre su hombro- Que te ha parecido? Crees en la existencia del amor verdadero o almas gemelas?  
La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. El siempre fue de los que decían que no se podía estar con una misma persona toda la vida, que eso solo aplicaba a sus padres y tal vez a los Sres. Hele. Pero podía imaginarse toda la vida al lado de Bella, y lo más importante, se imagina dichoso y agradecido de tenerla a su lado.

Si creo en el amor verdadero. –no podía decir que ya la amaba, pero ciertamente eso sentimientos nacerían en él en cualquier momento y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, o posibilidad de evitarlos.  
Se observaron el uno al otro, los dos buscando los secretos ocultos tras los ojos del otro, buscando la confirmación de eso que sus cuerpos se esforzaban por decir. Sus caras a escasos centímetros de distancia y esa extraña descarga eléctrica invadiendo el auto.

Yo creo que he comenzado a creer hace una semana. –lo confeso sin pensarlo, completamente hipnotizada por su cercanía y el océano esmeralda que eran sus ojos.  
La confesión lo tomo tan de sorpresa que olvido todo en ese momento, incluso respirar. Eso significaba lo que él creía? Ella estaba diciéndole que lo amaba? Eso era imposible, al menos por unas diez razones. Pero y él? La amaba? No tenía como saber eso. Reacciono cuando la vio hincarse en el asiento, rodear su cuello con los brazos y devorarlo en un beso necesitado. Demoro menos de un segundo en responderlo, él la necesitaba igual, e incluso más. La necesitaba de formas que ella no llegaba a imaginar.  
se besaron sin importar donde estaban, sin importar la confesión reciente, nada existía en ese momento fuera del coche, que ahora debía estar a unos cien grados. Cuando el aire les falto Bella ataco el cuello de Edward, dejando pequeños mordiscos y succionando la piel a su paso. Él por su parte le saco el abrigo para tener libre acceso a la suave piel de sus hombros, espalda y brazos. La situación estaba cada vez mas fuera de control hasta que el lado consciente de Bella volvió a la superficie por al menos un segundo.

Edward no quiero que sea así, no mi primera vez. –dijo con vos ronca y entrecortada.  
Se detuvo de inmediato. Ella tenía razón, no podía ser así. Que idiota había sido, como pudo haberse olvidado de algo tan importante.

Lo siento Bella, me deje llevar. –saco sus manos del cuerpo de ella, como si el contacto quemara más que el fuego.

Soy ya la que debe disculparse. No me siento preparada en este momento, es decir siempre lo imagine de otra forma. No es por ti Edward, créeme que no. Es solo que desde siempre lo he visualizado como algo más romántico, al menos en una cama. –hablaba rápido mientras el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

No me des explicaciones. Te entiendo. Solo me has encontrado con la guardia baja. –trato de sonreír para infundirle un poco de coraje. Al menos había dicho que el problema no era él.

Creo que será mejor que me acomode de en mi lado. –se sentía tan avergonzada que dudaba poder volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar este horrible momento.  
Hizo exactamente lo que dijo. Se acodo en el asiento del copiloto y se concentro en mirar por la venta, evitando sea como sea la mirada de Edward.  
Él entendió su intención, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. De todas formas prefirió no decir nada por el momento, no era buena idea teniendo en cuenta el estado de su entrepierna.  
prefirió salir del auto, debía dejar todo en condiciones, guardo el proyector en su caja y el sistema inalámbrico de sonido, ya mañana regresaría por la pantalla. El aire fresco, más bien frio, le venían estupendamente. Bajo su temperatura corporal, que se encontraba muy alta, y pudo poner las cosas en perspectiva. Bella tenía razón, se trataba de su primera vez, debía ser distinto. Algo que recordara por siempre como una buena experiencia. Un auto no sería buen lugar, además de que él en ese momento ni siquiera llevaba preservativos. Dios era un completo idiota! Como si no fuera poco la única chica que realmente le ha interesado esta dentro de ese auto sintiéndose culpable y sin intenciones de volver a dirigirle la palabra.  
Se apresuro a guardar las cosas en el maletero, de paso vio que Bella seguía en la misma posición que la dejo, parecía no haberse movido ni un solo milímetro. Fue casi corriendo a la puerta del copiloto, su propia estupidez lo estaba consumiendo. Abrió con cuidado de no asustarla.  
Cuando la vio su alma se cayó al piso. Su dulce, inocente y hermoso rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Solo fue capaz de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.  
Para su tranquilidad, y satisfacción, ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Parecía necesitarlo igual que él.  
Dejo el sollozo fluir sobre su hombro, lo necesitaba tanto. Eso la hacía sentir aun más estúpida.

Tranquila cariño. Ya estoy aquí, para ti. Siempre. –lo cierto era que no estaba muy seguro de que debía hacer.

Oh Edward! Has encontrado a la única virgen de 22 años sobre la faz de la tierra. Esto no es justo! Podrías haber llegado hasta donde quisieras con cualquier chica normal. Soy tan estúpida! –eso lo enojo y mucho. Como se le ocurría decir eso. La tomo por los hombros y la alejo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos y que ella viera que era sincero.

Escúchame bien Isabela Swan! Tú no eres ninguna estúpida! Eres la única persona con la que me gustaría estas, aquí y en cualquier otro sitio! No pienso permitir que nadie te insulte, y eso te incluye a ti misma! Nadie se mete con mi chica, queda claro? –nunca lo había visto tan enojado, eso realmente la asustaba.

Soy tu chica? –no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Si! Mía, solo para mí. Siempre! –estas palabras tendrían que asustarla, probablemente lo haría viniendo de cualquier otra persona. Pero dichas por los dulces y carnosos labios de Edward, eran música.

Solo tuya. –dijo con la más tonta de las sonrisas. Él sonrió de una forma muy similar, esa sonrisa se veía hermosa solo Edward tiene.

Puedo esperarte por siempre cariño. Seré célibe si tú lo quieres. –no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta. El sonido hizo que él se relajara visiblemente.

Ya también tengo hormonas Edward. No creo que la espera se te haga tan larga. –ella volvió a reír y él quedo sorprendido por el significado de esas palabras.

Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, comienzo a creer que eres peligrosa para mi autocontrol. –con un casto beso se puso de pie y la dejo en su lugar, espero a que se acomodara y volvió a cerrar su puerta. Bella reía mientras lo veía dar la vuelta al coche.

A donde vamos ahora? –le pregunto una vez estuvo dentro- Dudo que puedas superar esta hermosa sorpresa. –los ojos de Edward brillaron ilusionados, esas palabras lo hicieron sentir tan orgulloso consigo mismo.

Pues espero no defraudar tus expectativas.

Nunca podrías hacerlo.  
Bella, que contenía descalza, se acomodo con la espalda recostada a la puerta, para poder verlo mejor, y se cruzo de piernas con los pies sobre el asiento.  
Otra vez viajaron en silencio, escuchando algo de música clásica que Bella encontró en la guantera del auto mientras husmeaba un poco.  
Edward la miraba cada corto tiempo. Estaba con la cabeza recostada al vidrio y disfrutaba la música con los ojos cerrados. Un ángel. Se dijo a sí mismo.  
Volvieron a la ciudad, luego de unos veinte minutos de viaje se detuvo frente a un restaurante de fachada humilde.  
Bella analizo el lugar intrigada mientras Edward daba la vuelta para abrir su puerta. Nunca había ido a ese lugar, ni siquiera pasado por ahí.  
Una vez los dos estuvieron en la acera entraron tomados de la mano. La chica de la puerta devoraba a Edward con sus ojos, el solo le dijo que tenía reservación y volvió a concentrarse en su hermosa castaña, que miraba en todas direcciones con ojos muy abiertos.  
Bella observaba las mesas y sillas de madera, cubiertas con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos, la bajilla clásica de color blanco, al igual que los servilleteros, las paredes color marfil con vigas de madera y el piso de baldosa. La decoración era exquisita, como un pequeño trocito de Italia oculto a la afueras de la ciudad.  
Los condujeron a una mesa apartada, con vista a un patio interno con hermosas flores de colores y césped verde recién podado.

Este lugar es hermoso, como lo encontraste? –pregunto en cuanto se vieron solos.

Me dijeron que a cierta personita le gustaba la comida italiana, así que decidí recorrer todos los restaurantes italianos de la ciudad. En cuanto entre aquí supe que te gustaría.  
La mesera llego con a pedir sus órdenes, Bella pidió canelones, Edward risotto y una botella de vino tinto para acompañar. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa mientras esperaban. Lo primero en llegar fue la bebida.

Brindo por la mejor primera cita de la historia. –dijo ella levantando su copa al aire.

Brindo por tener una cita con la chica más hermosa del mundo. –chocaron las copas en mitad de la mesa, tomaron un sorbo y se dieron un pequeño beso.  
Una vez llego la comida la conversación fue trivial. Edward formulo alguna pregunta que se le fueron ocurriendo durante la semana y Bella le contestaba, aun incrédula por su inexplicable interés en ella. Luego pidieron una porción de tiramisu para compartir y un par café expresos.  
Edward quedo maravillado viéndola disfrutar de su postre, Bella era una verdadera amante de los dulces y no dejo de atacar el pequeño plato hasta verlo vacio.

Eres perfecta.

No puedes decir eso luego de verme comer como un cerdo. –le reprocho con un puchero involuntario al reparar en sus actos. Le era tan fácil ser ella misma cuando estaba a su lado.

Nunca dejaras de ser fascinante para mí. –Bella lo tomo de la mano por sobre la mesa, era tan perfecto y tan único que solo podía ser un sueño.

Espero no tener que despertar nunca. –dijo de forma inconsciente en voz alta.

Despertar?

Si. Esto solo puede ser un sueño, el mejor de los sueños. –él pellizco muy suavemente la palma de su mano. Bella fingió una mueca de dolor muy poco creíble y exagerado.

Aun estas aquí. –se perdieron en los ojos del otro hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la mesera que les pregunto si deseaban algo mas, Edward miro a Bella y esta solo negó con la cabeza así que simplemente pidió la cuenta.  
Luego de una pequeña discusión sobre quien debía pagar la cena, salieron del restaurant y se dirigieron al auto. Ya era algo tarde así que irían directo a casa de Bella. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, Bella observaba a Edward constantemente y este le devolvía en gesto cada vez que podía.  
Se estacionaron al frente del edificio y la depresión, producto de la inminente separación, los golpeo.

Esta ha sido por lejos la mejor noche de mi vida. –dijo ella a modo de agradecimiento esquivando su pirada por miedo a que la vea como una tonta.

También la mía. –levanto su hermoso rostro por la barbilla.

Te extrañare mucho. Ya te extraño. –la verdad de estas palabras la impacto e hizo que el corazón de él se hinchara.

Sé que esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero mi lado posesivo a ganado la batalla –esa confesión no tenía ningún sentido para la castaña, pero el nerviosismo de su voz le llamaba la atención-. Isabela, mi hermosa Bella, quieres ser mi novia? –los ojos color chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas y, como si acabara de ser poseída por Alice, brinco a sus piernas para poder abrazarlo y dejar eufóricas besos en su rostro.

Puedo suponer que eso es un sí? –pregunto el cobrizo con su sonrisa mas radiante. Lo único que gano fue un manotazo juguetón en el hombro- Auch!

Pero mira que mantequita a resultado ser mi NOVIO. –resalto la última palabra. La sonrisa de Edward se ensancho aun más, si es que eso era posible.

Gracias, no imaginas lo feliz que acabas de hacerme.

Créeme me puedo hacer a la idea. –no la dejo decir una palabra más, ataco sus labios de forma desesperada. Era un beso dulce, cariñoso y demostrativo, pero no por eso menos pasional.

Creo que será mejor que entre. –dijo Bella entre jadeos una vez se separaron por culpa del maldito aire.

Si, no me gustaría que se repita lo de hace un rato. –reconoció muy a su pesar.

Al parecer no estamos de acuerdo en eso –dijo con una sonrisa picara-. A qué hora regresas mañana? –pregunto mucho más seria y algo triste.

Debería regresar en la mañana, mi madre quiere que almorcemos todos juntos ya que el fin de semana pasado no lo hicimos. –le explico muy a su pesar.

Entiendo. –estaba afligida porque sabía que la culpable de arruinar el almuerzo familiar fue ella, pero aun mas por saber que no lo vería quien sabe hasta cuándo.

A ti no te agradan mis padres, cierto? –pregunto cauteloso y apenado.

De donde sacas eso? Tus padres son grandiosos, divertidos, simpáticos, protectores y dulces. –elevo un poco la voz al sentirse ofendida.

Entonces porque te apartabas el día que fuiste? Porque llorabas en el lago? Porque no regresaste al fin de semana siguiente? –esas llevaban mucho tiempo rondando su mente.

Me seguiste al lago? –sonó como una acusación en lugar de una pregunta.

Lo siento pero me preocupaste e intrigaste. Ya en ese momento quería protegerte. –confeso para nada arrepentido.

Supongo que no tiene sentido enfadarme ahora. Me aleje porque el momento me perturbaba. Tus padres son los padres de mis sueños, siempre desee que los míos fueran dulces, preocupados, divertido e incluso regañones. Ver tantas parejas felices y sobre todo la de tus padres, que después de quien sabe cuántos años siguen amándose con todo el corazón, fue demasiado para mí –se quedo un momento en silencio en el que Edward no supo que decir-. Mi padre no me llamo para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, nunca lo ha hecho desde que nos mudamos de ciudad, ni tampoco cuando vivíamos en la misma casa. A decir verdad solo me llamo una vez para avisar que me mandaría el resto de mis cosas porque mi habitación la usarían los hijos de Sue, su actual pareja, cuando se quedaran en casa –el silencio incomodo volvió instalarse entre ellos-. Debes creer que soy una pesada, siempre tratando de dar lastima hablando de mi patética vida y mi disfuncional infancia.

Nunca podría pensar algo así, quiero conocer todo de ti, al menos todo lo que tú quieras contarme. Deseo ayudarte a superar todas esas cosas que no debiste haber vivido, y pienso hacerlo llenando tu futuro de hermosos recuerdos. –tomo el cálido rostro de la chica que tanto quería entre sus manos y sello la promesa con un dulce beso.

Pues déjame decirte que estás haciendo un buen trabajo porque la velada de hoy nunca se ira de mi corazón. –se sonrieron el uno al otro recordando todo lo vivido en las ultimas hora. Esa tarde estaría en el corazón de ambos de por vida.

Que te llevo a realizarme la pregunta de tus padres? –recordó de repente.

Quiero que me acompañes mañana a casa capa poder presentarte con ellos.

Pero ya me conocen.

Pero no como mi novia. –solo decir la palabra novia iluminaba el rostro de Edward y el que él la proclamara suya hacia que las mariposas de Bella se dieran de cabeza contra las paredes internas de su estomago.

El lunes comienzan los parciales.

Por favor cariño, prometo traerte yo mismo en cuanto el almuerzo termine.

Está bien, pero solo porque me has dicho cariño y eso suena muy bonito.

Gracias _cariño_.-lo último lo dijo a su oído antes de mordisquear un poco el lóbulo de su oreja.

Creo que será mejor que entre. – Edward sonrió encantado por el poder que ejercía en ella.

Creo que tienes razón. Pasare por ti a las ocho para llegar temprano, a mi madre le encantara verte. –las despedidas tenían gusto amargo.

Le preguntare a Alice si quiere acompañarnos para pasar el día con Jasper. –Edward solo asintió y la beso tiernamente a modo de despedida.

Hasta mañana novio. –le sonrió de esa forma tan dulce que solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Hasta mañana cariño. –le encantaba todo de ella, su dulzura, sinceridad, cariño… perfección.  
Se apresuro a bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta y acompañarla hasta la entrada del edificio. Se despidieron con un pequeño beso con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.


	12. Mi novia

Bella se sentía en las nubes mientras subía las escaleras a su apartamento. Fue sin duda la mejor noche de su vida, todo lo que había hecho Edward por ella, preparo una de sus películas favoritas en un autocine solo para ellos y la llevo al restaurante más perfecto y romántico que jamás había visto, eso sin contar los besos, caricias y su presencia. Lo quería más de lo que se atrevía admitir y mucho más de lo que podía confesar.

Cuando entro al apartamento las luces aun continuaban encendidas dejando ver a una ansiosa Alice sentada en uno de los sillones, tapada con frazada y un gran tazón de palomitas en sus manos mientras no prestaba nada de atención a la película que tenía delante.

Oh Bella ya me estabas preocupando! –dijo con un tono de voz exagerado.

No es para tanto Al, apenas es media noche.

Tú nunca llegas tan tarde!

Nunca he tenido novio tampoco, supongo que estoy en una etapa de cosas nuevas. –respondió con tono burlón.

No me tomes el pelo Isabela Sw… acabas de usar la palabra "novio"? –pregunto incrédula.

Si, acaba de pedírmelo. –la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Bella se hizo aun mas grande.

Ah! –se sobresalto por culpa del agudo chillido- No puedo creerlo! Bueno en realidad si puedo, lo sabia son perfectos el uno para el otro y se ven tan tiernos. Es que nada mas mírate, nunca antes te habías visto tan sonriente. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Sí, hay que celebrar! Champagne, necesitamos champagne!

Alice cálmate! Respira por favor, me estas asustando. –no podía ser sano que una persona dijera tantas palabras en tan solo unos segundos.

Cuéntamelo todo ya! –le relato la velada, guardándose algunos momentos que fueron demasiado íntimos y hasta un poco humillantes.

Estoy tan feliz por ti, te mereces a un hombre como Edward, que te quiera como él lo hace.

Créeme Al no debe haber nadie más feliz que yo en este momento.

Oh amiga te aseguro que hay una personita de ojos verdes que debe sentirse exactamente igual. –Bella sonrió, en unas horas estaría a su lado nuevamente.

Oh por cierto, mañana iremos a almorzar a la casa de sus padres, quieres venir con nosotros y pasar el día junto a tu caballero sureño? –la boca de Alice se abrió casi hasta tocar el piso.

Saldrás de paseo un día antes del comienzo de los exámenes? Quien eres y que hiciste con Bella Swan?!

Ja ja, muy graciosa. Vendrás o no?

Y perderme el momento en que Edward te presente como su novia, claro que estaré ahí. –dijo con malicia ya imaginando el sonrojo su amiga.

En ese caso vayamos a dormir chistosita, porque Edward estará aquí a las ocho. –tomo el bolso y abrigo que había dejado en el respaldo del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sí que es madrugador. –bufo mientras la seguía.  
Se desearon buenas noches antes de entrar a sus correspondientes habitaciones.  
Eran pasada la una cuando Bella se metió en su cama, tenía unas seis horas para dormir y prepararse mentalmente para ser presentada como la nuera de alguien, eso era mucha presión para un solo día. Agarro se teléfono para activar su alarma a las siete y se encontró con un mensaje de Edward.  
_"Ya estoy contando los segundos para volver a estar a tu lado. Ten dulces sueños cariño."_  
Sonrió otra vez, mientras un pequeño sector de su cerebro pensaba en que esa sonrisa no se le borraría nunca.  
_"Soñare contigo mi hermoso novio. Espero ansiosa el amanecer para que mi romeo llegue por mí."_  
Eso fue demasiado cursi, pero no le importaba. Solo esperaba no despertarlo. Programo la alarma y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó con el molesto sonido de su alarma. Tenía esa sensación de haber cerrado los ojos hace tan solo unos segundos. Se levanto con gran esfuerzo y fue directo a la ducha. El agua tibia termino de despertarla y junto con el olor a fresa de su acondicionador la relajo por completo. Una vez fuera estuvo al menos quince minutos pensando en cuál sería la ropa adecuada para volver a ser presentada ante sus, ahora, suegros. Su subconsciente le dio una patada, se estaba pareciendo a Alice y la primera impresión ya estaba perdida. Se vistió con su propio estilo, sus jean mas nuevos, una polera ajustada de color azul, un par de botitas converse negras y un abrigo negro a juego, puso un poco más empeño a la hora de combinar los colores ya que quería verse bien para Edward.  
Cuando salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina por su desayuno escucho a Alice aun preparándose. Hizo tostadas y café para las dos, estaba por sentándose a la mesa al momento en que Alice apareció con un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a sus piernas, unos tacones de al menos doce centímetros, una blusa también ajustada y una chaqueta de abrigo.

No crees que te arreglaste demasiado? –pregunto algo dudosa al ver su maquillaje.

Nunca es demasiado Bella, debemos hacer que cada día se vuelvan a enamorar.

Y tú crees que Jasper te ama por tu aspecto?

No, lo hace porque soy perfecta, en todos los sentidos. –Bella solo asintió y desayuno en silencio. Esa, obviamente, era una discusión sin sentido. Terminaron algo apuradas ya que solo quedaban diez minutos para las ocho.  
El timbre sonó exactamente ocho menos cinco, mientras Bella cepillaba sus dientes, escucho como Alice abría a su novio, que extraño era llamarlo así, y se apresuro a salir en su encuentro.

Le has dicho a Jas que voy con ustedes? –le preguntaba la morocha a Edward, deseosa de poder darle la sorpresa a su novio.

No, Bella me dijo que te invitaría pero no estaba seguro. –en ese momento Edward vio a su novia aparecer por el pasillo, se veía hermosa como de costumbre. Como la había echado de menos durante la noche, había sido casi imposible dormir sabiendo que se encontraba a tan solo unas cuadras de ella.

Fantástico, podre darle la sorpresa. –los tortolitos no le prestaron atención. Edward se acerco a Bella mirándola directamente a los ojos, demostrándole todo el cariño que le profesaba.

Hola cariño. –se dieron un dulce beso.

Hola. –respondió deslumbrada.

como durmió la chica más hermosa?

Algo sola. –respondió pícaramente.

Eso espero. –demando picado por los celos. Bella solo rio mientras se aparto para ponerse el abrigo y tomar su bolso.  
Los tres salieron a la calle, era una fría mañana de invierno. Edward abrió la puerta trasera para Alice, como todo un caballero, luego abrió la del copiloto para su novia, solo que a esta le dio un tierno beso antes de cerrarla.  
Bella puso música mientras Edward le daba vida al vehículo y Alice se quejaba por la melodía clásica escogida por su amiga.

En Harvard también comienzan mañana su temporada de exámenes? –pregunto una aburrida Alice después de unos veinte minutos de viaje. Edward la observo por el retrovisor sin soltar la mano de su castaña.

Si, por dos semanas al igual que ustedes. –Emmett lo mantenía informado con lo referente a la universidad, y desde hace una semana también con lo referente a Bella.

A quien se le puede ocurrir poner exámenes faltando menos de tres semanas para navidad? –pregunto indignada la pequeña chica con cara de duende.

Preferirías pasar la navidad estudiando? –le pregunto burlonamente.

No, eso sería muy deprimente. Oh por cierto Bella mis padres llamaron ayer para decirme que deben viajar a España la próxima semana y no podrán regresar para las fiestas. –espero a propósito para mencionarlo delante de Edward, su amiga era capaz de pasar las fiestas solas en su departamento, a decir verdad no sería la primera vez.

Imagino que viajaras con ellos. –dijo algo sorprendida.

Viajo la mañana de 23 y regreso en la madrugada del 27, ellos estarán ocupados por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo en que pasara el año nuevo contigo y mi Jazzy. –dijo sonriente.

Qué bueno Al, de seguro Jasper se pondrá feliz. –Bella intuía para donde iba la conversación.

Quieres venir conmigo? –Edward apretó más fuerte la mano de Bella al escuchar la propuesta.

Sabes que no Alice.

Iras a Forks? –interrumpió Edward.

No. Me quedare en casa a descansar del periodo de exámenes.

Y la noche de navidad? –no quería ni imaginarla sola el día de navidad, acostándose a dormir a la hora del brindis o mirando películas viejas, la imagen en su mente era triste y depresiva.

Preparare algo rico de comer y dormiré temprano. –Alice solo rodo los ojos en el asiento de atrás. Edward, aprovechando que estaban parados en un semáforo, la miro directamente a los ojos. Por todos los santos, es navidad! Grito en su interior.

De eso nada, tú te vienes a pasar las festividades conmigo. –Alice sonrió al ver su plan funcionando.

La navidad es una celebración para festejar en familia, no voy a irrumpir en tu casa. Eso es demasiado abuso. –dijo seria soltando su mano y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Yo estaré donde tu estés, así deba pasar la noche en el corredor de su apartamento. –dijo seguro volviendo los ojos al camino y retomando el viaje.

No seas absurdo Edward.

No lo seas tú.

Yo creo que los dos son absurdos –interrumpió Alice algo cansada del teleteatro-. Edward las cosas no se arreglan dando órdenes, sino hablando. Bella como te sentirías si te vas a España conmigo y Edward se quedara solo a pasar las fiestas encerrado en un cuarto? –definitivamente debía poner un consultorio de terapia, se haría rica.

Nunca lo dejare solo. –respondió Bella segura. Antes de terminar la última palabra lo entendió. Ella era tan importante para él, como él lo era para ella. Edward no pasaría una noche agradable sabiéndola sola en su apartamento y no podía permitir que el la siga a su exilio abandonando a sus padres.

Si Esme y Carlisle están de acuerdo iré a pasar las fiestas a tu casa. –tomo la mano de Edward nuevamente entre las suyas en un agarre fuerte para demostrarle que estaba ahí, no solo físicamente.  
Edward sonrió encantado, le debía una a Alice. El resto del viaje hablaron tonterías, dejaron a Alice escoger la música y se divirtieron viéndola cantar y rebotar en el asiento de atrás.  
Cuando llegaron por fin a la casa de lo Cullen Bella se sintió nuevamente sorprendida y deslumbrada por la belleza del lugar, el pasto, los arboles y el rio rodeando la casa de perfecta arquitectura.  
Edward bajo primero para abrir la puerta a ambas chica, esta vez fue primero a Bella, ya que ella no tenía la costumbre de esperar a que él llegara a su lado, luego a Alice que bajo sonriendo, ya solo la separaban unos metros de su novio.  
Edward y Bella encabezaron la marcha al interior de la casa tomados de la mano y Alice saltaba a su alrededor como una niña de diez años presa de la ansiedad. El cobrizo abrió la puerta de la casa, aun no eran ni las diez de la mañana así que probablemente solo sus padres se encontrarían levantados.  
Bella trataba de disimular los nervios, que dirían Esme y Carlisle? De seguro no estarían de acuerdo con el noviazgo, que padres lo estarían? Edward ejerció un poco mas de presión en su mano antes de atravesar la puerta de la cocina, donde efectivamente se encontraban Carlisle y Esme.

Hijo que temprano has llegado. –comento Carlisle asombrado al verlo de pie un domingo antes de las once.

Hola papa, mama. –dijo educadamente acercándose a ellos sin soltar a Bella.

Oh Edward, te eche de menos estos día. Casi debo atar a Emmett. –Alice y Bella sonrieron por lo último.

Alice! Bella! que gusto volver a tener por aquí queridas –no le paso desapercibido como su hijo tenía a la castaña tomada de la mano, mejor sería esperar a que ellos decidan hablar al respecto-. Me alegro de verte bien Bella, nos preocupaste mucho la semana pasada.  
Es como estar siendo regañada por una madre, pensó Bella con nostalgia.

Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. –y ahí comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia sus sonrojos.

No te disculpes por favor –esta vez hablo Carlisle-. Mejor cuéntame, como está la herida?

Ya no me molesta para nada. El martes me quitaran los puntos y todo estará olvidado. –era cierto, hasta ese momento ni se acordaba de los molestos puntos en su nuca, aunque era consciente que el moretón de su cara aun no se terminaba de ir.

Debes haberte preocupado mucho Alice. –comento Esme a sabiendas de que las chicas eran mas como hermanas que de amigas.

Cuando encendí el teléfono y escuche los mensajes diciendo que Bella estaba hospitalizada casi enloquezco. Por algo a mi no me gustaba nada ese caso.

El culpable esta tras las rejas y ya no podrá volver a abusar de sus hijos, eso es lo que importa. –a nadie sorprendió que Bella pensara en la seguridad de los demás antes que la suya.

Como quisiera ponerle las manos arriba a ese hijo de…

Edward! –regañaron Esme y Bella al mismo tiempo provocando que Carlisle y Alice rieran a carcajadas. Lugo un silencio algo incomodo inundo el lugar.

No tienes nada para decirnos hijo? –pregunto Carlisle con la intención de ayudar a su hijo. Este en respuesta afianzo su agarre alrededor de la cintura de su novia, mientras la sentía estremecerse a su lado.

Íbamos a esperar a los demás, pero creo que su opinión es la más importante –no podía negar que él también se encontraba nervioso-. Esta hermosa mujer que ven aquí me ha hecho el increíble honor de ser mi novia. –en sus ojos solo había amor y sinceridad, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a sus padres.

Supongo que esperaban alguien mejor para su hijo, solo puedo asegurarles que mis sentimientos por Edward son sinceros y hare lo que sea para hacerlo feliz mientras él desee permanecer a mi lado. Mi meta desde ahora será asegurarme de que Edward sea cada día más feliz que el anterior, solo eso necesito para también yo ser más feliz. –Alice desapareció cuando Bella comenzó con su discurso, era un momento que pertenecía a ellos y en el cual se sentía una intrusa. Bella por su parte se sentía cohibida y completamente aterrorizada.

Oh pequeña, se que eres la adecuada para mi hijo. Solo así podrías sentir lo que nos acabas de confesar, estoy muy feliz de que la vida haya puesto a una chica tan dulce y valiente como tú en el camino de Edward.

Les aseguro que soy el más feliz y agradecido aquí. –intervino Edward cambiando su agarre alrededor de Bella para recostar la espalda de ella en su pecho.

En eso tienes razón Edward, espero que recuerdes que a las mujeres se las cuida y respeta ante todo. –le recordó su padre con tono serio.

No creo que tenga problemas con eso Carlisle, a veces se comporta como una persona de principios del siglo pasado. –intervino la castaña en defensa de su novio.

Estoy segura de que si, Edward siempre fue educado y caballero con todas las mujeres. –las últimas cuatro palabras que Esme pronuncio no le hicieron ninguna gracia a Bella.

Quieren comer algo, nosotros recién terminábamos de desayunar. –intervino nuevamente Carlisle.

Muero de hambre. –confeso Edward mientras le echaba un vistazo a las tostadas y el café aun humeantes.

Y tú Bella?

Muchas gracias, pero desayune antes de salir.  
Edward tomo asiento arrastrando a Bella a su lado. Esme y Carlisle les dieron un poco de privacidad.

No ha sido tan malo como pensabas. –cometo el cobrizo.

No a decir verdad, aunque si hay algo que me llama la atención.

Qué es?

Me sentía especial, pensé que toda tu caballerosidad era solo para mí, por mí. Ahora me entero que eres así de… dedicado con todas las mujeres. –mientras hablaba hizo su puchero más tierno, acompañado de un juego de pestañas que casi hacen que Edward muera de ternura.

Eso no es cierto cariño, tu eres la única mujer que me importa, por la que me preocupo; la única especial! –le aseguro apresuradamente.

O sea que Esme no te importa? –no pudo contener las risa, se veía tan preocupado y cómico.

Oye! Eso no es justo –se quejo sin sonriendo-. Esto merece una venganza.

Si me entero que estas abriendo la puerta de tu auto a otras mujeres créeme que tendrás tu venganza. Esta vez hablo en serio. –Edward trago en seco al ver la verdadera amenaza en sus ojos.

Eres la única mujer que existe para mi Bella, hoy y siempre.

No puedo obligarte a quererme por siempre, por más que quiera, pero si pedirte que cuando dejes de hacerlo simplemente me lo digas. –Edward se giro en su silla para poder abrazarla con más fuerzas.

Mis sentimientos por ti solo pueden hacerse más fuertes Bella, eso nunca lo dudes, además yo no prometo ser tan noble. Te encadenare en un sótano si es necesario con tal de que permanezcas a mi lado. –la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Te quiero Ed. –las tres palabras escaparon de sus labios sin pensarlo. Él la miro a los ojos buscando algún rastro de inseguridad o arrepentimiento.

Como yo te quiero a ti princesa. –ambos sonrieron como tontos y volvieron a abrazarse, en esa ocasión de forma cariñosa. Se quedaron así olvidándose de lo que hacían y en donde se encontraban.  
Se vieron interrumpidos por una estruendosa voz minutos después.

Me gustaría saber a quién le han pedido permiso ustedes dos! –pregunto Emmett desde la entrada de la cocina, a su lado estaban Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

Que es lo que quieres ahora Emmett? –pregunto Edward sin ganas.

Quiero saber a quién le has pedido permiso para estar todos con mi hermanita. Hasta donde yo recuerdo a mi no me has preguntado nada. –dijo señalando a Edward con un dedo. Bella no pudo soportarlo y se partió a carcajadas.

No te rías, solo conseguirás que diga mas tonterías. –la regaño Edward a pesar de que amaba el sonido de su risa.

Ven aquí a saludar a tu hermano -dijo el chico con aspecto de oso mientras apartaba a Bella de Edward y la abrazaba girándola por el aire-. Yo sabía que no podías contagiarte de este amargado tan rápido.

Em… necesito… respirar… -dijo como pudo debido a la falta de oxigeno y la risa.

Emmett la vas a lastimar! –el cobrizo se paro como un rayo.

Bella no es ninguna debilucha.

Emmett Cullen devuélveme a mi novia o te arrepentirás! -no era ningún tonto, sabía que Edward era de cuidado al enojarse.  
La dejo al lado de su hermano y se alejo rápidamente, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso perdió el equilibrio, si no fuera por ese par de brazos cálidos y conocidos que la rodearon por la cintura abría terminado de bruces contra el piso.

Estas bien cariño? –su voz cambio totalmente, ahora sonaba meloso y preocupado.

Si, solo necesito respirar un poco. –dejo un beso en su mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

Novios? Desde cuándo? Cómo? Estas segura? –era peor que una anciana chusma.

Si. Desde ayer. Me lo propuso luego de nuestra cita. Estoy completamente segura. –respondió a cada una de las preguntas de su hermano oso en orden. Emmett la miro incrédulo.

Osita, Eddy me quiere robar a mi nueva hermanita. –fue a quejarse con su novia como un nene de cinco años lo haría con su mama.

No me involucres en esto, sabes que yo no me meto en tus líos con tu hermano. –la rubia, que se veía despampanante aunque recién acababa de levantarse se aparto del grupo y fue a preparar su desayuno. Alice y Jasper, quienes seguían sin participar en la "conversación" se partían de risa en silencio.

Bella, esto no es justo –Emmett regreso al lado de la pareja-. Yo te encontré primero.

Es una persona Emmett, no se aplica la regla de quien lo encuentra se lo queda. –fue Edward quien respondió, ya había perdido la paciencia por completo.

Saben qué? –les pregunto la castaña algo cansada de que hablaran de ella como un objeto de entretenimiento- Rosalie tiene razón, arréglense como puedan.  
Se separo de Edward y camino en dirección a la mesada, la pareja espectadora la siguió dejando a los dos hermanos algo aislados.

Después de ese pequeño incidente mañanero los hombres de la casa salieron a hacer mandados mientras las cuatro mujeres se quedaron en la cocina chismorreando y preparando el almuerzo.

Ya están listas para los exámenes? –pregunto Esme con su habitual tono maternal.

Yo sí, la mayoría de mis pruebas son prácticas y ya lo tengo todo planeado. –algo habitual en Alice, se dijo Bella.

Por mi parte me siento más que lista, desde que Emmett fue expulsado no tengo otra cosa que hacer por las tardes más que estudiar. –dijo la rubia con cara de fastidio.

Y tú cariño? –pregunto a Bella ya que fue la única que guardo silencio.

Llevo un tiempo estudiando, pero los exámenes siempre me ponen nerviosa. Mi beca depende de eso.

Es cierto, en tu caso tienes una responsabilidad adicional. –dijo algo triste. aun no conocía la historia de Bella pero si sabía que había tenido una infancia difícil al ser huérfana de madre.

No le hagas caso Esme, desde primero de escuela Bella ha sido la mejor de su clase, siempre tiene las notas máximas en todo, bueno menos en matemática, y dedica más tiempo a estudiar que a respirar. Solo me canso de verla.

Gracias Alice. –dijo con sarcasmo a su amiga. Rosalie y Esme rieron discretamente.

No olvides que ahora tendrás una distracción mucho más grande que respirar. –dijo Rosalie con picardía, aunque aun se sentía algo temida con Bella. la castaña no entendió a la primera de que le hablaba, lo hizo hasta escuchar las palabras de Esme.

Rosalie Hele estas llamando distracción a mi hijo?!

No Esme, solo digo que los novios requieren atención. –se apresuro a corregir con su mejor cara de niña buena.

Yo tampoco lo veo como una distracción, además al igual que tu solo podre verlo los fines de semana.

Pobres chicas, deben tenerme tanta envidia. –se mofo Alice ganándose un par de miradas acecinas.

Alice no seas mala. –la regaño Esme.

Perdón. –dijo sin una gota de arrepentimiento.

Que harán en las fiestas chicas? –siguió Esme con su interrogatorio.

Yo pasare la navidad en España con mis padres.

Esto… bueno… yo planeaba pasar esa noche sola en casa… -las dos mujeres que desconocían el final de la historia la miraron incrédula- pero Edward insiste en que la navidad no es una ocasión para estar sola…

Y tiene toda la razón. –secundo Rose.

Si bueno, él me invito a pasar las festividades aquí, con ustedes. Claro si no es molestia, le dije que es una fecha para estar en familia pero puede ser algo insistente cuando se lo propone, y más si tiene aliados. –estaba roja como un tomate y sus palabras salían atropelladamente. Esme se limpio las manos en un trapo de cocina y dio la vuelta a la mesada para quedar al lado de Bella. puso sus manos en los hombros de la castaña y la miro directo a los ojos.

Edward tiene toda la razón en lo que ha dicho. Yo ya te considero parte de mi familia, no por ser la novia de mi hijo, si no porque desde que Emmett te conoció me ha hablado maravillas de ti, no me cabe la menor duda de que eres sincera, cariñosa y compañera. Virtudes que las tres tienen –miro a las chicas para no dejarlas fuera- y que hubiese tenido una hija me habría encantado que también la tuviera. Tu eres una hija para mi Bella, una de mis tres niñas. Que por nuestras venas no corra la misma sangre para mí no significa nada –Bella no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lagrimas-. Oh cariño, no llores. No estás sola, nunca más lo estarás. –se abrazaron fuertemente. Alice y Rose cada una pusieron una mano en el hombro de Bella en señal de apoyo.  
Justo en ese momento los chicos y Carlisle entraron por la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la cocina, quedaron estáticos al ver la escena. Bella llorando en el hombro de Esme y Alice y Rosalie mirándola con cariño.

Ha sucedido algo? –pregunto Carlisle con voz insegura haciendo notar su presencia.  
Bella se soltó de Esme y se dio la vuelta para poder limpiar las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.

Nada querido. Solo estábamos teniendo una charla de chicas. Oh y Bella pasara las fiestas con nosotras, no es grandioso? –dijo Esme con voz algo contenida pero tratando de restar importancia.  
Bella se sentía extraña. Ella siempre había tenido a Mary en esos momento en que una chica necesita un consejo materno, pero le llevo muchísimo tiempo tener una conexión tan fuerte como la que había tenido en tan solo una par de minutos con Esme.  
Edward solo tenía ojos para su novia, estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de ver y no entendía como pudieron llegar a hacer llorar a Bella con una simple charla de chica, ni tampoco creía que ella solo porque si le haya comentado a su madre que él la había invitado a pasar las fiestas con ellos.  
Bella abandono la cocina sin decir una palabra y aun dando la espalda a todos. Edward camino detrás de ella con la clara intención de seguirla pero una mano lo detuvo.

Ella necesita un momento a solas. –le dijo Rosalie sosteniéndolo de la muñeca para que no continuara su camino. Él la observo con una ceja alzada.

Rosalie tiene razón cariño, dale al menos un minuto. –intervino Esme.

Esta navidad promete, Bellita puede ser muy divertida cuando se lo propone. –Emmett, que no aguantaba los ambientes tensos, trato de aligerar la situación.  
Edward se soltó de Rosalie y quedo mirando a las tres mujeres pensativamente. Él sabía que las reuniones familiares afectaban a Bella, era como si se sintiera fuera de lugar, entendía que era un campo en el que no tenía experiencia a pesar de que la había escuchado hablar de distintas cenas con los padres de Alice, estos incluso viajaban a verla los días de su cumpleaños.  
No se sentía bien sabiendo que ella estaba sola y triste en algún lugar de la casa. Cuando volvió a posar la vista en Alice noto como esta asentía en su dirección de forma casi imperceptible, eso fue más que suficiente para que saliera de ese lugar como un bólido por la misma puerta que su novia había atravesado minutos antes.  
Lo primero que llamo su atención fue la puerta que daba al patio trasero entreabierta. Era obvio que Bella se encontraba afuera, y no le llevo mucho tiempo imaginar donde podía encontrarla. Atravesó el pequeño bosque a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la orilla del rio. Ahí estaba, mirando a lo lejos. Todo era tan parecido a la última vez que la siguió hasta ahí. Solo que en esta ocasión no sollozaba ni temblaba y él podía acercarse, como deseo aquel día.  
Camino sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de ella, se sentó de forma que su pecho quedara pegado a la espalda de ella y estiro las piernas a los costados.

Como estas cariño? –Bella se recostó en él al sentirlo.

Confundida.

Que paso mientras no estaba?  
Le conto sobre las preguntas de Esme y cómo surgió el tema de la navidad. La respuesta de su madre y Rosalie, y la forma en que se sintió con sus palabras afectuosas y el abrazo.

Ella realmente es así, todo lo que dijo es porque lo siente.

Lo entiendo, al menos ahora lo hago. Una vez escuche que algunas mujeres nacen para ser madres, en ese momento no lo entendí, pero al conocer a tu madre me quedo claro. Ella tiene tanto amor para dar y es completamente desinteresada. –Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

Así es ella.  
Se quedaron sentados contemplando el rio hasta que les pareció que el almuerzo ya debía está listo y regresaron a la casa para no hacer esperar a los demás.  
Luego del almuerzo las tres parejas se acomodaron en el living para ver una película, Iroman, obviamente fue turno de Emmett para elegir.  
Cerca de las tres Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Bella regresaron a sus casas.


	13. Exámenes y benditas vacaciones

Los exámenes comenzaron un lluvioso lunes ocho de diciembre. Cada prueba duraba tres horas, a la una salían a almorzar y apenas a las dos regresaban para el segundo raund. Luego la biblioteca se llenaba de nerviosos y cansados estudiantes.

Rápidamente los días comenzaban a pasar, la ansiedad, el insomnio y las largas estadías en la biblioteca hacían que las horas se convirtieran en minutos.

Bella estaba a un paso de la locura, era el último año de carrera y necesitaba tener buenas notas, para conseguir su propósito estaba durmiendo solo tres horas diarias y había llegado a considerar seriamente llevar un colchón inflable a la biblioteca y mudarse ahí por esas dos semanas.

Edward, al igual que todos los demás, se estaba tomando las cosas más tranquilo. Una vez terminaba los exámenes del día regresaba a su casa, repasaba algún tema complicado para las pruebas del día siguiente, cenaba con sus padres y Rosalie y se acostaba a dormir sus seis horas habituales.

La comunicación entre la nueva pareja era muy escasa, intercambiaban un par de mensajes durante el día y hablaban no más de cinco minutos por la noche. A decir verdad Edward estaba algo preocupado por su novia, Emmett le había hablado del estado de estrés en que se encontraba, pero no se animo a decir nada ya que Alice mantenía que eso era normal y que si ahora le preocupaba ni se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a ser en época de finales. Eso solo hizo que al cobrizo de le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Cuando el primer sábado llego nadie viajo a ningún sitio, todos se quedaron en sus casas estudiando, algunos, y descansando. El que más sufrió por eso fue Emmett que no aguantaba más de una semana sin ver a Rosalie. Edward y Bella prefirieron sufrir en silencio.

De todas formas el sábado por la tarde Bella llamo a su novio, le echaba muchísimo de menos y quería al menos escuchar su voz.

Hola cariño, sucede algo? –él se asombro al recibir una llamada de su novia, que se supone estaría todo el fin de semana memorizando a fondo sus libros.

Hola Eddy. Solo quería escuchar tu voz, te extraño tanto. –casi lo hace derretirse al otro lado del teléfono. Era tan raro que Bella expresara sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, y más aun a través de un aparatito.

Yo también te extraño pequeña. Esta semana se me ha hecho interminable. –se sintió culpable por haberse distanciado tanto debido a los exámenes.

Lamento tanto haberte prestado tan poca atención estos días, soy una novia terrible.

No digas eso tonta. Entiendo que estas bajo mucha presión y qué clase de novio seria si no te apoyara?

Eres el mejor novio de todos, el más tierno, comprensivo y cariñoso. Debería contratar a alguien para que te cuide, eres buen partido para todas. –divago un poco.

No confías en mí? –se sintió ofendido y herido al pensarlo.

Soy capaz de confiarte mi vida sin pensarlo, pero sé que debe haber alguna que otra oportunista queriendo meterse con lo que me pertenece. –explico en pleno ataque de celos. Esa era la faceta de Bella que a Edward más le gustaba, la posesiva.

Que te hace pensar que soy tuyo?

Oh Edward Cullen no juegues conmigo si no quieres terminar encerrado en un sótano oscuro.

Créeme cariño, si tu estas ahí no opondré ninguna resistencia. –los dos sonrieron como tontos.

Creo que tu imaginación está volando demasiado lejos, mejor cuéntame cómo te fue esta semana. –efectivamente Edward ya se estaba imaginando con Bella en una habitación oscura iluminada solo por un par de velas y cuyo único mueble era una cama con sabanas de seda. Debería darse una ducha bien fría cuando terminara de hablar.

Creo que hasta ahora me ha ido bien en todas las prueba, no tengo tanta presión como tú ya que a mi aun me queda un año de carrera sin contar las practicas. Igual lo más difícil aun no llega. Solo espero que me vaya bien para poder estar a la altura de mi hermosa novia.

Según Emmett eres todo un traga libros, así que no dudo que te vaya mucho mejor que a mí.

No le hagas caso a mi hermano, a su lado un niño de kínder es traga libros. –Bella rio, para deleite de Edward, de la absurda comparación.

No seas malo, va a la biblioteca conmigo casi todos los días, soy testigo de sus horas de estudio.

Sabes que nunca dudaría de tu palabra cariño. Porque no dejamos de hablar de mi hermano y me cuentas como van tus nervios.

Mucho mejor. En mi caso lo peor si ha pasado, me siento más preparada para los siguientes e incluso tengo la tarde del martes y jueves libre al igual que el sábado.

Eso es fantástico cariño. Yo comienzo con mis vacaciones el viernes a mediodía.

Dos semanas sin universidad, eso me vendrá bien.

Pienso tenerte a mi lado todo lo que pueda señorita, así deba secuestrarla.

Oye la secuestradora era yo, no robes mi trabajo. –Edward se rio por la falsa voz de enfado de su novio.

Te quiero tanto princesa.

Como yo a ti Eddy.

Como te quiero mujer que hasta disfruto cuando me llamas por ese estúpido apodo. –Bella sonrió como tonta al escuchar su extraña confesión.

Gracias Edward.

Porque princesa?

Por quererme. Desde que te conozco me siento viva, siento que por fin hay alguien que estará a mi lado por tiempo indeterminado y sé que gracias a ti nunca volveré a sentirme sola. –este tipo de confesiones la hacían sentir vulnerable pero ya había decidido que si quería que su relación con Edward funcionara debía abrir su corazón.

No tienes nada que agradecerme cariño. En todo caso debería ser yo quien lo hiciera, me encontré a la mujer más cariñosa, inteligente, hermosa, divertida y comprensiva solo por casualidad. Créeme que nunca he hecho nada para merecerte pero ahora que estas a mi lado no dejare que te me escapes jamás.

Como quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos ahora.

Te entiendo pequeña, solo debemos esperar un poco más.

Una semana. –dijo melancólica.

Y luego me tendrás por dos semanas, enterito para ti.

Eso suena tentador.

Para cuando debas regresar a clases te abras aburrió de tanto ver mi cara.

Eso no pasara nunca, tu cara es la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto, no me cansaría de admirarte.

Oh señorita Swan, es toda una aduladora. Si continua así hará que me ruborice. –los dos rieron de la falsa voz de vergüenza que uso Edward.

Ambos sabemos que a tu ego le encanta.

Estas queriendo decirme algo?

Si, engreído.

Esto tendrá graves consecuencias para ti cariño, no lo olvides.

Me ha dejado temblando señor Cullen. –dijo entre risas.

Me encanta cuando eres tan tú misma conmigo.

Es porque confió en tu Edward, además de que quiero que lo nuestro funcione.

Funcionara pequeña, te lo juro.

Creo que debo regresar a mis estudios, tus padres no querrán que tengas una novia burra.

No te preocupes por ellos, yo te querré por todos.

Te creo cariño, pero de todas formas volveré a estudiar.

Está bien linda, no te exijas mucho.

Lo intentare. Cuídate y no estés preocupado por las pruebas que aun te faltan, se que tu puedes con eso. Mi novio nunca me decepcionaría.

Te quiero mucho, gracias por confiar en mí.

De nada. También te quiero.  
Así terminaron la llamada, Bella regreso a sus estudios y Edward tomo sus libros, no podía decepcionarla, debía hacer que ella se sintiera orgullosa de ser su novia.  
El resto del fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo, el domingo Bella volvió a llamarlo y hablaron cerca de una hora. Comentaron trivialidades, se hicieron bromas, intercambiaron palabras de cariño y ella hizo algunas preguntas sobre sus gustos, la verdad es que a pesar de los exámenes ya estaba pensando en los regalos de navidad y no tenía idea de que darle.  
Con el comienzo del lunes los exámenes regresaron, con ellos la tención, nerviosismo, apuros y extenuantes horas de estudio. Más allá de todo eso el comienzo de las vacaciones se veía cercano y eso los tenía a todos algo eufóricos, incluso a Bella que por primer vez en su vida deseaba la llegada de esos tan ansiados días de descanso.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban el miércoles llego y casi de inmediato fue acompañada por el viernes.  
Bella salía de su último examen cuando fue prácticamente atropellada por Yesica y una de sus tontas amigas.

Me acaba de avisa. Esta parado en un auto en la puerta delantera, dice que tiene un cuerpazo de muerte y que todas lo están comiendo con la mirada. –escucho decir a la rubia cuando pasaba por su lado. De seguro iría a acosar a alguien. Pobre chico, pensó Bella.  
Camino tranquila mente hacia la puerta, quería llegar a su casa y tomar una relajante ducha. Se sentía como si acabara de quitarse una mochila que pesaba al menos cincuenta quilos.  
Al salir de la universidad vio a todas la estudiantes pululando alrededor de un auto plateado, rodo los ojos y siguió con su camino. Eran tan tontas esas niñas.  
Llamaría a Edward en cuanto llegara para saber cómo le fue en su último examen, ayer le había comentado que esa materia lo tenía algo nervioso. De repente sintió un par de manos que la tomaban de los hombros y obligaban a girarse.

Emmett ya ter… -se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando vio ese par de ojos verdes brillantes y la sonrisa de lado.

Edward! –se libero de su agarre y se lanzo a su cuello, él la sostuvo por la cintura haciendo que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura. Se besaron de forma necesitada y poco adecuada teniendo en cuenta que estaban en mitad de la vereda.

Tratare de sorprenderte más seguido. –dijo jadeando cuando se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire. Bella solo rio como tonta y se abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas. Lo había extrañado tanto que casi dolía.

Puedes sorprenderme cuando quieras. –dijo al fin a su oído.  
Edward la dejo nuevamente sobre sus pies, la miro de pies a cabeza, se veía hermosa con sus jeans gastados, zapatillas converse, sudadera tipo canguro, campera sin abrochar y su pelo anudado en un improvisado moño sujeto con una birome.

Te vez hermosa. –le dio un casto beso y se separo un poco, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas.

Mentiroso, estoy horrible –se soltó el pelo en un intento de mejorar su desalineada apariencia-. Deja de intentar adularme y dime como te fue en tu última prueba, me has tenido preocupada todo el día.

Te dije que no te preocuparas por mi –regaño cariñosamente-. Creo que podre aprobar, no con la mejor de las notas pero tendré que conformarme.

Estoy segura que exageras y te fue mucho mejor de lo que dices. –le encantaba que ella depositara todo su confianza en el ciega y desinteresadamente.

Hermano! –se giraron al escuchar la estruendosa voz de Emmett que venía acompañado de Jasper y Alice, con ese abrupto grito que pincho su burbuja fueron capaces de percatarse que todos los estudiante, e incluso algunas alumnos, los miraban incrédulos.

Hola Em, como te fue en los exámenes? –Edward saludo a su hermano y amigos.

La pregunta ofende Eddy.

Así que eras tú el sex simbol que tenía como locas a todas estas tontas? –pregunto Alice mirando a su alrededor maliciosamente.

Sex simbol? –pregunto él incrédulo mirando a Alice y Bella de forma intercalada. Luego esbozo su sonrisa mas picara, miro a todos los cotillas a su alrededor y volvió a centrarse en Bella.

Cambia esa cara Edward Cullen o me encargare de que la cambies. –lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa maliciosa.

Muy interesante el sticker que le has puesto al auto. –comento Jasper haciendo que todos nos giráramos a mirar el volvo. En el oscuro vidrio de la puerta trasera, que normalmente estaba pulcro y brilloso, ahora había una calcomanía que rezaba: "I Harvard"

Te gusta? Lo he comprado hoy. –sonrió abiertamente.

Solo te falta uno que diga: "Bella es mía". –comento Alice.

Para algo estoy aquí. –atrajo aun mas a su castaña por la cintura.

Creí que era porque me extrañabas y querías verme. –dijo con falso enfado.

Tu eres la razón principal cariño.

Eso espero, porque no soy ningún árbol en el cual debas marcar territorio.

Claro que no, eres el fruto del árbol más especial, hermoso y único, un fruto dulce, tierno y sabroso. –Bella no pudo seguir fingiendo estar enojada, sonrió como tonta, le dio un corto beso en los labios y se abrazo a él.

Tienes un don para arreglar las metidas de pata, podrías darme un par de tips. –pidió Jasper entretenido con la escena.

Que metidas de pata pinzas mandarte Jasper Hele?!

Ninguna cariño, tú sabes que yo soy perfecto cuando te tengo a mi lado.

Te las arreglas bastante bien solito, creo que el único que necesita ayuda aquí soy yo. –comento Emmett.

Que les parece si hacemos una cena para festejar el comienzo de las vacaciones? –todos miraron a Bella como si acabara de salirte un tercer ojo.

Bella Swan organizando una reunión social? Oh Dios, el apocalipsis ha llegado! –grito Alice de forma teatral haciendo que los chicos rieran y Bella se pusiera bordó.

Era solo una idea, no es para hacer tanta bulla.

Lo siento hermanita, pero debo ir a buscar a mi Rose. –se excuso Emmett.

Dile que venga, si pasan la noche en el apartamento tendrán más privacidad, sabes de que hablo.

Bella es de mi hermana menor de quien hablas. –le advirtió Jasper.

Por eso eres mi hermanita –dijo orgulloso el grandulón mientras le alborotaba el pelo con una de sus manotas-. Voy a llamar a mi osita a ver qué opina.

No tendrías que ir a ver a mama? –pregunto Edward sabedor de lo triste que estaba su madre por pasar dos semanas enteras sin ver a uno de sus hijos.

A mama no le molestara que me quede un día más si Bellita va con nosotros mañana. –los dos hermanos miraron a la aludida expectantes.

Pero ella no me ha invitado, no esperara a tanta gente a comer.

No te preocupes, me espera a mí y me iré a pasar el día con Alice, te sedo mi lugar. –intervino Jasper sonriendo maliciosamente, era su venganza por lo que acababa de decir de su hermana.

En ese caso no hay problema. –dijo sonriendo para sorpresa de todos. Edward quedo feliz al ver que ir a su casa no le representaba un esfuerzo desagradable.  
Se pusieron de acuerdo en que Emmett llamaría a Rosalie, Alice y Jasper irían a alquilar un par de películas y Edward y Bella, aprovechando que él estaba en auto, se encargarían de las compras. Cuando Bella subió al auto vio a Jesica aun cotilleando con sus amigas siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su novio, la sangre le hirvió en sus venas y si no fuera porque Edward le dio un amoroso beso antes de cerrar su puerta habría ido a arrancarle todos esos pelos teñidos solo por atreverse a mirar a SU novio de esa forma tan descarada.  
Compraron lo necesario para preparar carne al horno con patatas, algunas botellas de vino, palomitas para microondas y helado de chocolate de postre. Emmett llamo cuando se encontraban en el supermercado para avisar que Rosalie ya estaba en camino y que ya había hablado con Esme.  
El viaje de regreso duro menos de diez minutos. Cuando estacionaron frente al edificio de las chicas Bella pensó que Edward bajaría rápidamente para abrir su puerta, como siempre lo hacía. Lo miro extrañada.

Tengo un regalo para ti, para que me recuerdes los días que no podemos vernos. Pero temo que no sea de tu agrado. –se estrujaba las manos claramente preocupado.

Porque no me lo muestras? Así saldremos de dudas. –tomó sus manos entre las suyas en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Es que es algo usado, algo mío. Me parecía una buena idea, pero ahora… tal vez no lo sea.

Cada vez me gusta más ese regalo. Como ya has decidido que sea mío merezco que me lo des. –intento persuadirlo poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

Tú lo has pedido. –soltó la mano derecha de su agarre y la estiro al asiento trasero, cuando su mano volvió a aparecer traía una bolsa de papel marrón en ella. Se la entrego a Bella, ella se apresuro a abrirla y quedo sorprendida al encontrarse una remera de Harvard dentro, un talle demasiado grande para ella, pero no para Edward.

Una remera? –era lo último que se esperaba.

La compre en mi primer año, a veces aun la uso para dormir. –explico algo sonrojado.  
Bella la acerco a su rostro, tenía olor a Edward, su olor favorito. Se abrazo a la prenda.

Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho. –Edward le creyó al verla sonreír de oreja a oreja y le sonrío en respuesta.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces cariño. –se abrazo a ella dejando la remera atrapada entre ambos cuerpos.

Porque pensaste que no me gustaría?

Bueno… es de Harvard, eres de Yale. Ya sabes cómo es la rivalidad entre escuelas.

Eso es para las personas que quieren su universidad más que a nada, yo solo te quiero a ti. –la sonrisa de su rostro no se borraría nunca después de escuchar esas palabras.

Te quiero tanto Bella. –volvió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Como yo a ti Eddy. –sonrío por el apodo.

Por favor prométeme no llamarme así delante de Emmett. –no podía regañar a Bella por llamarlo de cualquier forma, solo le quedaba intentar que su hermano no se burlara aun mas de él.

Si te molesta puedo llamarte por tu nombre o solo Ed. –propuso inocentemente.

Nada que tú hagas puede molestarme cariño.

De todas formas te llamare así solo en privada.  
Se dieron un último beso antes de bajar del auto. Edward cargo todas las bolsas dejando a bella solo la que tenía su regalo, porque ella se empeño en llevarla. Fueron besándose en el ascensor, eran las últimas muestras de cariño tan desinhibidos que tendrían por al menos unas horas.  
cuando entraron al apartamento se encontraron con Alice y Emmett discutiendo en el living mientras Jasper trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Por fin. –dijo el rubio soltando un gran suspiro cuando vio a los chicos. Edward prefirió ignorarlos para que no arruinaran su buen humor, fue directo a la cocina.

Qué pasa? –pregunto Bella mientras miraba a Edward alejarse.

Alice eligió una película pésima y nos quiere obligar a verla.

Es su turno Em, ella eligió algo que le gusta igual que tú en tus días.

Pero Bellita, trajo una tontería romántica de esas que hacen llorar a las chicas y dormir a los chicos.

No es una tontería romántica, es una hermosa película que te gustaría si no tuvieras el corazón igual de sensible que un oso. –se defendió Alice.

Alice no estás ayudando. –la freno Jas.

De qué película están hablando? –pregunto Edward que se encontraba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

P.D.: te amo. –respondió Alice con ojos soñadores. Bella se acerco a Emmett y lo cincho un poco haciendo que se agachara para poder hablarle al oído.

Dicen que las mujeres sensibles son insaciables. –lo dijo bajo para que solo él la escuchara. De inmediato se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del chico. No era una persona difícil de convencer.

Por eso es que te quiero tanto. –la tomo entre sus brazos para darle uno de sus clásicos abrazos de oso.

Bella. –advirtió Jasper.

Pon algo de música Jas. –pidió con su cara de niña buena. Mientras caminaba hacia Edward giño un ojo a Alice de pasada.

Que fue todo eso? –pregunto el cobrizo que no dejaba de asombrarse por la forma de ser de su novia.

Solo algo de percusión –esbozo la mas picara de sus sonrisas-. Te molesta si te dejo solo por cinco minutos mientras me doy una ducha?

No podre evitar extrañarte pero esperare expectante.

No serán más de cinco minutos. –le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de ir a su habitación.

Que compraron para la cena? –pregunto Jasper a Edward.

Carne al horno con patatas.

Qué bien, la carne al horno de Bella es la mejor que he probado. –dijo el rubio mientras se pasaba la mano por la panza.

Esme preocupándose por su alimentación y ustedes aquí dándose la gran vida. –dijo con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones junto con Alice y Jasper ya que Emmett estaba echado ocupando todo el otro.

No sabes lo que fue antes de hacernos amigos de Bella, comíamos en McDonald's todos los días. –comento Emmett.

Por algo fue ahí donde nos conocimos. –agrego Jasper.

Disculpa? Nos conocimos el primer día de clases. Aparecieron los dos con cara de antisociales preguntando cómo llegar a la librería. –le recordó Alice ofendida a su novio.

Lo recuerdo Al, pero ese día estábamos a la defensiva. Todas esas chicas tontas nos veían como el juguetito nuevo y decían tonterías cuando pasábamos a su lado.

Entonces las vimos a ustedes dos hablando tranquilamente sentadas bajo un árbol alejadas de todo el alboroto y nos dijimos es a ellas.

Y cuando te hable de otra que quedaba a solo siete cuadras casi me ladras. –los interrumpió Bella apareciendo por el pasillo. Con el cabello suelto aun mojado, un pantalón deportivo negro que se ajustaba a su figura, una remera de manga larga violeta y sus infaltables converse se veía realmente hermosa, o al menos eso pensó Edward.  
Bella se acerco al sillón en que Emmett se encontraba y con una seña le pidió que le hiciera espacio. Se sentó a su lado recostando la espalda al posa brazo para poder ver a los demás.

No fue mi intención ladrarte Belli, es solo que tú me mandaste caminar más de medio quilómetro por algo que podía comprar a tan solo treinta metros. –le saco la lengua en respuesta.

Que les parece si comenzamos con la comida? –propuso Jasper. Ya eran casi las siete, su hermana no demoraría mucho en llegar.

Todos ayudan? –pregunto Edward, aun no sabía cómo acostumbraban a hacer las cosas entre ellos.

Si quieres que Bella te deje comer tienes que ayudar. –respondió Al.  
Se dividieron el trabajo de forma que todos ayudaron en la preparación de la cena. Rosalie no demoro mucho en llegar, saludo a todos y ayudo con el trabajo mientras contaba cómo le fue en sus exámenes y lo feliz que estaba por esas dos semanas de vacaciones.  
Eran pasadas nueve y media cuando se sentaron a la mesa, comieron entre risas contando anécdotas de cuando eran niños y algunos momentos vergonzosos. Luego de comer el postre y recoger la mesa se acomodaron en el living para ver la película que Alice había escogido, hicieron tres potes de palomitas y se lo repartieron. Las chicas comenzaron a lagrimear cuando solo habían pasado diez minutos de película, los chicos rodaron los ojos y se limitaron a observar sin hacer comentarios.  
Una vez termino la película eran casi la una y todos estaban demasiado cansados por haber madrugado esa mañana.

Porque no te quedas a dormir conmigo? –pregunto Bella a Edward cuando todos comenzaban a despedirse.

En el sofá? –la propuesta lo tomo por sorpresa.

Bueno yo estaba pensando en mi cama, pero si prefieres el sofá está bien.

Tu cama? –trago pesado- Claro, me encantaría.  
Bella pregunto a Alice si estaba de acuerdo, después de shock inicial le dijo que no había problema. Se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron a la habitación de Bella. en el living todos quedaron con ojos como platos.  
Bella dejo a un muy nervioso e inquieto Edward mientras se fue a cambiar al baño, salió con un short de micro fibra que le tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo y la remera que Edward acababa de obsequiarle, le quedaba incluso más larga que el short. Edward volvió a tragar, era la imagen más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Vas a dormir vestido?

He… descalzo? –se sentía un adolescente inexperto.

Dormir de jean el incomodo. Nunca he visto a un hombre en ropa interior, dudo que sea traumático. –mientras hablaba abrió la cama y se sentó a esperarlo en posición de indio. Edward volvió a tragar y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su cinto para seguir con los botones del pantalón, le recordó cuando era niño y Esme lo llevaba a la doctora. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando un par de manos cálidas detuvieron las suyas.  
Levanto la vista para enconarla a ella parada justo delante observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Que haces? –pregunto nervioso, su autocontrol estaba evaporándose como agua hervida.

Shh.  
Aun sujetando sus manos lo condujo a la cama, lo hizo sentar en el borde, se arrodillo delante de él. Desato las agujetas de sus zapatillas y las saco, hizo lo mismo con las medias. Lo volvió a poner de pie para terminar de desabrochar su pantalón, lo dejo deslizarse por sus piernas hasta llegar al piso, volvió a agacharse para levantar el pantalón. Por último desabrocho la camisa a cuadros.  
Lo dejo solo con un bóxer negro que hacia resaltar sus atributos y una remera lisa blanca que se ajustaba a su torso.

Ahora si podemos acostarnos. –cuando hablo su voz estaba agitada por la excitación que sentía, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Bella… -puso un dedo sobre sus labios para detener lo que fuera a decir.

No digas nada Edward. –lo condujo a la cama. Se acostaron de costado mirándose a los ojos.

Tengo veintidós años. Hasta que te conocí jamás había dado un beso o visto a un chico como lo hago contigo –comenzó a explicar lo que venía dando vueltas en su cabeza desde el día de la cita-. No tengo ninguna experiencia pero mis hormonas están ahí, desde que mi adolescencia comenzó han intentado llamar mi atención pero siempre he podido controlarlas. Desde que te conocí perdí todo ese control, se han apoderado de mis sueños y ya no puedo casi pensar en ti sin visualizar tus labios e imaginarlos en contacto con mi piel. Lo peor es que entiendo que nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo y que aun no es tiempo de entregarnos el uno al otro de esa forma, pero mi lado racional está perdiendo la lucha y por más que me lo repita no puedo evitar desearte.  
Edward no supo que decir, solo se quedo observando sus grades y expresivos ojos. Él también la deseaba y saberse correspondido lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Tienes razón, aun no es momento de que hagamos el amor, será un momento mucho mas romántico y único cuando llegue –se acerco a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados-. Se me ocurre una forma de ayudarte y que de paso me ayudes, solo necesito saber si confías en mí. –el contacto visual nunca se interrumpió.  
Confiaba en él?

Si. –su voz fue firme y segura.  
Edward la beso con pasión, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran de forma insaciable. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles dirigió sus labios a su cuello haciéndola gemir. Bella estaba siéndose tan excitada que no sabía cómo controlarse, así que decidió no hacerlo.  
Llevo las manos a la espalda de Edward y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo haciendo que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos estuviese en contacto. Él comenzó a deslizar la mano derecha por su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con el final de su remera, la introdujo debajo de la tela para sentir el cálido contacto de su piel. Las yemas de sus dedos subieron lentamente, Bella arqueo su espalda ante el contacto. Siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, gruño al darse cuenta que no llevaba sujetador, envolvió uno de los senos en su mano mientras pellizcaba su pezón haciéndola gemir ruidosamente.

Porque… me torturas… si no podrás… llegar hasta… el final? –dijo entrecortada entre gemidos.

Es un viaje de reconocimiento cariño. Estamos explorando. –le explico también algo agitado.

Estamos? –o sea que los dos podían jugar? El asintió.  
Bella se separo un poco y directamente se deshizo de la remera de Edward haciendo que el sonriera y copiara su acción. Comenzaron a explorarse, cada milímetro del pecho, espalda y brazos del otro. La excitación crecía y los gemidos y gruñidos se apoderaron de la habitación.  
Todo estaba bajo control hasta que Bella bajo la vista y se encontró con un enorme bulto en el bóxer de su novio. Se separo un poco de él para indicarle que debía acostarse boca arriba. Beso su cuello y desde ahí comenzó a bajar dejando un camino de húmedos besos a su paso, cuando se encontró con la tela de la única prenda que llevaba puesta, la tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo ante la incrédula mirada de Edward.  
Observo esa parte de anatomía que hasta ahora solo había visto en irreales dibujos en sus libros de estudio. Con algo de miedo lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masajear de arriba abajo con movimientos constantes. No estaba segura de lo que hacía hasta que el gemido de Edward le indico que realizaba un buen trabajo, siguió con su trabajo hasta que su novio la detuvo.

Creo que estamos en desventaja. –dijo mientras la acostaba a ella y le daba un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento. Comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su intimidad y se dedico a darle placer tal como ella lo había hecho.  
Bella sintió un extraño hormigueo que se apoderaba de su bajo vientre y quería más. Estiro su mano y volvió a tomar el miembro de Edward, este no dijo nada ya que había notado como las paredes internas de la chica comenzaban a contraerse.  
Un par de minutos después los dos llegaron a la cima del placer. Se acostaron boca arriba en la cama de Bella en un intento de recuperar el aliento. Se sentían exhaustos.  
Cuando recupero el aliento Edward se enderezo para volver a ponerse su bóxer, debía evitar tentaciones y posibles accidentes. Bella lo imito poniéndose sus bragas.

Como te sientes? –le pregunto el chico mientras se acostaba a su lado, arropándolos a ambos y abrazándose a ella fuertemente.

Exhausta. –respondió con un suspiro pero aun sonriendo.

Eso es todo.

Esperas que te diga que me encanto y que espero impaciente el próximo viaje de reconocimiento? –Edward la miro alzando una ceja, era posible que no le haya gustado- Quieres quedarte a dormir todos los días? –pregunto Bella con cara picara haciendo que su novio se relajara.

Eso quiere decir que te gusto?

Oh Eddy fue… nunca me había sentido tan… ni puedo explicarlo, fue como llegar al cielo y quedarme flotando sobre una nube. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, ni tan cerca de una persona. Quiere que me lleves a ese lugar siempre. –Edward sonrió con su ego por el techo.

No sabes lo que se siente saber que son mis caricias lo que te hacen sentir de esa forma. Es como si yo te perteneciera y tu a mí.

Si Eddy te perteneceré por siempre! Soy tuya, has conmigo lo que quieras. –escucharla pronunciar esa palabras lo volvió a excitar provocando que el juego volviera a comenzar.

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó antes de que la alarma sonara.  
Los recuerdos de la noche pasada la asaltaron haciéndola abrir los ojos abruptamente. Edward aun estaba ahí sosteniéndola por la cintura con fuerza, como si temiera que escapara o algo peor. Se quedo observándolo sin moverse, se veía tan tranquilo con una bonita sonrisa en los labios y el rostro completamente relajado. No se aguanto y muy lentamente se acerco a su rostro para dejar un dulce beso en sus labios. Luego se separo igual de lento para no despertarlo.

Quiero que me despiertes así todos los días de mi vida. –su sonrisa se ensancho y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

No quería despertarte, aun. –Edward llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella para acariciarla.

De todas formas debemos levantarnos, alguien tiene que encargarse de que Rosalie y Emmett salgan de la habitación.

Creo que Jasper se las arreglara bien con ese trabajo. –los dos sonrieron.  
Bella se levanto a bañarse mientras Edward aprovechaba para quedarse unos minutos más en la cama. Cuando ella salió, con el pelo casi seco y completamente vestida, él estaba terminando de ponerse sus pantalones.  
Mientras preparaban el desayuno les llego un mensaje de Emmett avisando que también comerían ahí con la excusa de luego salir todos juntos. Alice salió de su habitación a las nueve, se sintió muy feliz por su amiga cuando la vio en la cocina junto a Edward sonriendo y con ese brillo en sus ojos.  
los chicos y Rose llegaron alrededor de nueve y media, desayunaron los seis, aun algo dormidos y luego partieron Alice y Jasper a su fin de semana romántico y el resto a casa de los Cullen.  
Bella y Edward fueron en el volvo mientras Rosalie y Emmett en el BMW de ella. llegaron a su destino casi a la una.  
Esme y Carlisle se mostraron muy contentos de ver a Bella. le preguntaron por sus exámenes y como se había comportado su hijo en esas dos semanas. Ella respondió a sus preguntas sonriendo. Comieron un delicioso pastel que Esme había preparado. Rosalie y Bella se ofrecieron a lavar los platos por lo que sus novios desaparecieron rápidamente.

Esto… Rosalie yo quería hacerte una pregunta. –dijo nerviosa Bella mientras le pasaba un plato para secar.

Dime Bella. –aun era un poco incomoda la relación entre ellas, las dos querían mantener una amistad pero no sabían cómo establecerla.

Ya has comprado los regalos de navidad? –la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la rubia.

No en realidad, con los exámenes no he tenido tiempo.

Te molesta si te acompaño cuando vayas de compras. No tengo idea de que comprar, por lo general solo hago obsequios a Alice y ella directamente me dice que quiere. Pensé en pedir ayuda a Alice pero ella solo me tendría todo el día en el centro comercial recorriendo tiendas conocidas y a mí me gustaría algo más personal, entiendes?

Claro, no hay problema. Podemos ir cuando terminemos con esto si quieres. Le decimos a los chicos que tendremos tarde de chicas y listo. –la rubia sonrió ante la inocencia de su compañera.

En serio?! Eso es fantástico, a Edward no le va a gustar pero ni modo. –se sonrieron una a la otra y continuaron con el trabajo.  
Y eso hicieron. Cuando terminaron de lavar fueron a buscar a sus novios que se encontraban ocultos en la sala de juego. Les dijeron que tendrían una salida de chicas al centro comercial a la cual no estaban invitas. Emmett estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de salidas, además de que odiaba ir a cargar las bolsas, así que simplemente se despidió con un hasta pronto y regreso su atención a la consola. Edward por su parte trato de convencer a vela que se quedara con él o al menos lo dejara acompañarlas pero, con la ayuda de Rosalie, se mantuvo firme en que la salida seria solo para chicas.  
Salieron en el convertible de Rosalie directamente al centro de Boston. Llegaron al mall media hora después. El estacionamiento estaba atestado igual que el interior, faltando solo cuatro días para navidad había demasiada gente haciendo compras.  
Rosalie ya tenía una idea de que le regalaría a cada uno, Bella en cambio estaba completamente en blanco. Comenzaron su recorrido mirando tiendas. Encontró un libro de la guerra civil acompañado de un DVD con fotos tomadas en la batalla, para Emmett compro un volante para Xbox y un juego que según rose le gustaría, para Alice un par un brazalete con un dije en forma de corazón en el que hizo grabar "la mejor hermana del mundo". Mientras estaba en la joyería aprovecho un momento en que Rosalie se escuro para ir al baño para comprarle una bonita gargantilla con un dije con forma de mariposa, no era algo ostentoso sino mas bien delicado y que creía que a ella le gustaría. Cuando Rosalie regreso siguieron su camino, faltaban los regalos más difíciles, algo para Carlisle y Esme en agradecimiento por la forma en que se han comportado con ella y el obsequio de Edward. Se decidió por regara a sus suegros una fotografía de sus hijos en un bonito marco, la foto se la facilito su compañera y era del año anterior cuando los chicos aun asistían a la misma universidad, acordaron que el regalo seria por parte de las dos ya que ambas tenían mucho que agradecer, en especial a Esme.  
Por último se decidió en comprar a Edward un reloj de pulsera con un grabado. Desearía haber encontrado algo más personal pero aun lo conocía muy poco y no sabía tanto de sus gustos.  
Rosalie por su parte compro una camisa a Jasper, un par de zapatos de tacón a Alice, un CD a Edward, una billetera de cuero a su padre, un perfume a su madre, los Sres. Hele llegaban el lunes para pasar las fiestas con sus hijos, una remera y un jean a Emmett y por ultimo una bonita blusa azul y un atrevido body para Bella, esto último lo adquirió cuando dijo ir al baño.  
Cuando ya tenían todos los obsequios resueltos fueron por un café y pastelillos a la cafetería. Comenzaron una charla sobre trivialidades que poco a poco fue haciéndose más personal. Rosalie le conto sobre sus problemas para confiar en la gente y que tenía ciertos prejuicios cuando la conoció, pero que al saber más de ella supo lo equivocada que estaba y se arrepentía de haberla juzgado tal mal. Bella le aseguro que no debía sentirse culpable, en su lugar tal vez abría actuado igual por lo que no tenia de que disculparse. Las dos sabían que ese era el comienzo de una amistad.


	14. Llamada perdida

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir con mucha prisa. La navidad se alejo como humo y el regreso de las clases venia en tren bala. Edward regalo a Bella una cadenita con las iníciales de sus nombres como dije y una canción que él había compuesto pensando en ella. Fueron las mejores dos semanas de sus vidas.

El seis de enero fue martes, Bella se despertó triste por no poder ver a su novio el día en que cumplían un mes. Estuvo todo el día con cara triste hasta que a la salida de clases se encontró con el volvo plateado esperándola y a un perfecto y hermoso Edward con un oso de peluche gigante en sus manos. Fue la mejor sorpresa que había recibido.  
Las clases regresaron y con ello solo pudieron verse los fines de semana, se extrañaban cinco días pasabas los sábados juntos disfrutándolo al cien por ciento y los domingos almorzaban en casa de Esme, luego ella regresaba con Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

Así los meses comenzaron a pasar.

El día que se cumplió su tercer mes se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Eso hizo aun más fuertes los lazos de la pareja, también logro que se extrañaran a otro nivel. Necesitando no solo la presencia del otro sino también su contacto, caricias y todo ese amor físico que los hacía olvidar el resto del mundo.

Con el pasar del tiempo Bella también había comenzado a reconsiderar sus planes de mudarse a Nueva York con Alice, no quería dejar solo a su amiga pero mudarse a la gran ciudad implicaba separarse de Edward otros doscientos quilómetros. Cuando le planteo esto a su amiga ella solo le dijo que su postura era convincente pero que al estudiar modas su futuro laboral se encontraba en la gran manzana. Desde ese momento Bella comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de mudarse a Boston, era una ciudad más tranquila, en la que podría pedir postularse a algún programa de becas y vivir por su cuenta.

También hablo con Edward sobre el tema, él se puso feliz porque al fin podría tenerla cerca, sin embargo no le gustaba la idea de ser el causante de la separación de las chicas.

Las cosas resultaron ser aun más difíciles cuando Rosalie invito a Bella a compartir departamento. La idea parecía fantástica hasta que se dio cuenta que Alice quedaría completamente sola en una ciudad desconocida, con una inmensa población y la persona más cercana a dos horas de distancia, Jasper no podía mudarse con ella ya que aún le quedaba un año antes de graduarse. Los padres de Alice hablaron con Bella con la esperanza de que ella pudiera convencer a Alice de retrasar sus planes un año y así esperar a que Jasper pueda hacerle compañía. La castaña, muy preocupada por su amiga, hizo su último intento de convencer a Alice, el cual salió mejor de lo que esperaba, Alice accedió a tomarse un año sabático al terminar sus estudios en el que se dedicaría a conocer el mundo, Europa en particular.

Así fue como Bella y Rosalie se pusieron de acuerdo para compartir un departamento en Boston luego de graduarse.

Después de otro arduo y más estricto periodo de exámenes la graduación llego. Para la ocasión viajaron todos las Cullen al igual que los Sres. Brandon para acompañar a las chicas en su día.

La graduación fue emotiva para algunos y aburrida para otros, bueno en realidad solo fue aburrido para Alice y Bella que se sentían tontas con las horribles túnicas amarillas. Esme, Mary y la Sra. Hele, Lois, sacaron al menos unas cien fotos, además de haber obligado a los hombres de todas las familias a vestir de traje.

Charlie Swan no asistió a la graduación de su hija.

Luego de la ceremonia fueron a cenar a un costoso restaurante y después los jóvenes celebraron el acontecimiento en un bar.

Al día siguiente repitieron el calendario en la graduación de Rosalie.

Ese verano Alice y Jasper fueron de vacaciones a Seattle y Los Angelé, Emmett y Rosalie escogieron Miami para alejarse de todos, Bella comenzó a trabajar en un pequeño estudio perteneciente a un amigo de Carlisle como abogado junior y Edward se quedo en Boston a hacer compañía a su novia.

Bella estaba muy feliz con su empleo. Eleazar, el dueño del estudio, era un abogado muy inteligente, justo y que sabía lo que quería. Los dos se agradaron al conocerse, compartían charlas amenas y a veces debatían sobre sus puntos de vista.

También conoció a Garrett, abogado y yerno de Eleazar, Tanya, hija de Eleazar y encargada de la parte administrativa y a Carmen, esposa de Eleazar.

UN AÑO DESPUES.

Ya solo faltaba una semana para que los chicos se gradúen, Emmett tenía un puesto asegurado en el hospital de Boston para hacer sus prácticas, al igual que Edward. En ese momento se encontraban realizando la compra de un apartamento disponible en el mismo edificio que las chicas.

Alice estaba en Nueva York terminando de amueblar el hogar que en tan solo dos semanas compartiría con su Jas.

Esme y Carlisle no podían estar más orgullosos.

Todo era perfecto, para todos, en particular para Bella. Nunca imagino que pudiera ser tan feliz, tan amada, ni tan capaz de amar. Su vida era perfecta, un novio envidiable, un trabajo estupendo, buenos amigos. Incluso Esme y Carlisle, quienes se habían convertido en sus padres con el paso del tiempo.

Ese fin de semana viajarían a Forks. Edward quería conocer a Charlie y presentarse como el novio de su hija. Bella ya no pudo dilatarlo más, llevaba casi dos años inventando excusas tontas o distrayéndolo con sexo pero el momento había llegado.

Emmett y yo podemos llevarlos al aeropuerto. –se ofreció Rose mientras las dos parejas cenaban en casa de las chicas. El último examen de ambos chicos fue esa mañana y partían el sábado a primera hora.

No te preocupes, podemos tomar un taxi. Debemos estar ahí a las siete.

Siete de la mañana! Un sábado! –casi grito Emmett al escuchar las palabras de Bella.

No me estas ayudando. –dijo Edward a su hermano.

Todos están de acuerdo conmigo en esto, ni intentes pedirle ayuda.

Bella ya hablamos sobre esto unas cien veces, hazlo por mí. –esas fueron las palabras que hicieron ceder a Bella. "Hazlo por mí."

Mira el lado bueno, pudras comprarme un perfume en el free shop. –volvió a intervenir Emmett.

Si Emmett, me hace muy feliz hacer un viaje de más de seis horas solo para comprarte un perfume.

Amor ya lo hablamos y acepte todas tus condiciones. Será bueno estar un poco a solos luego de los exámenes. –Bella solo asintió, los pasajes estaban comprados no tenía sentido discutir. Las condiciones eran sencillas, se hospedarían en un hotel y si las cosas no iban bien solo se darían media vuelta para retirarse y dejar todo en el olvido.  
Aun recordaba las palabras de Edward en su intento por convencerla.  
_Recuerdo:_

_Bella llevamos un año y seis meses de novios, como puede ser que aun no conozca a tu padre? –se encontraban acostados completamente desnudos. No tenía energías para usar el sexo como distracción._

_Los mejores 17 meses de mi vida. –realmente debía pensar algo mejor._

_También de la mía amor. Pero tu padre debe saber que tienes a alguien que te ama, cuida y se preocupa por ti._

_Eso a él no le importa Edward._

_Pero a mí sí. A veces creo que te avergüenzas de mí, o piensas que no soy suficiente._

_Tu no crees eso, solo quieres sobornarme. Sabes que nunca podría amar a alguien más. Tan siquiera podría vivir sin ti a mi lado._

_Por un momento ponte en mi lugar cariño. Conoces a mis padres desde antes de ser mi novia, ellos te adoran e incluso te quieren más que a mí._

_Eso no es cierto. Tus papas tienen mucho amor para dar pero nunca querrán a nadie más que a tu hermano y a ti._

_Me encuentro en desventaja, tengo el mismo derecho de conocer a tu padre que tu a los míos._

_En serio en tan importante?_

_Si para mí. hazlo por mi cariño. –puso esa cara que sabía que Bella nunca podría resistir._

_Está bien, pero hay condiciones. –Edward sonrió abiertamente mientras saboreaba su victoria._

_Lo que quieras!_

_1° nos quedaremos en un hotel, ni sueñes que duerma bajo el mismo techo. 2° cuando diga "nos vamos" no puedes reprochar nada ni tampoco intentar convencerme para regresar. Y 3° será después de tus finales._

_Está bien cariño, será a tu modo. Veras que no te arrepentirás. –lamentablemente no seré la única en arrepentirse, pensó para sus adentros.  
Fin recuerdo.  
_Después de ponerse de acuerdo con Rose, ya que insistió mucho en llevarlos al aeropuerto, se retiraron a la habitación de Bella. buena parte de la ropa de Edward se encontraba en el placar de ella. ya hacia un año que las chicas vivían en ese lugar y él dormía mas ahí que en casa de sus padres.  
Esa noche no hicieron el amor, solo se acostaron mirándose a los ojos y continuaron así hasta que Bella se quedo dormida. Edward siguió observándola y acariciando su largo cabello. Se sentía nervioso por lo que lo esperaba al otro día, las cosas con Charlie no terminarían en nada bueno ya que pasa lo que pase Bella sufriría, pero era algo que debían hacer. Ella tenía que enfrentar ese fantasma, y lo harían juntos.  
Al día siguiente el despertador sonó a las cinco, ya lo tenían todo pronto. Solo debían ducharse, que lo hicieron junto, y desayunar algo liviano.  
A las seis de la mañana, cuando aun el sol no había salido, Rosalie condujo al aeropuerto llevando a un Emmett aun dormido, un Edward nervioso y una silenciosa Bella. Se despidieron deseando buen viaje y suerte a la pareja.  
Llegaron al hotel once y media, hora local. Dejaron los bolsos y bajaron a recepción para alquilar un auto. Como era de esperar el único hotel de Forks estaba casi vacío, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar mucho en recepción ni administración.  
Después de quejarse por "la chatarra" que tuvo que alquilar Edward condujo a la casa de su suegro, el pueblo no había cambiado en nada por lo que a Bella no le fue difícil guiarlo. El cobrizo quedo maravilladlo con la vegetación del lugar, los extensos bosques verdes y la poca población.  
Se estacionaron delante de una pequeña casa de dos plantas a la que le hacía muchísima falta una nueva capa de pintura, el bosque que se abría paso detrás hasta le daba una apariencia tenebrosa. El momento había llegado.

Es impresionante todos los recuerdos que me genera este lugar y más aun que todos me ahuyentan. –dijo Bella en un susurro analizando la casa delante de ella.

Tranquila amor, todo estará bien.

Siempre podemos irnos si no es así. –eso era lo único que encontraba a su favor.  
Edward bajo del auto sin decir nada, camino rápidamente para abrir la puerta a Bella. Ella trato de mirar disimuladamente su ropa, llevaba su pantalón de jean mas nuevo, unos botines cómodos pero a la vez algo elegantes, un bolso que hacia juego con el calzado y una cazadora ajustada al cuerpo que llegaba hasta la cintura.

Eres hermosa, siempre. –se sonrojo al verse descubierta.

Debes creer que soy una tonta, me siento como si fuese a confesar un crimen. –Edward casi se derrite de ternura al escucharla.

Nunca podría pensar eso de ti, eres la persona más brillante y dulce que conozco. –la abrazo para trasmitirle algo de apoyo y seguridad.

Gracias por estar a mi lado amor.

Siempre contigo preciosa. –se dieron un dulce beso antes de volverse de frente a la casa y comenzar a acortar los metros que los separaban de esta. Cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta de madera Bella dio tres suaves golpes con sus nudillos. Edward por un momento pensó que sacaría una vieja llave de su bolso, pero después se dio cuenta que eso era una tontería.  
Demoraron unos cuatro minutos en abrirles desde dentro, una mujer de cabello negro canoso, arrugas de la edad y expresión simpática apareció delante de ellos.

Bella? .pregunto incrédula Sue.

Hola Sue –respondió ella algo desganada-. Ed ella es Sue, la pareja de Charlie, Sue te presento a mi novio Edward Cullen. –para la mujer no paso desapercibido el orgullo con que se refería a su novio y sus manos entrelazadas.

Mucho gusto. –dijeron los dos a la vez.

Charlie esta en el comedor. –agrego Sue antes de darse la vuelta. Comedor? Se pregunto Bella, hasta donde ella sabía esa casa solo tenía una mesita en la cocina con tres sillas distintas. Siguieron a su "anfitriona" hasta efectivamente dar con un comedor con una enorme mesa de robre con seis sillas a juego, en ellas estaban Charlie y los hijos de Sue, Leah y Seth.

Isabela? –pregunto también sorprendido Charlie al ver a su hija parada al lado de un extraño.

Hola Charlie, lamento interrumpir el almuerzo. –dijo con voz algo cohibida.

Que te trae por aquí? Pasó algo, necesitas dinero? –la castaña rodo los ojos en su interior.

Solo vine para presentarte a mi novio, llevamos un año y medio en pareja y Edward insistió en conocerte. Así que Edward te presento a mi… padre Charlie Swan, Charlie te presento a Edward Cullen mi novio.

Un gusto señor. –Edward se adelanto un paso y estiro su mano. El seño de Charlie se frunció y no respondió al gesto del chico que tenía delante.

Y Jacob? –pregunto dirigiéndose a su hija, ella volvió a girar los ojos, solo que en esa ocasión todos la vieron. Edward la miro interrogante, pero ella solo negó de forma casi imperceptible.

Deja a ese pobre chico vivir en paz Charlie, ya no le des falsas esperanzas ni te las hagas tú. Yo ya tengo mi vida.

Cual sería esa vida? Te ennoviaste con un riquillo para no tener que trabajar ni ganarte las cosas por ti misma? –Edward apretó los puños, como se atrevía a hablarle así.

Usted no sabe nada…

Déjalo amor. Nunca le importo saber que estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades del país, que me gradué con honores, que trabajo en un respetable estudio, que vivo sola o que en solo un año he pagado casi todo el dinero que me prestaron para mi carrera –lo dijo con el único propósito de que la escuchara-. Será mejor que nos vayamos. –agrego después de una incómoda pausa de un minuto.

Si, tenías razón. –admitió Edward arrepentido de haberla llevado a ese lugar.

Bueno Charlie, tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día –agacho la cabeza a modo de saludo-. Sue, Leah, Seth un gusto verlos. –se dieron la vuelta con intención de caminar a la puerta. Edward no se despidió de nadie, tenía miedo de abrir la boca y soltar toda la mierda que sentía contra ese hombre.

Isabela! –la llamo su padre, giraron lentamente para encararlo- No piensas regresar a tu pueblo?

Este lugar no es nada para mi Charlie, mi hogar es al lado de mi familia. Muy lejos de aquí encontré a mi verdadera familia, personas que realmente me quieren y lo demuestran todo el tiempo, amigos, hermanos y padres que siempre han estado a mi lado.

Tu madre está aquí!

Es cuerpo de mi madre, o lo que queda de él yace en ese cementerio, pero mi madre siempre está junto a mí en mi corazón. –sin decir nada más se giro y salió de ahí, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Edward.  
El chico de cabello cobrizo no salía de su asombro, Charlie Swan no solo era como se lo describieron sonó que mucho peor, manipulo, insulto e incluso la trato de ignorante y aprovechado. Ese hombre no tenía ni la menor idea de la hija que tenia y obviamente no la merecía. Todos tenían razón, incluso sus padres sugirieron que no sería buena idea, pero él solo escuchaba a sus motivos egoístas, no pensó en lo que ella realmente necesitaba.  
Se apresuro a abrir la puerta del auto a Bella y prácticamente corrió para estar a su lado.  
Edward no termino de poner el auto en marcha cuando el rostro de Bella se inundo de lágrimas. Era una idiota presentándose ahí como si nada, ella sabía que no debía ir, pero Edward puede ser tan convincente… oh Edward! Todo lo que acaba de pasar por culpa de Charlie, eso sencillamente no es junto, él la ama y ella lo lleva a Forks, es tan tonta.

Bella amor, tranquilízate, ya todo termino. Regresaremos a casa y este fin de semana quedara olvidado, retomaremos nuestras vidas felices.

Oh Edward, lo siento tanto. Tú no debías presenciar esto, no es justo! –Edward se orillo, como podía ser que después de lo que ÉL le había hecho pasar ella fuera quien se disculpara?

Yo soy el que debe disculparse, tú me dijiste que esto pasaría pero no te quise escuchar, todas esas lágrimas que derramas son por mi culpa.

No seas tonto, no tienes la culpa de nada –se abrazaron en uno al otro consolándose mutuamente-. Vayamos al hotel, ahora solo quiero acostarme entre tus brazos.  
Cuando llegaron al hotel Bella ya no sollozaba.  
Bella vio el teléfono de Edward tintinear mientras se encontraba en el baño.

Amor, tienes una llamada perdida. –dijo lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara.

De quien? –tomo el teléfono, demasiado tecnológico para su gusto, y lo desbloqueo como Edward la había enseñado.

Es un número desconocido. –justo en ese momento Edward reapareció.

Debe ser equivocado.

Ed deberías llamar por las dudas, tal vez sea importante.

Si es importante llamaran. –dijo decidido acostándose a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla él.

No demoraras más de un minuto. –dijo con su carita de puchero, esa que siempre convencía a Edward.

Está bien amor, pero si no atienden o algo por el estilo no volverás a insistir.

Hecho. –respondió sonriente. Era mejor que llamara él antes de que los interrumpieran mas tarde.  
Edward tomo el teléfono que aun estaba en manos de Bella y apretó la tecla de llamada, sonó cuatro veces y cuando estaba a punto de colgar lo atendieron.

Hospital. –respondió una voz con asentó extraño.

Hola, disculpe la molestia, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y he encontrado una llamada perdida de ese número.

Oh señor Cullen, en este momento me disponía a llamarlo.

Que necesita? –pregunto ahora realmente intrigado.

Tengo el agrado de comunicarle que usted ha sido elegido de entre más de dos mil alumnos de su país para hacer las prácticas médicas en el hospital general de Londres.

Londres? –esto era cada vez más extraño.

Si, es uno de los cinco ganadores de la beca que solicito hace ya dos años. –la comprensión lo inundo.

Oh la beca. –había olvidado por completo ese asunto, incluso cuando se inscribió pensó que era imposible quedar seleccionado.

Si, la beca –la mujer debía pensar que tenía serios problemas mentales-. El director del hospital se comunicara con usted el martes para ampliar la información, felicitarlo y decirle cuando comienza. De nuevo, felicitaciones.

Muchas gracias. –dijo antes de colgar.  
Bella lo miraba expectante, no sabía de que trataba la conversación pero le llamo mucho la atención la forma en que la voz de Edward cambio a una preocupada.

Que pasa amor?

Era una llamada de un hospital. Hace dos años solicite una beca para hacer las prácticas en el mejor hospital… de Londres. –Bella lo miro con la boca abierta.

Te aceptaron? –se aseguro de que su voz no demostrara ningún sentimiento.

Si, por eso llamaron. Pero yo puedo renunciar, dejar mí puesto a alguien más y seguir adelante con nuestros planes.

Estas bromeando cierto? Dejar el puesto a alguien más? No hay que ser genio ni medico para saber que esta es una oportunidad única, no vas a dejarla por nada.

Por nada? La dejare por ti.

No Edward, no quiero ser la responsable de esta decisión. Es tu carrera, tu futuro.

Tú eres mi futuro.

Tú futuro cercano es Londres, y yo no estaré ahí.

Porque no? podemos irnos juntos, un año conocer otra cultura, todos esos hermosos lugares que Londres nos puede ofrecer.

Soy abogada Edward, que puedo hacer en Londres, sabes que solo puedo ejercer aquí. Quieres que me encierre en un apartamento todo el día mientras tú prácticamente vives en un hospital?

Encontraremos algo que te guste.

Me gusta mi trabajo actual Edward.

Eleazar te esperara.

No, eso no sería justo para nadie.

Pero Bella…

Ya basta Edward, tengo sueño fue un viaje largo. –se soltó de sus brazos y se acostó dándole la espalda.  
Un par de silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Esto es lo que dura la felicidad? Sintió la cama moverse del lado de Edward y un par de segundos después un fuerte portazo. Era su primera discusión realmente importante, ella le había dado la espalda y él se fue.  
Sin saber qué hacer y aun llorando llamo a Alice.

Hola Bellita, como van las cosas en Forks? –pregunto la duendecillo, imaginaba su dulce sonrisa sola al escuchar su voz.

Al… es horrible… no se qué… hacer… -hablaba de forma entrecortada por culpa de los sollozos.

Bella que pasa? Que hizo Charlie? Donde estas? –todo atisbo de sonrisa abandono la voz de Alice.

Es Edward, le ofrecieron una beca. Se va a Londres. Lo perderé Alice y no quiero eso. –el llanto era cada vez más fuerte.

Bella tranquilízate y cuéntame todo desde el principio. –le conto todo, desde la llamada perdida hasta el portazo.

Debes tener la cabeza fría Bella, todo estará bien. Hablen las cosas, tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo.

Qué acuerdo Alice? no puedo ni pienso pedirle que deje esta oportunidad por mí.

Lo amas?

Qué clase de pregunta es esa.

Solo responde Bella, amas a Edward?

Más que a nada en el mundo.

Entonces espéralo un año. Si realmente te interesa él y su carrera podrás esperarlo.

Sé que puedo esperarlo, pero es justo pedirle que él me espere a mí?

Edward te ama, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

Te esperare aunque no me lo pidas. –Bella soltó un gemido audible, no lo había escuchado entrar ni tampoco sabía cuando llevaba ahí escuchando.

Edward. –dijo de forma involuntaria al verlo a los pies de la cama mirándola también con ojos hinchado, él también estuvo llorando y todo por su culpa. Colgó la llamada sin despedirse de Alice.  
Se puso de pie y se acerco a él lentamente, llevo las manos a su cara y siguió el rastro de secas lágrimas.

No llores amor, no por culpa de tu tonta novia. –la mirada del chico se dulcifico.

Te esperaría hasta el fin de mis días Bella, no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti.

Un año entero Edward. Puedes estar un año entero sin verme?

Quien dijo que no te veré, vendré a visitarte y tu puedes visitarme a mí. además están las video-llamadas, he escuchado que el sexo cibernético puede ser realmente excitante. –Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, ese tipo de comentarios eran tan Edward.

Te extrañare mucho.

Y yo a ti pequeña, no imaginas cuanto.

Te amo Eddy –no aguanto más y se aferro a su cuerpo con la única intención de devorar sus labios-. Hazme el amor Edward, demuéstrame que aun eres mío.

Siempre seré tuyo mi amor, solo tuyo.

Estaban abrazados completamente desnudos, muy exhaustos y felices por haberse entregado el uno al otro dos veces.

Cariño, quien es Jacob? –Bella no pudo contener la carcajada, era increíble que no lo haya preguntado antes.

Es el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, el chico es dos años menor que yo y Charlie siempre lo alentaba a que me invitara a salir, lo llevaba a almorzar a la casa y trataba de dejarnos a solas. Es petulante y engreído, además de que creo que ahora sale con Leah.

Trato de propasarse cuando se quedaban solos? –pregunto tenso.

No terminaba de irse Charlie cuando Alice pasaba a recogerme, el pobre chico se quedaba solo mirando televisión. –Edward sonrió pero aun no estaba del todo convencido.  
Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos minutos.

lamento haberte traído aquí, debí hacerte caso, creerte. Quería conocerlo, entender. No es escusa, lo sé.

Tranquilo, todo está bien. No tienes que disculparte por nada.  
Bella se removió un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

Las cosas serán un poco más complicadas a partir de ahora, pero te amo y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. Solo te pido que si llegas a conocer a alguien más me lo digas, no te sacare nada en cara, ni reclamos, ni nada.

Siempre serás tú Bella. Siempre tuyo, siempre mío. –cito la frase que yo había hecho grabar al dorso del reloj que le regale en nuestra primera navidad.

Haremos que funcione Eddy.

Yo sé que si amor. –eso sería toda una prueba para su reacción, si bien los primeros meses se veían solo los fines de semana y si podían, ahora tendrían un océano entre medio y ahora solo se verían para navidad y con suerte.  
Bella cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, apenas pasaban de las seis de la tarde, pero los sucesos del día la dejaron completamente agotada, sin contar el vuelo. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con Edward y luego sobrevivir como fuera posible un agónico año.  
Edward la observo dormir. Que demoños debía hacer? Londres es una oportunidad única, el sueño de todo estudiante. Pero Bella es su vida, la única mujer a la que ama y amara nunca. No podía imaginarse con otra mujer, no había vuelto a fijarse en una desde que la conoció, siempre será ella.  
Debía demostrarle cuanto la amaba en estos pocos días que les quedaban para estar juntos y luego rezar para que lo esperara y no encontrara a alguien mejor en ese tiempo.


	15. Inicio de las despedidas

Llegamos a Boston el domingo alrededor de la una, viajamos realmente temprano para poder hacerlo. Habían acordado que lo mejor era comunicar a la familia de Edward la "buenas nuevas" lo antes posible, y nada mejor que un almuerzo de domingo.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban ahí esperando por ellos. Los dos abrazaron a Bella en cuanto la vieron aparecer, pensaron que su cara larga que debía a la visita en casa de su padre en lugar de la inminente partida de Edward, a decir verdad la visita a casa Swan ya había quedado en el olvido.

Como les fue? –pregunto una ansiosa Rosalie.

Como era de esperarse. –contesto Edward, quien sin decir nada mas tomo a Bella de la mano y se dispuso a abandonar el aeropuerto por una Rose y un Emmett totalmente sorprendidos.  
Subieron todas al auto en silencio y así fue el resto del camino hasta casa de Esme y Carlisle.  
Al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse también con Alice y Jasper. La pequeña había quedado tan preocupada por su amiga que hizo a Jasper conducir cuatro horas para verla y asegurarse de que todo esté bien.

Bella cariño! –Esme la abrazo con su habitual amor maternal- Como les fue en el viaje? Estas muy cansada?

Estoy bien Esme, gracias por preocuparte.

Como no nos preocuparíamos Bella, tú eres muy importante para nosotros. –contesto Carlisle. No pudo evitar preguntarse si lo seguirá siendo cuando Edward ya no esté aquí. Se sintió horrible por pensar de esa manera de esas personas que siempre le habían demostrado los mejores sentimientos.

Que les parece si pasamos a comer, muero de hambre. –intervino Edward. Aun tenso y ahora aun mas por el seño fruncido que Alice le dedicaba.

Claro corazón, la comida ya esta lista. Pasemos a la mesa. –lo ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a todos.  
Todos observaban a la pareja, actuaban demasiado extraños. Todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, algo poco común cuando estaban acompañados, muy cortantes y visiblemente nerviosos.  
Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio, el ambiente era tenso. Una vez todos terminaron Edward decidió por fin romper el silencio.

Bueno, creo que es obvio que algo pasa. Ayer recibí una llamada de un hospital en Londres, me seleccionaron como becario para realizar ahí mis prácticas. Todo un año. –todos se quedaron callados, mirándolo a él y a Bella alternativamente.

Felicitaciones. –Carlisle rompió el silencio sin mucha convicción.

Aceptaste? –pregunto Rosalie incrédula.

Claro que aceptara! –fue Bella quien respondió.

Y… con _ustedes_ que pasara? –pregunto Emmett inseguro.

Será difícil, lo sabemos. Pero podemos hacerlo, nos amamos y esperaremos. –volvió a contestar Bella.

Supimos sobrellevarlo cuando estudiábamos en distintas universidades. –agrego Edward.

No será lo mismo hijo, no podrás viajar cada fin de semana, ya no podrás escapar a ver a Bella los días que salgas temprano. –dijo les recordó Carlisle algo pesimista.

Nos queda más que claro papa. Pero acordamos que si uno de nosotros conociera a alguien más se lo dirá primero al y todo acabara sin reclamos ni reproches. –Bella apretó fuertemente la mano de Edward por debajo de la mesa, la lastimaba horrores escucharlo hablar de rompimientos. Edward le devolvió el gesto, se sentía igual que ella.  
Edward les explico que el martes lo llamarían para darle más detalles y que hasta entonces no sabía nada sobre donde viviría o cuando debía viajar.  
Todos se dispersaron luego del almuerzo. Esme y Carlisle de fueron al despacho de él. Estaban muy orgullosos de su hijo por la oportunidad que le había sido brindada. Pero también sabían que tanto él como Bella sufrirían mucho la distancia. Esto sería todo un reto que de salir bien les garantizaba que su amor realmente era puro y sincero.  
Alice se las ingenio para quedar a solas con Bella.

Estás de acuerdo con esto Bella? –pregunto directamente.

Si Al, lamento lo de ayer.

Tranquila, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Para algo están las hermanas.

Gracias Al –no pudo evitarlo y se tiro a los brazos de su amiga, necesitaba ese consuelo-. Te he echado mucho de menos, me haces falta duende. Estas tan lejos de mí.

Me siento igual, siempre hemos estado juntas en todo y ahora ya no estás, es tan extraño.

Tratare de ir a verte todos los fines de semana cuando terminen de mudarse.

Gracias Bells. –se volvieron a abrazar.

Como fue todo en casa de Charlie?

Terrible. Cuando llegamos estaban a la mesa en pleno almuerzo familiar, ahora tiene un comedor, luego me saco en cara a Jacob, me insulto tratándome de aprovechada y me saco en cara que estaba abandonando a mi madre.

Como puede ser tan idiota. Ni siquiera puedo creer que aun siga insistiendo con lo de Jacob, además de que ya te dije que está saliendo con Leah.

Lo sé, pero no quise perjudicarla a ella que se encontraba ahí. Ellos no tienen la culpa.

Y con respecto a lo de tu madre, no entiendo como ese hombre no se aburre de traspasar límites.

Ahora se ha pasado en serio Alice. Para que me quiere ahí? Ya tiene su vida, una familia y no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento él y Sue se casen. Lamento mucho lo que voy a decir, pero solo espero no tener que volver a verlo. Poder olvidar de una vez toda su porquería.

Tan mal fue?

Fue horrible, me sentí una basura, peor que eso. Sé que nunca le he importado, pero de ahí a que me trate así? Soy su hija! Y no tengo la culpa de lo que le sucedió a mama.

Creo que intenta culparte a ti para no sentirse mal él. –Bella observo a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

Tanto tiempo con Jasper comienza a afectarte. –las dos se rieron a carcajadas. En ese momento Rosalie apareció para sumarse a la conversación.

De que se ríen?

De la mala influencia de tu hermano. –explico la castaña con voz entrecortada.

Jasper?

Tienes otro? –pregunto Alice burlona- Bella dice que se me ha pegado su charla psicológica.

Es uno de los dones de Jasper, contagiar a todos con su aburrimiento. –explico la rubia con cara de fastidio. Esta vez rieron las tres.

Como estas tomando el viaje de Edward? –pregunto la rubia sinceramente preocupada por su amiga.

Mentiría si digo bien, solo me queda asimilarlo y afrontarlo.

Realmente creen ser capaces de llevar una relación a distancia?

En mi interior lo veo como una pausa a la relación. No me entiendan mal, nunca lo engañaría, lo amo más que a nada. Pero eso de la relación vía cámara web no me parece muy razonable.

Y si él decidiera quedarse en Londres? –Rosalie miro a Alice con intenciones de comerla viva, como se le ocurría si quiera sugerirlo.

En ese caso lo dejare ir. Soy abogada, no tengo posibilidades laborales fuera de este país. Mi corazón en cambio siempre será de Edward, sea donde sea que el este –no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas-. Debo enjuagarme el rostro, no quiero que Edward me vea llorando otra vez. –se dio la vuelta sin esperar ninguna respuesta salió casi corriendo en dirección al baño.  
Tardo unos diez minutos en hacer que el agua fría deshinchara sus ojos rojos. Al salir Edward la estaba esperando fuera.

Que paso? –la tención entre ellos era tal que su cuerpo se puso rígido y tenso con solo escuchar su voz.

Alice me pregunto por el encuentro con Charlie. –se encogió de hombros, si bien no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, tampoco mentía.  
Edward asintió en silencio y la abrazo también de forma tensa.

Creo que debería llevarte a casa. –dijo por fin.

Puedo ir con Rose. –se sentía un monstruo de solo pensarlo, pero en ese momento necesitaba alejarse, poder pensar y tener un momento para ella.

Prefiero ser yo quien te lleve. –hacia ya un día que no veía una sonrisa de esos labios, una palabra de cariño verdadero ni una caricia. Después de haber hecho el amor el día anterior todo se había hecho frio.

Como tú quieras Edward.  
Se despidió de todos, dejándolos algo preocupados por retirarse tan de repente. Esme abrazo a Bella y le dijo al oído que siempre estaría ahí para ella. casi hace que la castaña volviera a llorar.  
Todo el viaje fue en un incomodo silencio. Edward encendió el radio en un intento de aligéralo pero simplemente era imposible. Llegaron al departamento de Bella en un tiempo record. Ella bajo del auto sin esperarlo y fue directo al asiento trasero para sacar su bolso.

Esto…

Ya basta Edward, estoy cansada de que pienses unos diez minutos cada cosa que me vas a decir. Que te tenses cuando te tomo la mano. Si quieres decirme algo hazlo ahora y no esperes hasta estar en el aeropuerto.

Bella… yo… no es eso. Simplemente no me siento bien obligándote a esperarme. –Bella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al interior del edificio, esa no era una charla para tener en plena calle, y menos una tarde de domingo. Cuando llegaron a la sala por fin se sintió cómoda para hablar.

En serio crees que me siento obligada a algo? Siempre pensé que eras una persona inteligente Edward, pero si no eres capaz de darte cuenta cuanto te amo debo replanteármelo.

Oh Bella! tengo tanto miedo. No me imagino sin ti un día de mi vida. Un año es una medida de tiempo insoportable. Como se supone que pueda soportarla? Tu eres para mi más importante que el aire, eres lo único sin lo que no puedo vivir.

Edward, amor crees que yo no me siento igual? Tú piensas que esto es fácil para mí? Pues no es así, pero lo que está en juego es tu carrera, tu futuro y eso es algo muy importante.

Mi futuro eres tu cariño.

Y tu el mío amor pero debemos esperar, pasar por esto y luego si no habrá un día en nuestras vidas que no seas lo primero que vea al despertar y lo ultimo al dormir.

Te amo tanto princesa, no sé qué sería de mi vida si el tonto de Emmett no hubiese hecho esa estúpida broma.

Serias el mismo chico guapo pero con menos suerte. –se sonrieron el uno al otro. Edward la envolvió entre sus brazos y le dio el primer beso verdadero del día.

Superaremos esto Edward. Sufriremos y mucho pero luego será solo un mal recuerdo. –se miraron a los ojos transmitiéndose todas las palabras y sentimientos que no podían decir con palabras.

Gracias amor.

No me agradezcas nada Edward, esto no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por nosotros.

No importan las distancias, siempre estaré para ti.

Lo sé mi amor, igual que yo para ti. –volvieron a abrazarse y por unas horas se perdieron uno el otro. Hicieron el amor tiernamente con la sola intención de demostrarse sentimientos y reafirmar todo lo que acababan de decirse.

La mañana del martes Edward recibió la tan esperada llamada. Le tenía un asiento reservado en un vuelo directo a Londres dentro de una semana a las cuatro de la tarde.  
La angustia lo invadió y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llamar a Bella.  
La castaña intento tomar la noticia con valentía, o al menos eso se esforzó por aparentar. Lo escucho pacientemente y repitió, como si de un discurso se tratara, que todo iba a estar bien, que era una gran oportunidad y que saldrían adelante, juntos.  
Una vez terminaron la llamada fue directo al despacho de Eleazar. Llamo a la puerta y no espero más de unos segundos a que la invitaran a pasar.

Bella, querida. En que puedo ayudarte? –la invito a sentarse con una señal de su mano.

Me da mucha pena admitirlo, pero vengo a pedir un favor personal. –dijo completamente avergonzada mirando el piso.

Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras. si no fuera por Esme y Carlisle ya te habría adoptado para convertirte en mi hija. –no pudo reprimir una sonrisita al escuchar eso, ella también lo quería y le tenía muchísimo respeto.

Tal vez no lo sepas, a Edward le ofrecieron una beca en Londres por un año y yo le pedí que aceptara.

Esme se lo comento a Carmen ayer por la noche. –le ahorro la explicación ya que imaginaba que no era un tema del agrado de Bella.

Lo que seguro no sabes es que ya tiene un pasaje para el martes.

Lo siento mucho Bella, sé que no debe ser fácil.

No lo es –respiro onda para que no se escapara ni una lágrima. Solo una semana, era tan poco tiempo.

Que es lo que necesitas querida?

Querría tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, ya sabes hasta el miércoles. Prometo hacer horas extra cuando vuelva y llevarme algo de trabajo para hacer en la semana.  
Eleazar se paró de su silla y dio la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar a su lado. Se arrodillo delante de ella y le tomo las manos.

Ve a buscar a Edward y pasa con el cada minuto. Empápate de su amor y su compañía. No tienes permitido llevarte trabajo, hacer horas extra y ni siquiera encender tu teléfono hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana.

Pero…

Nada de peros Isabela. Esta es una orden de tu jefe.

Gracias Eleazar, yo también te adoptaría. –se abrazaron por unos minutos.  
Una vez fuera del despacho de su jefe corrió a su escritorio, junto sus cosas y salió disparada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo, para eso necesitaría un par de cómplices, es decir a Esme y Rosalie.  
A la primera que llamo fue a su suegra y luego a su amiga. Paso por el departamento a buscar algo de ropa y luego tomo un taxi directo a casa de los Cullen.  
Sabia que Edward estaba en casa, por lo que dijo Esme llego directo a encerrarse en su cuarto. La pobre mujer tubo que inventar unas mil excusas malas para hacer que el chico saliera unos minutos y así poder hacer lo que Bella le había pedido.  
Bella entro a la casa por la puerta trasera.

Le dará un infarto cuando se entere. –dijo Esme con tono pícaro luego de saludarla.

Yo creo que el infarto será cuando me vea manejando su coche. Por cierto, conseguiste las llaves?

No pero saque la copia que Carlisle guarda por las dudas.

Gracias Esme. Sé que soy egoísta llevándomelo cuando falta tan poco tiempo. –cuando la llamo le conto las últimas novedades.

Yo solo quiero ver a mi hijo feliz Bella y eso solo pasara si logras tu cometido.

Espero que así sea porque ha sido muy difícil planearlo todo en solo una hora. –le entrego las llaves del volvo para que Bella pudiera guardar su bolso de ropa y uno que Esme había preparado con ropa de Edward.  
La castaña se subió al auto, era raro sentarse al volante. No era la primera vez que lo conducía, aunque podía contarlas con una sola mano, y probablemente le sobrarían dedos. Encendió el motor que ronroneo al cobrar vida y fue al frente de la casa.  
Edward se sobresalto al escuchar la bocina de su auto. Tal vez algunos dirían que todas suenan igual pero él era capaz de distinguirla.  
Emmett debía estás haciendo de las zullas, y justo hoy que estoy de mal humor. Pensó.  
Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y se sorprendió al no ver a su madre. La verdadera sorpresa se la llevo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Bella en el asiento de su auto.  
Vio como la castaña lo invitaba a subir y no dudo en acercarse, aunque no del lado del pasajero.

Bella que haces con mi auto?

Hola amor, si estoy muy bien y también te extrañe. –hizo un adorable puchero que casi destruye el corazón de Edward.

Lo siento mi vida. Me alegro de que estés bien y aquí –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-. Y que haces en mi auto?

Te llevo a dar una vuelta. Sube. –lo alentó mientras señalaba con su cabeza el asiento del copiloto.

Déjame conducir. Solo me dices sonde y yo te llevare.

Edward entra al auto de una vez o te subo a rastras. –vio la seguridad en los ojos de su novia, sabía que ella no podría con él pero de todas formas decidió no provocarla.

Y a donde vamos, si se puede saber?

Te estoy secuestrando. –contesto con una sonrisa picara.

Secuestrarme?

Nos queda solo una semana para estar juntos, créeme que le sacare provecho. –se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y luego Bella salió a una velocidad impropia.

Bella conduce con cuidado o te obligare a bajar del auto! –grito exaltado mientras se agarraba con fuerza al asiento.

Dentro de un año ya no querrás este auto y probablemente sea yo quien lo conserve. Así que no me digas como conducir mi coche. –se había propuesto actuar como si nada fuera a pasar en la última semana que tenían para estar juntos.

Tu coche? Nunca imagine que quisieras quedarte con el auto?

A decir verdad no me compraría uno de estos, pero si lo heredo de ti no puedo andar con exigencias.

Qué clase de auto te gustaría comprar?

Mmm… no lo sé. Algo fuerte y que no tenga que andar con miedo de convertirme en galletita si tuviera un accidente. Una Range Rover tal vez.

Aun no tienes el auto y ya estas pensando en chocar?

No seas exagerado. Solo es una posibilidad. –Edward se quedo un momento en silencio procesando la información. Él siempre supuso que a su novia le gustaría un coche pequeño, que no alcance gran velocidad y sea fácil de estacionar, incluso estuvo a punto de regalarle uno para navidad.  
Se quedaron en silencio cerca de media hora. Bella iba cómoda conduciendo, Edward en cambio lo analizaba todo por miedo al maldito accidente, porque tuvo que mencionarlo?

Amor pon algo de música, te ayudara a desesteraste.

Aun no me dirás a donde me llevas? –pregunto mientras hacia lo que Bella le pidió.

Si te lo digo te quedaras más tranquilo aunque eso arruine la sorpresa?

Mmm… si.

Edward! Es que a caso no confías en mí? –pregunto más que ofendida mirándolo de reojo.

Amor eres la persona en quien mas confió, que estés al volante en este momento lo demuestra.

Está bien Edward, a la mierda la sorpresa! Pasaremos una semana los dos solos en una cabaña a orillas del rio que pertenecía a los abuelos de Rose. Contento? –estaba realmente enojada, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para notarlo.

No es para que te enojes cariño. –intento ser conciliador pero solo lo estaba empeorando.

Que no me enoje?! Desde que nos hicimos novios te he dicho que odio las jodidas sorpresas, pero con la excusa de que me gustaran nunca me he quejado. La única vez en 18 meses que tengo la iniciativa me sales con esto!

Bella… -no llego a decir nada porque ella subió el volumen del radio al máximo.  
El resto de la hora la hicieron en silencio, muy, pero muy incomodo.  
Bella se sentía una tonta, esta iba a ser su semana y comenzaban discutiendo. Eran realmente estúpidos, los dos. Lo que tenía que hacer era comprar su propio auto y así este tipo de discusiones tontas se acabarían. Si eso era lo primero que haría el lunes, buscar un auto que le guste y comprarlo.  
Edward se sentía culpable por haber arruinado el buen humor de su novia, era obvio que había planeado todo esto luego de su llamada de esta mañana. Se había esforzado por aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos y él, como siempre, lo arruinaba.  
Bella aparco en el estacionamiento de un supermercado, apago la música y se giro para encarar a su novio.

Tengo que comprar provisiones. Bienes o prefieres quedarte? –trato de serenarse y hablar con amabilidad.

Te acompaño amor. –se apresuro a responder y bajo rápidamente del auto para poder abrirle la puerta. Ella solo rodo los ojos y tomo su bolso del asiento trasero, Edward nunca cambiaria y eso era una de las cosas que amaba de él.  
Mientras caminaban Bella lo tomo de la mano. Eso significaba que las cosas estaban bien, pero él no se sentía así y debía hacer algo para pedirle perdón.  
Entraron al supermercado, Edward tomo el carrito y fue siguiéndola a ella. Fue poniendo bebidas, verduras, carne y todo lo que a ellos les gustaba.

Quieres algo más para tomar? –pregunto ella tiernamente.

Que te parecen una cervezas?

Lo que tú quieras amor. –a Bella no le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas, es por eso que siempre que salían terminaba como conductor designado.

Yo voy por eso mientras tú buscas algunas bolsas de M&M. –y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se alejo empujando el carrito.  
Bella solo suspiro y se dirigió a la góndola de los chocolates. Eligio tres paquetes de tamaño mediano y fue a buscar a Edward al sector de heladeras, pero no estaba ahí. Siguió recorriendo las góndolas y después de diez minutos lo encontró en la de los chocolates.

Dónde estabas? –pregunto él.

Fui a buscarte al lugar de las bebidas, pero no te encontré. –respondió enarcando una ceja.

Oh… fui a comprar condones. –dijo como si nada.

Pensé que aun te quedaban de la última vez. –hacia tres meses la hizo acompañarlo a un lugar de venta al por mayor para adquirir 500 paquetitos. Según Edward así le salieron menos de la mitad de precio.  
Edward rio al recordar la cara de Bella mientras él hacia el pedido, nunca la había visto tan roja.

Claro que me quedan amor, aunque dentro de poco tendremos que ir a comprar más. Me vi obligado a comprar algunos para nuestra estadía, tu sabes que solo llevo tres encima. –Bella se sonrojo solo de imaginarse repitiendo la experiencia.

Podríamos ahorrarnos ese horrible momento si tomara pastillas.

De eso nada Bella. El médico dijo que eran malas para ti, ya no recuerdas el dolor de cabeza que te provocaban esas cosas?

Prefiero el dolor de cabeza que tener que ir a pedir 500 condones otra vez. –Edward rio mientras la conducía a las cajas.  
Pagaron todo y salieron del supermercado, llevaron las bolsas al volvo.

Que tienen estos bolsos? –pregunto algo sorprendido.

Ropa!

Tenía la esperanza de que pasáramos toda la semana desnudos.

Edward si quieres andar desnudo mejor espera a que tengamos nuestra casa.

Eso tenlo por seguro amor, perderás la costumbre de sentir el rose de las telas sobre tu hermosa piel. –Bella solo negó con la cabeza, le dio un dulce beso y siguió guardando las compras.  
Se sorprendió al ver como Edward se adelantaba para abrirle la puerta del auto, la puerta del conductor. Entro sin decir nada y con una radiante sonrisa.  
Cuando Edward subió venia un ramo de flores blancas en sus manos.

Lo siento amor, no quise discutir contigo. Eres la persona que más amo y en la que mas confió, lamento si te hice pensar lo contrario. –le entrego las flores y vio como ella se las acercaba a la nariz para sentir su olor.

No era necesario que me compraras flores, aunque me intriga saber cuándo lo hiciste. Yo también te amo Edward, no sé qué será de mi vida sin ti y me aterra descubrirlo.

Nunca tendrás que descubrirlo mi amor, yo siempre estaré para ti y se cual es la forma perfecta de demostrarlo –ella lo miro llena de intrica-. Hazme el increíble honor de ser mi esposa Isabela Swan.


	16. Historia de amor

Hazme el increíble honor de ser mi esposa Isabela Swan. –Bella se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Edward el matrimonio es algo muy importante, no podemos casarnos solo por miedo a lo que vendrá. –dijo después de un minuto en silencio.

Amor te amo más que a nada, te lo he demostrado muchísimas veces y sé que tu sienes lo mismo por mí –lo tomo de las manos y siguió hablándole mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Desde que te conocí supe que algún día nos casaríamos, no me hizo falta ser un genio para saber que eres la mujer de mi vida. Solo te pido que adelantemos un poco las cosas y que en el tiempo que este fuera poder decirle a todo el mundo que pertenezco a Isabela Swan, y que a ningún idiota le quede dudas de que tú eres mía. –Bella sonrió de forma casi inconsciente. Era posesivo, sí que lo sabía, pero así lo amaba.  
Edward la miraba expectante, era obvio que se estaba precipitando, a él le hubiese gustado esperar a Bella en el altar, verla caminar por un pasillo largo vestida de blanco, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus hermosos ojos brillosos solo mirándolo a él

Esto es tan apresurado, yo solo quería hacer el amor de todas las formas posibles esta semana y tú me sales pidiendo matrimonio –negó con la cabeza, Edward se aterro-. Alice y Rosalie nos odiaran por esto, pero qué más da. Solo tengo una condición. –agrego sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a su ahora prometido.

Lo que quieras mi amor.

No le dirás a nadie que eres propiedad de Isabela Swan –él iba a protestar cuando ella contesto-. Les dirás que perteneces solo y exclusivamente a Bella Cullen.  
Edward la miro a los ojos entre sorprendido y encantado. Sin previo aviso e incapaz de esperar más la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Te amo y te amare siempre, no importa la distancia o el tiempo.  
Se besaron sellando esa promeso y se dejaron ir en el otro.

Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero ahora tenemos mucho que hacer.

No nos falta mucho para llegar, veamos que ropa te ha empacado Esme, y salimos de compras. Sin duda necesito comprar un vestido, luego entre los dos trataremos de convencer al juez y rabino.

Me parece una fantástica idea. –se dieron un último beso antes de ponerse en marcha.  
El ambiente era ahora relajado y no demoraron más de media hora en llegas, tiempo que pasaron diciéndose cuanto se amaban y planeando que hacer durante su semana. Edward estaba decidido a que su luna de miel, aunque improvisada, sea perfecta.  
Llegaron a la casa de los abuelos de Rosalie, era una hermosa cabaña de madera a orillas de un rio. Un lugar que trasmitía paz, perfecto para desconectarse del mundo.  
Como era de esperar Esme solo había puesto ropa informal en el bolso de Edward, así que los dos debían de salir de compras. Fueron juntas al centro, Edward conduciendo. Bella buscaría un vestido mientras Edward se encargaba de comprar un traje y los anillos.  
Bella fue directo a la única tienda de ropa femenina que encontró en el pequeño pueblo.

En que puedo ayudarla señorita? –le pregunto la dependienta. Una mujer rubia de ojos café y vestida de forma sencilla.

Hola. Necesito un vestido sencillo de color blanco.

Algún estilo en particular?

Eh… -esto sería mucho más fácil con Alice-. algo simple, recto, por debajo de la rodilla y sin ningún tipo de estampado. –la chica se fue sin decir nada y regreso cinco minutos después con unos seis vestidos. Todos eran sencillos pero no lo que ella buscaba.  
Algo desilusionada comenzó a rebuscar en el salón. Y ahí estaba, el vestido perfecto. Solo unos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, color marfil, con tirantes gruesos, algo ceñido hasta la cintura y luego se abría en una falda tableada. Era perfecto, en cuanto lo vio lo supo.

Disculpe señorita, me gustaría probarme este.

Es el único que me queda, los probadores están al fondo.  
El vestido resulto ser perfecto para ella, le quedaba casi a medida, no podía creer que lo haya conseguido solo de casualidad.  
Fue a pagar y salió en busca de una tienda de zapatos. Eso fue mucho más sencillo. Luego de entrar en la tienda demoro solo cinco minutos en encontrar uno par del mismo color que el vestido, con solo cinco centímetros de alto y cerrados hasta la mitad del empeine. Con esa ropa se sentía ella, cosa que nunca hubiera sucedido de tener una gran boda como la que de seguro Alice y Rosalie le querrían planear.  
Todo sería perfecto así, solo ella y Edward, siendo ellos mismos y amándose como solo ellos saben hacerlo.  
Al llegar a la calle llamo a Edward para pedirle que la pasara a buscar. Su novio, ahora prometido, contesto al primer timbrazo.

Mi amor. Ya estas lista?

Si cariño, donde quieres que te espere?

Aguárdame diez minutos que yo paso por ti. –le explico donde se encontraba y se acomodo en una banqueta a esperar.  
Para Edward comprar un traje fue más fácil. Solo debía buscar uno con corte clásico de color negro, al igual que los zapatos. Lo que más tiempo le llevo fueron los anillos, de hecho en eso se encontraba cuando Bella lo llamo.  
Se apresuro a pagar y salió rápidamente para no hacerla esperar en la calle. Al verla ahí sentada hablando con una anciana que iba de paso su corazón y su cerebro entendieron porque hacia esto. La amaba y lo haría siempre, y aunque sea egoísta necesitaba saber que dentro de un año ella estaría ahí para él, por él, esperándolo ansiosamente, porque ella lo amaba igual o tal vez incluso más. Era consciente que otra en su lugar lo dejaría o se iría un año de vacaciones al exterior. Pero no Bella. Bella prometió esperarlo porque lo ama y ayudarlo a sobrellevar esta situación.  
Bajo del auto para ayudarla con las dos bolsas que tenía en sus manos. Ella sonrió radiante en cuanto la vio.

Ven amor, te presentare a alguien –lo llamo ansiosa-. Ella es la Sra. Park, Sra. Park le presento a Edward, mi prometido.

Oh mucho gusto. Solo necesite escuchar a Bella unos minutos para saber que su amor es verdadero. –la señora tenía el pelo completamente cubierto de canas, aunque se notaba que en su juventud lo fue negro y su rostro tenía muchas arrugas.

El gusto es mío señora.

Me estaba contando que el juez del pueblo vive a solo unas cuadras de aquí, de hecho es el hijo de ella y aparentemente estará encantado en ayudarnos. –le explico Bella.

En serio? Eso es fantástico, ya nos imaginaba viajando a las vegas.

De eso nada, esta chica hermosa no puede casarse en uno de esos lugares. Víctor lo hará.

Muchas gracias Sra. Park.

Llámame María querido, ya se lo pedí a Bella pero parece ser algo cabezota. –Edward no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, lo que lo hizo ganarse una mirada acecina por Bella.

Por favor María sea nuestro testigo. –le pidió Bella tomándola de las manos e ignorando a Edward.

No es necesario querida, quiero ayudarlos a cambio de nada.

Por favor no lo vea como un pago. Es más bien un abuso de nuestra parte, no conocemos a nadie en este lugar y usted es la única persona que nos está ayudando. –le explico Edward.

Estuve casada 46 año mi querido niño, se lo que sienten en este momento y será un honor poder ayudarlos y uno aun mas grande ser su madrina.

Gracias Sra… María. –dijo Bella antes de darle un efusivo abrazo.  
Los tres se subieron al auto y fueron directo a la casa del juez. Era a solo unas cuadras del centro, una hermosa casa de aspecto clásico, con verja de madera blanca, teas oscuras, grandes ventanas y paredes pintadas de blanco. Luego de que Edward le abriera la puerta María fue directo a llamar a la puerta. Solo demoro unos segundos en abrir una mujer vestida de forma informal y visiblemente sorprendida.

María? Quienes son estas personas? Que sucede?

Tranquila Sofía, ellos son unos amigos que vienen a ver a mi hijo –los llamo con la mano para que se acerquen-. Son Edward y Bella, queridos ella es Sofía mi nuera.

Mucho gusto Sra. no queremos ser mal educados, si nuestra presencia le molesta podemos irnos ahora. –le aseguro Edward, quien abrazaba a Bella de forma protectora.

No digan tonterías, hemos venido a ver a mi hijo. Haz el favor de llamarlo Sofía. –la señora Park era algo autoritaria pero sumamente educada y respetuosa.

Claro, aguarden aquí que ya se lo llamo. –la puerta se cerró delante de sus caras.

Sra. Park creo que esta no fue una buena idea, es obvio que a su nuera no le hace gracia nuestra presencia. Tal vez debamos esperar hasta mañana e ir directo al juzgado.

Tranquila Bella, veras que mi hijo no es como ella. –dos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, otra vez Sofía estaba delante de ellos, solo que ahora acompañada de un hombre de casi cincuenta años, cabello oscuro algo canoso, ropa de andar en casa y un par de lentes que daban un toque amistoso a su cara.

Hola mama, quienes son estas personas que tanto han preocupado a mi esposa? –pregunto algo divertido mientras abría la puerta para que todos entraran.

Hola Víctor, son unos jóvenes encantadores que acabo de conocer. Su historia de amor es tan parecida a la de tu padre y la mía, debes escucharla –acaricio la mejilla de su hijo al pasar a su lado-. Vengan querido, todo estará bien. –con algo de miedo siguieron a María al interior de la casa.

Hola jóvenes, mi nombre es Víctor, pero eso ya lo saben.

Hola Víctor, somos Bella y Edward. –los presento el cobrizo.

Un placer, pasen al living. Ahí estaremos más cómodos.  
Se acomodaron en un sofá y Bella comenzó a contarle todo lo que acababa de decirle a María. Resulto que la anciana se caso con su ahora difunto esposo un día antes de que este tuviera que partir a la guerra, su boda también fue improvisada ya que tuvieron que precipitarse por miedo a perderse el uno al otro, el Sr. Park volvió de la guerra dos años después y tuvieron una feliz vida hasta hace cinco años cuando él murió. Bella no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas mientras escuchaba la historia, a pesar de los intentos de la anciana de explicarle que por 44 años fue la mujer más feliz del planeta y que ahora era su turno de serlo.

Hijo Edward debe irse por un año dentro de una semana y la pequeña Bella no podrá acompañarlo, ellos quieren casarse antes de separarse. –el juez soltó una sonora carcajada.

Oh madre, no puedes hacer que estos jóvenes repitan tu historia.

Yo no tuve nada que ver, me encontré a esta adorable chica cuando salía de comprar su vestido de novia.

Quieren que yo los case? –pregunto algo más serio.

Su madre nos ofreció esa opción, nosotros teníamos planeado esperar hasta mañana para ir al juzgado o a la capilla. –explico Bella muy avergonzada.

Ustedes son jóvenes y es obvio que están muy enamorados, pero el matrimonio no es algo para tomar a la ligera. Es muy serio y deben estar seguros, tal vez este año sea lo mejor, si todo sigue igual después de eso estarán seguros de su decisión.

Víctor Park! –lo regaño su madre.

Nosotros estamos seguros de lo que hacemos, no necesitamos sermones ni nada que usted pueda decirnos. Si no desea casarnos no se preocupe que mañana a primera hora iremos a la capilla y créame que nadie es más persistente que un Cullen. –Edward se puso de pie muy enfadado y le dio la mano a Bella para que lo acompañara. Se disponían a salir de la casa cuando el juez los detuvo.

Está bien, si ustedes están seguros de lo que van a hacer prefiero que sea algo más legal que un simple párroco o un estafador en las vegas.  
Fueron al auto por sus ropas y se cambiaron mientras disponían todo en fondo de la casa para casarlos. Bella estaba en el piso de arriba siendo ayudada por María mientras Edward estaba abajo esperándola como era costumbre.  
Los testigos fueron María y Antonio, un vecino que vivía junto a la casa de Víctor.  
Las manos de Edward estaban empapadas de sudor y su respiración era errática hasta que la vio salir por la puerta de cristal, parecía una reina, su reina. El vestido era perfecto, tan ella, los zapatos eran tan clásicos de Bella, con un taquito discreto para no caer al piso pero algo de taco en fin para no sentirse bajita al lado de su novio. Tenía el pelo suelto que caía sobre sus hombros en cascada, un poco de deliñado en sus ojos y solo algo de brillo en sus labios, era la imagen más perfecta que nunca había visto.  
Cuando sus manos se unieron por fin los dos sabían que eso era lo correcto, que siempre vivirían para estar el uno con para el otro.  
Las palabras que tanto habían esperado oír llegaron luego de que cada uno plasmo su firma en el gran libro.

Edward puedes besar a la novia. –se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba, todo lo demás lo enfrentarían y superarían por estar juntos.  
Edward pidió al juez que les sacara una foto con su teléfono y luego de un pequeño brindis en su honor se despidieron prometiendo volver en un año.


	17. Adios

Había sido una semana perfecta sin necesidad de ir a Paris, Roma o cualquier otra "ciudad romántica". Se tuvieron el uno solo para el otro y ese fue su mejor regalo de bodas. Veían el atardecer a orillas del rio y más de una vez fueron sorprendidos por el amanecer aun amándose. Se consintieron una al otro de todas las formas posibles e hicieron el amor en toda superficie y de todas las formas, tal y como Bella había supuesto.  
Pero todo lo bueno llegaba a su fin y en su caso eso sucedió con la llegada del lunes. Los esperaban para cenar en casa de los Cullen y Edward pidió a su madre que se asegurara de que todos estuvieran ahí. Era el momento de dar la noticia.  
Edward se encontraba conduciendo en ese momento.

No quiero que compremos una casa aun, me sentiré muy sola. –explico Bella con un puchero involuntario.

Tienes razón mi amor, lo mejor será esperar a mi regreso.

Entonces podremos elegirla y amueblarla juntos. –se sonrieron y siguieron su viaje en silencio.  
Edward quería comprar una casa para ellos, algo que sea solo de ellos. Pero entendía a Bella. Él se iría y ella se quedaría completamente sola en un lugar que no consideraría aun su hogar, lo mejor era que siguiera con Rosalie al menos por ese año. Aunque lo dejaría aun más tranquilo si se mudara con sus padres, después de todo ella ahora era una Cullen.  
Llegaron a la casa un poco más tarde de lo que suponían, al aparcar vieron que ya todos los coches estaban ahí. La puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran a sacar los bolsos del auto y una muy triste Esme apareció.

Oh queridos ya han regresado! Como estuvo su semana?

Fantástica. –respondieron a la vez mientras intercambiaban una sonrisa cómplice.

Se ven tan bien –los abrazo a ambos-. Vengan, entren. Todos los están esperando.  
Hicieron caso a Esme y se unieron con los demás en la sala, les contaron algunos detalles de su viaje, los que no eran privados o dejaban en evidencia su sorpresa. La mirada de Alice y Rosalie no demoro nada en centrarse en los anillos que adornaban las monos de la feliz pareja. Media hora después de su llegada la dueña de casa los invito a todos a pasar a la mesa. Comieron entre bromas, más que nada de parte de Emmett.

Quiero proponer un brindis –dijo Carlisle una vez terminaron de comer llamando la atención de todos-. Por mi hijo y su nueva aventura. Que todo te vaya bien en este año Edward. Veras como estarás de vuelta antes de lo que crees. –todos levantaron sus copas.

Yo también quiero proponer un brindis –el cobrizo los corto antes de que llegaran a beber. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Bella antes de ponerse de pie-. Por mi hermosa Bella, que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con tan solo dos palabras.

Dos palabras? –pregunto Emmett sin entender.

Si acepto. –recordó la castaña que en esos momentos solo tenía ojos para su marido.

Ah! –Alice fue la primera en reaccionar- No puedo creer que me hicieras esto! –dijo sumamente ofendida.

No entiendo. –volvió a hablar Emmett.  
Los dos levantaron la mano izquierda, para que todos vean las alianzas en el dedo corazón.

Nos casamos el martes. –dijo Bella para terminar con tanta intriga.  
Esme corrió a abrazarlos.

Que fantástica noticia, aunque nunca les perdonare que no me hayan invitado a la boda de mi hijo. –dijo con un tierno puchero.

Lo siento mucho Esme, todo fue improvisado y mágico. –la mujer entendió a la castaña, por lo que solo pudo abrazarla aun más fuerte.

Bienvenida a la familia Bella. aunque ya te consideramos una hija desde el día que te conocimos. –dijo Carlisle antes de abrazarlos.

Ya eres legalmente mi hermanita! –Emmett tomo a Bella en brazos y comenzó a girar con ella, hasta que Edward lo obligo a bajarla-. Felicidades! –dijo a su hermano repitiendo el gesto.

Felicidades chicos, estoy muy feliz por ustedes. –Jasper también los abrazo, pero de una forma mas civilizada.  
Alice y Rosalie seguían aun sentadas en el mismo lugar, no se habían movido ni un solo centímetro. Bella se acerco a su lado y se arrodillo entre medio de ambas.

Vamos, suéltenlo. –las dos chicas siguieron mirando al frente como si la castaña no estuviera ahí.

Chicas por favor traten de entenderme. –les pido esta vez en un susurro lastimero.

Es que no nos quieres? –la primera en rendirse fue Alice.

Son mis hermanas, como no las voy a querer?

Entonces porque nos haces algo así Bella. –ese fue el turno de Rosalie.

Es que acaso no lo entienden? –pregunto algo herida provocando que ambas chicas la miraran- No puedo perderlo. –dijo en un tono más bajo para que solo ellas la escucharan y con la mirada baja.  
Alice no aguanto más y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga. Se sentía tan mal por reclamarle.

Siempre soñé con ser yo quien organizara tu boda, ya tenía planeado el vestido.

Oye! –se quejo Rose mientras también abrazaba a Bella.

Las extrañe ese día. Pero no negare que fue perfecto, tan romántico y tan único. –dijo mientras una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Al menos dinos que tienes una foto.

Oh claro que si –se puso de pie llevando a las chicas con ella.

Amor pásame tu teléfono o el mío. –hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que toda la familia las observaba expectante.

Claro cielo. –el chico saco su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo entrego. Bella solo tuvo que desbloquearlo ya que la foto del día de su boda estaba como fondo de pantalla.

No te vez como una princesa. –comento Alice decepcionada.

Pero me sentí como una.

Eso es lo más importante –comento Esme que se había acercado a ver la foto-. Yo quiero una copia, pero impresa. –dijo con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Claro Esme. Te imprimiré una cuando vaya a imprimir la mía. –le aseguro.  
El resto de la tarde fue tranquila. Luego de comer todos se juntaron en el salón a escuchar anécdotas de cuando Esme y Carlisle recién se habían casado y las locuras que él tuvo que hacer para enamorarla. Esa tarde todos se quedaron juntos, era el último día, en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, que tendrían para compartir con Edward.

Esa noche Bella se quedo a dormir en casa de los Cullen y ayudo a su marido a armar las valijas para el viaje. Fue muy tierno ver como lo más importante para él era asegurarse de que las fotos de ambos no se fueran a dañar. Una vez terminaron hicieron el amor toda la noche hasta ser atrapados por el amanecer, recién entonces se dedicaron a dormir solo tres horas antes de que el momento de partir al aeropuerto llegara.  
antes de que el despertador sonara el cobrizo se levanto, apago la alarma y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para su amada castaña.  
En la planta baja se encontró a toda su familia reunida. Esme tenía lágrimas secas y unos muy hinchados ojos, eso no paso desapercibido para Edward que se acerco a su madre, la abrazo y beso ambas mejillas intentando borrar así su tristeza.

Nos harás tanta falta. –dijo con una frágil voz.

Tu también a mi mama, pero tienes que prometerme que cuidaras a Bella mientras no esté aquí.

Sabes que nunca podría dejarla sola, ella es mi hija. La más pequeña y frágil.

Todos cuidaremos de ella hermano. –Emmett palmeo su hombro. No era bueno demostrando sentimientos.

Gracias, no saben la tranquilidad que me transmiten.  
Se dedico a preparar el desayuno para su hermosa esposa y luego se fue viendo como todos le sonreían. Llego a la habitación y no pudo evitar también sonreír al verla. Su espesa melena estaba completamente enmarañada tapando su dulce rostro, su cuerpo desnudo envuelto en la sabana y esos cálidos brazos rodeando la almohada que minutos antes él estaba usando.  
Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita y comenzó a despertarla con húmedos besos.

Mi amor, es hora de despertarse.

Mmm… solo un minuto más.

Vamos cariño, te hice un desayuno delicioso.

Los buenos esposos no despiertan a sus esposas. –dijo con un dulce puchero.

Recuerdo a mi hermosa esposa despertándome todos los días durante nuestra luna de miel. –una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en el rostro de ambos.

No recuerdo que te quejaras.

Créeme que nunca podría quejarme teniendo tu cálido cuerpo sobre el mío.

El sexo por la mañana es el mejor. –agrego ella completamente desinhibida pero algo sonrojada.

El sexo contigo es perfecto a cualquier hora.  
Y con esas palabras terminaron teniendo una buena dosis de sexo matutino. Para cuando fueron a tomar el desayuno este ya estaba frio, pero a ninguno de los dos les importo. Charlaron de cosas triviales fingiendo que se trataba de un día común y corriente en su rutina.  
Ambos sabían que eso era negación.  
Después de una ducha, juntos, y vestirse entre coqueteos y caricias fueron al encuentro de los demás.  
Emmett y Jasper ya habían puesto las maletas de Edward en el auto de Carlisle, ya habían decidido ir solo en dos carros con el fin de sentirse más unidos y poder apoyarse unos a otros.

Es hora de irnos queridos o no llegaremos con el tránsito de medio día. –les dijo Esme cuando los vio aparecer. Nadie se había atrevido a ir a molestarlos a la habitación.

Claro Esme, ya estamos listos. –le aseguro Bella a pesar de sentirse como si acabara de pronunciar la más horrible de las mentiras.  
Bella tomo su bolso y Edward la mochila que llevaría como equipaje de mano, se cercioro de llevar todos los documentos y salieron sintiéndose como un par de delincuentes camino a la horca.  
Bella insistió en que Emmett, Esme y Carlisle fueran junto a Edward en un auto y ella junto a sus amigos en el auto de Jasper. Había tenido mucho tiempo junto a su cobrizo y debía darles algo de intimidad para poder despedirse en familia. Edward se negó en redondo, pero al ver la gratitud en los ojos de sus suegros, e incluso en los de Emmett, supo que hacia lo correcto.  
Alice y Rosalie se sentaron en el asiento trasero dejando a Bella entre medio de ellas. Sabían que su amiga las necesitaba más que nunca aunque la muy cabezota nunca lo reconocería.

Tranquila Bells todo…

No Alice, si terminas esa frase todas las lagrimas que he aguantado por días se desbordaran y no puedo llorar aun. Mi deber es apoyar a Edward y si me ve sufrir solo le pondré las cosas más difíciles.  
Las dos chicas miraron a la castaña con tristeza. Jasper en cambio se sintió orgulloso de poder llamarse amigo de una persona tan valiente y fuerte.  
El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, sin si quiera encender el radio, los cuatro iban procesando la pena e intentando ser fuertes por Edward.  
En el otro coche la situación no era muy distinta.

Prométeme que te vas a cuidar hijo, que no harás tonterías y aprovecharas esta oportunidad que se te ha brindado. –le decía Esme al menor de sus hijos.

Te lo juro mama.

Parece que fuera ayer cuando entraste a la universidad. Cuanto te esforzaste para llegar a Harvard, siempre dijiste que estudiarías ahí igual que tu padre y lo hiciste. –Edward no contesto nada, cuando una madre comenzaba una frase diciendo "parece que fue ayer…" lo mejor era guardar silencio, o ternarias escuchando toda tú biografía.

Ve a ver algún partido de futbol hermano. –le recordó Emmett dándole un puñetazo juguetón.

Visita el big bang. –agrego Carlisle.

Y el castillo de la reina. –se les unió Esme.

Y no olvides subir al London Eye y tomar una foto desde la parte más alta.

Lo entiendo, debo conocer todos los lugares turísticos y tomar fotos.

Eso no lo dudes Edward Cullen, quiero todo documentado. –lo amenazo su madre. Edward eso negó con la cabeza y echo un discreto vistazo al auto que venía detrás.

Ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte y te ama demasiado. –le dijo Carlisle observándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Temo que está esforzándose por ser más fuerte de lo que realmente es.

Eso es parte de amar a una persona Edward, ella esta anteponiendo tus necesidades a las soyas.

Créeme que la entiendo mama, es solo que no quiero que sufra.

Ella va a sufrir, igual que tú, y no puedes pedirle o esperar que no sea así.

Pero ya ha sufrido tanto.

Si amor, todos lo sabemos. Pero hay una diferencia esta vez.

Cual?

Esta historia está destinada a tener un final feliz. –le dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Solo espero que con el tiempo no se aburra de esperar.

Tú te aburriría? –intervino por primer vez Emmett.

Nunca. Por Bella puedo esperar hasta el fin de los días.

La situación es la misma. –Edward miro a su único hermano con cariño.

Estaremos con ella hijo.

Lo sé mama, es lo único que me da tranquilidad en este momento, créeme.

Todo estará bien Edward y cuando quieras darte cuenta estaremos yendo a buscarte al aeropuerto y todas estas caras tristes estarán adornadas con bellas sonrisas.  
El viaje llego los tres bajaron del auto dejando a Carlisle ir a buscar un lugar para estacionar. Jasper se detuvo justo detrás espero a que las chicas bajaran y se puso en marcha detrás otra vez.  
Edward fue directo al lado de Bella, le dio un fuerte abrazo y lleno su cara de besos.

Me creerías si te digo que, a pesar de todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

No te amaría igual si fueras un cobarde que abandona sus sueños para seguir el camino fácil.

Te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides.  
Una vez el grupo volvió a estar completo se adentraron al interior del edificio. Edward fue a registrar su equipaje y pedir su boleto en la ventanilla, nunca soltó la mano de su castaña.  
Después de media hora dando vueltas por todo el lugar el momento llego, frente a la puerta A7 debían despedirse por tiempo indeterminado.  
La primera en abrazar a Edward fue Esme, le susurro al oído cuanto lo amaba. El siguiente fue Carlisle, le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de ser su padre y que lo esperaba con ansias como colega. Luego fue el turno de Rosalie, le dijo que lo extrañaría y que más le valía comportarse mientras estuviera lejos. Sin darle tiempo a respirar Alice se le tiro encima, le pidió que se acordara de traerle recuerdos y que no olvidara que tenía una esposa a la que responder. Jasper saco a su novia de encima de Edward, le dio un corto pero caluroso abrazo, le dijo que lo extrañaría y le aseguro que todo estaría bien. Emmett le dio uno de los famosos abrazos de oso y solo le susurro al oído "yo la cuidare", eso significo muchísimo para Edward.  
Para el último quedo Bella, que siempre estuvo agarrada de la mano derecha de Edward sin decir nada. Todos se alejaron un poco para darle espacio a la pareja.

Te voy a extrañar. –él rompió el silencio.

Yo también. Pero podemos superar esto, juntos.

Siempre juntos.

Te amo Edward Cullen, más que a nadie en este mundo.

Te amo Bella Cullen, más de lo que algún día llegare a demostrarte.  
Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un beso demasiado apasionado para estar en público.

Te estaré esperando mi amor.

Regresare antes de lo que crees y tendremos nuestro felices por siempre.  
Se volvieron a abrazar, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz que avisaba el último llamado para el vuelo de Edward.

Adiós.

Adiós. –con un casto beso el cobrizo salió corriendo a la puerta de embarque, choco con un par de personas ya que hasta el último momento sus ojos estuvieron fijos en la delgada figura de su Bella.  
Cuando supo que ya no podía verla se derrumbo. Cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar de forma audible. En menos de un minuto seis pares de manos la pusieron de pie y la abrazaron con fuerza.


	18. Capitulo 17

Entre Alice y Emmett se las arreglaron para sacar a Bella del aeropuerto y hacerla entrar al asiento trasero del auto de Jasper, Alice se quedo con ella detrás. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en el auto de Carlisle. A Esme le costó alejarse de Bella al verla en ese estado, pero habían acordado ir todos a la casa de los Cullen para cenar juntos.

Cuando arrancaron el auto Bella intento cortar el sollozo agudo que no daba descanso a su garganta.

Jasper llévame directo a mi apartamento. –dijo con la voz ronca.

Bella prometimos a Esme encontrarnos todos en su casa.

Lo sé Alice, pero quiero estar sola.

No te dejaremos sola.

Lo necesito, no soy buena compañía en este momento y nadie es buena compañía para mí.

No digas eso, yo realmente deseo quedarme contigo.

No lo dudo, quieres hacerlo porque eres mi amiga y crees que te necesito. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero lo que realmente necesito es estar sola y asimilar todo esto.

Te llevaremos a tu casa Bella. tienes que prometerme que me llamaras por cualquier cosa. –intervino Jasper.

Gracias Jasper, lo prometo.  
El resto del camino fue en silencio. Alice no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su novio. Jasper comprendía a Bella, o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Bella por el momento solo intentaba reprimir su pena para cuando estuviera sola en su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza y con una caja de pañuelos entre sus manos.

Llámanos Bella, por lo que sea. –no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que escucho las palabras de Jasper. Solo asintió y bajo del auto despidiéndose de sus amigos con un casto beso en la mejilla.  
Al entrar a su apartamento fue directo a su habitación. El teléfono demoro menos de cinco minutos en comenzar a sonar, por la música supo que se trataba de alguien que podía esperar.  
Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente como si de una película se tratara.

_Salieron de la casa del juez tomados de la mano, enormes sonrisas de tontos adornaban sus rostros, las manos entrelazadas y esos bonitos anillos que los convertían en pertenencia del otro. Edward abrió la puerta del coche para ella, dejo un apasionado beso en sus labios, y corrió al lado del conductor._

_Que desea hacer ahora la esposa más hermosa del mundo? –le pregunto mientras la veía con amor y adoración._

_Una cena para mi perfecto marido, para luego amarlo y mimarlo durante toda la noche._

_Creo que a tu marido le gusta mucho esa idea._

_Y no sabes cuánto. –la sonrisa picara de Bella lo éxito hasta la medula. Condujo como un loco hasta llegar a la pequeña cabaña, esa que haría de testigo de su amor durante la siguiente semana.  
Al llegar se organizaron para cocinar entre los dos, hicieron pasta, el platillo favorito de ambos, y postre de chocolate para el postre.  
Tal vez muchos los criticarían si se tenía en cuenta que estaban celebrando su boda, pero en ese momento se sentían perfectos. Todo lo que querían estaba ahí, todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices lo tenían enfrente.  
…_

_Amor._

_Mmm?_

_Tienes que despertar._

_Dos horas más._

_No seas perezosa._

_Estoy cansada._

_Pero tu amado esposo acaba de prepararte un delicioso desayuno. –las tripas de Bella sonaron al escuchar hablar de comida._

_Tengo hambre._

_Acabo de notarlo. –trato de aguantar la risa._

_Es tu culpa que esta tan cansada y necesite recuperar fuerzas._

_No recuerdo cuando te quejaste._

_Oh esposo mío, nunca me quejaría. –los dos rieron como tontos._

_Entonces levántate esposa, te espero junto al lago. –con un fugaz beso en sus labios desapareció.  
Bella se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, solo se vistió con la camisa que Edward había usado la noche anterior. Estaban lo suficientemente aislados como para que nadie la viera. Salió de la casa caminando tranquilamente y fue en busca de su perfecto esposo. Sonaba tan lindo: Esposo. Nunca se aburriría de llamarlo así.  
Lo vio sentado en una manta. Había preparado un increíble desayuno muy completo._

_Amor que haces vestida así?_

_Salgo a desayunar con mi marido._

_Alguien podría verte._

_Deje de decir tonterías y aliménteme Sr. Cullen._

_Está bien Sra. Cullen, pero sepa que esto no quedara así. No puedo permitir que mi amada espeso se este exhibiendo tan descaradamente._

_Edward!  
Él no respondió nada y se dispuso a servirle una taza de café. Comieron disfrutando de la vista que proporcionaba el hermoso rio.  
_  
Esa mañana, a pesar de los celos de Edward, la recordaba como un momento perfecto en el que fueron solo Edward y Bella, dos personas que se aman más que a nada en el mundo.  
Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida, sumiéndose en un tormentoso sueño donde lo único que veía era como Edward se alejaba de ella y luego todos los demás lo seguían dejándola completamente sola.  
Se despertó sobresaltada por la horrible pesadilla y entonces escucho a su celular sonar. Era Edward.

Amor?

Hola princesa, que paso que demoraste tanto en atender?

Estaba dormida. Pero donde estas tu? Ya llegaste? Tuviste buen viaje? Qué hora es? –escucho su sonrisa melodiosa al otro lado de la línea.

Siento despertarte hermosa. Oh y en respuesta a tus preguntas: Londres. Si. Si. Aquí son las seis de la mañana, así que en EEUU son la una de la madrugada.

Edward respóndeme bien. –se lo escucho volver a reír.

Acabo de bajar del avión, aun estoy esperando mis maletas. Por cierto creo que no se puede hablar aquí porque los de seguridad me están mirando extraño.

Diles que no se atrevan a meterse con el esposo de Bella Cullen.

Se los diré en cuando los tenga cerca mi amor. –los dos sonrieron.

Como estuvo el viaje?

Aburrido y largo.

Debes estar muy agotado. Ta te comunicaste con la persona que te va a buscar?

Lo hare en cuanto salga de aquí. Ya te extraño mucho.

Se de que me hablas, ni dormir tranquila puedo si no te tengo a mi lado.

Perdóname por todo esto que te estoy haciendo pasar amor.

No digas tonterías, lo superaremos juntos y luego podre alardear de mi esposo, el mejor medico cardiólogo del mundo.

Te amo princesa.

Igual que yo a ti.

Debo colgar amor, pero te llamare en cuanto despiertes.

Descansa mi vida y nunca olvides que te amo.

Nunca podría hacerlo mi amor.

JUNIO

JULIO

AGOSTO

SETIEMBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICIEMBRE

El último mes del año comenzó con todo su esplendor. Las personas ya comenzaban a prepararse para las festividades y esperaban con ansias la llegada del nuevo año.

Por todos lados se veía felicidad y regocijo, además del consumismo clásico de las fechas.

Frente al centro comercial se detuvo una lujosa camioneta Hyundai de color blanco, aparco justa al lado de un BMW rojo descapotable. De forma sincronizada dos chicas descendieron de los autos, una despampanante rubia del deportivo rojo y una sencilla castaña del todoterreno blanco.

Pensé que nunca llegarías, estaba a punto de convertirme en caleta helada ahí dentro.

Hola Rose, también me alegra verte.

Si, si. Como digas.

No te enojes conmigo, te dije que me esperaras adentro.

Por favor Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco, sé que no entrarías sola en pleno diciembre.

Recuérdame porque accedí a acompañarte.

Porque cuando Edward llegue no te separaras de él ni para ir al baño y debemos comprar los regalos de navidad.  
Si. Edward llegaba en una semana y se quedaría quince días en casa pasa pasar las fiestas con su familia. Sería la primera vez en seis meses que pisaría suelo norteamericano. Ni siquiera había podido viajar en setiembre para visitar a Bella en su cumpleaños. Ella fingió que eso no le afectaba, pero no podía mentirle a Edward. Fue duro recibir regalos y saludo de todos menos de la persona a la que más esperaba. Bueno si recibió el regalo, la lujosa camioneta 0 Km de la que acaba de bajar.  
Recordaba con claridad como él le dijo dos días antes que le sería imposible viajar, que el hospital se encontraba saturado de trabajo y le era imposible que le dieran los días.  
Esa fue una semana muy particular, el cambio de horario y la acumulación de trabajo no les permitía casi hablar por teléfono, lo hacían no más de quince minutos y no una hora como estaban acostumbrados.  
Pero lo único que importaba ahora es que ya casi habían superado la mitad del tiempo, y si pudieron con los primeros seis meses los siguientes se veían más accesibles.

Debemos comprarte algo de ropa nueva –comento Rosalie cuando iban entrando al centro comercial-. Tal vez así Edward demore más de un segundo en notar todos los quilos que has bajado. –Bella rodo los ojos.

Por favor no vuelva a comenzar a darme la charla sobre los quilos que he perdido.

Bella has bajado al menos unos cinco quilos, en una persona delgada como tu eso se nota.

Vamos Rose no empieces a dar lata, sabes que tengo suficiente con Esme y Carlisle.

Ellos se preocupan por ti.

Y yo lo agradezco.

Pues a veces no lo parece.

Compraremos toda la ropa que quieras si dejas el tema hasta aquí.

Bella sabes que todos nos preocupamos por ti. No se trata de ropa o apariencia. Carlisle tiene miedo de que te de anemia si sigues alimentándote mal.

Lo se amiga y créeme que se lo agradezco a todos. Pero por más que lo intente mi cuerpo no quiere más alimento.  
Después de esa pequeña charla se concentraron en las compras. El volumen de gente lo complico un poco pero al final compraron todos los regalos, ropa y zapatos nuevos para Bella, además de alguna que otra cosa para Rosalie, y, después de mucha persuasión, unos cuándos conjuntos de Victoria Secret para que Bella le dé una sorpresita a su esposo.  
Después de dejar la tonelada de bolsas en el coche, en esos momentos agradecía tener un vehículo gigante, fueron a comer a un restaurante que quedaba a solo unas cuadras de su departamento.

Ya hablaste con Eleazar de tu licencia?

Si. Saldré el día antes de la llegada de Edward y regreso al siguiente.

No te conviene tomarte unos días luego de que él se vaya?

No, prefiero guardar el resto de los días para cuando él regrese definitivamente. Tenemos un viaje pendiente para visitar a nuestros padrinos de boda.

Sabes que Eleazar te los daría de todas formas.

Y tú sabes que a mí no me gusta abusar de su generosidad.

Yo me quedare en el departamento con Emmett mientras Edward este en casa.

Rose no tienes porque abandonar tu casa, eso no es justo. Además Edward puede querer quedarse en casa de Esme.

Para mí no es ningún sacrificio quedarme dos semanas con Emmett, y con respecto a Edward estoy segura que le gustara tenerte encerrada en un departamento, solo ustedes dos por algunos días. Más allá de las video llamadas y todas esas cositas los dos deben estar a punto de morir por abstinencia.

Rosalie! –Bella miro en todas las direcciones con miedo a que alguien haya escuchado a su amiga. El sexo que estaba manteniendo con Edward era algo que no incumbía a nadie más que ellos.

Oh vamos, no te hagas la tímida, tus gemidos se escachan desde mi habitación.

Cállate por amor a Dios! Alguien puede oírte. –le pidió en susurros pero firmemente.

Ya basta Rosalie Hele o juro que no te hablare durante un mes.

Como digas Bella. De todas formas lo de dejarles el apartamento solo para ustedes ya es una decisión tomada.

Gracias Rose, se que si no te has mudado aun con Emmett es porque te preocupas por mi y no quieres dejarme sola. Sigo creyendo que es un poco exagerado de tu parte pero realmente te lo agradezco.

Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana Bells, nunca podría dejarte sola cuando se que me necesitas.

Lo sé Rose, es solo que no quiero que dejes tu vida de lado por mi culpa.

Sabes que eso no es así. A pesar de vivir juntas en ocasiones pasamos días enteros sin vernos.

Y eso está bien, debes pasar tiempo con Emmett.

Al igual que tú debes pasarlo con Edward. –Bella miro a su amiga por unos segundos, en sus ojos podía ver que todo lo que decía era cierto y la quería por eso.

Gracias Rose, pero por favor ya no sigas o me harás llorar. –los dos rieron y de ahí en adelante la conversación fue mucho más animada.  
Terminaron de comer y regresaron a casa entre risas. Emmett no demoro en unírseles para la cena y siguieron riendo y compartiendo un momento entre amigos.  
El fin de semana previo a la llegada de Edward paso entre preparativos y ansiedad. El cobrizo llegaría un jueves por lo que esa semana Bella solo trabajo lunes y martes. El miércoles lo dedico a limpiar el departamento a fondo, surtir por completo la alacena y preparar una calurosa sorpresa para su amado esposo.  
El jueves por fin llego. Bella se levanto con el alba completamente de haber estado toda la noche en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo. Fue directo a la bañera con la esperanza de que un relajante baño le sacara el aspecto de cansada. Una vez fuera se encamino a su guardarropa para vestirse con una bonita falda recta que resaltaba su trasero, una camisa de seda blanca y un par de tacones mucho más altos de lo que acostumbraba a usar que le hacían unas piernas de muerte. Se aplico un poco de brillo labial, algo de delineador y plancho se cabello provocando que le llegara por debajo de la cintura.  
Después de una última ojeada al espejo salió en dirección al aeropuerto. Había anhelado por seis largos meses este momento.

Llego al enorme y moderno edificio con media hora de anticipación. Se paseo mirando las pantallas hasta encontrar la que anunciaba la llegada del vuelo de Edward, para su vendita suerte el vuelo llegaría con diez minutos de anticipación. Se puso lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta, ignorando a la gente que la miraba feo por hacerlos a un lado y espero ansiosamente a que los pasajeros comenzaran a salir. Fueron sin duda los minutos más largos que le hayan tocado vivir.  
Hasta que por fin, cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, las puertas corredizas se abrieron dejando salir a un hombre que solo llevaba un equipaje de mano. Ese no era su Edward, pero al abrirse las puertas revelaron a todos los viajeros buscando su equipaje y apurándose por salir a reunirse con sus seres queridos.  
Después de esperar cinco minutos mas y ver apareces a otros cuatro pasajeros, la puerta se abrió de una forma, que al menos a ella le pareció, imposiblemente lenta. Ahí apareció él, mirando en todas las direcciones hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Sin pensarlo dos veces e ignorando los tacos que calzaba, Bella corrió a sus brazos.  
Edward la vio y fue como si su mundo volviera a tener un eje después de tanto tiempo. Esa chica de ojos Marrone, por la que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, estaba ahí, esperándolo, después de tanto tiempo de haberla extrañado. Más hermosa de lo que era capaz de recordarla.  
La vio correr hacia él y no dudo en abrir sus brazos y ayudarla a acortar las distancias. La sostuvo en el aire haciéndola girar en sus brazos y deleitándose con la risa feliz que salía de sus labios.  
Sin dejarla en el piso comenzó a dejar besos por toda su cara, la había necesitado tanto.  
Bella comenzó a reconocer con sus manos ese cuerpo que fue hecho a su medida exacta

Oh Edward!

Bella, mi hermosa Bella!  
Siguieron besándose sin dar importancia a las indiscretas miradas de la gente que pasaba a su lado. Lo único que importaban eran ellos y el goce que les producía estar entre los brazos del otro.

Disculpen, están obstruyendo el paso. –les dijo un guardia parándose a su lado. Edward oculto a Bella detrás de su cuerpo, volvió a tomar su maleta y de la mano caminaron al estacionamiento.

Estas más delgado. –le comento ella mientras caminaban.

Igual que tu. Debo preguntar porque?

Mucho trabajo. –él sabía que mentía pero lo dejo pasar, no era tiempo de discutir por nada.  
Volvieron a caminar en silencio hasta que llegaron a la camioneta de Bella, abrieron el portaequipajes y guardaron la maleta de Edward.

Vaya es mas grande de lo que pensaba. Comienza a darme miedo que lo conduzcas.

Edward! No digas tonterías, me lo regalaste hace tres meses y no he tenido ningún tipo de accidente o inconveniente.

Me dejaras conducir? –pidió con la mejor carita de ángel.

Claro amor, sabes que lo mío también es tuyo.  
Le dio un apasionado beso y fue a abrirle la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera.  
Cuando el motor se puso en marcha un tenso silencio se apodero de la cabina. Los dos tenían tanto que decir, pero no sabían por donde comenzar.  
Seis meses era demasiado tiempo y nada les aseguraba que todo siguiera igual. Se miraban de reojo cuando creían que el otro no lo hacía y Bella huía cuando era descubierta por Edward.  
En un arranque impulsivo el chico tomo una peligrosa curva que llevaba a la sima de un pequeño y bien oculto valle. Siendo día de semana estaba seguro de que encontraría el lugar desierto.

Edward que hacer? –él no respondió.

Edward! –volvió a insistir. Pero fue inútil.  
El auto se detuvo abruptamente una vez llegaron a la sima y quedaron algo ocultos detrás de unos árboles.

Que es lo que pasa? Estas tensa desde que nos vimos? Que se supone que debo pensar? –ella lo miro con los ojos como platos, su reacción la sorprendió.

Tal vez deberías pensar que no que esperar después estar seis meses sin ver a mí esposo. –dijo al fin completamente ruborizada. A pesar de los años y todo lo que habían vivido juntos Edward seguía provocándole esos intensos sonrojos.

Paso algo que deba saber mientras no estuve? –la pregunta salió de sus labios de forma inconsciente y aterradora.

Si. Paso que he extrañado a mi esposo como una psicópata. Que descubrí que no puedo comer, dormir e incluso bañarme sin pensar en él y necesitarlo a mi lado. –Edward se arrepintió al instante de haber sido tan idiota.

Cariño créeme que nadie te entiende más que yo. Soy un completo inútil sin ti a mi lado, sin mi razón de existir.  
Bella lo miro directamente a los ojos. Ahí estaba a solo treinta centímetros del hombre que amaba, del que tanto había necesitado todo este tiempo y lo único que hacía era distraerse en tonterías.

Demuéstrame que todas esas palabras son verdaderas Edward. Bésame de esa forma que solo tú sabes hacerlo. Dame esos besos que llevo tanto tiempo extrañando.  
no hizo falta otra palabra para que el cobrizo se tire encima de su castaña. Devoro su boca sin compasión redescubriendo eso que era suyo que siempre le pertenecería solo a él. Cuando les falto el aire Bella fue directo al cuello de su hombre, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su torso con codicia.  
Edward la dejo hacer a su antojo mientras el masajeaba sus perfectos senos que se marcaban sobre la fina blusa que ella vestía. Se sorprendió cuando la castaña paso una de sus delgadas piernas encima de su cuerpo para sentarse a sobre él, rosando así la erección que ya comenzaba a hacerse más que notoria dentro de su pantalón.

Creo que es un buen momento para estrenar la camioneta. –dijo con su sexy e inocente voz haciendo que a Edward se le estremeciera hasta la medula.

Ahora entiendo porque la pollera, me había parecido algo extraño. –hablo sobre su cuello sin dejar de darle húmedos besos sobre toda su piel.

Solo quería verme bonita para mi marido. –confeso mientras desprendía la bragueta de Edward, dejando en libertad su inmensa erección.

Oh Eddy no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. –se lamio los labios de forma inconsciente.

No vuelvas a hacer eso o no respondo por mis actos. –le advirtió sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en la punta de su miembro.

Olvídate de todo y tómame como un desquiciado. –le pidió antes de sacarse la remera y dejar al descubierto sus senos. El pellizco uno de sus erectos pezones haciéndola gritar de placer.  
Le levanto la falda y arranco de forma violenta las pequeñas bragas negras haciendo que volviera a gemir de pura necesidad. Sin previo aviso introdujo tres dedos en la vagina de su mujer.

Oh cariño, estas tan lista como siempre. –la mojada intimidad de Bella provocaba que su boca se volviera agua.

Déjate de tonterías y follame de una maldita Eddy. –sonrió de forma inconsciente. Odiaba ese apodo pero cuando Bella lo usaba para pedirle que la poseyera era como música en sus oídos.  
Entre jadeos y gemidos de los dos Edward saco sus dedos de la intimidad de Bella y la penetro duro y sin preámbulos. A ambos se les escapo un grito ahogado de puro placer.  
No duraron mucho a decir verdad, pero fue suficiente para volver a sentirse vivos.  
Bella se quedo encima de Edward, con él aun dentro de su cuerpo, acariciándose distraídamente mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Así que te ha gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Nunca me había gustado tanto como ahora. Es más cómodo que el volvo para algunas cosas. –lo ultimo lo dijo completamente sonrojada provocando que Edward se riera a carcajadas.

No te rías de tu pobre esposa, es una mujer sensible.

Nadie sabe más que yo de la sensibilidad de mi esposa. Créeme. –con el dedo índice roso uno de sus pezones haciendo que ambos se endurezcan nuevamente.

Si sigues así no llegaremos a almorzar con tus padres. –le amenazo mientras reprimía otro gemido.

Podemos ir directo al postre. –dijo de forma sugerente.

Tendremos el apartamento solo para nosotros durante quince días, te dará diabetes de tanto postre.

Tu querido Eddy tiene solo quince días para recuperarse de seis meses de hambruna, créeme la diabetes no podrá afectarme.

Que yo recuerde Eddy ha tenido algo de acción en estos meses.

Te juro que no es lo mismo. Ver a mi esposa pasearse en ropa interior delante de una cámara web ha sido lo más difícil que me ha tocado vivir. –Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas provocando que sus cuerpos se movieran y Eddy comenzara a despertar.

Mira quien está listo para el segundo asalto. –dijo con sonrisa picara enloqueciendo aun mas a Edward.  
La tomo de una forma más dulce en esa ocasión, haciendo que todos los sentimientos quedaran expresados en caricias.

Te amo Ed.

Te amo princesa.  
Se separaron, porque no quedaba otro remedio, se acomodaron la ropa el uno al otro y volvieron a ocupar sus lugares dentro del coche.  
lo que quedaba de camino Bella fue abrazada a Edward y él con la mano sosteniendo posesivamente sus piernas.


	19. Al descubierto

Capitulo 18

Llegaron a casa de Esme y Carlisle dos horas más tarde de lo esperado. Bajaron de la camioneta sonriendo y abrazados. La imagen era tan tierna y transmitía tanta felicidad que quien los veía sonreía con ellos al instante.

Parece que han venido Jasper y Alice. –comento Bella al ver el auto de su amigo.

La duende debe estar como loca por nuestro retraso.

Por mi podíamos habernos tardado dos horitas mas. –dijo batiendo sus pestañas de forma sugerente.

Quien eres y que has hecho con mi tímida esposa? –pregunto sonriendo pero encantado por lo desinhibida que estaba su esposa.

Oh querido créeme que Eddy no es el único que ha pasado por la hambruna –Edward iba a comentar algo pero ella lo silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-. Tal vez sea momento de que sepas que dormirás muy poco en las siguientes dos semanas. –la quedo mirando con la boca vierta.

No me puedes decir algo así! Pasare todo el día con el único deseo de subirte a ese auto y llevarte a un lugar donde estemos solos. –Bella sonrió satisfecha. No era presumida ni egocéntrica, pero sentirse deseada después de tanto tiempo era sin duda algo agradable.

Pórtate bien y tal vez recibías una sorpresa. –dijo de forma misteriosa y algo atrevida. Se había puesto de acuerdo con Alice para que su amiga fuera antes y prendiera el casi centenar de velas que había dejado en la habitación, además de que tenía un atrevido disfraz de enfermera esperándola en el baño.  
Edward paró en seco, la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola a su excitación y con voz ronca le hablo al oído.

No puedes hacerme esto. No puedo entrar así a la casa de mis padres.

Lo siento amor pero regresar al auto es imposible ahora, de seguro todos nos están mirando desde la ventana –realmente lo estaban haciendo, nadie se animo a salir para no intervenir con la pareja-. Piensa en otra cosa.

En otra cosa? La única imagen que tengo en mi mente ahora es la de tu glorioso cuerpo desnudo.

Intenta imaginar a tu hermano usando una tanga rosa. Eso le causaría pesadillas hasta a Hannibal. –Bella aprovecho el estremecimiento que sufrió Edward para huir de entre sus brazos.

Esta me las pagas Bella Cullen. –para ese momento ella ya se encontraba en la puerta riendo a carcajadas de su marido.  
Esme no aguanto más y corrió a abrir la puerta para su hijo, con gran velocidad corrió a sus brazos que la esperaban abiertos.

Oh Edward! No imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos. –dijo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Por favor mama, no llores. Yo también te he extrañado, pero me pone mal verte así. –dejo dulces besos en las mejillas de su madre y con cariñosas caricias saco todo rastro de las traicioneras lagrimas.  
El siguiente en llegar a él fue Carlisle.

Hijo! –fue todo lo que dijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo capaz de estrangular a un oso.  
Luego lo siguieron Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y por ultimo una muy efusiva Alice.

No sabía que había tanto transito. –comento Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa.

Emmett. –reprendió su madre.

Es realmente sorprendente en pleno mediodía de un día de semana. –siguió ignorando a su madre de forma olímpica con era traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabes que meterte conmigo no te conviene. –le advirtió Bella.

Sabes que no te tengo miedo hermanita. –dijo desafiante.

No? entonces cuéntame cómo van tus clases de música. –Emmett se puso blanco como un papel y miro a Edward de reojo.

Clases de música? –pregunto el cobrizo sorprendido. A su hermano mayor nunca le había interesado la música. El problema es que todos, salvo Rose y Emmett ignoraban que ella se refería al día que los encontró teniendo relaciones sobre el piano de Edward, que por alguna razón que aun no comprendía estaba en el departamento de Emmett junto a algunas otras cosas.

Es que… estuve pensando en aprender a tocar… guitarra. Si eso es, guitarra! Para distraerme un poco, pero al final me arrepentí. –era más que obvio que Emmett mentía.

Debo preocuparme? –le pregunto Edward a Bella para zanjar el tema.

Claro que no amor. –le aseguro ella, después de todo ya se había encargado de reprenderlos.

Déjense de tonterías y ya dame mi regalo. –pidió Alice saltando en su sitio.

Regalo? –pregunto el cobrizo con su mejor cara de sorpresa.

Edward Cullen no me digas que acabas de venir de Europa y no me has traído nada.

Debía hacerlo?

No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de preguntarlo. Es que a caso no sabes que soy la mejor amiga de tu esposa, las mejores amigas tenemos influencia.

Ahora me amenazas? Creo que no te mereces el presente que te e traído con tanto esmero.

Presente? Oh me has traído algo! No debiste molestarte. –todos rieron mientras el cobrizo iba al coche por su bolso de mano, ahí tenia los presentes para casi todos, el de Bella se lo daría cuando se encontraran a solas.  
Les entrego a todos los paquetes y por ultimo regreso al lado de su mujer.

Tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde por el tuyo.

Tu eres todo lo que necesito.

Te amo.

Tanto como yo a ti. –sellaron su promesa con un beso.

Oigan ustedes, tortolitos. Ya déjense de tonterías y vayamos a almorzar. Muero de hambre.  
La tarde siguió su curso luego del almuerzo. Todos los integrantes de la familia se sentaron en el living deseosos de escuchar las anécdotas que Edward tenia para contarles, los lugares que había visitado y todo lo que había pasado en el hospital. Carlisle y Esme estaban orgullosos de su hijo y felices por tenerlo nuevamente a su lado.  
Cuando faltaban quince para las ocho un extraño intercambio de miradas se produjo entre Rosalie y Bella, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Edward pero por respeto a su esposa prefirió no preguntar, en ese momento. Cinco minutos después de eso Emmett y Rosalie se despidieron hasta el otro día y se marcharon con la excusa de que ella estaba muy agotada.  
Bella dejo pasar unos quince minutos y se acerco discretamente al oído de Edward.

Qué te parece si vamos a descansar? –su voz invitaba a muchas cosas pero no a descansar.

Algo me dice que dormiremos hasta tarde mañana.

No tengo intención de dormir. –lo contradijo antes de ponerse de pie e ir donde Alice para comenzar a despedirse.

Ya se van? –pregunto con un puchero.

Si, Edward está cansado.

Esas excusas déjaselas a tus suegros, yo sé perfectamente a donde ha ido Rose. –la castaña se sonrojo furiosamente.

Quieres que nos veamos mañana, hace tiempo que no estamos solas?

No seas tonta, quédate disfrutando de tu marido. Además Jas y yo nos vamos mañana antes del medio día. Desayunaremos con Emmett y Rose y después ellos nos irán a dejar al aeropuerto, vamos a pasar navidad con mama y papa y año nuevo con los Hele.

Aun les debo una visita a tus padres. –Mary y Yosef habían viajado a Boston el día del cumpleaños de Bella para saludarla personalmente y felicitarla por la boda. Ella les prometió que los visitaría pronto pero aun no había cumplido.

Podemos escaparnos algún fin de semana en enero, sabes que mama te quiere como a una hija. No deja de preguntar por ti.

Es una buena idea, así podremos aprovechar para pasar algo de tiempo juntas.

Como antes. –se dieron un cariñoso abrazo. Era fantástico saber que a pesar de las distancias todo seguía igual entre ellas.

Amor harás que me ponga celoso. –intervino Edward mientras hacia un hermoso puchero.

Oh vamos grandulón, hay espacio para ti también. –las chicas abrieron su brazos invitándolo a unirse, él no lo dudo ni un segundo y con sus fuertes brazos envolvió los dos cuerpos menudos y dejo un beso en la cabeza de cada una de ellas. Se separaron al verse interrumpidos por el flash de una cámara. Esme estaba documentando el momento.

Se veían tan tiernos. –se excuso la mujer.  
Bella se despidió de sus suegros y Jasper, a este último le deseo una feliz navidad ya que no lo vería, y se dispuso a salir junto a Edward.

Que se traen Rose y tú? –pregunto de repente mientras iban en el coche.

Nosotras? –Bella uso su mejor cara de inocencia- No sé de qué hablas.

Sabes que no me engañas cariño.

Amor…

Ni lo intentes pequeña, nunca has podido mentirme.

En ese caso, no es de tu incumbencia.

Todo lo que esté relacionado contigo me incumbe, eres mi esposa y la persona a la que más amo en el mundo.

No puedo negarte nada cuando eres tan tierno?

Entonces me lo dirás?! –pregunto orgulloso de su triunfo.

Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos al apartamento.

Eso no es justo. –la miro con su mejor puchero made in Alice.

Deja de sobornarme y fíjate en el camino.  
Edward siguió chantajeando por algo de información hasta que llegaron a casa de Bella. Bajaron del auto tomados de la mano, esperaron el ascensor coqueteándose el uno al otro y disfrutaron de una fogosa sesión de besos dentro.  
Al llegar al departamento encontraron solo una tenue luz prendida en la sala, aunque Bella pudo ver el resplandor de las velas proveniente de la habitación, Edward no fue capaz de ver nada ya que venía muy entretenido comiéndose a su esposa.

Amor… necesito hacer algo antes de…

No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo Bella. –apretó su brazos con mayor fuerza en torno a su cintura.

Es por tu sorpresa amor. –un gruñido gutural escapo de la garganta del chico.

Déjalo para mañana.  
De forma astuta deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Edward, haciéndole pensar que se había rendido. Él ingenuamente aflojo su agarre mientras disfrutaba de su victoria.  
Bella se alejo de un salto y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación.

Debes esperar aquí un par de minutos, si te encuentro husmeando dormirás en el sillón.

Isabela! –escucho una risita en respuesta a su grito agónico.  
Mientras Edward caminaba como un león enjaulado en la sala Bella se apresuro al baño para ponerse su conjunto de lencería nuevo y esparcir pétalos de rosa sobre las sabanas de seda roja también recién adquiridas.

Ya puedes venir? –grito en dirección a la sala. Espero unos minutos sin obtener respuesta.

Edward! –volvió a esperar y nada. Obviamente se trataba de una venganza por haberlo dejado solo. Pero aun tenía una carta para jugarle.

Eddy estoy demasiado húmeda y excitada, si no vienes pronto tendré que divertirme sin ti. –dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo y emitiendo un par de gemidos en medio de la frase.  
En la sala Edward estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ir corriendo a buscarla y tomarla en la primera superficie que encontraran. Pero con eso último tiro todo su auto control al demoño y fue directo al lugar donde la voz provenía.  
La sorpresa fue enorme al entrar y encontrarse con velas, pétalos y seda, pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando la vio a ella. Vestía un corset negro que resaltaba sus senos asiéndolos parecer dos maduros melones que pedían a gritos ser comidos, ajustado a su cintura resaltando esas perfectas curvas naturales, una tanga negra del mismo material que la prenda anterior, un portaligas y unos tacos negros de por lo menos doce centímetros que le hacían unas piernas de muerte, el look se completaba con su espesa melena cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. Era la imagen más perfecta, sexy y excitante que había visto nunca.  
Bella disfruto ver como los ojos de Edward se oscurecían mientras la terminaba de desnudar con la mirada. Se sentía atractiva y deseada, una sensación que llevaba tiempo extrañando.

Oh cariño, quieres matar a tu pobre esposo. con andar felino la castaña se acerco al hombre que tanto ama.

Sabes que tu dulce esposa nunca haría algo que te dañarte. Solo quiero que me tomes como un poseído en toda superficie de esta habitación y el resto del departamento. eso fue más de lo que podía soportar. En un fluido movimiento casi imperceptible para la castaña Edward la tomo en sus brazos y la aventó a la cama, protegiendo la entre sus brazos para que ella no sintiera el impacto de su arrebato. Bella envolvió sus piernas en torno a la cintura de él y se entrego a sus instintos mas vacios perdiendo consciencias de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo único que existía en ese momento para ellos era el cálido cuerpo del otro y las ancias y necesidad de zacear todo el deseo.

Bella despertó por el fuerte resplandor del sol sobre sus ojos, la noche anterior no habían tenido tiempo de cerrar las cortinas. Sintió los brazos de Edward en torno a su cintura y las piernas de ambos entrelazadas. Estar así después de tanto tiempo era realmente un sueño. Se quedo observándolo, se veía perfecto con esa sonrisa en sus labios, el pelo mas alborotado que lo normas, ese adorable sonrojo producto del calor que generaban sus cuerpos unidos y para hacer la escena aun más perfecta su glorioso cuerpo completamente desnudo envuelto a su alrededor.  
Trato de levantarse con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, quiero consentirlo mientras está en casa y que mejor forma de empezar que llevándole desayuno a la cama. Una vez se pudo deshacer de su acalorado abrazo se vistió solo con una bombacha y la camisa de Edward.  
Corto fruta, hizo tortitas, tostadas de arándanos, exprimió naranjas, preparo café y puso todo en una gran bandeja. Se encamino al dormitorio donde encontró a su amado marido removiéndose y tanteando su lado de la cama. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita y atrapo su mano entre las de ella.

Que buscabas travieso? –le pregunto al oído.

Mmm… dónde estabas?

Haciendo el desayuno para el hombre que más amo en la tierra.

Debe ser alguien muy afortunado. –dijo en un ronroneo.

Siempre he pensado que la afortunada soy yo.

Créeme amor, el afortunado soy yo.

Oh! Estábamos hablando de ti? –pregunta en su tono más pícaro.

Así que estamos con esas, te recordare una de las razones por las que tanto me amas.  
Bella soltó una sonora carcajada cuando Edward la arrastro con él debajo de las sabanas y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Creo que esto está algo frio. –dijo Bella tímidamente.

Nada mejor que una buena taza de café frio después de hacer el amor a mi esposa. –le aseguro besando su frente.  
Estaban abrazados en la cama nuevamente desnudos disfrutando del desayuno que Bella había hecho hacia más de una media hora.

Te extrañe mucho –dijo ella de repente, necesitaba exteriorizar esos sentimientos-. Fue difícil, pensar en ti a toda hora pero tratar de comportarme al teléfono porque no sería buena esposa si hacía que tú te sintieras peor. Necesite tanto tus frases motivacionales cuando sentía que me estancaba. Pero ahora estas aquí, todo recupero su sentido y lugar. Solo fue necesario que cruzaras esa puerta ayer para volver a sentirme completa. –se lo dijo en susurros sin mirarlo a los ojos porque se sentía patética de solo pensarlo.

Oh cariño! Cada día me levantaba buscándote en la cama, luego tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras desayunando o el baño, pero no estabas ahí. Me iba al trabajo decepcionado por no haberte visto y solo poder intercambiar contigo un par de mensajes de texto. Trataba de poner toda mi mente en el trabaja pero siempre me encontraba preguntándome: Que estará haciendo Bella? estará pensando en mi ahora? Habrá descansado bien? Recordara ponerse el cinturón al subir al auto? Qué tipo de ropa interior estará usando?

Edward! –lo corto una sonrojada Bella.

Es enserio, al menos una vez al día pienso en tu ropa interior.

Eres un cochino pero así te amo.

Yo también te amo mi amor, a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir en estos meses eres la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, se que juntos lo lograremos.

Tampoco tengo dudas de eso, y sabes porque? –ella negó con la cabeza- Porque a pesar de las distancias cada día te amo más que el anterior.

Oh amor! Yo también.


	20. New York

Hola a tod s: no se cómo comenzar a disculparme, no son los culpables de mi trabajo, ni del cansancio ni de nada de lo que me pueda pasar día a día, así que siento mucho todo lo que me tarde en publicar este cap y peos aun que el resultado sea un texto tan corto.  
La buena noticia es que solucione los problemas técnicos, después de ahorrar un poco (y endeudarme otro poco) pude comprar una tablet. La mala noticia es que el mundo del táctil no s hizo para mí y parezco una abuela cuando escribo.  
Esto se me está haciendo algo extenso así espero les guste el resultado de tanto tiempo de espera y sigan leyendo esta historia a pesar de su autora.

Capitulo 19

Por regla general todo lo bueno se acaba.

La mañana del cinco de enero Bella, junto con el resto de los Cullen, fue a acompañar a Edward al aeropuerto. La despedida fue triste, igual que la vez anterior, pero la pareja se consoló diciéndose que si habían sobrevivido hasta ese momento, podían hacerlo.

Hora él se encontraba en un avión comercial a quien sabe cuántos pies de altura regresando a Londres, ella en cambio iba camino al departamento, manejando su camioneta, después de pasar dos semanas grandiosas junto al hombre que ama. Demostrándose amor y afecto a cada segundo y disfrutando de tranquilas tardes en familia.

Aun se le tensaba la mandíbula al recordar a Edward riéndose de las enfermeras busconas y la cara de estas cuando supieron que estaba casado.

También le conto que el director del hospital había insistido en que se quedara de forma permanente, pero él le explico que eso era indiscutible, que en cuanto terminara la residencia volvería a su país y trabajaría junto a su padre y hermano en el hospital general de Boston.

Pero eso no tenia importancia para Bella ahora. Lo único importante para ella era el haber comprobado que la distancia hizo que su amor creciera, y no es porque antes se amaran poco, todo lo contrario. Era ese nuevo sentimiento, uno que les decía que no importaba el tiempo o las circunstancias ellos estarían siempre juntos, de lo mano afrontando lo que venga.

Se despidió de Emmett y Rose en el ascensor. Cuando llego a casa se encontró con un mensaje de Eleazar en el que le informaba que el estudio permanecería cerrado hasta el lunes, eso cambiaba un poco sus planes de retomar la rutina cuanto antes.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular.

Hola. –contesto sin si quiera mirar.

Bellita! Como has estado amigo ingrata? –la alegre voz de Alice lleno sus oídos.

Hola Al. Me encuentras entrando a casa, recién llego del aeropuerto. Como están tu y Jas?

Muy bien, Jas está en el trabajo pero yo quise adelantar el fin de semana largo, así que por perezosa ahora me aburro sola en casa.

Te entiendo, acabo de escuchar un mensaje de Eleazar avisándome que mañana no trabajo. Es tedioso no tener nada para hacer.

Nada para hacer?! Tomate el primer vuelo a Nueva York y ven a visitarme, hace tiempo que prometes que lo harás.

Alice no puedo tomar un bolso e irme sin más.

Porque no, acabas de decir que no tienes nada que hacer, no es que tengas que pensar con quien dejar a los niños.

Alice…

Alice nada Isabela! Prácticamente hemos vivido juntas desde que éramos unas niñas, fuimos confidentes y mejores amigas desde el día en que nos conocimos y ahora tengo suerte si te veo un día al mes. Sé que fue mi decisión vivir en nueva york Bella pero siempre pensé que estaríamos juntas, esta ciudad es horrible sin ti, no es lo que yo quería. Extraño a mi mejor amiga, extraño a mi hermana. –cuando Alice termino su monologo, en un susurro apenas audible, Bella lloraba de forma desconsolada.

Oh Alie, yo también te extraño. No imaginas cuanto te he necesitado todo este tiempo, soy tan débil cuando tú no me apoyas.

No llores Bella, no por mi culpa. No era mi intención que te pongas así.

No te disculpe Alice, tu tienes razón. Soy tan mala amiga, desde que comencé a salir con Edward te he dejado de lado, a ti que siempre has estado a mi lado, eso no es justo y me siento tan mal por haberte tratado así. Llamare a Rose para avisarle y saldré cuanto antes al aeropuerto.

Bella no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Si quiero. Un momento entre amigas me ayudara a cambiar de perspectiva y dejar de regodearme en mi sufrimiento por unos días.

En ese caso dime a qué hora debo ir por ti. Nos divertiremos como antes Bells, correremos a Jasper y haremos una pijamada nosotras solas, con películas románticas y golosinas. –Bella se rio de su amiga.

Eso suena muy bien Ali. Te avisare cuando sepa de mi vuelo.

Nos vemos en unas horas amiga.  
Después de colgar con Alice Bella se quedo llamando al aeropuerto para reservar pasaje mientras ponía un par de mudas de ropa en una mochila vieja de Edward que Alice odiaría en cuanto la viera. Una vez estuvo lista para salir llamo a Rosalie para avisarle de su viaje y que no le diera un infarto al volver a casa y no la encontrara.

Bella. –atendió su amiga casi de inmediato.

Hola Rose, te llamo para avisarte que voy a pasar el fin de semana con Alice, voy de salida al aeropuerto en este momento.

Con Alice? Al aeropuerto? Porque no me avisaste antes? Acabamos de venir de ahí.

Recién hable con Alice y lo decidimos sobre la marcha. Con la visita de Edward y la locura de las fiestas hace mucha que no nos vemos.

Oh, en ese caso nosotros te llevamos.

No es necesario que vuelvan a salir por mi culpa, quédate tranquila con Emmett.

De eso nada Bella, nosotros te llevamos y punto. A qué hora sale el avión? –contra la Rosalie autoritaria la batalla estaba perdida antes de comenzar.

En una hora.

Bien, ve saliendo que nos encontramos en el ascensor.

Está bien. –y sin decir más colgó.  
Se puso la mochila al hombro, se aseguro de llevar el pasaporte y demás documentos, y salió al encuentro de sus amigos. Rose ya la esperaba con la puerta del ascensor abierta.

Que paso hermanita? La pequeña duende te soborno? –pregunto Emmett entre risas.

No comiences Emmett. –le advirtió Rose.

No me amenazaron, hace algún tiempo me había comprometido en ir.

Eso está muy bien. Tienes que salir y distraerte. –estuvo de acuerdo Rose.

Nada que no se solucione con cuatro días de compras, no? –pregunto Emmett con malicia.

Donde sigas por ese lado prometo no cocinarte por un mes.

No eres capaz de dejarme morir de hambre.

Es más probable que te caiga un rayo en la cabeza a que mueras de hambre.

Si no me haces de comer le diré a mi mama.

Me delataras con Esme? En serio? eso es caer muy bajo, pero estoy segura de poder hacer que comprenda mis razones.

Eso no es justo! Desde que te casaste con mi hermano te consienten más que a mí.

Tu madre tiene la esperanza de que Bella no demore en darle nietos, consentirla a ella es una forma de consentir a sus hijos.

Rose! Como pretendes que haga hijos con Edward viviendo al otro lado del océano. Además de que aun no es el momento.

Di lo que quieras, pero Esme te malcría por eso.  
Para ese momento el auto de Rose ya se estaba incorporando al tránsito con Emmett al volante.

Oigan porque no viajan mañana por la noche o a primera hora del sábado a nueva york –Emmett debía trabajar el viernes de reyes y Bella lo sabía-. Podríamos salir los cinco, tomar algo, ayudarme con Alice.

Hace tiempo que no salgo con mi hermano. –pensó la rubia en voz alta.

Y hace mucho mas que quieres una Gucci nueva.

Eso es soborno Bella Swan.

Cullen. –le corrigieron Bella y Emmett al unisonó.

Como digas. Que dices osito, vamos el fin de semana a NY?

Yo te seguiré hasta la luna amor.

En ese caso tomaremos el primer vuelo del sábado.

Genial!  
El resto del camino lo hicieron escuchando los malos chistes de Emmett.

El vuelo de Bella salió con una hora de retraso por problemas en la pista, eso pondría de muy mal humor a Alice. Una vez en el aire se dedico a escuchar música y dormitar. Estaba contenta por el cambio de aire, le haría bien distraerse y pasar un tiempo con Alice, extrañaba demasiado a su amiga y por más que le costara aceptarlo sabía que encerrarse a sufrir en su cuarto no solucionaría nada.  
Bajo del avión con casi una hora y media de atraso, se encamino en dirección a la salida, contenta de no haber llevado mas que un bolso de mano, mientras caminaba encendía el teléfono. En cuanto el servidor localizo la antena le llegaron unas vente llamadas perdidas, seis mensajes de voz y nueve mensajes de texto. Se paró en seco sorprendida, 18 llamadas eran de Edward, una de Alice y otra de Jasper. Paso a leer los mensajes.  
"Mi amor ya estas dormida? Voy llegando a España

"Amor me estas preocupando, donde estas?  
E"  
"Bella donde demonios te has metido, ya te llame unas diez veces y en el apartamento tampoco atiende nadie.  
Edward"  
"Estoy pensando seriamente en volver a casa. Lo único que me ha contestado Emmett es que estas bien. Bien? Que quiere decir eso? Isabela llámame de una maldita vez!"  
"Bellita, Eddy está preguntando por ti, pero no tuve tiempo de responderle.  
El mejor cuñado del mundo."  
"Voy a subir al avión, si no se de ti cuando aterrice me regreso a casa. Hablo en serio Isabela Swan."  
Estaba realmente en problemas. Se apresuro a teclear una respuesta.  
"Llámame cuando llegues a Londres, prometo atender."  
Una vez atravesó la puerta indicada con el letrero de salida se encontró con todas esas personas sonrientes esperando a sus familiares y amigos, no demoro en distinguir a Alice en el bullicio, fue muy sencillo en realidad, su cabeza sobresalía del resto con cada salto que daba.

Bella! –grito el duendecillo.

Hola Al. –abrazo a su amiga con fuerza.

Dónde está tu equipaje? Porque demoraste tanto? Se ha extraviado?

Solo traje un bolso de mano, es más que suficiente para un fin de semana. Demore porque me entretuve con el teléfono, al pareces Edward está a punto de sufrir un ataque o hacer que el avión de media vuelta. Hola Jas, como estas? –le dio un cálido abrazo a su rubio amigo.

Muy bien Bells, como fue el vuelo?

No tengo idea, dormí todo el viaje. –comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento mientras se preguntaban por el trabajo y esa clase de cosas.

Rose y Emmett se nos unirán mañana. Rose quiere salir de compras.

Eso es fantástico!. Hay tantas tiendas en esta ciudad! Les encantara! –la forma en que Jasper miro a la castaña dejo en evidencia que las cosas no iban tan bien entre ellos y que justo ese tema era algo delicado.  
Iban en el auto cuando el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar con ese tono que tenía reservado solo para Edward. Se acomodo en el asiento trasero en un intento de prepararse para lo que venía.

Bella? –pregunto él antes de que ella pudiera siquiera saludarlo.

Si amor. Estoy bien, entera y todo eso. –escucho el suspiro de alivio al otro lado.

Porque tenias el teléfono apagado? Casi me provocas un ataque!

Lo siento Ed. Alice y Jasper me invitaron a visitarlos y sin pensarlo demasiado tome en primer vuelo. Estaba en el aire mientras intentabas comunicarte conmigo.

Oh! Ya llegaste?

Si, vamos en camino al departamento.

Qué bueno que estés bien, pensé que enloquecería en España.

Edward no seas exagerado. Además sabes que Emmett es como un perro guardián, no me dejaría hacer nada peligroso.

Subirte a un avión sin decirme nada cuenta como algo peligroso.

Ay Edward, eres tan irracional a veces.

Dejemos de discutir por tonterías. Cuéntame cuales son los planes para el fin de semana.

Según se pijamada y compras.

Pijamada? Alice no sabe que ya paso los 12.

Quieres que te pase con ella y se lo dices?

Ni de broma, la venganza puede ser fea y sin duda caerá sobre ti porque yo estoy lejos.

Oye eso no es junto!

Tú la conociste primero amor, ahora debes vivir con las consecuencias.

Muy gracioso. Como estuvo el vuelo?

Hasta España dormí todo el viaje, mi esposa me dejo sin energías la noche pasada y debía recuperarme. En cuanto baje del avión fue otra historia. Mi despreocupada esposa, la misma que me dejo sin energías la noche anterior, desapareció durante unas horas y casi me hace enloquecer por los nervios.

Oh mi amor, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que no tienes otra!

Muy graciosa Sra. Cullen. Usted sabe que es única en mi corazón y mi vida.

Te amo cielo.

Igual que yo a ti princesa.

Ya es demasiada dulzura, no quiero morir de diabetes antes de tiempo. –intervino Alice girándose en su asiento. Durante toda la conversación la pareja no había intercambiado ni una palabra.

Hablamos luego amor, llámame cuando te levantes.

Claro cariña, cuídate mucho y mándale saludos a los chicos.  
Sin más Bella corto la llamada.

Se ha enojado mucho? –pregunto Jasper.

Digamos que un poco, sabes cómo es de sobre protector.

Antes de que se conocieran nunca imagine llegar a ver a Edward así.

Con así te refieres a meloso, cursi y psicópata? –intervino el duendecillo.

Sé que solo es meloso y cursi cuando están a solas, a ninguno de los dos les gusta exponer sus sentimientos en público, y es algo que respeto mucho, pero no creo que sea psicópata. Solo es feliz con su vida y sabe que eso es gracias a que Bella entro en ella, su sobre protección es un medio para mantener esa felicidad. Además de que ahora que se encuentra lejos no es feliz y sabe que Bella tampoco, lo que lo hace ser aun más infeliz.

Gracias por eso Jas –Bella apretó de forma amistosa el hombro del chico-. Pero él debería de saber que nunca me va a perder.

Edward sabe que lo amas y nunca lo abandonaras, es por eso que a lo que teme es al destino. Hay cosas que suceden sin que podamos hacer nada para impedirlas.

Ese es un pensamiento muy pesimista.

Sin duda que lo es, pero todos reaccionamos de formas distintas al miedo.

Bueno será mejor que hablemos de algo más animado. Mira Bells, hemos llegado! –Alice señalo un edificio de al menos veinte pisos-. Te encantara la vista desde ahí arriba.  
Bella solo asintió mientras pensaba en lo que Jasper acababa de decir. Sin duda ese sería un fin de semana muy largo.


	21. Inesperado

Capitulo 20

El apartamento de Alice y Jasper se encontraba en un alto edificio en medio de la ciudad de nueva york. Desde un decimoquinto piso toda la ciudad estaba a sus pies, repleta de esas personas que caminaban en todas direcciones con sus teléfonos en una mano y una café en la otra. La ciudad que nunca duerme, el sueño de Alice hecho realidad.

El hogar en si era acogedor, en cada rincón se encontraba el característico toque de Alice, a decir verdad si no fuera por la biblioteca de libros médicos nadie diría que Jasper vivía ahí de forma permanente. La sala con paredes color crema, piso de madera, un sillón blanco, dos sofás rojos y cortinas rojas, era claramente un entorno en el que Jasper no se sentiría a gusto mas de unos minutos al día. Bella absorbió todos los detalles sin hacer ningún comentario.

Ven Bella, vayamos a tu habitación.  
La habitación en cuestión era completamente impersonal, con colores neutros en tonos claros. Contaba con una cama de dos plazas, dos mesitas de noche, una cómoda y un bonito sofá verde manzana que daba color a la habitación.

Ponte cómoda, tomaremos un café cuando estés lista. Jasper debe ir al hospital, pero nosotras encontraremos que hacer.

Claro Alice, en un momento estaré contigo. Tenemos mucho que hablar. –Alice entendió el mensaje oculto en las palabras de su amiga.

Tomaron el café mientras hablaban de trivialidades, la visita de Edward las fiestas en casa de los padres de Alice hasta que el momento ya no se pudo dilatar mas.

Que pasa entre Jasper y tú?

No sé a qué te refieres. –Alice puso su mejor cata de inocencia.

Puedes sencillamente no contármelo, pero no me insultes tratando de mentirme solo por tu cara de niña buena, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

Es que… no lo sé. –un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Shh, tranquila –la abrazo con cariño-. No tienes que decírmelo si no estás preparada.

Si no te lo digo a ti entonces a quien? Esto, nueva york, no es como se supone que seria. Los dos extrañamos mucho y nos sentimos solos, no me mal entiendas lo amo más que a nada y disfruto el tiempo a solas. Es solo que a veces se necesita una amiga, alguien con quien beber una copa, salir de compras o solo sentarse a mirar una película romántica.

He sido muy mala amiga, te he dejado de lado.

No seas tonta. Elegiste tu vida al lado de Edward y yo la mía con Jasper. Simplemente la tuya está funcionando mejor, nosotros discutimos todo el tiempo y hay días que ya ni hablamos.

Alice, Edward y yo no peleamos porque no nos vemos.

No me refiero a eso Bella. Nos arrepentimos de vivir aquí y el todo por mi culpa. Jasper no deja de extrañar a Rosalie y los chicos, yo estoy lejos de ti cuando más me necesitas, los dos odiamos nuestros trabajos, nada de esto es lo que somos. No tiene nada que ver con lo que soñamos.

A mí nunca me importo esta ciudad Al, me importabas tu y si tu felicidad estaba aquí yo vendría contigo, pero cuando Jasper llego yo pensé que esa felicidad seria aun mas grande a su lado y que solo los molestaría, sin contar que a Edward no le hacía ninguna gracia mudarse. Pensé que estarías bien sin mí y aposte por mi felicidad y la de Edward. Obre mal, fui egoísta con la única persona que estuvo conmigo de forma incondicional desde siempre.

Eso que dices son puras tonterías. Me siento feliz por ti y estaría dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por tu bienestar. Pero lo que a mí respecta esta ciudad terminara con mi relación.

En ese caso junta tus cosas y vete de aquí. Busca tu felicidad Alice, como yo busque la mía.

No puedo simplemente dejarlo todo.

Porque no? Que te ata aquí? Puedes conseguir trabajo en cualquier otra ciudad del país, incluso del mundo, o si lo prefieres trabajar por tu cuenta. Jasper tiene la misma libertad. Busquen su lugar, que sea de ambos por igual. –de forma nada disimulada miro la decoración que las rodeaba.

No es tan fácil.

Pero tampoco es tan complicado. Yo creo que tu relación es más importante, o es que también te arrepientes de Jasper?

No! Eso nunca! Amo a Jasper mas que a nada en el mundo, él es el único que me hace sentir amada, segura e importante. Desde el momento en que lo conocí mi mundo giro a su alrededor y supe que nuestro destino era envejecer juntos.

En ese caso no dejes que se te vaya por algo insignificante.

Esa noche se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde, pidieron pizza y las dos amigas miraron películas románticas y luego de llorar por casi una hora se durmieron abrazadas.  
Bella siguió observando la actitud de la pareja y para su desgracia estuvo de acuerdo con Alice, si no solucionaban pronto el problema terminarían por separarse.  
El viernes comieron en un bonito restaurante en central park, luego Alice le mostro a Bella alguno de sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad y solo pudieron ir de compras por dos horas, por suerte para ella. Esa misma noche llegaron Rose y Em, Jasper fue solo por ellos al aeropuerto mientras Bella cocinaba en compañía de Alice.

El sábado por la mañana Bella fue la primera en despertar y luego de su habitual llamada a Edward se dedico a preparar el desayuno para todos.  
Ese día fueron de compras, comieron fuera, vieron una película y salieron a una discoteca. Bella llego a la cama sintiéndose como si un grupo de elefantes acabara de pasarle por arriba.  
Al otro día se levantaron casi al mediodía, armaron los bolsos, almorzaron juntos y la visita regreso a Boston.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar como antes de la visita de Edward. Lento y agónico. El único consuelo era que la próxima vez vendría para no irse nunca más.  
Era viernes, ya estaban a principio de marzo. Bella llegaba con Garrett del juzgado, acababan de ganar un caso que dio mucha batalla y ahora ya podría ir a casa a descansar un poco. Eso era lo que necesitaba para quitarse el excesivo cansancio y dolor de cabeza que venía sintiendo hace unos días.

Los felicito! –gritaron Tanya y Kate cuando los vieron.

Gracias chicas. –respondió la castaña mientras las saludaba.

Llego con una chica hermosa y soy recibido por otras dos, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte.

Mejor cállate cariño, o terminaras durmiendo en el sillón. –entre risas la pareja se retiro al despacho de Garrett.

Yo iré a arreglar unas casas antes de irme, nos vemos. –Bella se retiro a su despacho, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más mareada, incluso su visión había comenzado a nublarse.  
Se sentó en su silla y se dispuso a organizar todo el material del caso para poder archivarlo, luego reviso los pendientes para la semana próxima y se dispuso a ir a casa. Cuando se puso de pie la tierra dio vueltas debajo de ella y solo llego a gritar "Tanya" con todas sus fuerzas antes de desmallarse.  
Tanya, Garrett y Kate asustados por el grito de su amiga salieron literalmente corriendo a su despacho, abrieron sin llamar y quedaron petrificados al verla en el piso.

Kate llama a Rosalie! Garrett avísale a mi padre! –Tanya daba órdenes mientras marcaba el número de Carlisle.

Tanya querida, en que puedo ayudarte? –la atendió la educada voz al otro lado.

Carlisle necesito una ambulancia, acabamos de encontrar a Bella en el piso de la oficina, creo que esta desmallada, pero aun no reacciona.

Qué?! Cuanto hace de eso? Necesito una ambulancia lista para salir ya! –se escuchaba como loco y enloqueciendo al personal del hospital.

Hace un par de minutos. La escuchamos gritar y cuando llegamos estaba tendida sobre el suelo.

Estoy saliendo para ahí, no la muevan y pídele a Emmett que el traiga a Esme.

Claro.  
A solo un par de metros Kate hablaba con Rosalie.

Hola. –contesto la rubia.

Rosalie soy Kate. Escucha, Bella acaba de sufrir un desmayo, Tanya está hablando con Carlisle para que envié una ambulancia, no sabemos que le paso.

Qué?! La llevan al hospital de Carlisle? Voy para ahí. –sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta termino la llamada.

Carlisle dijo que le pidamos a Emmett que pase por Esme.

Yo lo llamo, tu junta las cosas de Bella.

Cuando Bella despertó iba en una ambulancia, acostada mientras Carlisle comprobaba sus signos vitales.

Carlisle? –enfoco la cara de su suegro-. Dónde estoy?

Oh, gracias al cielo! Has despertado. Tranquila Bella, vamos camino al hospital, te desmayaste en el despacho y Tanya me llamo.

Hospital? Me he desmayado? –le costó un poco hacer encajar esas palabras, aun estaba algo grogui.

Tranquila Bella, tu solo recuéstate, ya estamos llegando.

Carlisle estoy bien, llévame a casa. Una visita al hospital es innecesaria.

De eso nada, vamos a hacerte estudios quieras o no, y si te resistes tendré que llamar a Edward –el no es capaz de algo así, pensó-. Lo hare si no me dejas alternativa.  
Se recostó haciendo un puchero y cerró los ojos como una niña en pleno berrinche. Luego de eso demoraron menos de cinco minutos en llegar al hospital, cabe destacar que iban con las sirenas prendidas.  
Una vez entraron le sacaron sangre, pasaron suero y acomodaron en una habitación.  
Diez minutos después llegaron Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Tanya, Garrett y Kate, entre todos casi la enriquecen preguntando que paso, como estaba y diciendo que harían en adelante para cuidarla. Por suerte para Bella una enfermera apareció y los hizo irse a todos porque no era horario de visitas.  
Bella estuvo una hora entera sola antes de que Carlisle, otro médico y una enfermera aparecieran.

Bella, como te sientes? –pregunto su suegro realmente preocupado haciendo que el enojo por estar encerrada casi se le pasara.

Estoy bien Carlisle, solo fue una baja de presión.

Bueno… Isabela debo decirte que eso no es exactamente lo que te paso. –intervino el otro médico.

El es el Dr. Thompson, un colega mío.

Oh, mucho gusto Dr., yo soy Bella Cullen.

Que parentesco tienes con esta joven Carlisle? –el doctor resulto ser bastante entrometido, pensó Bella.

Es mi nuera. –respondió el rubio a secas.

Y porque no está tu hijo aquí? –Bella lo miro mal.

Edward, mi esposo, se encuentra en Londres haciendo sus prácticas para recibirse de medico.

En ese caso tal vez deberías llamar a tus padres.

Mi padres son Carlisle y Esme, cualquier cosa que quiera decirme lo puede hacer delante de ellos. –Carlisle la miro con orgullo y amor.

Como desees. Bueno Isabela luego de hacerte algunos estudios de sangre hemos encontrado que estas algo anémica, al parecer no te has estado alimentando bien y para ti es primordial en este momento.

Este momento?

Estas embarazada Bella. –la boca de la castaña casi cae hasta el piso.

Eso es imposible, no ahora.

Creo que es posible, porque de hecho es cierto. Ya pedí que enviaran a un ginecólogo a controlarte. Yo por mi parte te recetare unas vitaminas y luego veras a una nutricionista para que te arme un plan de alimentación.  
Su cabeza viajaba a millas de esa habitación de hospital. Embarazada ella? eso no era posible, ella y Edward siempre se cuidaban. Tenían especial atención en eso. _Excepto ese día en la camioneta, luego de ir por él al aeropuerto_. Le recordó una malévola vocecilla en su cerebro. Oh Dios! Era cierto, eso día las ansias eran tantas que se olvidaron de todo.  
Cuando Bella regreso al presente el Dr. no se que se estaba despidiendo de su suegro.

Espere! Puedo viajar en mi estado? –esa era una noticia que no se daba por teléfono, email o mensaje de texto.

En lo que a mi concierne no veo ningún inconveniente.  
El ginecólogo le hizo una ecografía para ver al bebe, que en realidad no era más que una pequeña mancha, y la nutricionista le dio un régimen de comidas.  
Cuando el momento de dar la noticia llego Esme casi enloquece, Rosalie, Tanya y Kate comenzaron a llorar y Emmett no paraba de decir que Edward siempre le ganaba de mano.  
Bella aun no caía a la realidad.

Lo se, demore mucho y realmente me disculpo. Empecé a escribir una nueva historia, que aun no está publicada, y me distraje con esta. Pero les prometo que el próximo cap es realmente prometedor.


	22. La noticia

Capitulo 21

Dr. Cullen. –dijo una coqueta voz detrás de Edward.  
Él respiro profundo. Estaba cansado y lo último que le faltaba era encontrarse con alguna tonta enfermera que no comprende que es un hombre felizmente casado.  
Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era comunicarse con Bella, le estuvo escribiendo en la mañana sin recibir respuesta y cuando intento llamarla durante el almuerzo fue directo al correo de voz. Decidió intentarlo una vez más y luego llamaría a Emmett.  
Se dio la vuelta por fin y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Bella? –oh Dios, era ella? pero que podía estar haciendo aquí, no esto tenía que ser una mala broma. tal vez había pasado algo, pero tenía que ser muy malo.

Amor deja de verme como si fuese un fantasma o el apocaríais se encontrara a la vuelta de la esquina. –no supo si reírse o correr a abrazarla, así que opto por ambas.  
La tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas como un enamorado.

Edward, bájame! Me mareo! –oh Dios, realmente era ella.

Que haces aquí? Cuando llegaste? Porque no me avisaste? Hasta cuando te quedas? Paso algo malo? –ella le tapo la boca con su mano ya que parecía tener unas cien preguntas más.

Visitarte. Hace una hora. Quería darte la sorpresa. Una semana. No. Creo que eso responde todas las preguntas. Si no es mucho pedir, podemos entrar? Necesito ir al baño. –lo último se lo dijo bajito, algo cohibida. Él se rio, tomo su pequeña valija y, literalmente, arrastrándola de la mano la llevo al interior del pequeño apartamento.  
Bella entro detrás de él analizándolo todo a su alrededor. El lugar era algo pequeño, al menos para lo que Edward estaba acostumbrado, no se veía muy hogareño, le faltaba algo que te hiciera sentir en casa. Todo en la sala era muy neutro, obviamente decorado por una profesional, la cocina era completamente blanca, parecía más bien una habitación de hospital, los pisos de parque claro, demasiado impersonal pensó.  
Antes de que pudiera siquiera sacarse el abrigo los labios de Edward ya la estaban devorando, obviamente no se opuso, es mas demoro menos de un segundo en reaccionar y devolver sus besos. Así fue como los besos llevaron a las caricias, la ropa comenzó a molestar y de un momento al otro estaban haciendo el amor en el sillón.  
Recién luego del tercer asalto, completamente cansado y satisfecho de momento, Edward recordó algo importante.

Bella no nos cuidamos. –dijo preocupado.  
"Llego el momento" pensó ella.

Parece que somos algo distraídos en los reencuentros. –soltó para tantear el terreno.

Es difícil pensar en condones cuando te tengo cerca después de tantos meses. Además en este lugar no tengo condones, nunca pensé que los fuera a necesitar aquí.

Es bueno saberlo.

A caso mi esposa esta celosa?

Celosa no, sé que me perteneces. –"nos estamos yendo de tema", se recordó.

Sabes que eres la única a quien amo.

Tal vez si hay una razón por la que estoy aquí, además de visitarte. –Edward trago grueso, no podía ser bueno si la frase comenzaba así.

Debo asustarme?

Tal vez, yo me asuste mucho cuando lo supe. Pero una vez procesado me pareció la noticia más increíble del mundo y me siento muy feliz.

Me estas preocupando cada vez más Bella.

Está bien, quieres la historia larga o te suelto el bombazo?

Bombazo, ya tendré tiempo de saber la historia después.

Estoy embarazada. –lo dijo con una increíble y radiante sonrisa en su rostro.  
Edward quede de piedra, era cierto? Embarazada? Pero si hacía más de tres meses que no se veían, como podía estar esperando un hijo? De reojo miro su cuerpo desnudo a su lado, se le notaba un pequeña pancita algo redondeada, un detalle que en medio de la lujuria dejo escapar. Si ella estaba embaraza eso quería decir que él iba a ser padre. Padre? Estaba preparado para eso? Claro que no! ni siquiera vivían en el mismo continente. Dios que clase de padre podía ser ese? Tenía que respirar y reaccionar o Bella entraría en pánico. Pero es que él ya estaba en pánico! Padre? Padre. Padre! Estaba listo para una responsabilidad tan grande? Siempre soñó con tener hijo y cuando conoció a Bella supo que era ella la madre indicada para esos niños, pero lo veía como algo lejano. Primero tenía que hacer un curso con un examen al final, o algo por el estilo, en donde te certifiquen para ser padre. Debía buscar en internet un lugar donde impartieran ese curso.

Edward? Edward! –Bella lo movía en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no había caso. El parecía una estatua con los ojos fijos en su vientre. No sabía qué hacer, llamar a Carlisle tal vez.

Edward reacciona de una vez. –decidido, llamaría a Carlisle.  
Cuando ella se paró de la cama para ir por su teléfono y salió del cambo visual del muchacho el reacciono. Corrió detrás de ella para ver que hacía y donde había ido. La encontró en la sala con la camisa que él uso ese día y buscando algo en su bolso de mano.

Que haces? –pregunto acercándose lentamente, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje al cual temiera. Eso no paso inadvertido para Bella, que lo sintió como un puñal en medio del pecho.

Buscaba el teléfono para llamar a tu padre. Me estabas asustando con ese comportamiento de momia.

Mi padre… lo sabe? –no se daba cuanta que no hacía más que lastimarla.

Todos "lo saben" –imito su voz de circunstancia-. Estaban en el hospital conmigo cuando me entere.

Cuando fuiste al hospital? –Bella tomo asiento en el sillón grande, con la esperanza que Edward lo hiciera a su lado, pero él eligió el individual.

Hace poco más de tres semanas, me desmaye en el trabajo y me trasladaron al hospital. Luego de algunos estudios de sangre me dijeron que estaba embarazada y anémica. Ahora tomo vitaminas y sigo un régimen de alimentación. Me hicieron ecografías y ese tipo de cosas y todo salió bien. La anemia ya casi ha pasado del todo y además de las clásicas nauseas no tengo nada. –explico de forma sintetizada lo sucedido ese día de locos.

Pero, estas segura?

Segura de que Edward? De estar embaraza? O temes que no sea tuyo? –le escupió con rabia. Tomo el bolso que aun estaba a su lado y saco una foto de la ecografía para luego arrojársela por la cabeza- Ya casi estoy en la semana quince, haz tus propias cuantas, pero si no me crees vete al diablo.  
Bella se paro del sillón con las lagrimas amenazando por salir, agarro su ropa del suelo y fue directo al baño a vestirse.  
Se preguntaba que había salido mal. Se suponía que ella le daría la noticia y él correría a abrazarla, la haría girar por el aire y no se aburriría de repetir cuanto la amaba. Eso no fue lo que paso.  
Por su parte Edward no sabía qué hacer. Tomo la imagen que Bella le arrojo y la miro por un segundo. Mierda! La había cagado, y esta vez feo. La mujer que más ama le dio la mejor noticia de su vida y no hizo más que interrogarla como a un criminal. Tenía que arreglar esa situación ya mismo, pero completamente desnudo no era lo correcto. Corrió a su cuarto por algo de ropa, debía cambiarse antes de que Bella saliera del baño. Comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar como la puerta del frente se abría y cerraba.

Mierda! –salió corriendo aun descalzo, solo vistiendo un pantalón y una remera.  
Bella caminaba rápidamente por las calles completamente desconocidas. Mientras caminaba llamo a Alice, quien atendió de inmediato.

Bella! ya llegaste? Como fue todo? Se lo dijiste?

Alice –pudo decir entre lágrimas-, es un idiota.

Bella porque lloras? Que paso? –escucho voces detrás de su amiga, voces que reconoció como las del resto de sus amigos pero la ignoro.

No le gusto la noticia, ni se me acerco después de que se lo dije. Incluso me pregunto si estaba segura si era de él. –lloraba e hipaba mientras hablaba.

Que hizo qué?! –gritaron cuatro voces a la vez- Lo mato, juro que lo mato! –dijo la voz de Emmett completamente enojado.

Bella! Bella espera! –gritaba Edward detrás de ella, hasta que por fin la alcanzo. La tomo por los hombros para detenerla.

Vete a la mierda Edward. No quiero hablar contigo. –se soltó de su agarre como si le quemara.

Esta ahí contigo, pásamelo ahora mismo. –gritaba Alice desde el teléfono.

En un momento te llamo Al, ve averiguando que vuelo puedo tomar hoy. –y sin esperar una respuesta termino la llamada.

Hoy? Dijiste que te quedarías una semana. –le reclamo el cobrizo.

Con que sentido, te falto tratarme de puta? No, eso ya lo hiciste.

No te trate de puta.

Es que a caso preguntar si es tu hijo no es lo mismo. En serio creo que me quede embarazada de otro hombre?

Nunca pensé eso! Me soltaste un notición, estaba en shock. Lo que te pregunte fue si realmente estabas segura de estar embarazada! –Bella lo miro sin saber si decía la verdad o no, ahí noto un pequeño detalle en su vestimenta.

Estas descalzo.

Fui a vestirme para poder hablar bien las cosas, crees que no se que fui un idiota? De un momento a otro escucho que mi esposa e hijo se van, Salí corriendo detrás de ti, no tenía tiempo para terminar de vestirme.

Hijo?

Nuestro hijo. –la forma en que lo dijo fue tan natural y tierna que el corazón de Bella casi sufre un colapso. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar como tonta.

Lo siento princesa, soy un idiota. Tuve tanto miedo, no puedo verme como padre, nunca seré tan bueno como Carlisle y nuestro hijo merece lo mejor, y si fallo, lo decepciono, te decepciono a ti? –la castaño tomo el rostro de su tierno esposo entre sus manos.

Eres la mejor persona que jamás he conocido Edward, eres tierno, bondadoso, divertido, romántico y así podría seguir todo el día. Eres todo lo que siempre soñé y por eso me case contigo y porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Nunca mi decepcionarías porque eres mucho más de lo que algún día pude soñar y sé que nuestro hijo te amara igual o incluso más, tu serás su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, esa persona que revisara el armario buscando al coco, le enseñara a andar en bicicleta y a practicar todos esos deportes que no podrá con su descoordinada madre. –Edward la miro a los ojos durante todo el pequeño discurso, sin poder dejar de sonreír en la última parte.

Vamos a casa amor, quiero hacerte mimos hasta que olvides la estupidez que acabo de cometer. –Edward la tomo de las manos y la condujo de nuevo al apartamento. –caminaron las dos cuadras que Bella había recorrido sola en silencio.

Creo que debo llamar a Alice antes de que me compre el pasaje. –dijo al fin cuando ya estaban llegando.

Tal vez debería llamarla yo y explicarle lo que paso, debe estar planeando un viaje fugas para venir a matarme.

Es probable, pero prefiero hablar yo y luego te paso. –saco el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco el numero de su mejor amiga.

Bella? –no llego a sonar una vez cuando ya había atendido.

Hola Al. Estoy en el departamento de Edward.

Manda a la mierda a ese idiota y ven a casa con nosotros.

Alice Edward es mi esposo, por favor no lo insultes. Estamos arreglando el mal entendido.

Bella hazme caso una vez en tu vida.

No Alice. se lo que hago, lo correcto es escucharlo y que él me escuche. Así que por favor no hagas no hagas ninguna tontería y asegúrate de que Emmett tampoco.

Está bien Bella, pero cualquier cosa me llamas, si?

Claro amiga, gracias. Hablamos luego.

Porque le colgaste, yo quería hablar con ella? –pregunto un insistente Edward.

Porque en este momento con quien tienes que hablar es conmigo, además Alice se las ingeniaría para sacar una mano por el teléfono y ahorcarte. –el muchacho reconoció que ella tenía razón, lo único que importaba ahora era arreglar las cosas con su castaña.

Tienes razón. Qué te parece si hago un poco de te mientras te das una ducha y te preparas para descansar un poco? –le ofreció ya que estaba algo mojada por la neblina húmeda y se le notaba el cansancio en su dulce rostro.

Te?! Oh no! Mi esposo se ha convertido en un ingles! –dijo entre risas.

Que me has dichos?! Soy un autentico y orgulloso Yankee! –y juguetonamente fue por ella, la cargo en sus brazos, la llevo al sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Dilo pequeña bribona!

No, no Edward! Cosquillas no por favor! –Bella reía desesperadamente y Edward reía por la felicidad que le producía escucharla a ella reír.

Dilo! –exigió.

Está bien, está bien! Eres un autentico yankee, de esos que juegan beisbol y usan gorra de NY! –grito entre sus carcajadas.

Eso está mejor, ahora hare un té para mi hermosa esposa que NO puede tomar cafeína. –le dio el más dulce de los besos antes de soltar su agarre y ponerse de pie.

Iré a darme ese baño entonces. –fue a tomar su maleta para llevarla al dormitorio pero una fuerte mano masculina la detuvo.

Nada de levantar peso. –la reprendió Edward que cargo la valija y la llevo el mismo al dormitorio.  
Bella lo observo irse embobada, el andar de Edward era una de esas cosas que nunca se aburriría de ver. Pensó en lo que había pasado, tal vez decirle de la nada "estoy embarazada" no fue la mejor idea, pero el pidió el bombazo, aunque es obvio que nunca podría haberse esperado algo así. Debían hablar, de eso no había duda. Le debía la historia completa. El único problema es que para sus hormonas rebeldes es difícil mantenerse alejadas del cuerpo de Edward, lo ha extrañado tanto últimamente. Le hacía más falta que nunca, aunque ahora no se sentía sola. Una parte de él estaba siempre con ella, dentro de ella, creciéndose y haciéndose fuerte para hacer una versión mejorada de ambos.  
Busco un conjunto de ropa interior y una remera suelta, que resultaba ser de Edward. Su propia ropa ya había comenzado a quedarle algo justa y eso era incomodo.  
Fue al baño y al ver la cómoda bañera blanca que ahí se encontraba no pudo resistirse a llenarla de agua caliente, poner un par de sales de baño que ahí se encontraban y darse un relajante baño que descontracture sus músculos después del largo viaje.  
Edward comenzó a preocuparse por Bella, cuando pasaron diez minutos de que entro al baño y no escuchaba ni el mínimo ruido. El te ya estaba hecho y de ella no había ni rastro así que sin poder aguantar más se aproximo a la puerta del baño, pego su oreja a esta y como seguía sin escuchar nada abrió ligeramente. Se encontró con una imagen tierna y excitante. Su hermosa esposa tapada de espuma, aparentemente dormida en esa bañara en la que tantas veces se había masturbado pensando en ella. Termino de ingresar al baño silenciosamente, procurando no ser descubierto. Se coloco detrás de ella y comenzó a hacerle masajes en el cuello. El cuerpo de Bella se puso como gelatina cuando sintió el contacto de sus manos.

A mi esposo no le va a gustar nada que me estés haciendo masajes en la bañera. –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Tranquila, será nuestro secreto. –le susurro al oído.

No le guardo secretos. –Edward sonrió. "Si, ella es tuya". Se dijo a sí mismo.

Es bueno saberlo.

Sabes lo que me gustaría saber a mi? –hizo una corta pausa para ver si él decía algo- Me gustaría saber porque aun no te quitaste la ropa y entraste aquí conmigo. –Edward sonrió complacido, se aparto de Bella para desvestirse, ella abrió sus ojos para disfrutar del espectáculo y una vez estuvo completamente le hizo sitio detrás de ella. Cuando el tomo su lugar un poco el agua se desbordo un poco, pero a ninguno de los dos les importo, ya habría tiempo para limpiar el desorden mas tarde.

Hola mi amor. –dijo él en su oído.

Hola Eddy, te extrañe mucho.

Yo también amor, me haces falta.

Lo sé, pero ya solo quedan dos meses. Hemos aguantado tanto que no podemos darnos por vencidos ahora.

Eres tan fuerte y segura.

Eso es solo porque te tengo a ti a mi lado.

Me tendrás siempre princesa. Nos tendrás. –se corrigió y puso las manos sobre su vientre.

Oh Edward! Todo es tan nuevo, tan inesperado.

Ni me lo digas, aun no lo puedo creer. Siento que estoy en un sueño. Uno del que no quiero despertar nunca.

Qué te parece si te cuento una historia?

Creo que es un buen momento para escucharla. –Edward la abrazo más fuertemente atrayéndola por completo a su cuerpo.

No sé cómo comenzó exactamente. Recuerdo que estaba en mi oficina, me comencé a sentir mal así que llame a Tanya y después de eso desperté en el hospital con tu padre a mi lado. Discutimos un poco, yo me quería ir a casa y él insistía en que debía quedarme a esperar que me hagan los estudios. Hice una rabieta y me amenazo con llamarte si no me comportaba, así que no me quedo de otra que hacerle caso. No quería preocuparte, estas tan lejos, solo te angustiarías. Además para ese momento ya estaba segura de que solo me había bajado la presión. Después de un par de horas el médico apareció para decirme que estaba embaraza, no lo podía creer. Emmett dijo que te envié un mensaje de texto para darte la noticia, Rosalie dijo que te llamara, pero yo sabía que era algo que debía de decirte en persona.  
-Alice lego al otro día con Jasper, ella estaba como loca. Jasper me ayudo con el papeleo para la visa, esa es la única razón para la que demore tanto en venir. Quien me iba a decir que podía ser tan difícil entrar en este país? Par poco y me preguntan si planeaba matar a la reina, es una tontería.  
-Alice solo hablaba de comprar ropa para bebes, cunas y no sé que mas. Las cosas entre ella y Jasper no estaban del todo bien, así que trataba de distraerse con compras pero cuando hablaban terminaban discutiendo, y para complicarlo todo aun más se quedaron conmigo en el departamento. Lo bueno es que después de inmiscuirme un poco termine sirviendo de escusa para que ellos arreglen sus problemas. Se están mudando de nuevo a Boston, Carlisle acepto a que Jasper terminara las prácticas en el hospital y las cosas son casi como antes.  
-Emmett y Rosalie están de lo más paranoicas. Me cuidan como si estuviera inválida, están todo el tiempo preguntado que comí, si tome las vitaminas, cuantas horas dormí y no sé cuantas tonterías más.  
-Esme me invita a comer y cenar todos los días y si rechazo la oferta de aparece en el trabajo o el departamento, así que ahora siempre le digo que si para que no tenga que estar viajando por mi culpa. En resumen me están malcriando a más no poder y lo dejaran todo a tu suerte cuando vuelvas, créeme que eso será duro para ti. –culmino el relato sonriéndole.  
Edward estaba feliz de saber que había tanta gente cuidándola y preocupándose por ella, ayudaba un poco a mitigar la culpa que sentía por abandonarla en ese momento tan importante para una pareja.

Es bueno saber que estas rodeada de tantas personas que te cuidan y más sabiendo que son personas de confianza y que de quieren.

Ya imaginaba que no te iba a importar que me sobre protejan.

No, me parece bien.

Edward! Eso no es vida.

No lograras convencerme amor. Sabes que si por mi fuera te quedarías aquí en Londres hasta que podamos regresar juntos, así podría cuidar de ti y cumplir todos tus deseos y antojos.

Eres tan exagerado. –negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

No es exagerado amor. Este en nuestro primer bebe y desearía con todas mis fuerzas estar a tu lado en todo el embarazo. Cada eco, la primer patada, el primer antojo, la elección de nombres, cuidarte en las comidas y todas esas cosas que deben hacer los esposos. Yo me perderé de la mayoría. Ahora apenas tienes una pancita casi imperceptible, pero para la próxima vez que te vea nuestro hijo estará enorme y tú tendrás la más linda y redondita de las panzas. En serio crees que a mí no me importa no poder ver los cambios día a día? Que me dará igual poder verte solo a través de una cámara de mierda? Yo quiero estar ahí, compartir todo eso. No solo por ti amor, también por mí. Si algún día nos pregunta sobre como era de bebe, me gustaría poder decirle eras travieso desde que estabas dentro de mami, y no solo decírselo porque tú me lo dijiste antes a mí. Quiero poder asegurar que sentí cada una de sus pataditas. –los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas.

Yo no quiero que sea un travieso dentro de mami. –dijo hipando.

Oh mi amor, no llores. Veras que nuestro bebe es el más bueno y bien portado de todos.

Es que… es tan lindo eso que dijiste que… no puedo evitarlo. Odio las hormonas. –Edward no pudo evitar reírse. Estaba casado con la mujer más encantadora de todas.

Eres tan hermosa que me duelen los ojos al verte.

Hay Edward! Últimamente me éxito con facilidad, por favor no me digas esas cosas. –él volvió a reír.

Y con que se esta excitando mi esposa si se puede saber? –pregunto con tono jocoso tratando de esconder los celos que en realidad sentía.

Recuerdas la foto de nuestra boda que esta sobre mi mesita de noche? –él solo asintió- No me pregunte porque, pero en esa foto estas tan sexy, me sorprende no haberlo notado antes.

Oh cariño, algo me dice que serás una sexopata durante algunos meses. –le dijo entre risas.

Ni me lo digas, tengo sueños húmedos casi todas las noches. Parezco un adolescente cachondo. –Edward trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de su esposa o terminaría muy mal.

Amor?

Si?

Quieres hacerme el amor en la bañera? –y con esa pregunta proveniente de sus dulces labios todo el auto control se fue a la mierda.  
Estaban acostados fuertemente abrazados y a punto de quedar dormidos.

Edward?

Mmm?

No quiero irme.

No vamos a ningún lado amor, ya duérmete.

No me refiero a ahora. No quiero irme a casa hasta que no puedas venir conmigo. –eso lo hizo despertar y mirarla.

Sabes lo que estás diciendo Bella?

Claro que lo sé. Y quiero las pataditas, quiero los antojos y hasta quiero masajes. –si no se encontrara en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, habría reído por la ultima parte.

Y que pasara con el trabajo? –no quería hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo.

Es que acaso no te gusta la idea? –pregunto ella claramente dolida.

No! me encanta, me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Es solo que quiero que estés segura.

Estoy segura. Si paso una semana a tu lado no podre separarme de ti. Con respecto al trabajo Eleazar no me deja hacer nada, esta igual de exagerado que el resto. –dijo con un puchero.

Oh amor! Te amo, lo sabes? Te amo más que a nada en este mundo! Me haces cada segundo más feliz. –comenzó a besarla como un desesperado para demostrarle la felicidad y gratitud que sentía en ese momento.

Edward?

Mmm? –pregunto entre sus labios.

Tengo hambre. –dejo de besarla en ese mismo segundo.

Como pude ser tan idiota? Qué clase de padre y esposo soy? Como pude olvidar alimentarlos? –era tan exagerado a veces.

No seas tan dramático.


	23. Juntos

Capitulo 22

Bella! –de esa forma la saludo a través del teléfono una eufórica Alice.  
Ya era de mañana y después de haber dormido toda la noche abrazados, Bella y Edward se encontraban desayunando en la cama.

Hola Alice, como estas?

Jasper y yo recién nos levantamos, el debe ir al hospital temprano y yo tengo que buscar trabajo. Supongo que tu estas feliz? Se siente la alegría en tu voz, así que las cosas con Edward deben estar bien. –Bella sonrió de forma involuntaria. A decir verdad Edward se encontraba preparándole una tostada con mermelada en ese momento y dos segundos antes estaba acariciándola con una rosa. Así que si, las cosas estaban perfectas.

Más que bien diría yo. Estamos desayunando ahora. Lo de ayer fue un mal entendido. Quedo en shock con la noticia y yo me alarme y saque todo de contexto porque no respondía.

Que esperabas? Te apareces de la nada y dices "oye estoy embarazada", como podía reaccionar? –Edward asentía de acuerdo con la pequeña duende.

Lo entiendo, es solo que últimamente estoy tan… no sé ni cómo estoy.

Estas embaraza. –le dijo Edward con amor y luego deposito un beso en la pancita.

Algo me dice que las cosas están muy cursis de ese lado del teléfono.

Tal vez un poco –respondió Bella con una risa tonta-. Lo cierto es que llamo para darte una noticia que tal vez no te guste mucho.

Es algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

Conociéndote lo harás, pero prometo recompensarte luego.

Suéltalo de una vez, no me gusta cuando andas con rodeos.

Me quedo en Londres hasta junio –espero un par de segundos pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su amiga-. Alice, sigues ahí? –pregunto algo preocupada.

Claro que estoy aquí! No puedo creérmelo. Me mudo para estar contigo y tú te vas para Londres? Esto es simplemente… increíble.

Alice no empieces con el melodrama. Son solo dos meses, y realmente lamento que te sientas traicionada, pero yo necesito a Edward ahora. No estoy diciendo que no te necesito a ti. Es solo que… es nuestro primer bebe Al. Hay tantas cosas que debemos descubrir y experimentar juntos. –y otra vez los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lagrimas.

Shh… tranquila amor, no llores. Alice te entiende. –Edward la mimaba en un intento por calmarla.

No llores Bella, me haces sentir una perra. Te entiendo, lo juro. Es solo que no me lo esperaba. Yo también quería estar con mi sobrino.

Oh Alice… lo siento tanto.

Ya Bella. Deja de llorar o terminare llorando también.

Perdón. Soy una tonta.

No eres tonta, yo lo soy por hacerte este tipo de reclamos. Esta es una experiencia que debes compartir con Edward.

Gracias Al, sabía que tu lo entenderías.

Que dijeron Carlisle y Eleazar al respecto?

Aun no sabes, eres la primera en enterarse.

Gracias. Creo que es hora de que llames a tu suegro y a tu jefe. Por cierto, le dirás a Charlie que estas embarazada?

No, él no acepta a Edward así que ahora está completamente fuera de mi vida.

Yo se lo dije a mis padres, en realidad fue la razón que les di para cambiar de ciudad. Mama esta como loca, no para de decir que tendrá a su primer nieto por fin y papa dice que no podría estar más orgulloso.

Es bueno saber que se lo han tomado tan bien, hace tanto que no hablo con ellos.

Están muy felices realmente. Debo irme Bella hablamos luego, disculpa que te corte así pero Rosalie ya debe estar esperándome afuera.

No te preocupes Al, saluda a la rubia de mi parte.  
La llamada a Eleazar fue mucho más breve, su jefe estuvo feliz por ella y le aseguro que no había ningún problema en que se tomara una vacaciones, de todas formas Bella lo convenció de trabajar en escritos y contratos a distancia y el hombre estuvo de acuerdo más que nada para dejarla tranquila a ella.  
Cuando llamaron a Carlisle se encontraron con que este aun estaba en casi, así que invitaron a Esme a la conversación y tuvieron una especie de conferencia los cuatro. Los padres de Edward estaban encantados y felices por la pareja.  
Ese día fueron a recorrer algunos lugares en Londres que el cobrizo había soñado en visitar con Bella. Pasearon por una linda plaza llena de niños y se imaginaron ellos mismo en un lugar como ese hamacando a su pequeña, almorzaron en un restaurante con vista al puente de Londres y visitaron el castillo de la reina.  
Por la tarde el paseo se vio interrumpido ya que Edward insistió en ir al hospital. Debían afiliar a Bella, eso no sería un problema ya que se trataba de la esposa de un empleado, también quería pedir turno con la mejor obstetra y ginecóloga, además de una buena nutricionista. Bella pensaba que todo eso era muy exagerado de su parte, pero no quiso contradecirlo ya que conocía a Edward y esa era su forma de tener las cosas bajo control.  
Cuando entraron al hospital todas las enfermeras y las encargadas de atender los mostradores saludaban a Edward con un coqueto "Hola Edward" o "Hola Dr. Cullen", detalle que no paso desapercibido para Bella, después de la quinta chica ya parecía que iba reventar de celos.

Estas tontas no saben que eres un hombre casado? –pregunto cuando ya no se aguanto. Edward le sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa que solo ella le provocaba y la dejaba sin aliento.

Claro que lo saben –levanto sus manos entrelazada y le mostro el anillo en su dedo corazón-, pero creo que te tienen algo de envidia.

Pues que se mueran de envidia, porque tú eres solo mío y eso es para siempre. –a los ojos de Edward era tan tierna cuando estaba celosa que no pudo evitar besarla.

Te amo.

Yo más.

Eso es imposible princesa. –todo el personal del hospital quedaba mirándolos incrédulos a medida que iban caminando por los pasillos.

Edward? –ambos se giraron a ver de quien se trataba. Era el jefe de internos, o sea el doctor que supervisaba a Edward.

Dr. Robinson, como esta?

Muy bien, gracias. Pensé que hoy era tu libre. –a Bella le pareció un poco metiche.

Si, mañana también. Le presento a Isabela Cullen, mi esposa. Amor este es el Dr. Robinson.

Mucho gusto. –dijo la castaña tendiéndole la mano al desconocido.

El gusto es mío señorita.

Señora. –le corrigieron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Disculpen, se ven tan jóvenes que cuesta creer que están casados. –no respondieron nada a eso.

Si nos disculpa tenemos que ir a hacer un pequeño trámite. –se disculpo Edward.

Claro no hay problema. Hasta cuando se queda en Londres señora?

Hasta junio.

Oh eso quiere decir que regresaran juntos a EEUU.

Es la idea.

Todos en el hospital hemos insistido en que Edward se quede aquí una vez termine las practicas, pero el se ha negado todas las veces.

No se lo tome a mal Dr. pero me parece de mal gusto que saque este tema delante de mi esposa. Mi lugar es junto a ella y nuestro hijo y es por eso que el mismo día que mis prácticas terminen volveré a mi casa, en mi país. Ahora si nos disculpa, no queremos retrasarnos. –sin esperar ninguna respuesta Edward se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Son algo metiches por aquí. –comento Bella en voz baja.

Ni te lo imaginas, a veces se parece a una telenovela, más cuando empiezan a hablar de rollos entre enfermeras y pacientes. Son insoportables.

Ahora entiendo porque sales casi corriendo cuando terminan tus turnos.

Tal vez merezco un "trato especial" por todo lo que me ha tocado sufrir estos meses. –dijo con su carita de niño bueno.

Pensé que nos íbamos a centrar en consentirme a mí. –Bella contraataco con su puchero.

Claro que si princesa, ustedes solo ordenen y papi estará ahí para consentirlos. –Bella rio como tonta, definitivamente sacaría provecho de esto.

Te amo.

Yo también. Ahora vayamos a ese vendito mostrador que quiero llegar a casa a hacer el amor a mi esposa.

Edward! No me digas eso, ahora no podre pensar en otra cosa hasta que lleguemos. Ya te dije como me tienen estas hormonas.

Yo sé princesa y es exactamente por eso que lo hice. –Bella negó un par de veces y se resigno a seguir caminando.  
Llegaron a su destino e hicieron todo el trámite de afiliación. Después de completar el formulario y presentar los documentos fueron a pedir turno para los médicos, les tocaba recién para la próxima semana.  
De regreso a casa pasaron por una panadería a comprar unas masas para la tarde y luego fueron al departamento.  
En cuanto atravesaron la puerta Bella se le tiro encima a Edward y comenzó a besarlo como una desesperada, como era de esperar el cobrizo no se hizo de rogar y rápidamente respondió a los besas y caricias de su esposa. Rara vez ella tomaba la iniciativa así que la ocasión le resulto aun más excitante al chico.  
Luego de tomar juntos una ducha y preparar te y vafe para la merienda se acomodaron en la sala a mirar algo de televisión.

Me encanta cuando usas mis remeras.

Mi ropa ya me queda muy justa, así que me apropie de algunas de tus remeras y pantalones de deporte.

Remera y pantalón de deporte? Esa es una combinación con la que nunca te vi.

No te preocupes, Alice me saco unas fotos. Las usara de ejemplo de cómo nunca debe vestirse una mujer.

Defenderé tu honor vengándome de ella.

En realidad preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Por qué?

Cuando nos devuelva el favorcito será aun peor.

Ella no se meterá contigo, estas encubando a su sobrino.

Me conmueve tu ternura cariño. El único detalle es que si te hace algo a ti yo también me sentiré mal. –Edward la miro con todo el amor que poseía.

Yo sé que si mi amor, por eso prometo portarme como un niño bueno.

Gracias. Oh por Dios! Mira lo que están dando! –mientras hablaban Bella no había dejado de hacer zapping.

Orgullo y prejuicio, en serio? otra vez? –pregunto escéptico y resignado Edward.

Es que no lo entiendes? Es orgullo y prejuicio en la tierra de Jane Austen. Es aquí donde ella escribió sus fantásticos libros. –los ojos de la castaña brillaban cada vez más, era como darle a un niño la llave de la fabrica de chocolates.

Está bien. Solo no comiences a decir: oh Sr. Darcy cada dos segundos.

Hecho!  
Bella no solo suspiro mientras nombraba al protagonista, sino que también lloro durante media película. Edward solo la abrazo y no dejo de repetirle al oído que su amor seria eterno sin tanto drama. Después de la película se bañaron juntos, como el día anterior, y luego prepararon una cena entre los dos.

Qué te parece Elizabeth, si es nena? –pregunto ella mientras comía su pasta.

Por favor dime que si es barón no querrás ponerle el nombre raro de Darcy.

Fitzwilliam no es feo, y si es un niño se llamara Edward, como su papa.  
Edward tomo sus manos por encima de la mesa.

Realmente es un alago que quieras que nuestro hijo lleve un nombre tan anticuado como el mío, pero no me parece buena idea. Se presta a confusiones y es incomodo para el niño que todos lo llamen Jr. como si fuera la versión pequeña de alguien más en lugar de una persona con características propias. –los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas.  
Edward se paro rápidamente para ir a arrodillarse a su lado.

No llores mi amor, Edward puede ser el segundo nombre o el primero, si quieres podemos llamarle Edward Anthony. Solo no llores por favor. –le rogaba al oído.

No lloro por eso tonto –envolvió el cuello del chico con ambos brazos-. Es que eres tan inteligente, siempre tienes razón. Tan tierno, tan bueno, serás el mejor padre del mundo y nuestro bebe te querrá más que a mí. –él la miro sorprendido y lo único que paso por su cabeza fue: "estos cinco meses serán muy largos y hormonales".

Nuestro bebe te amara más que a nada, seré yo quien sienta celos cuando nuestro pequeño hombrecito robe todos tus suspiros y sonrisas, aunque aun creo que aquí dentro hay una hermosa niña igualita a su mama. –llevo ambas manos al pequeño bultito en la pansa de Bella.

Te amo Edward Cullen.

Yo te amo a ti Bella Cullen. –Bella se rio tontamente, se puso de pie y lo llevo directamente a la habitación.

Al otro día Edward debió madrugar para ir al trabajo, Bella se levanto con él a pesar de que el cobrizo insistiera en que se quedara durmiendo, desayunaron juntos, ella le ayudo a anudarse la corbata y luego le dio un beso en la puerta antes de salir. Eran la pareja de recién casados que hasta el momento no pudieron. Eso los llenaba de felicidad a ambos.  
Una vez sola Bella limpio un poco el apartamento, luego desempaco su maleta mientras hablaba por teléfono con Alice. Salió de compras para llenar la precaria despensa de Edward y de paso paseo un poco por la ciudad. No estaba acostumbrada a quedarse en casa sin hacer nada y, aunque sabía que a Edward le molestaría que saliera sola, quería conocer esta ciudad con la que tanto había soñado. Conocerla de verdad, viendo a la gente vivir sus rutinas, los pequeños negocios que rara vez visitaban los turistas y no pudo resistir dar un paso en uno de los bonitos autobuses rojos.  
Cuando Edward la llamo se encontraba en una panadería a la que no pudo resistir entrar, el olor a par recién horneado era demasiado tentador.

Hola Ed.

Hola cariño, donde estas?

En una panadería. Me propuse llenar la despensa.

En serio? eso quiere decir que mi hermosa esposa cocinara para mí?

Claro que si amor. Debo consentirte cuando llegas de pasar el día en ese hospital rodeado de enfermeras vichonas. –Edward rio a carcajadas.

Tú sabes que mis ojos solo te ven a ti.

Lo sé amor, es por eso que te amo y que aun tienes ojos. –el cobrizo volvió a reír.

Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

Y a mí me encantas tú.

Te amo preciosa.

Quieres que te compre algo?

No mi amor, con que mis dos princesas lleguen bien a casa es suficiente para mí.

Oh Dios! Será la niña más regalona del mundo.

Tengo la esposa mas regalona, porque no hacer lo mismo con mi hija?

Eso no es justo, yo no soy regalona, al menos no lo era hasta que te conocí.

Sé que es gracias a mi amor. Créeme, me siento orgulloso por ello.

Recuerda que si tenemos más hijos tendrás que consentirlos a todos por igual.

Eso ni lo dudes amor, tendremos al menos cinco.

Cinco? Ya hablaremos luego de esa cifra.

Está bien pequeña, ahora debo colgar para volver al trabajo.

Cuídate, nos vemos en unas horas.

Regresa en taxi y no hagas tonterías.

Si Ed, tranquilo.

Los días viviendo juntos eran perfectos, a pesar del tedio que Bella sufría mientras se quedaba sola. Se cuidaban el uno al otro y Edward nunca se iba a la cama sin hablarle a la panza de Bella, que poco a poco crecía de forma casi imperceptible.  
Las visitas al hospital eran más regulares, ya sea para controlarse o simplemente para ir a buscar a Edward a su trabajo. Las enfermeras ya no la miraban extrañada y el cotilleo ya casi había cesado, de todas formas eso no le importaba a la pareja. Lo único que realmente tenia significado para ella era recuperar todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados.


End file.
